Y Ranma volverá de la Guerra: Una noche con diferentes puntos de vista
by Paricutirimicuaro
Summary: El padre de Ukyo ha tenido un ataque cardiaco y a ésta la atenaza un sentimiento de culpa. ¿Quien es el responsable? Es Akane, Ranma, o...¿ella misma? Ranma lleva a una prostituta a la clinica del Dr Tofú,Akane termina en un lugar que no es el suyo y Nabiki termina proporcionandole información a alguien a quien no deberia. ¿Para que demonios la prima de Shampo quiere feromonas?
1. La duda de Akane

Disclaimer: my only and sole purpose is to entertain. Ranma is not mine and everybody knows he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

_Bien, aquí está. Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí está el primer capítulo del fic. Como se dieron cuenta, empecé desde la boda fallida y envolverá a varios de mis fics. También rendiré homenaje a todos ellos que me inspiraron con los suyos. Y quisiera agradecer a Arturo y a Karen por haberme ayudado y continuar haciéndolo. Su ayuda es absolutamente indispensable y siempre lo será. _

_Les recomiendo que centren el texto: solo necesitan fijarse en las opciones fijadas arriba. Asi leeran de forma más cómoda_

_Y por último, no olviden dejar reviews. _

_Y Ranma volvió de la Guerra. _

_Episodio Uno: _

_Antes del Desastre _

_Capítulo Primero: Perspectivas_

_Después de la pelea con Saffron y la Boda Fallida Akane se vuelve más impaciente que nunca. ¿Será que Ranma nunca admitirá que la ama?_

_Los boletos/ La furia de Nodoka /El examen/Las tres rivales/La opinión de Darién/La reconvención de la maestra Hinako /Mouse/La hermana de Colonia/ La confesión de Kodachi: ¿Ranma tiene una erección?/Las dos Perfume/ Una apuesta y las dos Guerreras. _

—Vamos Ranma, sé valiente e invítala a salir—Nabiki esbozó una sonrisa mientras le extendía a éste un par de boletos—A Akane le gustaría ir contigo a este lugar, ¿sabes?

Ranma soltó un bufido que en el ajetreo matinal del momento pasó imperceptible. Estaba harto. Todo mundo parecía disfrutar haciéndole la vida imposible, especialmente desde lo de la boda fallida. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo nadie tranquilo?

—No estoy interesado—repuso Ranma, dispuesto a salir por la ventana cuanto antes—¿Por qué mejor no se los vendes a Kuno y que te invite a salir él, Nabiki?

—Vaya cobarde—Nabiki hizo un gesto de disgusto bastante fingido—¿Y todavía tienes el valor de llamarte a ti mismo hombre?

Ranma iba a salir, pero el tono de Nabiki lo molestó: cambió de opinión y se encaramó sobre el barandal de la escalera.

—Te recuerdo que fui yo quien luchó contra un fénix— Ranma alzó una ceja—¿Quién es el cobarde aquí, Nabiki?

—¿Puedes luchar contra un fénix y no puedes invitar a mi hermana a salir?—contestó Nabiki, escéptica—Eso no tiene mucho sentido.

—Tú sólo lo dices porque quieres que te los compre—contestó Ranma con una mueca de sarcasmo—Interesada.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí?—Nabiki puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho y se hizo la lastimada—¡Si yo sólo busco la felicidad de ambos!

—Sí, ofreciéndola a un precio de 10000 yenes—repuso Ranma con sorna—¡Además, ni que estuviera interesado en llevar a alguien como Akane a ningún lado!

Craso error: inmediatamente un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

—¡Ranma, eres un idiota!—el mazo de la justicia cayó sobre él—¡Ranma no baka!

—¡Espera, Akane, no es lo que parece! Yo…—Ranma alzó una mano y la extendió hacia Akane, pero ella ya se había ido, así que regresó a ver a Nabiki—¡Maldita sea! ¿Ves lo que provocaste?

—Yo no provoqué nada—Nabiki no dudó en hacerse la inocente, aunque no pudo contener una carcajada—¿Te los vas a llevar o no? La oferta no dudará para siempre.

Por un momento Ranma tuvo la tentación de gritarle que se los metiera por el….pero el golpe de Akane lo había hecho cambiar de opinión.

—¿No me harás un descuento?

—Lo lamento mucho Ranma, pero no hay descuentos para alcanzar la felicidad—Nabiki esbozó una sonrisa extraordinariamente ancha—Además, el evento es mañana. ¿Tenemos un trato, entonces?

Ranma se levantó y miró los boletos que Nabiki le ofrecía. ¡15000 yenes! A como estaba el yen y considerando que él no tenía una fuente de ingresos, eso equivalía a echarse la soga al cuello. Dudó. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Iba a tomarlos, pero entonces alguien tuvo que complicarle las cosas, como siempre.

—Vamos, Ranma, sé valiente y cómprale los boletos de una maldita vez—Genma se asomó por debajo del dintel de la puerta tras la cual él y su amigo estaban jugando al shogi—¿Hasta cuándo serás lo suficiente hombre como para invitarla a salir? ¡Jamás pensé que le daría la vida a un cobarde! Además, si tu madre se despierta…

—¡Tú cállate!— Ranma se abalanzó sobre él y le dió un zape, agradecido de tener alguien sobre quien descargar su frustración—¿A quién le estás llamando cobarde? ¡Además, como si tu fueras a pagármelos!

Genma cayó al piso, mientras Ranma se llevaba las manos a los bordes de la camisa y la estiraba fuertemente; todo mundo parecía comportarse igual de idiota desde la boda fallida, y ya tenía más que suficiente. Satisfecho, empezó a caminar hacia afuera, pero un conocido se lo impidió.

—Y yo que pensé que valorabas a mi hija por encima del dinero—Soún salió al pasillo y empezó a sorberse los mocos y a enjugarse las lágrimas—Y yo que pensé…

—Espere un momento señor Tendo, hay una explicación…

—Por favor, ya no llores, papá—Kasumi salió detrás de él y apoyó una mano sobre la espalda de su progenitor, aunque no sin antes mirar a Ranma directamente a los ojos—Pensé que eras diferente, Ranma kun.

Ouch. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo y especialmente doloroso por provenir directamente de Kasumi.

—Pues al parecer nos equivocamos, Kasumi—Nabiki se encogió de hombros ante el comentario inocente de su hermana mayor mientras guardaba sus boletos—Son todos iguales.

—Esperen un momento, lo han entendido todo mal—Ranma se puso a la defensiva y los empezó a mirar frenéticamente de uno a uno—¡Aun cuando quiera invitarla a salir, los boletos están muy caros! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a pagarlos si no tengo dinero?

—¿O sea que si quieres invitar a salir a mi hermanita? —Nabiki sonrió y volvió a sacar los boletos—Pero Ranma baby,[1] ¡si no tienes más que decírmelo! Estoy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo…¿Qué te parecen 8000 yenes?

—Maldita sea, eso no es lo que quise decir—Ranma estaba perdiendo la paciencia—¿Quién querría salir con Akane? Yo…

—Ahí vamos otra vez—Nabiki esbozó una expresión de disgusto—¿Hasta cuándo serás lo suficientemente hombre como para admitir lo que sientes por mi hermana? ¡Cobarde!

Todos lo miraron con una mirada reprobatoria. Ranma volteó a diestra y siniestra, pero al no encontrar apoyo alguno contraatacó.

—Eh, que fui yo quien la salvó de Saffron—contestó Ranma, mirándola hacia abajo desde su posición en el pasamanos—¡Deberías pensártelo dos veces antes de tacharme de cobarde!

—Sostengo lo que digo—Nabiki se cruzó de brazos y le regresó la mirada con una sonrisa de satisfacción—¡Eres un cobarde, y no eres lo suficientemente hombre para mi hermana!

¡CRASH!

Todo mundo volteó instintivamente; algo(o alguien) había abierto con fuerza una puerta.

—Ma, mamá, ¿pero qué haces despierta?—todos miraron con terror como un monstruo embardunado en aguacate parecido a Nodoka avanzaba hacia ellos—¿Qué sucede?

Nodoka no contestó a aquella pregunta formulada por su hijo; sencillamente ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda y su cara asumió una expresión radiante y ensoñadora, cosa que a todos hubiera tranquilizado de no ser por el pequeñísimo detalle de que cargaba con su katana en la mano derecha.

—Oh, no sucede nada, cariño—Nodoka esbozó una sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos en un gesto aparentemente amable que hizo que todos tragaran saliva—¿Es mi imaginación, o alguien acaba de cuestionar tu virilidad?

Por un instinto hasta entonces desconocido en él, Ranma no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

—Eh, si—Ranma empezó a tartamudear mientras Nodoka avanzaba hacia él, con aquella katana en la mano derecha y una expresión tan sospechosamente amable que hubiera sido capaz de tranquilizarlo, de no ser por esa aura negra color asesino que emanaba de su madre—Quiero decir….¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!—luego, y previniendo el final, Ranma alzó las manos y trató de protegerse— ¡Auxilio!

—Toma—Nodoka le arrebató los boletos a Nabiki y se los dió a su hijo, mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes, los contaba y le extendía 8000 yenes a Nabiki—Invítala a salir.

Todo mundo se quedó en shock ante tal acción totalmente inesperada. Genma, por su parte, suspiró aliviado; por un momento pensó que su esposa obligaría a su hijo a ejecutar el seppuku ahí mismo. Soún se alegró de no tener que intervenir y en cuanto a Ranma…

—Pues… muchas gracias, mamá—Nodoka suavizó su expresión para dedicarle una sonrisa a su vástago por debajo de toda esa crema humectante que tenía en la cara—Así lo haré.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, porque….

Ahora bien, Nodoka Saotome era considerada una gran dama; ella misma seguía un gran cumulo de reglas y consideraba cierta clase de cosas como apropiadas para una señora o señorita y otra clase como absolutamente inadmisibles. Perder su temperamento por lo general era una de éstas últimas: una señorita debía siempre recurrir a métodos más sutiles. Como fuera, si Nodoka consideraba que casi todas las circunstancias no justificaban en modo alguno un estallido de ira, si había algo que podía sacarla completamente de sus casillas: nadie, absolutamente nadie iba a molestarla mientras tomaba su descanso rejuvenecedor.

_Y mucho menos para cuestionar la virilidad de su hijo. _

—¡Porque estoy harta!—la cabeza de Nodoka creció desproporcionadamente—¡Todo este ruido, todo este escándalo, todo porque mi hijo no tiene la decencia de casarse de una buena vez!¿Hasta cuándo tendrás los pantalones para decirle lo que sientes por ella?

—Je, je—Nabiki se había recuperado del susto y ahora disfrutaba del espectáculo—Bien dicho, tía, usted….

—¡Y TÚ!—Nodoka se dirigió hacia ella y gritó con tal fuerza que a Nabiki se le erizó el cabello—¡siempre tomando ventaja de mi hijo, siempre aprovechándote de él! ¡Pues bien, eso se acabó!—Nodoka alzó su katana y le mostró el filo a su sobrina—¡Vuelve a hacer eso y te arrancaré la cabeza, ¿me escuchaste? ¡La maldita cabe….

—¿Qué sucede, porque todo este escándalo? —el maestro[2]Happosai salió de su habitación y se caminó hacia ellos frotándose los ojos, sin tener ningún idea de lo que estaba pasando—¿Genma, por que no controlas a tu mujer? ¡Acaba de interrumpir mi siesta matutina! ¿Genma?

El anciano abrió los ojos y volteó, intrigado al no percibir respuesta alguna por parte de su pupilo, salvo una especie de señal con el dedo índice que este le hacía y que señalaba un punto detrás. Happosai volteó y pudo ver como la esposa de uno de sus maltratados discípulos lo miraba con una aparentemente normal pero con una sonrisa demoniaca y ojos completamente rojos.

—¡VENGA PARA ACÁ!-Happosai trató de salir huyendo, pero Nodoka, con una maestría admirable que nadie le había visto nunca, enganchó las ropas del viejo con la punta de su espada y lo alzó en el aire y lo estrelló contra el piso en el otro lado—¡USTED!¡No quiero que se vuelva a acercar a Ranma,¿ me escuchó?! ¡Hágalo y lo próximo que haré de comer será un Happosai al mojo de ajo, ¿escuchó? ¡Al mojo de ajo! Al…—Nodoka empezó a estrellarlo simultáneamente contra el suelo—¡¿Creen que tener un cutis perfecto es tan fácil?! ¡Pues no lo es! ¡Eso exige tiempo y dedicación, y no puedo concentrarme cuando hacen un escándalo! ¡Así que se quedarán aquí, no harán ruido o saldré y les daré una tunda! ¿Está claro?—Nodoka volteó a ver a todos ellos con aquella expresión salvaje— ¡Buenos días!

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada cuando Nodoka se alejó por el pasillo y entró a su habitación dando un portazo. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, hasta que Kasumi avanzó, despegó al maestro del piso con una de sus espátulas y rompió el silencio.

—Demonios, Saotome, no tenía idea que su mujer pudiera hacer la cabeza de demonio[3] —Soún miró horrorizado a su amigo—¡Por poco y no salimos de esta!

—Siempre es lo mismo cuando toma su descanso rejuvenecedor—Genma trató de disculparse por el mal genio de Nodoka mientras le sacudía el polvo de encima a su amigo—Normalmente es toda dulzura y encanto, pero cuando se pone esa crema humectante no reconoce ni a los dioses. ¿Entonces qué, Ranma? ¿Vas a invitar a Akane a salir, o no?

—Mamá—Ranma ya no estaba de humor para soportar las sandeces de nadie más—Papá me está mo…

—Toma aquí, tienes tu desayuno—Genma le extendió la lonchera y le dió una palmadita en la espalda—¡Apúrate, que todavía tienes que alcanzar a Akane!

—Sí, Ranma kun, no querrás llegar tarde a la escuela—Soún apoyó a su amigo—¡Apresúrate!

Ambos hablaban con tono cortés y seguridad, pero las miradas esporádicas que le lanzaban a lo puerta detrás de la cual descansaba Nodoka decían más que mil palabras.

"Je, je, así aprenderán" Ranma saltó por la ventana y empezó a correr en dirección a la escuela Furinkan "¡Gracias, mamá!"

Ranma soltó una carcajada. Ese era un lado de su mamá que no conocía y que no se hubiera imaginado ni en un millón de años; de no ser por ella sin duda seguiría en la casa escuchando comentarios recriminatorios. Aunque por otra parte, eso no quitaba el hecho de que cuando volviera de la escuela tendría que seguir soportando los comentarios malintencionados, groseros o manipuladores de toda su familia.

—¡Cuidado!—un automovilista tuvo que frenar para evitar atropellar a Ranma—¡Imbécil!

Ranma no le prestó atención y siguió corriendo. Dió vuelta en la tercera esquina, esquivó a la señora que por lo general siempre le tiraba agua fría y se esforzó en buscar a Akane con la mirada, aunque era obvio que le llevaba mucha ventaja. Dió un gruñido y siguió andando.

"Estúpida Akane y estúpida Nabiki" el joven esquivó una motocicleta que iba directo hacia él "¿Porque siempre tenemos que estar expuestos a las trampas de Nabiki? ¡Estoy harto, así nunca voy a tener dinero para comprarnos un departamento decente!"

A Ranma le sorprendió encontrarse pensando en la posibilidad, y movió la cabeza por pura costumbre. Pero era verdad. Había estado dándole vueltas al asunto, y había llegado a la conclusión de que no quería en absoluto tener que vivir con ella en una casa llena de entrometidos,[4] y menos en el mismo lugar en el que vivía un depravado reconocido como sin duda lo era el maestro Happosai. Además, sería imposible quitarse a sus prometidas de encima de realizarse la boda en el Dojo Tendo. Pero la pelea con Saffron le había abierto los ojos, y aunque jamás quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, estaba enamorado de Akane y quería hacerla suya. Especialmente antes de que otro imbécil de nombre desconocido por el momento volviera a secuestrarla.

"Demonios, me gustaría que Akane dejara de pegarme con ese maldito mazo gigante" Ranma se acarició la cabeza "¿Cómo puedo querer casarme con una mujer que ni siquiera me respeta? ¡Es absurdo? Es…"

Era un punto muerto. O al menos eso parecía. Su relación con Akane no era la más apropiada, y ésta se había molestado bastante de que éste se atreviera a negar sus sentimientos por ella el día de su boda, cosa que, gracias a sus compañeros de clase, ambos tenían siempre bien presente. Incluso había tratado de halagarla, pero todo había terminado más o menos mal cuando Ranma le dejó saber a Akane que a cada día que pasaba él la veía con músculos más grandes….

Pero Ranma sabía que quería casarse, y pronto. Especialmente al darse cuenta de que siempre habría un peligro a la vuelta de la esquina para ellos dos. Y hablando de peligros….

Había un joven atractivo hablando con ella justo adelante.

Ranma saltó inmediatamente hacia ellos.

Mientras tanto, y desde otra perspectiva…

"Ese Ranma" Akane había salido a toda prisa de su casa tras haber golpeado a su prometido, consciente de que si no se apuraba iba a llegar tarde "¿Porque tiene siempre que ser tan grosero? ¡Baka!"

—¡Eh, Akane! ¿También tarde?—una persona conocida se posicionó junto a ella y empezó a correr a su lado—¿ Parece que los dos nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo, ¿eh?

—Así parece—Akane saludó con un movimiento de cabeza al que hasta hacía poco había sido un completo desconocido—¿Cómo va todo, Darién?

Ambos voltearon a mirarse y el que era su nuevo compañero de clase le dedicó una sonrisa. Era un joven mediano, fornido, formal, y en opinión de todas las demás chicas del salón, absolutamente encantador.

—Todo irá bien siempre y cuando vaya al lado de la estrella de la Escuela Furinkan—los ojos del chico brillaron con luz sincera—¿Y Ranma?

Como respondiendo la pregunta, un chico fornido y con una larga trenza oscura saltó desde los tejados y se interpuso entre ellos, molesto.

—Hola, Darién—el chico saludó a su compañero de forma distraída y volteó a ver inmediatamente a Akane—¿Por qué no me esperaste, boba? ¡Pensé que teníamos un trato!

—Porque te retrasaste—Akane hizo un mohín de disgusto—¡Siempre llego tarde por culpa tuya! Además, pensé que no querías salir con una mujer como yo.

—Sabes bien que eso sólo lo dije porque Nabiki empezó a presionarme—exclamó Ranma en un gesto de protesta—¡Me parece que tú en mi lugar hubieras hecho lo mismo!

—Mentira—la chica estrelló su lonchera en la cara de su prometido, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle un chichón—¡Y será mejor que dejes de decir estupideces, o llegaremos tarde!

—Veo que ustedes cada vez se llevan mejor—Ranma no supo descifrar si Darién lo decía con sorna o hablaba en serio—¿Por qué no salimos después de clase a tomar algo por ahí? Estoy seguro que a Akane le gustaría comer algo picante. Conozco un nuevo restaurante que…

Ranma miró detenidamente al chico, aunque sin hacérselo notar. Bien parecido, apuesto y con excelente condición física…e interesado en Akane. Mala señal. Había que ponerle un remedio, y pronto.

—Me encantaría, pero sería pésima idea—Ranma volteó a ver a Darién con una cara que mostraba a las claras que pensaba que el plan de su interlocutor no podía funcionar—Mis demás prometidas no tardarían en hacer aparición, y eso sin contar que Akane come como un cerdo y que cuando come comida picante le empiezan a salir granos y…

—¡Ranma no baka!—lo de Nabiki era una cosa, pero este nuevo comentario de Ranma era demasiado—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir insultándome? ¡Toma!

—¿Qué hacer chica violenta?—la dueña de una voz conocida por los afectos a la comida china en Nerima y ampliamente detestada por Akane saltó hacia ellos, sumamente preocupada por que Akane había sacado un mazo gigante y le había pegado con él a Ranma en la cabeza—¡Dejar a Airen en este instante!

La amazona tomó a Ranma entre sus brazos y lo alzó un poco del piso, aprovechando que Ranma estaba demasiado conmocionado para levantarse y sinceramente molesta por el golpe que Akane acababa de darle.

—Basta, Shampoo, me estás asfixiando—la cara de Ranma estaba siendo apretada por los bastante generosos pechos de la china—¡Auxilio!

—¡Sinceramente Shampoo no alcanzar a ver que interesarle tanto a Ranma sobre chica violenta!—la chica volteó a ver su rival con ojos de furia—¡Shampoo ser mucho, mucho más amable, más bonita y más cariñosa que marimacha! Si Ranma…

—Ahora no, Shampoo, voy a llegar tarde a la escuela—el chico trató de resistirse inútilmente a los esfuerzos afectivos de la chica—¡Espera, dije que no!

—Airen mejor olvidarse de la escuela, pues de todo modos va a llegar tarde—unos brazos de hierro se cernieron sobre el torso de Ranma—Olvidar a chica violenta y nosotros…

—¡Akane, ayúdame!

—¿Para qué?—Akane volteó a verlo por unos momentos mientras usaba su tono más cáustico—¡Si estás en excelente compañía! ¡Adiós!

—¡Maldita marimacha, no me dejes aquí sólo!—Ranma tenía serios problemas para respirar—¡Akane!

—¿Conque Marimacha, eh?—Akane pateó una de las cubetas con agua fría que una de las vecinas dejaba sobre su banqueta para barrer el piso—¡Toma!

—Parece que Ranma siempre atrae excelente compañía—Darién y Akane siguieron corriendo en dirección a la escuela, dejando a Ranma arreglárselas con Shampoo, que no dejaba de perseguirlo en su forma animal—Pero no estás enojada, ¿verdad, Akane?

—Por supuesto que no—Akane fue enfática en ese aspecto—Por mí él puede hacer lo que quiera. ¡Y será mejor que nos apuremos, o se nos va a hacer tarde!

Como reforzando esas palabras, un hombre vestido de forma bizarra y con un ukulele al lado de la puerta los miró y esbozó una sonrisa sardónica. Mala señal.

—Vaya, al parecer Akane Tendo vuelve a llegar tarde—el hombre de las gafas oscuras ensanchó su sonrisa—¡Lástima, porque hoy no vino el conserje y hoy tendrá que limpiar los baños!

—¡Ni lo sueñe!—Akane saltó por encima de él y siguió caminando hacia el edificio principal, ya una vez librada la entrada—¡Quizás en otra ocasión, señor director!

El director volteó a verla impotente, mientras que Darién aprovechaba esto y pasaba junto a él a toda prisa. Ambos subieron rápidamente las escaleras y entraron a su salón: Hinako Ninomiya volteó a verlos en su forma adulta.

—¿Otra vez tarde?—Ninomiya alzó una ceja—Esto se está volviendo un mal hábito, señorita Tendo.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que….

—No quiero escusas—la maestra les señaló una silla—Puedo entender esto del indisciplinado de Saotome, pero de usted….Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, pero si sigue insistiendo en su mala conducta no tendré de otra más que castigarla. Y ahora siéntense, que el examen estaba a punto de empezar.

—Lo sentimos, señorita Hinako, no volverá a pasar—trató de disculparse a su vez Darién.

—Usted cállese, Darién, que nadie le está hablando—la maestra Hinako decididamente estaba de un humor de perros—Además, tampoco es que pueda recriminarle nada. Fui algo muy lindo de su parte lo que hizo esta mañana.

Akane volteó a ver de reojo a su compañero.

—¿De qué está hablando?—preguntó Akane con un susurro.

—Te contaré después—ambos avanzaron hacia sus pupitres—Ahora lo mejor será sentarnos.

La chica no intentó discutir para nada con esa lógica; después de todo, la escuela estaba primero.

—Y ahora que la señorita Akane y el joven Darién han dejado de hacernos perder el tiempo—Hinako sacó su reloj de bolsillo y empezó a repartir las hojas de papel—Quizás podamos atender el examen….

Akane no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar morderse un poco los labios. ¡Y todo por culpa de Ranma! Pero en honor a la justicia, tenía que reconocer que había sido culpa de Shampoo también….Aunque eso la hizo sentir aunque fuera un poco más enferma.

"¡Atención, Akane!" se dijo así misma mientras apretaba el lápiz de madera entre sus dedos "¡No permitas que ese baka arruine tu puntuación perfecta! Veamos…"

Buscó la sección de matemáticas y empezó a leer.

"Demostrar mediante sustitución trigonométrica que ∫dx/(x√(x^2-1) ) = 1/a 〖sin^(-1) (x/a)"

Akane consideró que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era olvidarse de Ranma y poner atención al examen. Ranma intentó colarse en su mente, pero no lo dejó continuar.

"Si el lugar de se halla . ¿Cuáles son las aproximaciones del error absoluto y relativo?"

Akane siguió enfocada en el examen, aunque no pudo dejar de notar que Ranma no había llegado. El sólo pensamiento de imaginarlo en los brazos de Shampoo la hizo romper una gran cantidad de lápices. Pero se obligó a si misma a dirigir su atención al examen; procedió a anotar las operaciones aritméticas y a contestar rápidamente las preguntas que iban apareciendo delante suyo. Terminó tan rápidamente que la maestra quedó bastante impresionada.

—Vaya Tendo, me alegra saber que usted no se anda por las ramas—la maestra levantó sus hojas y las hojeó una por una—Ahora, saque su libro sobre calculo diferencial y empiece a leer la pagina 322…

Akane asintió con la cabeza y empezó a leer la lección que su maestra le había indicado, aunque , y gracias a que el momento de tensión por el examen había pasado, no pudo evitar pasar a divagar. Y conforme pasaron los minutos y estos se transformaron en otra hora, no pudo dejar de notar que Ranma no había llegado. ¿En dónde estaba? Si descubría que había estado con Shampoo….Pero se obligó a calmarse. Después de todo, Ranma había estado dispuesto a inmolarse para salvarla aquel día en el Monte Fénix, ¿no era sí?

"Pero se niega a admitirlo" una voz igual a la suya le empezó a susurrar algo "¿Porque le es tan difícil? ¡Ranma no baka! A no ser…"

A no ser que Ranma no la amara y que la hubiera salvado por obligación. Meneó la cabeza. No, eso no era posible. Una vez de regreso en Nerima él y ella se llevaban cada vez mejor, aunque la verdad la velocidad de los acontecimientos no dejaba de frustrarla de vez en cuando. Además, Ranma habia confesado sus sentimientos por ella aquella vez…Además, las cosas iban mejorando, pero no dejaba de enojarla sobremanera que Ranma no hubiera hecho nada para frenar las intromisiones de Shampoo y Ukyo, que dicho sea de paso, se mostraban más molestas que nunca…y eso sin mencionar a Kodachi.

Akane alzó una ceja. El idiota acababa de llegar y pedía frenético que la maestra lo dejara entrar a presentar el examen. Akane no pudo evitar exasperarse. Si tan ansioso estaba por presentar la prueba, ¿por qué no se había levantado más temprano?

—No, Saotome, no insista—la maestra Hinako intentó parecer inflexible—Llega dos horas tarde, ¿y todavía quiere que lo deje presentar el examen?

Pero la maestra Hinako terminó cediendo, señalándole un asiento al fondo del salón y extendiéndole varias hojas de papel; Ranma se sentó y empezó a llenar la hoja, aunque no sin antes dedicarle a Akane una mirada que decía más que mil palabras.

"Bien merecido te lo tienes" pensó para sí misma Akane mientras le sacaba la lengua "Grosero."

Ranma regresó la mirada la hoja, y Akane empezó a leer su libro otra vez. Aunque no duró por mucho.

—Bien, suficiente—la maestra empezó a recoger todos los exámenes media hora después—Pueden salir.

—Excelente—Ranma se levantó rápidamente y se llevó una mano al estómago mientras dejaba las hojas de papel sobre su pupitre—Me muero de hambre.

—Ni lo sueñe—la maestra Hinako se paró frente a él antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa—¿Llega tarde y todavía tiene la desfachatez de querer salir a comer?

—¡Pero me muero de hambre!

—Escucha Ranma, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte—Akane se solidarizó con él y le dió su lonchera—Si tienes hambre te puedo dejar lo que preparé hoy.

Por toda respuesta, Ranma dió media vuelta, volvió a sentarse y siguió escribiendo en sus hojas de papel.

"Grosero" Akane estuvo a punto de estrellarle la lonchera en la cabeza "¿Le doy mi desayuno y lo único que hace es darme la espalda? ¡Es el colmo! Ese i…"

—Es obvio que él sabe lo tóxica que es tu comida, Akane—Ukyo se había acercado a ella y habia apoyado una mano sobre su hombre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amable—Creo que deberías dejar de cocinar.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Ukyo—a Akane le empezó a temblar una ceja—Además, nadie te preguntó.

—Como si necesitara que alguien me preguntara algo como para velar por el bienestar de Ranchan—Ukyo se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada retadora—Violenta.

—Entrometida.

—Vamos chicas, hay que dejar que Ranma haga su examen—Darién se acercó a ellas por la espalda y puso una mano sobre el hombro de ambas—Además, estoy seguro que ustedes también deben de tener hambre…

—Está bien, tienes razón—Akane se cruzó de brazos y soltó un gemido de disgusto, alejándose de aquel gesto de su amigo y compañero—Pero que quede claro que ella es más molesta que Shampoo.

Ukyo no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la espátula.

"Demonios, la chica violenta lo ha arruinado todo" en otro lugar y media hora antes una gata bastante apapachable[5] había caminado por las bardas de media docena de casas "¡Maldición!

Colonia (que a la misma hora que Akane y Ukyo salían al recreo estaba tomando una taza de té) miró a la gata distraídamente y le rocíó agua caliente encima. Una chica exuberante apareció frente a ella y procedió a darle las gracias.

—¡A,Ah, Atchú!—Shampoo lanzó un estornudo que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza—¡Rayos!

—Veo que has vuelto a encontrarte con Akane Tendo—Colonia puso una mano sobre su frente inmediatamente después de verla entrar al Nekohanten—¡Estás ardiendo! ¿Qué pasó?

Shampoo volvió a estornudar y lanzó un gruñido. Había sido mojada tantas veces por Akane que había empezado a enfermarse. Lanzó un escupitajo al piso en honor a su rival.

"No me digas, Akane te ha tirado una cubeta de agua fría otra vez" Shampoo empezó a contarle a su bisabuela lo que le había pasado después de su encuentro con Akane una vez se cansó de perseguir a Ranma en su forma animal "¿Me equivoco?"

Quien así le había hablado había sido Ukyo, quien le había lanzado una mirada de soslayo y un comentario irónico en el mismo momento en que su anterior rival y ahora aliada había entrado a su restaurante en busca de una ducha de agua caliente. Shampoo se limitó a lanzar un gruñido y a subir al baño, donde una vez entró se las arregló para abrir el grifo del agua caliente y recuperar su forma humana.

"Si la necesitas puedes agarrar la toalla que está colgada, Shampoo" un olor a comida frita le llegó desde la plancha a la adolescente china "¡Konatzu!"

—¿Sí, Ukyo sama?[6]

"Pásale una muda de ropa a nuestra invitada" Ukyo señaló el armario con su espátula "Luego sube y prepara todo para cuando llegue Tsubasa. ¡Deprisa!"

"¡Hai!"

Konatzu encontró las prendas inmediatamente y subió a dejárselas a Shampoo; una vez hecho esto entró a la habitación de huéspedes y empezó a condicionarla para la llegada del amigo de la infancia de Ukyo. Shampoo continuó bañándose, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que las ropas que le mandado Ukyo no eran, ejem, las más apropiadas que digamos.

"¡¿Pero demonios?!"

Shampoo bajó rápidamente las escaleras, absolutamente furiosa.

"¿Tu poder explicarme que significar esto, chica espátula?"

"Yo opino que se te ve bien" Ukyo volteó su platillo mientras ignoraba como una Shampoo vestida con un traje de mucama francesa de color rojo la miraba con ganas de matarla "¿Por qué no te sientas? Pronto tendré esto listo para ti."

"Chica espátula mejor darme un vestido decente o pronto no poder atender ningún cliente más" Shampoo se cruzó de brazos "Ahora. "

"¿En serio?" Ukyo se llevó una mano a la espátula gigante que siempre llevaba atada a la espalda, aunque sin despegar los ojos de la plancha en ningún momento "Me parece que no estás en condiciones de amenazarme, Shampoo. Además, es eso o nada. No he ido a lavar ropa y lo único que queda aparte de esto es ropa sucia, así que…."

"De acuerdo, muchas gracias" Shampoo soltó un suspiro, reconociendo que su enemistad contra el triunfo patente de Akane Tendo las podía convertir en aliadas pero no en amigas "¡Pero si te atreves a burlarte, me las pagarás!"

"Sí, si, como sea" Ukyo dió media vuelta y agarró una bolsa llena de libros que le había pasado inadvertida a la Amazona "¡Adiós!

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A la escuela" contestó Ukyo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo "Te veré más tarde. ¡Hasta luego!"

Ukyo avanzó hacia la puerta y desapareció detrás de ella. Shampoo soltó un suspiro de resignación y se cruzó de brazos. Ni de loca saldría a la calle con un vestido así. ¡Maldita sea!

"¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Shampoo?" Konatzu se le había acercado tan de repente que le había sacado un respingo "¡Veo que le quedó perfectamente mi traje nuevo!"

Shampoo empezó a vomitar copiosamente.

—Bueno, supongo que no queda más que descanses— de vuelta en el presente, Colonia se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras levantaba su bastón señalándole a Shampoo el camino a su habitación—¡Mouse!

—¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito que prepares un té—la Abuela se sacó un paquetito de tela de entre sus ropas y se lo extendió a Mouse—Shampoo está enferma.

—¿Shampoo está enferma?—el chico olvidó las instrucciones de la abuela y volteó a ver a Shampoo—¿Estás bien?

—¡Mouse!

Mouse tomó el paquete entre sus manos y Shampoo empezó a subir las escaleras. Se sentía realmente mal.

"¡Te maldigo, Akane Tendo!" Shampoo levantó su puño desde las sábanas de su cama, aunque empezó a toser inmediatamente después "¡Rayos!"

—¡Ah, ah, atchú!

—¿Estás bien, Akane?—de vuelta en la escuela Furinkan, un grupo de amigas preocupadas voltearon a ver a Akane, que en ese momento estaba limpiándose las manos—¿Sucede algo?

— No es nada—Akane se había tapado la boca con la mano izquierda para evitar toser sobre alguna de sus amigas—Alguien debe estar hablando de mí en algún lado.

—¿Y cómo va todo con Ranma, Akane?—Hiroko, Asami, Sayuri y Yuka se sentaron en torno a Akane mientras que esperaban que Darién llegara con un manojo de bebidas—¿Sigue provocándote dolor de cabeza?

—Todo es culpa de esa entrometida de Shampoo y de la pesada de Ukyo—Akane hizo un mohín de disgusto y abrió su lonchera, dándoles una galleta de las que había preparado Kasumi a cada una—De no ser por ellas lo tendría todo más fácil.

La historia de cómo la Boda había sido frustrada por un montón de desquiciados era bien conocida por todos en la escuela. Desafortunadamente para Akane, la rivalidad entre ella y las demás prometidas no había terminado ahí: a pesar de los avances en su relación con el joven Saotome, el hecho de que Shampoo y Ukyo trataran de obstaculizarla y sabotearla en numerosas ocasiones había disparado su tendencia a destrozar cosas.

—Lo bueno es que la relación entre ustedes está mejorando—Hiroko miró la galleta con desconfianza pero finalmente le dió un mordisco—¿Sigue sin admitir lo del Monte Fénix?

—Sí—Akane le dió a su bocadillo un mordisco especialmente fuerte—Es como si se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza y su nivel de tozudez hubiera alcanzado niveles inalcanzables.

Hiroko iba a contestar algo, pero Ukyo llegó en ese preciso instante con una paquete lleno de Okonomiyakis preparados específicamente para Ranma.

—Fue realmente de muy mal gusto que te hayan tendido esa trampa—Yuka hablaba de la vez que Shampoo y Ukyo le habían hecho llegar a Ranma una invitación a nombre de Akane—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó esperando Ranma aquella vez?

—3 horas—repuso Akane con un gruñido—Y de no ser por Kasumi no sé qué habría pasado.

"¿¡Me puedes decir que te hice ahora?!" Akane había procedido a gritarle, cansada de los insultos de Ranma a lo largo de aquel día "¡Hoy estás más insoportable que de costumbre!"

"¿Qué que me pasa?" Ranma también estaba bastante enojado "¡Que me molesta que cierta niña me haya pedido que la llevara al cine y luego no haya hecho acto de aparición, eso es lo que me pasa! ¡Y para colmo, llego y la encuentro como si nada!¡Fea!"

"¿Y acaso es mi culpa que no hayas podido salir con Ukyo?" Akane contratacó brutalmente " ¡Idiota!"

"¿Ukyo?¡Me refiero a ti, boba!"

El enojo de Akane aquella vez se disipó tan rápidamente como un suspiro. Akane había parpadeado un par de veces, volteado a ver a su prometido y asumido una expresión perpleja.

"Pero Ranma, ¿de qué demonios me estás hablando?" protestó Akane, desconcertada "¡Si yo no tenía ninguna cita contigo!"

"Y encima lo niegas" murmuró Ranma entre dientes "Está bien, si no querías salir, no tenías más que decírmelo. ¡Pero ni creas que volveré a intentar a salir con una chica tan fea, desconsiderada ni tan malmodienta[7] como tú."

"¡Idiota!"

Akane y todas sus amigas regresaron al presente y vieron como Ukyo le daba de comer a Ranma en la boca, solícita, aprovechando que un hilillo de baba caía sobre el escritorio del salón procedente de la boca de la maestra Hinako.

—La cosa hubiera terminado bastante mal de no haber sido porque Kasumi llegó en ese instante y le inyectó algo de razón a ese idiota—una ráfaga de aire procedente de sus labios levantó un mechón de su cabello—De no ser por ella él no me hubiera creído.

—¿Cómo está mi Ranchan?—todas pudieron ver como Ukyo le daba de comer en la boca al objeto de su afecto mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—¡Akane no te prepara comida de verdad, pero aquí está tu amiga Ukyo para proporcionártela! ¿Quién es la mejor, eh, Ranchan?

Ranma soltó un ronroneo extraordinariamente parecido al de un gato.

—¡Akane!

—Ah, no se preocupen, está desesperada—Akane regresó la vista a su lonchera—Ranma y yo hemos avanzado mucho en nuestra relación. Aunque…

Quizás a las demás amigas de Akane no les sorprendió el comentario (siempre habían asumido que se contaban todo entre ellas), pero a Akane si le sorprendió lo abierta que se había vuelto en cuanto a su relación con Ranma. Hace apenas un mes, ella hubiera dudado siquiera en sacar a relucir el tema. El hecho de que Ranma hubiera estado dispuesta a sacrificar su vida en una batalla que había parecido insostenible había disipado momentáneamente las dudas que Akane guardaba respecto a los sentimientos del chico hacia sí misma y le había suavizado el ánimo. Como fuera, el par de palillos en su mano tronó bajo sus dedos; por mucho que creyera que Ranma la amaba, el hecho de que aceptara comer la comida que Ukyo le servía en la boca le parecía una aberración imperdonable.

—Me gustaría que Ranma fuera más firme con todas ellas—Akane soltó un resoplido y miró hacia el cielo—No sólo con Ukyo, sino con Shampoo y Kodachi. Es molesto.

—Sabes, creemos que Ranma quizás podría tener un motivo como para no dejarlas en su lugar—Hiroko trató de hablar lo más cautelosamente posible— Como si no quisiera cerrarse las posibilidades, Akane.

—¿Eh?

—Digo, es una posibilidad—complementó la chica, recelosa de la actitud de su amiga, cualesquiera que ésta pudiera ser—Digo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La pregunta de Akane había sonado amable, pero ninguna de sus amigas podía dejar de notar el hecho de que ésta era la chica capaz de alzar mazos gigantes o de romper muros.

—Bueno, no nos lo tomes a mal, pero pensamos que….—Hiroko vaciló por un momento—Rayos.

—Vamos, dilo, no me molestaré—Akane le dirigió una sonrisa—Ya suficiente molesta estoy con él.

—A lo que Hiroko se refiere es que a lo mejor Ranma no piensa ponerles un "Hasta aquí" porque espera tener una relación con ellas en caso de que la tuya con él no funcione—Asami salió en ayuda de su amiga—Digo, Ranma es un buen chico y siempre anda salvándote, pero…

—Pero considerando que su padre es un sinvergüenza es posible que se le hayan pasado alguno de sus, eh, "hábitos"—completó Sayuri.

—Eso es imposible—Akane se negó a creerlo—Digo, sé que Genma es un vago, un flojo y un mantenido, pero…

Pero Akane se quedó pensando. Cierto que Ranma despreciaba la mayoría de las veces a su padre y que no tenía la misma moralidad, pero había copiado un sinfín de sus malos hábitos. Dudó. ¿Y sí..?

—Eso también explicaría porque no quiere admitir lo que dijo en el Monte Fénix—comentó Sayuri —A lo mejor cambió de opinión.

—Por supuesto que no—esta vez no contestó Akane, sino Darién, que acababa de llegar con las bebidas—Sólo que no quiere admitirlo ante sus padres, es todo.

—Ustedes los hombres, siempre defendiéndose los unos a los otros—le contestó Asami, medio en broma, medio en serio—Solapador.

—Mírenlo de esta forma—Darién acomodó el manojo de botellas sobre la mesa—Akane y Ranma no fueron los que decidieron que deberían casarse, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—¿Y Ranma es un tozudo, verdad?

—¿A dónde intentas llegar?

—A que admitir que ama a Akane sería como darles a sus padres la razón por algo en lo que no le dieron decisión alguna—Darién descorchó una sangría[8] y dejó que la espuma saliera a borbotones—Sería casi tanto como darles las gracias por haber decidido sin él.

Nadie dijo nada, pero tenía sentido. Pero finalmente una de ellas rompió el silencio.

—Es sólo una posibilidad—Yuka le dio un mordisquito a uno de su bocadillos—Tampoco es que digamos que sea cierto.

Akane se quedó pensando. Esa era más o menos la razón por la que ella tampoco había querido admitir que lo amaba en primer lugar. Hubiera sido como si Nabiki y Kasumi, y no sólo su padre, hubieran estado en lo correcto en delegar sobre ella la obligación familiar, a pesar de saber muy bien todos que si se lo habían dejado a ella era para no cargar con ésta ellas mismas. Pero algo inmediatamente en su interior se enojó ante el comentario de su compañero de clase.

—Ranma no baka—Akane se amodorró en su asiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos—¡Como si no me hubiera costado también a mí!

—Bueno, ten en cuenta que para nosotros los hombres es más difícil—Darién se encogió de hombros—Para nosotros, el orgullo lo es todo.

—Pero entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer?—Akane asumió un tono de voz que mostraba a las claras que estaba exasperada—¡A este paso no va admitir nada!

—Bueno, y a riesgo de que me estrelles un mazo en la cabeza—Akane entrecerró los ojos y las demás esbozaron una sonrisa disimulada—Lo que yo te recomiendo es que te portes más provocativamente. Es la única manera.

—¡Pero eso sería darle la razón!

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre, sobre…¡Sobre que me estoy muriendo por él!—Akane balbuceó un poco—¡No dejaría de restregármelo en la cara!

—Pues no se me ocurre otro método, aunque claro, bastaría con que te comportaras más agresiva—Darién se llevó una mano al mentón— ¿Y si le robas un beso? Además, ¿cuál es el problema? Todos hemos soñado con verte en un negligé…

—¡Pervertido!

Y Darién sintió el peso de la justicia sobre su cabeza…

—Bueno, ya que todos están aquí podemos empezar—el recreo terminó y la maestra Hinako los observó con ambas manos sobre las caderas mientras sonaba la chicharra—¿Señoritas?

La maestra Hinako esperó hasta que la última de sus alumnas entrara y cerró la puerta.

—Bien, el programa educativo ha sufrido algunos cambios y he recibido la orden de incluir un nuevo tema que no se ha incluido antes— la maestra cerró las persianas y apagó las luces—El Ministerio de Educación ha sido muy enfático en ese punto, y la verdad no soy muy experta en el tema, así que…..¿Cuantos de ustedes saben que estuvimos en guerra con los Estados Unidos?

Un coro de voces llenó el salón.

—¡¿Estuvimos en guerra con los Estados Unidos?!

—Sí, yo tampoco podía creerlo—la maestra Hinako comprendía perfectamente las caras de incredulidad de gran parte de sus pupilos—Aparentemente lo estuvimos, y como nadie parece saber mucho sobre el tema, el ministro de educación nacional nos ha ordenado pasar una presentación…

—¿Y quién ganó?

A algunos de los alumnos les resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—¿Es en serio?—preguntó Ukyo, escéptica—¿Hay alguien aquí que necesite que le respondan esa pregunta?

Procedente del pupitre de Ranma llegó un ronquido.

—Por algo tuvimos un Hiroshima y un Nagasaki, genios— comentó Asami, molesta—Deberían dejar de ver anime y ponerse a estudiar.

—¡¿Qué?!—uno de los alumnos no salió de su asombro—¿Quieres decir que los estadounidenses fueron los que nos lanzaron las bombas atómicas? ¿Por qué harían algo así?

—Es por cosas como esa por lo que se me ha ordenado mostrarles esto[9]—Ninomiya apretó un botón y las primeras escenas de una película aparecieron frente a ellos en medio de la penumbra—Empecemos.

Akane, Ukyo y todo el salón dirigieron los ojos hacia adelante. Bueno, todos menos uno.

—Sabes Ranma, por lo menos podrías poner atención—Akane volteó a mirarlo con un gesto de desaprobación—¡Llegas tarde y todavía te pones a dormir!

—¿Para qué?—Ranma se encogió de hombros —¡Es historia vieja! Déjame dormir, Akane.

Akane le dió un pellizco, pero Ranma se limitó a lanzar un gruñido y siguió dormitando. Akane trató de prestar atención al cortometraje, pero algo en su interior la hizo cambiar de opinión algo de tiempo después.

—Oye Ranma, he estado pensando—Akane recordó el consejo de Darién—Quizás podríamos ir, no sé, al cine…

Ranma abrió uno de sus ojos y alzó una ceja.

—¿Acaso estás invitándome a salir, marimacha?

—Eso quisieras—Akane volteó a ver hacia otro lado—Engreído.

—Porque en realidad no me parecería tan mala idea—Akane abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida—Mira esto.

Akane no podía ver muy bien en la penumbra, pero supo que Ranma había metido la mano dentro de su camisa y que había sacado algo que parecía una hoja de papel.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un par de boletos al musical ese que querías ver—Ranma adoptó un tono de voz despreocupado—¿Vienes o no?

—¡Raaaaaanmaaaa!

¡Click!

—¿Está todo bien, señorita Tendo?—la profesora Hinako prendió la luz y todo el salón los volteó a ver con una mirada de interrogación—¿Le pasa algo?

—Eh, creí ver una rata—trató de excusarse Akane, avergonzada por haber interrumpido la clase—Nada importante.

—¿Una rata?

Un gesto de asco salió de todas las presentes.

—¿Eres capaz de lanzar a Ranma hasta la estratósfera y le tienes miedo a una rata?—preguntó Ukyo, no muy convencida.

—Ya, ya tranquilas niñas, que no es la gran cosa—comentó la maestra Hinako desde arriba de su escritorio—¿En que estábamos?

Ninomiya volvió a apagar la luz y el documental volvió a aparecer frente a sus ojos. Akane volvió a mirar a Ranma y le preguntó:

—¿Es en serio?—Akane no podría creerlo— ¡Pensé que no se los habías comprado a Nabiki!

— Pues ya ves que no—Ranma no le contó el insignificante detalle que en realidad había sido su madre quien se los había proporcionado—¿Vienes?

—Claro que sí—Akane puso una mano sobre los dedos de su prometido—Muchas gracias, Ranma. Pensé que no querías comprarlos.

—Y no quería comprarlos—el chico notó el cambio en el pulso de su prometida y supo que tendría que explicarse—Pero no por las razones que tú piensas.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—Escucha Akane, la razón por la que no quería comprar esos boletos era porque todo puede salir mal y porque Nabiki me estaba exigiendo una barbaridad para vendérmelos—Ranma utilizó un tono de voz aún más quedo—A como está nuestra suerte, Kodachi, Shampoo, Ukyo y el mismísimo Safron pueden aparecerse y….

—No te preocupes, Ranma—Akane se acercó un poco más a él—Nada sucederá. Yo…

—¡Ajá!—una voz conocida por todos hizo que se prendieran las luces—¿Conque una rata, eh?¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi Ranma, Akane?

—¡Señorita Kuonji! —Ninomiya también alzó la voz— ¿Me puede explicar que está haciendo?—¡Estamos en medio de la clase!

—¡Akane está acosando a Ranma!—Ukyo desenfundó su espátula—¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi Ranchan, Akane!

—¿Qué? ¡No!—Akane giró la cabeza y apartó su mano de la de su prometido—¡No estoy acosando a nadie!—¡Ranma, díselo! ¿Ranma? ¡Ranma!

Pero Ranma no contestó. Estaba roncando, "completamente" dormido.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—¡Marimachaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ranma salió disparado, victima una vez más de la fuerza descomunal de Akane. Colonia miró (desde su habitación en el Nekohanten) como su prospecto de yerno salía proyectado hasta la estratosfera y se quedó pensando. El chico hasta ahora había resultado inalcanzable, y la relación que éste tenía con la chica peliazul había avanzado tanto que las opciones se habían reducido a dos: dejar que se casara con Akane…o forzarlo a casarse con Shampoo.

—¿Está listo el té, Mouse?

—En seguida lo estará—su joven empleado metió un termómetro dentro del agua hirviendo—Ya casi…Ya está.

—Excelente—la abuela bajó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se dirigió hacia el chico—Sígueme.

La anciana empezó a subir las escaleras montada en su bastón y Mouse fue detrás, buscando no derramar ni una gota. Pronto llegaron a la habitación de Shampoo y la encontraron acostada, tapada con al menos 7 mantas y temblando fuertemente.

—Dios, como detesto a chica violenta—Shampoo se incorporó y agarró la taza que le ofrecía aquel admirador suyo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla—Gracias, Mouse.

Algo en el corazón del chico sonrió ante el agradecimiento de Shampoo.

—Si necesitas algo más, sólo necesitas pedírmelo, Shampoo—el chico se llevó una mano a la cara—Cualquier cosa.

—No necesito nada Mouse, muchas gracias—Shampoo le dedicó una sonrisa antes de cambiar de opinión— No, espera, si hay algo.

Mouse volteó a verla inmediatamente.

—Bueno, ya que lo dices…

Shampoo le indicó una lista de quehaceres que ella habría tenido que hacer pero que en su actual condición no podría. Mouse los anotó todos en una lista y volvió a mirarla.

—¿Estás segura de que no necesitas nada más, Shampoo?

Shampoo le dedicó una sonrisa y negó la cabeza. El chico abandonó la habitación y Colonia se dirigió hacia ella: acomodó su mano arrugada sobre el rostro de la convaleciente y le preguntó si estaría bien; la chica asintió brevemente y Colonia aceptó el gesto. Finalmente la anciana bajó al restaurante e hizo algo que sólo hacía cuando necesitaba ordenar sus ideas: sacó una pipa, acomodó un poco de tabaco de la Habana sobre ella y empezó a fumar.

Sus pensamientos se enfocaron inmediatamente en Ranma Saotome. ¿Qué hacer? Los sentimientos del chico se habían afianzado tanto que la intervención de Shampoo sólo podía entorpecer la relación del hijo de los Saotome con Akane, pero nada más; no había esperanza alguna de que de que su bisnieta lo conquistara para la aldea, al menos no de forma convencional. Por supuesto, que Shampoo lo conquistara o no era un asunto esencialmente suyo, pero como su protectora no podía dejar de preocuparse…

La anciana bajó su pipa y sacó una bocanada de humo. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Dejar que su bisnieta tuviera que aceptar la derrota, intervenir o mantenerse al margen? No se había hecho esa pregunta desde su llegada a Nerima, y ahora volvía a hacérsela de nuevo. ¿Qué hacer? Nada de lo que Shampoo hiciera podría hacer cambiar a Ranma de parecer; lo máximo que podría conseguir sería poner obstáculos en su camino. Por otro lado, y si intervenía, casi con toda seguridad todos los demás lo resentirían, y ciertamente podría poner en entredicho a la aldea de la Supremacía Femenina. Claro, podría matarlos a todos para evitar que tomaran represalias, pero matar a alguien a sangre fría era algo que nunca le habría gustado hacer y que no podría hacer de cualquier modo pues les había agarrado cariño a todos y cada uno de la banda desquiciada de Nerima, especialmente a Ranma. Si hacía algo tenía que ser algo sutil, algo en donde ni Shampoo advirtiera su presencia. ¿Una poción de amor? La mayoría eran sólo basura. ¿Alguna hierba o polvo mágico? No tenía a quien comprárselos. ¿El Sello del Demonio[10], tal vez? Na, no funcionaria. Y no porque Ranma pudiera resistir el encantamiento, sino porque este lo volvería vulnerable a las órdenes que le diera cualquier mujer. Sólo la versión más fuerte podría doblegarlo a su voluntad sin exponerlo a la voluntad de todas las demás, pero esa clase de sello se notaría inmediatamente y Shampoo no se lo perdonaría en cuanto descubriera la verdad. Por algo el Sello había sido prohibido salvo para casos absolutamente excepcionales. Sería una humillación demasiado grande para su bisnieta que su bisabuela hubiera tenido que rebajarse a ejecutar una técnica prohibida para obligar a su yerno a casarse con ella. El hilo rojo del destino era una cosa, pero ejecutar el sello del Demonio…Sería una prueba viviente de su incompetencia,

O podrían aceptar la derrota y quedarse en Japón. Sería difícil para Shampoo quedarse en Nerima confrontando la unión de Ranma, pero lo superaría. Aunque….

La Anciana le dió otra chupada a su pipa y siguió pensando. ¿Y si no hacer nada tenía consecuencias con la aldea? No se había puesto a pensar mucho en eso porque ninguna de las dos tenía pensado volver en el futuro próximo, pero la posibilidad estaba latente. "Quizás debí de haber intervenido más decididamente desde el principio" se cuestionó la anciana. Inclinó la cabeza y permaneció así un rato, hasta que Mouse se acercó a ella y ésta pudo ver como el chico empezaba a fregar el piso, frenético.

—¿Qué te sucede, Mousse? —la Anciana estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que se le olvido añadir la palabra pato a la oración—¿Por qué tanta prisa? Los clientes no van a empezar a llegar sino hasta las tres.

—Sí, pero todavía me falta mucho que hacer, Cologne—contestó Mousse distraídamente, demasiado ocupado como para insultarla—Al paso que llevó no acabaré nunca.

Mouse se tomó en serio sus palabras y aumentó la velocidad. La Anciana se quedó pensando por otro momento y volvió a preguntar:

—Dime una cosa Mousse—preguntó la Anciana—¿Por qué liberaste a mi bisnieta aquella vez?—la anciana se quitó la pipa de la boca—¿Sabes que después de eso ya no tienes ninguna oportunidad, verdad?[11]

Colonia se refería a la vez que Mouse, en lugar de esclavizar a Shampoo en el Monte Fénix había tomado un espejo y hecho que Shampoo sólo fuera esclava de sí misma. La pregunta tomó al chico completamente por sorpresa: desde que había vuelto a Japón, absolutamente nadie le había hecho esa pregunta.

—Porque eso es lo que sólo hubiera hecho un hombre de verdad, anciana[12]—respondió Mouse, volteando hacia ella y alzando sus lentes con el dedo índice—Además, todavía no pierdo la esperanza.

—¿En serio? —Colonia alzó una ceja—¿Y por qué?

—Porque Shampoo cada vez se porta mejor conmigo—Mouse se encogió de hombros y siguió limpiando— Además, Ranma y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

Cualquier espectador habría podido jurar que las orejas de la anciana se habían movido.

—¿Qué clase de acuerdo?—preguntó la Anciana, interesadísima.

—Él no se acerca a mi chica, y yo le ayudo a proteger a la suya. ¿Un trato justo, no le parece?

—Shampoo no es tu chica, Mouse—Colonia volvió a llevarse la pipa a la boca—No lo es y a cómo van las cosas no lo será nunca.

—Puede ser—concedió Mousse—Pero espero que ella, tarde o temprano….

El chico volteó a ver hacia la habitación de Shampoo.

—…se dé cuenta de mi valía como hombre.

Colonia lanzó una larga bocanada de humo (cosa que no hubiera hecho de haberle preocupado la salud de su interlocutor) y miró detenidamente al chico. Y es que, y en honor a la verdad, Mouse había mostrado entereza. Una fortaleza de carácter que nunca hubiera esperado ni en mil años de él. El chico se sintió intimidado por la calmada mirada escrutadora de Colonia.

—Y si me disculpas, Cologne—el chico se levantó las mangas—esos baños no se van a limpiar solos.

—Vaya, hombre, ¿eh, hermana?—una voz conocida pero que Colonia no había oído en mucho tiempo la saludó en cuanto Mouse abandonó el comedor—¿Cómo estás?

—¡Perfume!

La recién llegada asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

"Malditos desgraciados" Mouse había entrado el baño con un ánimo altísimo gracias al beso de Shampoo, pero la porquería dejada por uno de los clientes probó ser una molestia al cabo de cinco minutos de intentar quitarla "¿Qué comen estos tipos? ¡Maldición!"

Mouse agarró un par de guantes y empezó la faena. Creía tener identificado al desgraciado: era el mismo imbécil que se la pasaba dándole propina tras propina a Shampoo y viéndole el trasero. Pero eso no era lo que más lo enojaba.

—Y uno, y dos, y… ¡Tres!—la bomba funcionó a la perfección—¡ja!

La porquería terminó yéndose, pero en su impaciencia por salir de ahí Mouse no pudo evitar resbalar y caer sobre sus propias posaderas. Refunfuñando, se levantó y trató de recordar porque hacía esto.

"Porque soy un hombre, y un hombre cumple sus promesas, ¿no?"

—Vaya, y yo que pensé que un hombre era justamente lo que no eras—Mouse no se dió cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta hasta que una voz maliciosa comentó un insulto detrás de él—¿Cómo estás, Mouse?

Mouse volteó a ver a su interlocutora, dejando caer la cubeta que cargaba y abriendo mucho la boca.

—¡Tú!

La mujer frente a él se cruzó de brazos, y esbozo una sonrisa macabra.

—Genial, como si Saotome no hubiera faltado suficientemente a clases— en otro lugar, Hinako se llevaba una mano a la frente inmediatamente después de que Akane mandara a volar a su prometido mientras intentaba mirar como Ranma se perdía en la distancia—Aunque tengo que añadir que ese fue un gran golpe, señorita Tendo.

—Yo lo lamento mucho, maestra Hinako—Akane se llevó las manos al regazo, completamente avergonzada—No sé qué me pasó.

—Que volviste a enfurecerte, eso fue lo que pasó—Ukyo esbozó una sonrisa mientras hablaba con voz llena de sarcasmo— La verdad es que no sé ni cómo Ranchan te soporta.

—Y yo no sé cómo Akane se contiene y no te manda a la luna a ti también, Ukyo —Asami se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios—Grosera.

—Paz, niñas—Ninomiya cerró la ventana por la que había salido Ranma en su viaje hacia el cielo y volvió a correr la cortina—Y usted, señorita Tendo, debe dejar de romper ventanas, o tendré que castigarla, ¿está claro? ¿En dónde íbamos?

La maestra accionó el control, apagó las luces y el cortometraje empezó a correr otra vez, entre miradas esporádicas de aburrimiento y uno que otro bostezo mal disimulado. Pero había personas que si estaban poniendo atención: algunas alumnas no dejaban de tomar notas. Pero ninguna de nuestras protagonistas era una de ellas.

—Ni creas que dejaré que te extralimites con Ranchan, Akane—Kuonji se sentó en el asiento vacío que había dejado Ranma y le dedicó un susurro a su rival—Intentar acosarlo en medio de la oscuridad… Eso es un golpe bajo.

—Sí, claro, como_ soy yo_ la que normalmente acosa a Ranma—Ukyo no pudo ver como Akane entrecerraba sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad, aunque sí pudo oír la ironía en medio de su voz—Además, Ranma ya hizo bien clara sus intenciones, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, ¿es obvio, no?—Akane adoptó un tono de exasperación— ¡Por algo Ranma estuvo dispuesto a casarse conmigo!

—Sólo porque su cura estaba en juego—Ukyo no se iba a dar por vencida—Yo en su caso habría hecho lo mismo.

Akane adoptó un tono de voz que mostraba claramente lo exasperada que estaba.

—¿Y la vez que se cayó de aquel edificio en construcción? [13]¿O la vez que me salvó de Pantimedias Taro? ¿O su pelea a muerte en el Monte Fénix? El peleó contra Saffron para rescatarme a mí, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

—Sólo porque yo no estaba en peligro—Ukyo adoptó un tono de suficiencia y se cruzó de brazos—Además, como yo no soy una niñita débil que necesita que la salven….

Akane no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido.

—Di lo que quieras, pero si lo hubieras visto en aquella montaña te darías cuenta que ya no cuentas con ninguna oportunidad. Y lo digo en serio. Ninguna. Me dijo…

—¿Qué te dijo?—Ukyo se impacientó al ver como su interlocutora dejaba inacabada la frase por unos instantes—¿Akane?

—O nada, sólo algo que no te podría decir a ti—Akane por lo general no era así, pero la desfachatez de Ukyo la tenía realmente molesta—O a nadie. Sólo a mí.

Algo en el tono o en el mensaje de Akane hizo que los dedos de Ukyo se crisparan.

—Ranma jamás te diría algo que no pudiera decirme a mí también—Ukyo hizo un gesto de suficiencia y miró hacia arriba, deseosa de devolverle el gesto—Bueno, a no ser que trate de decirme que soy mala cocinera, o una marimacha, o una maniática desquiciada; ahí si sabría con toda certeza que se está refiriendo a ti.

Akane, (por primera en su vida) sintió deseos de sacar su mazo gigante y pegarle con él en la cabeza a otra persona que no fuera Ranma. Pero se contuvo.

—Me dijo que me amaba—Akane trató de hablar lo más claramente posible como para que Ukyo no tuviera problemas en oírla—Me dijo que se arrepentía de…

—Eso no es cierto—Akane hubiera jurado que los dedos de Ukyo estaban crujiendo de tan fuerte que estaban sujetando la madera—Eso es una vil mentira. Ranchan jamás podría decirte algo como eso.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?—Akane le dedicó una sonrisa en medio de la oscuridad—¿Tienes miedo de que confirme tus temores, ¿verdad?

—¡AY!

—¿Que sucede aquí?

Ninomiya volvió a prender la luz y miró hacia la esquina, cosa que también hicieron todos sus compañeros de grupo. Y es que al parecer Akane se había caído al piso.

—Nada, parece que una de las patas de la silla de Akane se rompió, maestra Hinako—repuso Ukyo con una sonrisa radiante— ¿Te ayudo a subir, Akane?

—Claro, gracias Ukyo—Akane sujetó la mano que le ofrecía su enconada rival y la jaló también con tanta fuerza que esta cayó también al suelo—Ups. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Ahorita vas a ver si estoy bien!—Ukyo se olvidó de las formas y se llevó una mano dentro de la camisa—¡Bombas de harina!

—¡Suficiente!—Ninomiya sacó una moneda mientras un hilo de baba le resbalaba por la mejilla, señal de que no había estado prestado al documental mucha atención que digamos—¡Happo satsu de cinco yenes!

—¡IEEEEEE!

Una bola de energía salió disparada hacia ellas, golpeando a medio salón y dándoles a las dos amigas poco margen de maniobra para escapar. Pero la maestra no se dio por vencida; volvió a alzar su moneda y gritó:

—¡ Happō tsurisen gaeshi!

Al instante un torrente de energía empezó a inundarla, procedente en parte de las dos "amigas" y de medio salón en su camino. Ni Akane ni Ukyo habían pasado antes por una experiencia similar (estando como siempre los chicos más que dispuestos a defenderlas) pero no tardaron en comprender lo desagradable y agotador que era enfrentar el ataque de Hinako Ninomiya.

—Castigadas—la maestra Hinako se les quedó viendo con los brazos cruzados y la moneda de cinco yenes entre sus nudillos—Ustedes y yo vamos a hablar largo y tendido después de clase, señoritas. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Esto no hubiera pasado si Akane no fuera una chica insufrible—Ukyo volteó a ver a su rival con mirada enconada—¡Es todo culpa suya!

—¿Mía?—Akane estaba indignada—¡Mira quién habla! ¿Quién es la que siempre intenta entrar a mi casa a las 3 de la mañana?

—¡Suficiente!—la maestra Hinako no quería oír nada más—Ustedes y yo hablaremos en cuanto a….Vaya, por fin—la chicharra que anunciaba el final del horario escolar empezó a sonar—Con lo aburrida que estaba…..¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta ?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

—¿No? Excelente, porque quiero un ensayo de diez páginas sobre lo que acaban de ver para mañana en la mañana—Hinako ignoró las miradas de protesta de medio salón—¡Sin excusas! Y en cuanto a ustedes…..

Ninomiya las ayudó a levantarse y les ordenó que se pararan frente a ella. Las chicas obedecieron inmediatamente, aunque en medio de las miradas llenas de curiosidad de sus compañeros no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza.

—¿Ya están bastante grandecitas como para pelearse por el amor de un hombre, no les parece?—la forma adulta de la maestra Hinako les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria mientras los demás alumnos empezaban a dejar el salón—¡Con quien deberían pelearse es con él!

—¿A qué se refiere, maestra Hinako?

Ninomiya se sentó sobre el escritorio, puso ambos brazos sobre el pecho y levantó la cara en señal de suficiencia.

—A que no hay nada más estúpido que ver a dos mujeres pelearse por un engreído—Ninomiya hizo una señal de disgusto—Especialmente dos niñas que podrían ser amigas.

—Bueno, yo podría ser su amiga si _ella_ no viviera para intentar quitarme a mi prometido, maestra—repuso Akane, molesta—¡Fue ella la que se atrevió a interrumpir mi boda con Okonomiyakis explosivos!

Akane volteó a ver a Ukyo con furia, pero ésta volteó la cabeza en otra dirección y se hizo la desentendida.

—¿Pero es que acaso Saotome se ha molestado en dejar las cosas en claro?—la maestra Ninomiya alzó una mano de manera horizontal para reforzar su punto—¿Acaso él ha dicho enfrente de todos que la ama, señorita Tendo? ¿O le ha dicho a la señorita Kuonji que los deje en paz? ¡A mí me parece que disfruta siendo el objeto de los afectos de ambas!

A Akane el comentario de la maestra Hinako la dejó pensando. Él era molesto, mentiroso, maleducado y muy grosero, siendo resultado todo esto de haberse criado con un patán. ¿Y si la maestra Hinako tenía razón, y le gustaba ser el centro de atención de todas las mujeres? Por algo le había pedido a Ukyo que le dijera que lo amaba, ¿o no?[14]

—Cómo si a lo que Akane hace se le pudiera llamar afecto—el comentario sarcástico de Ukyo rompió el hilo de los pensamientos de su compañera—Si eso es afecto yo soy un gnomo.

—Pero eso no quita mi punto—Ninomiya trató de ser enfática—Saotome es un hombre, y un hombre muy orgulloso de sí mismo, además. ¿No les parece que si amara a una de ustedes ya lo habría admitido? Pero no, sigue actuando como si nada estuviera pasando, y mientras tanto ustedes peleándose por él. ¿No se dan cuenta? ¿Porque decidirse por alguna, si puede disfrutar de la atención de las dos?

Un silencio pesado se impuso entre las tres, sin que ninguna de las adolescentes se atreviera a romper el silencio. Los más negros pensamientos se apoderaron de la mente de Akane, y en la mente de Ukyo brilló un rayo de esperanza. Finalmente Ninomiya volvió a abrir la boca.

-¿Lo ven? No vale que se peleen por Saotome—Ninomiya sonrió al saber que les había demostrado su punto—Además….

—¿Además qué, maestra Hinako?—preguntó Akane.

—Además los hombres lo único que buscan es una cosa—Hinako señaló con una sonrisa a su bola de admiradores, que no dejaban de tratar de mirarla desde detrás de las ventanas—¿No les parece?

La maestra soltó una carcajada en medio de las risitas nerviosas de sus dos alumnas; movió la cabeza en un gesto de diva y dejó que sus alumnos gozaran de una vista más que generosa.

—Bueno, ustedes dos tendrán que limpiar el salón—el gesto de la maestra volvió a cambiar, denostando firmeza—Y sin pelear, ¿está claro?

Akane y Ukyo lanzaron un suspiro; se dirigieron a sus asientos y empezaron a empacar sus cosas, Terminado esto, cada una de ellas agarró una escoba y empezó a barrer. Pero ninguna de las dos estaba contenta; bajo la atenta supervisión de la maestra Hinako trabajaron en completo silencio durante diez minutos. Pero cuando ésta se convenció de que todo marcharía bien sin su presencia, dio media vuelta y procedió a salir del salón, contenta.

—¿Ya terminaron?—la voz de Darién les llegó desde fuera del salón a través del marco de la puerta—¿Necesitan ayuda?

—¡Caramelo!—la maestra Hinako se fijó en la generosa barra de chocolate que cargaba su alumno en la mano izquierda—¡Dame, Dame, Dameeee!

—¡De ninguna manera!—Darién trató de alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible—¡Es mi dulce de la semana!

Ambas alumnas se miraron la una a la otra con sendas gotas de sudor en la cabeza. A pesar de haberles hablado como una adulta, una vez estando en su forma infantil la maestra Hinako era absolutamente incorregible.

—Oye, Akane…

—Por favor, Ukyo no empieces—Akane no tenía ganas de pelear otra vez—¿Qué quieres?

Ambas chicas se miraron, y una brisa más o menos fuerte hizo ondular las cortinas.

—Nada, sólo estaba pensando—Ukyo había terminado su parte del salón y se recargó contra la pared bajo una de las ventanas—Sabes, jamás pensé que llegaría el momento en que te vería defender tu relación con Ranma, Akane.

A Akane le sorprendió notar que el tono en la voz de su amiga no tenía intención alguna. Akane volteó y la vió observando el techo; la cara de su rival más peligrosa no mostraba rencor alguno, sino más bien una tristeza queda.

—Siempre han estado muy unidos—Ukyo soltó un suspiro—Aunque debo de admitir que no pensé que llegaría a ver este día.

—Si bueno, la experiencia que tuvimos en el Monte Fénix nos cambió a ambos.

—Y que lo digas—Akane pudo notar el cambio en la voz de Ukyo—¿Haz empezado a soñar con él, ¿verdad, Akane?

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Akane no entendía lo que su amiga quería decir—¿Con Saffron?

—¡No, boba!—Ukyo volteó a ver a Akane, exasperada—¡Me refiero a Ranma!

—¿Con Ranma?—Akane seguía sin comprender—¿Por qué tendría que soñar con Ranma?

—No te hagas la desentendida conmigo, Akane—Ukyo alzó su dedo índice y avanzó hacia su rival—Después de todo, tú fuiste la que dió su consentimiento a la boda organizada por sus padres, ¿no?

—No entiendo nada—la cara de Akane era más que cómica—¿Qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro?

—Sigue haciéndote la inocente, pero esto está más que claro para mí—Ukyo se abrazó con sus propios brazos e imitó la voz de Akane—¡Oh Ranma, hazme tuya, por favor!

—¡Ukyo!

—Oh vamos, Akane, está más que claro que ya has empezado a fantasear con él—Ukyo esbozó una sonrisa burlona—¿Por qué otra cosa querrías haberte casado tan rápido?—Ukyo fingió un gemido—¡Ah, ah, Raaaaamaaaaaaaa!

—¡Cállate!—Akane le tiró un golpe con su mochila llena de libros, molesta de que el momento de sinceridad entre ambas hubiera derivado en esto—¡Yo no soy una depravada como tú!

—Oh, Ranma, más abajo, más abajo, asíííííííi—Ukyo había esquivado el golpe que le había tirado su compañera y había empezado a sonreír aún más—¡Oh, Ranma, prometo ser tu esposa, tu amante, tu esclava, sólo no me dejes por favor!—Ukyo volvió a imitar un gemido, sólo que más sugerente—¡Por ahí, no, por favor! ¡Ahh!

—¡Estás loca!—Akane había vuelto a ponerse absolutamente furiosa—¡Yo jamás me rebajaría así ante Ranma! ¿Quién podría rebajarse así? ¡Yo no lo haría, y menos ante alguien como él! ¡Es un engreído, un patán, un…!

—¡Ajá!—Ukyo esbozó una sonrisa prodigiosamente ancha y sacó una micro grabadora de su bolsillo—¡Gracias por tu ayuda! ¡A ver qué dice Ranma cuando le muestre como piensas de él, Akane!

—¡Dame eso!—Akane se abalanzó sobre ella, tratando de alcanzar la grabadora y furiosa consigo misma por haber caído en la trampa de Ukyo—¡Dámela!

—Tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres quitármela—Ukyo sonrió al ver como Akane se esforzaba por alcanzar la grabadora, aunque sin mucho éxito—¿Sueñas con Ranma, si, o no?

—¡No te interesa!—Akane se esforzó aún más en alcanzar la mano de Ukyo—Yo no soy...Oh, no.

—¿Qué sucede?—Ukyo se alarmó al ver que Akane había dejado de pelear y había recuperado la calma—¿Akane?

Pronto el sentido de proximidad[15] de Ukyo también se activó; volteó a ver a la ventana y exclamó:

—¿Quién..?

—¡Jo, jo,jo!

—¡Kodachi!—Ukyo desenfundó su espátula, sintiendo ganas de golpearla por dejar pétalos de rosa sobre el piso que ambas acababan de barrer—¡Te mataré!

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Akane se puso en guardia inmediatamente al ver como la hermana menor de Kuno aparecía en ropa para pelear—¿Qué quieres?

—¡Sólo ver a Ranma, por supuesto!—Kodachi se le quedó viendo a Akane como si estuviera loca—¿Dónde está?

—Como si fuéramos a decírtelo—Ukyo no se relajó ni un segundo—¿Por qué no te largas de una vez antes de que te estrelle mi espátula en la cabeza, Kodachi? ¡Acabábamos de barrer este salón!

—¡Jo, jo, jo!—Kodachi soltó una carcajada y volvió a girar sobre sí misma, tirando más pétalos de rosas y enfadando a Ukyo aún más—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto, plebeya? ¡Estás demasiado gorda!

—¿Gorda?—a Ukyo le empezó a temblar la ceja intermitentemente— ¡Ahora vas a ver si estoy gorda o no! ¡Bombas de harina!

Ukyo se sacó dos costalitos con un kilo de harina cada uno y los lanzó contra su contrincante; ésta esquivó los costales y lanzó su cordel, tratando en todo momento de esquivar también la espátula de Ukyo. Esta le tiró un mandoble, pero Kodachi pudo retroceder oportunamente y saltó hacia atrás, apoyando ambas manos en el piso y golpeando a Ukyo en medio del estómago con las piernas.

—Tú, maldita…

—Deberías aprender que una persona como tú no tiene oportunidad contra una princesa como yo, Ukyo—Kodachi la miró desde arriba mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Ya deberían tenerlo muy claro.

—¿Qué buscas aquí, Kodachi?—Akane sujetó a Ukyo y volteó a mirar a la Rosa Negra—¡Pensé que habías admitido que sabías que Ranma no estaba interesado en salir contigo![16]

Akane recordaba aquella vez en que Kodachi le había pedido a Ranma que actuara como su novio para ganar una apuesta; Kodachi había admitido entonces que sabía que Ranma no la amaba, pero que se divertía con la locura que los acompañaba a ambos. Además, Akane recordaba perfectamente que de las prometidas, ella era la única que había actuado más o menos normal durante la boda fallida: mientras que Ukyo y Shampoo habían hecho aparición aventando comida explosiva a diestra y siniestra, Kodachi se había limitado a hacer aparición con un vestido de novia.

—Lo dije, sí—Kodachi asintió con la cabeza—Pero ahora tengo más oportunidad que nunca de que por fin Ranma sama sea mío.

Ambas amigas la miraron sin comprender.

—Me refiero a que Ranma ya empezó a sentirse atraído a las mujeres, estúpidas—Kodachi se llevó una mano al pecho y adoptó un tono de suficiencia—No pasará mucho tiempo cuando se dé cuenta que mi cuerpo está mucho mejor formado que el de ustedes.

Ambas sintieron ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y someterla, pero el comentario de Kodachi les había llamado la atención. _Demasiado. _

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—demandó saber Ukyo, circunspecta.

—Sí, cómo sabes eso? —exigió a su vez Akane—¡Si de por si Ranma se la pasa enredándose con todas!

Por lo general Akane se hubiera limitado a dar media vuelta e irse; caer en el juego de cualquiera de ellas no era una de sus prioridades. Pero se quedó a escuchar.

—Oh, bueno, hace dos días me abalancé sobre Ranma—Kodachi adoptó una expresión medio risueña y miró hacia el techo—Y no pudo dejar de notar que algo crecía debajo de…

—¡No!—exclamó Ukyo, incrédula.

—¡Sí!—Kodachi asintió varias veces—¡Ranma por fin ha entrado en la adolescencia! Al principio temía que fuera gay o algo….Digo: ¿Cómo podía preferir el cuerpo de esa plebeya sobre el mío?—Kodachi señaló a Akane—Pero luego comprendí…

—Estás mintiendo—Akane se le quedó mirando, furibunda—Ranma no haría algo como eso.

—No fue él, fue su cuerpo—Kodachi juntó ambas manos y las acomodó sobre su mentón en un gesto de loca enamorada—¡Finalmente a su puerta ha tocado el amor!

—Eres una mentirosa, y no pienso creerte ni una palabra—Akane ya no quería escuchar las palabras de Kodachi: levantó la espátula gigante de Ukyo y la enarboló con furia— ¡Desaparece!

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras, Akane Tendo—Kodachi se encogió de hombros—Por lo que a mí respecta, me da igual que me creas o no. Pero piensa en esto: si estuviera mintiendo estaría contándoles una mentira más gorda, ¿no les parece? Yo sólo sé que a partir de ahora trataré de estar cada vez más cerca de mi amado Ranma. ¿Podrías entregarle estas pantimedias de mi parte?

—¡Largo!—Akane superó su animadversión a golpear a otra persona que no fuera su prometido y le dió una patada tan fuerte a Kodachi que la mandó volando por los cielos—¡Fuera! Esa Kodachi…—Akane se sacudió las manos y volteó a ver a Ukyo—¿Y tú qué estás haciendo?

—Nada—Ukyo escondió rápidamente el lápiz labial azul con el que hasta hace poco estaba pintándose los labios—¿Te pasa algo, Akane?

—¡Ukyo!

—¡Perfume!—en otro lugar, Mouse no pudo evitar sorprenderse, notando inmediatamente después que había hablado en voz alta—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Visitando a una prima y a un imbécil—la chica de cabello verde y ojos azules lo miró con una sonrisa sarcástica—¿Cómo va todo, Mutzie? ¿Ya lograste conquistar a Shampoo?

Mouse maldijo por lo bajo y soltó un gruñido. Esa maldita suerte suya: ahora no solo tendría que limpiar un baño sucio, sino que también tendría que aguantar los comentarios insidiosos de la prima rencorosa de Shampoo. Molesto, se levantó del piso a donde había caído tras destapar el escusado y agarró el trapeador.

—Pregúntale a la Abuela—el chico le dio la espalda y empezó a limpiar lo más rápido posible para irse de ahí—Y si sólo has venido a molestar, mejor lárgate. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que atender los comentarios malintencionados de una mocosa estúpida.

—Si, como limpiarte la mierda que tienes encima—Perfume asintió, completamente de acuerdo—Lástima que no puedas limpiarte también la que tienes en el cerebro.

A Mouse le empezó a temblar la ceja. ¿Primero el baño y ahora esto?

—¡Largo!

—Pero que mal carácter el tuyo, Mutzie—la chica se metió una mano a la camisa y extrajo un manojo de cartas—¿No eres capaz siquiera de aguantar una broma?

—Por supuesto que soy capaz de aguantar una broma, pero tú no estás bromeando, estás insultándome—Mouse se puso un guante de látex y le quitó las cartas— Y no me digas Mutzie.

—Sí, si, como sea, Mutzie—la chica (extraordinariamente parecida a su prima, sólo que con el cabello verde en lugar de purpura) salió del baño moviendo las caderas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Adiós.

"Maldita sea, esto no es posible" Mouse miró hacia arriba en un gesto de reproche "¿Por qué tenía que venir ella? ¡No es justo!¡Maldición!"

Si de por si conquistar a Shampoo sería difícil, con su prima aquí sería prácticamente imposible.

—Vaya, ahí estás—Cologne volteó a mirar a su sobrina una vez esta salió de hablar con Mouse—¿No quieres algo de comer?

La Anciana no espero a que la chica le contestara: señaló un lugar y su sobrina se sentó. Colonia se dio por satisfecha y le sirvió un plato de tallarines, contenta.

—¿Qué pasó con mi prima, bisabuela?—Perfume aspiró el dulce aroma de la comida recién hecha—¿No va a bajar a comer?

—Ella está enferma por el momento—Colonia contestó sin pensar—Culpa de una rival.

—¿Rival?—Perfume (la mayor) dejó de comer por un momento y volteó a ver a su hermana—Poderosa debe ser para poder haber vencido a mi sobrina. ¿Quién es?

—Una chica que tiene un dojo afuera de la ciudad—Colonia se mordió los labios, molesta por haber dejado escapar ese comentario—No es muy fuerte.

—Eso quizás debería decidirlo Perfume—la señora acarició la cabeza de su bisnieta, que se notó molesta ante el gesto de cariño—¿No es así, hija?

—Así es—la chica tragó rápidamente y esbozó una sonrisa—Muero por una pelea.[17]

Colonia sintió ganas de llevarse una mano a la cabeza y darse una palmada

—Digamos que es una oponente cuya habilidad no es comparable a la nuestra—Colonia peló unos rábanos y se los sirvió inmediatamente—Ni siquiera venció a Shampoo, sólo le tiró un balde de agua encima.

—Eso equivaldría a una derrota no sólo para ella, sino para nuestra aldea, Colonia—su hermana masticó la comida lentamente—O al menos eso es lo que pensaría Ariel allá en casa. ¿Shampoo le ha dado el beso de la muerte?

—Su prometido —Colonia tuvo que morderse la lengua otra vez—nos ha hecho algunos servicios y es alguien a quien respetamos mucho. De ninguna manera podríamos ponerle la mano encima.

Perfume no dijo nada más, pero creyó saber muy bien quién era el prometido a quien se refería su hermana.

—Bueno, como quieras—Perfume se encogió de hombros—Si no quieres que la toque no la tocará. Pero, ¿y a qué hora abren este restaurante?—la anciana volteó a ver a todos lados—Ya es la hora de la comida y no hay nadie…¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

—La verdad sí—Colonia se puso contenta de que su hermana lo dijera—Shampoo está enferma y yo no puedo abrir el restaurante sin ella. ¿Me ayudas?

—Por supuesto—Perfume asintió con la cabeza—¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh, hermanita?

—Como en los viejos tiempos—contestó Cologne.

En otro lugar, en el mismo momento, Ranma tenía un problema. Y es que sus dos amigos no parecían querer dejar de molestarlo.

—Vamos Ranma, confiésalo de una vez—Daisuke se acercó a él y pasó una de las manos por la espalda de su amigo—¿Te le declaraste a Akane, sí o no?

Ranma volteó a mirarlo y soltó un suspiro. No sólo había tenido que regresar al salón, mojado como una rata, sino que además había llegado tarde y ahora tenía que soportarlos a los dos. Si la maestra Hinako no lo hubiera forzado a esperarla….

—Como si alguien se le pudiera declarar a esa marimacha—Ranma estaba ya harto de que todo mundo le preguntara lo mismo o se le quedara viendo como si fuera un criminal—¡Además, eso no les incumbe! ¿A qué viene eso?

Hiroshi no dijo nada: por toda respuesta sacó 50 yenes de su cartera y se los dió a Daisuke.

—Demonios Ranma, pudiste haber actuado más normal—Hiroshi soltó un gruñido—¡Me has hecho perder cincuenta yenes!

—Oh, él está actuando normal—Daisuke esbozó una sonrisa, contento de embolsarse su dinero—¿No es así, Ranma?[18]

Ranma los miró por un momento, volteó y soltó un gruñido.

—Saben, desearía que todos dejaran de portarse como idiotas—Ranma se quedó mirando a la lejanía—Todo sería más fácil si nadie se la pasara molestando.

—Oh, vamos, Ranma, anímate un poco—sus dos amigos se sentaron a su lado y Hiroshi le ofreció de su botella de agua—No seas tan duro con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Al menos nosotros te tenemos confianza!

Ranma no dijo nada. En su lugar siguió mirando a la distancia, inmóvil.

—Sí, más confianza de la que te tiene la maestra Hinako—lo apoyó Daisuke—Después de que te fueras, Akane y Ukyo se pelearon por tu culpa y la maestra te pintó frente a ellas como si fueras un criminal.

Los oídos de Ranma se agudizaron al instante.

—Bueno, tampoco es que podamos culparla—Hiroshi se encogió de hombros—Después de todo, te la pasaste tocándole los senos la vez pasada….

—Creí que habíamos dejado en claro que eso sólo lo hice para privarla de su poder—Ranma se mostró taciturno y maldijo por lo bajo la lentitud de la maestra—¿Qué dijo de mí?

—Oh, nada, sólo que eras un patán por atreverte a jugar con los sentimientos de las dos. Te hizo parecer como un canalla.

—Es que de verdad es un canalla—Daisuke volteó a mirar a Hiroshi—Acaparar a todas las chicas bonitas…¡Eso es algo sólo digno de un Hitler!

Ambos soltaron una risotada bastante escandalosa, pero Ranma los ignoró y se limitó a mirar cómo los últimos alumnos rezagados abandonaban la escuela.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Casi—su amigo se volvió a encoger de hombros—También dijo que eres un vago, un flojo, un delincuente…

—Y que te niegas a dejar las cosas en claro sólo para seguir disfrutando del cariño de todas tus prometidas—completó el otro—Bastante indulgente, ¿eh?

Ranma no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

—Como si a lo que Akane hace se le pudiera llamar cariño—repuso Ranma, irónico—¿Algo más?

—Sí, y que está mal que se peleen por ti—Daisuke alzó su vaso de jugo y señaló a su amigo con el dedo índice—Dice que sólo quieres tener sexo con ellas.

—¡Ja!—esta vez Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente—¡Como si quisiera acostarme con Akane!

Ranma rió esquizofrénicamente, pero pronto se dió cuenta de que acababa de hacer una invitación a la mala suerte, por lo que volteó y se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de protegerse del golpe inminente de Akane. Pero no vió a nadie.

—O con Ukyo—completó Ranma, sin creerse su buena suerte—No son más que una molestia.

—Bueno, pues no lo sé Ranma—Daisuke adoptó un tono malicioso mientras Ranma agarraba su vaso de jugo y empezaba a beber de él —Pero dado que ya empiezas a tener erecciones….

Ranma se atragantó y escupió el líquido que tenía en la boca

—¿Quién les dijo eso?—Ranma volteó a verlos, incrédulo, hasta que cayó en la cuenta que sólo podía habérselos dicho una sola persona— ¡Maldita Kodachi!

—¡Sí!—Daisuke apretó el puño y volteó a ver a Hiroshi—¡Págame!

—¡Maldita sea, Ranma, me voy a quedar sin dinero por tu culpa!— Hiroshi se sacó la billetera de su bolsillo, sacó 150 yenes y se los dio a Daisuke—¡Mierda!

—¿Y se puede saber por qué fue eso?—preguntó Ranma.

—Nada, una apuesta sobre si eras virgen—Daisuke agarró el dinero que le extendía su amigo y le dió una palmada en la espalda—Vuelvo a ganar, ¿ves?

—¡Pero no soy virgen!

—Díselo a mi cartera—Hiroshi hizo un gesto de frustración—¡Maldición Ranma, si no fuera por la declaración de Kodachi pensaría que eres asexual!

—¡No soy asexual!—Ranma se llevó las manos a los costados y adoptó una expresión de furia—¡Soy más hombre que ustedes dos juntos, idiotas!

—Pues para no serlo te comportas como uno—comentó Daisuke quitado de la pena—Sólo eso explica que viviendo con tres hermanas no hayas salido con ninguna de las tres.

—Estoy saliendo con Akane, daaaa—Ranma les sacó la lengua—¿Qué, eso no cuenta?

—Claro que no cuenta—Daisuke a su vez le sacó la lengua—A ver, ¿de qué color es el lunar en la entrepierna de Akane? Incluso Kuno lo sabe.

—¿Qué?—Ranma se levantó inmediatamente, atónito ante esa información—¿De qué lunar están hablando?—el sólo hecho de que Kuno se hubiera atrevido a posar su mirada en un sitio al que ni él tenía permiso lo puso furioso—¡Voy a matar a ese maldito!

—¿Lo ves?—la reacción de Ranma le acababa de dar la razón a su interlocutor—¡Akane no tiene lunar alguno!

—¿Y tú como lo sabes?—preguntó Ranma, circunspecto.

—Fácil—Daisuke se encogió de hombros—Recuerdas aquella vez que Akane se lastimó y tuvieron que llevarla a la clínica del doctor Tofú?

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—Que la enfermera del doctor comentó que nunca había visto piel ni tan fuerte ni tan perfecta. Gotcha.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió una mirada subrepticia. ¿Daisuke estaba hablando en serio? Imposible saberlo. Molestó lanzó un suspiro y volvió a sentarse.

—No, pero ya en serio, Ranma—ambos amigos dejaron de reir—¿Te gustan las mujeres, sí o no?

—¡Por supuesto que me excitan las mujeres!—respondió Ranko escandalizado—¡Soy un chico!

—Pues con ese cuerpo no lo parece—Hiroshi se limitó a señalar los grandes, jugosos y casi perfectos senos de la forma femenina de Ranma—Tienes senos más grandes que los de mi hermana. Y eso que ella es doble D.

—Soy un chico incluso por debajo de esta piel—Ranma cruzó los brazos y adoptó una posición ofendida—¡Soy más hombre que la mitad de la escuela junta, y ustedes lo saben! ¡Y si van a seguir diciendo estupideces mejor me voy!

—Ranma, no sabes lo femenino que te ves haciendo pucheros—ambos amigos soltaron una carcajada—Ranma…¿Ranma?¡Espera!

Ranma ni siquiera se molestó en contestar: enojado, entró a la escuela y se dirigió al aula de profesores. Estaba mojado, molesto y ya empezaba a tener hambre. No quería, no podía seguir aguantando nada más: Si la maestra quería hablar con él, debía hacerlo ahora.

—¡Profesora!—Ranma abrió la puerta de una patada y entró al aula de maestros como un huracán—¡Estoy aquí! ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenía que decirme?

Por la nuca de Ranko empezó a bajar una gota de sudor.

—¡¿Me tuvo esperando todo el rato mientras usted estaba durmiendo?!—Ranma no podía creer lo que veía—!¿Qué clase de maestra es usted?

—¡Cállate!—la maestra Hinako despertó violentamente y dió respingo—¡No admito esas palabras de un delincuente!

Cinco minutos y muchos comentarios sarcásticos después, Ranma marchaba a casa con su mochila sobre la espalda y una lista de tareas más pesadas que las que jamás le habían impuesto. Estuvo a punto de irse, pero el agarre de un par de manos se lo impidió. Todavía molesto, volteó y se topó de nuevo con sus dos amigos, Hiroshi y Daisuke.

—Escucha, no queríamos molestarte—Daisuke volvió a acomodar un brazo entorno suyo—Es sólo que…Bueno…

—Es bastante molesto que todas las chicas nos ignoren por estar sólo enfocadas en ti—completó Hiroshi—Es bastante frustrante, la verdad.

—Pero eso no es culpa mía, ¿de acuerdo?—Ranma hizo un gesto de desagrado—¡Estoy harto de que todo mundo me eche la culpa de todos sus problemas!

—Lo sabemos—Daisuke apretó aún más la espalda de Ranma y se acercó hacia él—Y por eso queremos compensarte.

—Genial, porque me muero de hambre—Ranma se llevó una mano al estómago, completamente contento—¿Por qué no vamos a comer ahí de Ukyo? Si ustedes van a invitar…

—Mira, pensábamos ir a un lugar mañana—Hiroshi ignoró el comentario de Ranma y volvió a mirar a Daisuke—Y pensábamos que a lo mejor…

—Que a lo mejor te gustaría venir con nosotros—completó su amigo—¿Qué dices?

—¿Qué es esto?—Ranma tomó el papelito que le estaba dando Daisuke y le dedicó una mirada—¿Para qué es?

—Para un día entero de diversión en el mejor antro de todo Tokio—su amigo le sonrió, muy satisfecho de sí mismo—¿Impresionante, eh?

Ranma le dio la vuelta al papel y lo examinó detenidamente. Era un boleto: en un lado se podían ver tres chicas desnudas y del otro la palabra "Soapland".

—Olvídenlo, no me interesa—Ranma siguió caminando y les trató de devolver el pedazo de papel—Un verdadero guerrero no tiene tiempo para esas cosas.

—Ves, te lo dije—el chico extendió la mano otra vez—¿Hiroshi?

El aludido soltó un gruñido: volvió a sacar su billetera y le extendió otros 50 yenes a Daisuke.

—Hiroshi…

Hiroshi volvió a gruñir otra vez y sacó más dinero.

—Es un placer hacer tratos contigo—Daisuke contó su dinero con verdadero deleite—Toma, Ranma—el chico separó 50 yenes y se los dio a su amigo—Gracias por hacerme ganar.

—¿Y esa apuesta porque fue?—Ranma entrecerró los ojos—¿Otra estupidez?

—La primera fue por no tener valor para acompañarnos y la segunda por hacerte el digno—el chico se guardó el dinero sin ya darle mucho importancia—Los trescientos yenes más fáciles de mi vida, tengo que añadir, ¿que parece? Gracias, Ranma.

El interpelado no pudo dejar de soltar un gruñido y mirar al cielo en señal de hartazgo.

Devuelta en el Nekohanten, una amazona de cabello purpura y ojos color rubí se hallaba recostada sobre su cama, temblando fuertemente y tapándose con todas las cobijas que podía. Era fuerte, y ciertamente era una guerrera formidable, pero el cambio súbito de temperatura múltiples veces había terminado por afectar su organismo, que resentido, le pedía descanso a voz de cuello. Con todo, le molestaba estar enferma: era mejor tener que trabajar a tener que soportar tal indignidad.

"Maldita chica violenta" Shampoo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sorberse los mocos "¡Cómo la odio! ¿Por qué Airen tiene que ser tan idiota? ¡Rayos!"

Shampoo hizo retroceder su cabeza y estornudó sobre la cama, esparciendo una estela de saliva y mocos sobre las cobijas de su cama. Molesta, extendió una mano y trató de alcanzar una de las servilletas.

—Gracias—Shampoo la tomó rápidamente—Gracias…¡Perfume!—la cara de Shampoo mostró la sorpresa que la embargaba —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Saludando a mi prima—la chica volteó a ver a su pariente con una sonrisa en la cara—¿Cómo te sientes, Shampoo?

—Mal—la respuesta en mandarín de la Amazona fue enfática—No me he sentido igual en mucho tiempo. Pero… ¿y tú cómo estás? ¡Estás completamente diferente!

Así era. No era obvio para cualquiera que no la conociera, pero el cambio estaba ahí: a pesar de llevar la misma clase de ropa que llevaban las mujeres en la aldea, había algo en la cara de Perfume que exudaba completa confianza, cosa bastante inusual en ella la última vez que se habían visto,

—Oh, yo estoy bien—la Amazona volteó a ver a su ex rival—El viaje estuvo pesado, eso sí, pero no presentó ninguna novedad. Me la pase durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Entonces es cierto?—Shampoo abrió los ojos como platos—¿Estuviste en los Estados Unidos?

Perfume iba a contestar algo, pero en ese momento un ruido bastante fuerte atrajo su atención. Intrigadas, ambas chicas alzaron la cortina y miraron por la ventana; abajo, un Mouse pequeñíto al lado de un montón de suciedad recibía una reprimenda de Colonia.

—¿Tú eras la que tenía que limpiar el patio, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Shampoo fue manifiesta.

—¿No es obvio?

Su prima no contestó nada; en su lugar, esbozó una sonrisa y se metió una mano en la chaqueta.

—Esto es para ti—Perfume se sacó de entre sus ropas un atrapa sueños y una foto—Espero que te gusten.

Shampoo no dijo nada: en su lugar, tomó entre sus manos los objetos que la menor de las Perfumes le ofrecía y les dió un vistazo. El primero era una artesanía, uno de esos objetos que seguramente tenía algo de magia y que tal vez podría resultarle útil. El otro era más que nada un recuerdo: una foto de cierta estrella de televisión por la que Shampoo había sentido atracción hacia algún tiempo y que le dedicaba una sonrisa y un autógrafo.

—¡Perfume!—Shampoo volteó a verla y soltó un gritito sin prestar mucha atención a que lo estaba haciendo en chino—¡Muchas gracias!

—No es nada—Perfume soltó una carcajada—Me alegro que te gusten.

—¡Shampoo, en japonés!—el grito de la Amazona había llegado hasta el piso de abajo, haciendo que Colonia subiera rápidamente a reprenderla—¡Aunque estés enferma, y aunque esté aquí tu prima, debes evitar el mandarín a toda costa hasta que aprendas a usar el japonés! ¿Está claro?

—¡Deje en paz a Shampoo, vieja momia!—todas pudieron ver como un chico enamorado entraba a la habitación y sujetaba el Buda al lado de la cama—¿No ve que está enferma?

—No te metas en lo que te importa, cegatón—Colonia lo sacó del cuello en cuanto las tres terminaron de reír—Además, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no te quites esas gafas? ¡Apúrate, que todavía queda mucho por hacer!

—No seas tan duro con él, abuela—Shampoo hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de reír—Sólo se preocupa por mí.

—¡¿Ehhhh?!

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la Amazona, incluido Mouse, que no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

—Shampoo, tú…Mouse volteó a verla, los ojos anegados en lágrimas—Tú…¿Te preocupas por mí?

—Por supuesto que me preocupo por tí, Mouse—la Amazona no podía dejar de apreciar (aunque infrecuentemente) el gesto que Mouse había tenido para con ella allá en el Monte Fénix—Eres un gran amigo.

—¡Te preocupas por mí!—Mouse se lanzó hacia ella, buscando su pecho con ambos brazos y llorando de alegría—¡Te preocupas por mí! ¡Oh Shampoo, soy tan feliz!

Ninguna de las presentes pudo evitar hacer un gesto de hastío.

—Ponte tus malditos lentes y aléjate de mí antes de que te pegue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no vuelvas a tener hijos nunca más, ciego estúpido—Perfume no iba a permitir que Mouse estuviera pegado a su pecho indefinidamente—Uno, dos…

Mouse se puso los lentes y volteó a verla.

—¡Tres!—Perfume alzó su puño y volvió a bajarlo a toda velocidad—¡Toma!

—Lo que no sé es como tu esposo soporta la intromisión de este imbécil —comentó Perfume después de que Mouse desapareciera detrás de la puerta—Sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. ¿No te dice nada?

—¿Ranma? No, a él también hacerle gracia—Shampoo se encogió de hombros—Además, tampoco poder recriminarme nada, si todavía no estamos casa…

Shampoo se mordió los labios, recordando que Perfume (como todas las demás en la aldea) debía creer que ya estaba casada. Pero fue muy tarde.

—¡Shampoo!—esta vez fue el turno de Perfume para sorprenderse—¿No estás casada?

—Mira, ser complicado—Shampoo no soportaba ver los ojos de incredulidad y sorpresa de su prima, habiéndolos interpretado como un reproche—Airen es un chico indeciso, grosero y bastante idiota, pero…

—Estás en problemas—fue la sentencia de Perfume, que al parecer, no necesitaba ninguna explicación para llegar a esa conclusión—En buen lío te has metido, Shampoo.

—¿Ah, sí?—a Shampoo le molestó el tono de voz de su prima—¿Por qué?

—Bueno verás, en realidad no vengo de los Estados Unidos, no directamente—Perfume se acercó a ella—Vengo de la Aldea. Y…

—¿Tú venir de la Aldea?—el tono de Shampoo denotaba sorpresa—¿Es en serio?

—Sí—Perfume asintió con la cabeza—Ha habido toda clase de rumores, y la verdad….

El gesto de Perfume no pudo ser más serio.

—Las Ancianas están más que molestas contigo.

_Y ahora algunas notas._

_Bien, este es el inicio, y aquí está el primer capítulo del fic revisado "Y Ranma volvió de la Guerra". El final de la serie y del manga me parecieron tan malos que supe que tenía que cambiarlos. Creo que no fui el único XD._

_También rendiré homenaje a todos ellos que me inspiraron con los suyos. Y quisiera agradecer a Arturo y a Karen por haberme ayudado y continuar haciéndolo. Su ayuda es absolutamente indispensable y siempre lo será. _

_Y por último, no olviden dejar reviews. Si quieren que siga subiendo la historia. Y si quieren hacer algún fanart, nada me haría más feliz XD…Sólo háganmelo saber, ¿sí?_

* * *

[1] Nabiki siempre le dice "baby" a Kuno cuando está a punto de tomarle el pelo. .

[2] "Maestro" can mean either teacher or master in spanish.

[3] Sé que esto no es un ataque (al menos no técnicamente) pero no se me hace nada descabellado que Nodoka pueda intimidar a los demás poniendo una cara aterradora, especialmente si la interrumpen durante su descanso rejuvenecedor: La cabeza de demonio" es una técnica que no es exclusiva de Soún, ¿no les parece?

[4] Fic "La esposa secuestrada" de Noham. Excelente fic al que no puedo dejar de rendir tributo. / Fic tittled "The kidnapped wife" in spanish, by Noham. An excellent fic YOU have to read.

[5] Apapachable: cosa linda que tienes ganas de abrazar./Mexicanism: any cute thing you would like to huge.

[6] Konatzu mira a Ukyo con gran respeto (en realidad está enamorado de ella) y por lo tanto la llama así, que en japonés quiere decir algo así como "Gran señora Ukyo"

[7] Malmodienta: mexicanismo para referirse a una mujer con malos modales. /Mexicanism: a woman with a nasty attitude.

[8] Una sangría casera (a soda), claro está XD.

[9] Este episodio es descrito en el libro de Iris Chang, "La violación de Nankín". Excelente libro, por cierto. / From the book "The rape of Nanking" by Iris Chang.

[10] Escribiendo mi fic anterior noté que la Aldea debía tener algún modo de tratar con hombres rebeldes. Pensé en varias opciones, pero después de revisar la página de Deviantart de CapnChryssalid la idea del "Sello del Demonio" quedó impresa en mi mente. Como sea, su técnica y la mía diferirán un poco. Recomiendo su fic "The road to Cidonia."

[11] En la parte final del manga Mouse le concede la libertad a Shampoo, aceptando que quizás se arrepienta de haberlo hecho.

[12] Mouse es un Amazona, y tanto en el manga como en el anime le ha recriminado a Ranma su duplicidad respecto a las mujeres, la cual considera indigna de un hombre.

[13] Capítulo 102.

[14] La maldición de la joya invertida, ova.

[15] El sentido de proximidad es lo que les permite saber a las personas que otras están pensando en ellas o las están mirando. Sinónimo de sakkijutsu.

[16] Manga. En el manga Kodachi admite que sabe que Ranma no la ama.

[17] I am longing for a fight.

[18] No recuerdo el título del fic donde lo leí, pero quisiera hacer honor a la historia donde Hiroshi y Daisuke cuestionan a Ranma sobre Akane y éste responde algo así como: "No lo entenderían, es complicado". Si no me equivoco, Hiroshi le paga a Daisuke y ambos le aclaran a Ranma que habían hecho una apuesta entre ellos. También le dejan en claro su cambio de actitud: no hace mucho Ranma hubiera contestado algo como: "¡Ja! ¿Quién podría estar preocupado por esa marimacha? " Me parece que es el fic "Ranma enamorado" de maxhita.


	2. La flaqueza de Shampoo

_Bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Que lo disfruten_

_Psdata: si, ya era hora que Akane defendiera lo que es suyo XD. _

_Y Ranma volvió de la Guerra. _

_Episodio Uno: _

_Antes del Desastre: La duda de Akane. _

_Capítulo Dos: Perspectivas, segunda parte. _

_El restaurante/Las cartas de Mouse/La desazón de Ranma y el mal humor de Akane/La Parca/Las preguntas de Nodoka/ La Furia de Katsunishiki/Los comentarios de Perfume/Las dos Hermanas/La obsesión de Akane, la confesión de Ranma y la debilidad de Shampoo_

_¡Porque las aventuras de Ranma, Ryoga y Mouse no han hecho más que empezar! Una misteriosa enfermedad empieza a doblegar a Shampoo, y Mousse estará ahí para apoyarla. ¿Quién resultará herido y quién no? _

Si Mouse esperaba no tener que trabajar ese día por que Shampoo estaba enferma y Colonia había recibido visitas, se equivocó. Colonia había temido que tendría que cerrar el local; la llegada de su hermana y su disposición a ayudar le demostraron lo contrario. Con todo, tampoco es que tal cosa le cayera mal a Mouse; estaba acostumbrado a tener que trabajar fuertemente en el local de la Abuela y la verdad sea dicha la ayuda de las dos Perfumes le caía como anillo al dedo. De hecho, se sentía más contento de lo que se había sentido en años: las cosas parecían estar saliendo a pedir de boca.

—Bienvenidos sean al Nekohanten, Caballeros—una chica vestida con un mandil blanco pero con un vestido verde atendía a un par de clientes después de haberles dedicado una pequeña reverencia—Soy Perfume y tendré el gusto de atenderlos hoy. ¿Qué desean de comer?

Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro sin poder creer lo que veían; a pesar de que ellos visitaban el Nekohanten para apreciar la figura de Shampoo, no pudieron dejar de hacer una distinción entre Perfume y la primera, a la que hay que decirlo, le faltaba sofisticación y parecía una campesina cuando se le comparaba con Perfume.

—Todo lo que provenga de ti sin duda nos sabrá delicioso, preciosa—el más atrevido de todos ellos esbozó una sonrisa y le pasó una mano por la cintura—Elige tú por nosotros.

—Unos tallarines, entonces—Perfume anotó con desfachatez la orden más cara que pudo ocurrírsele —¿Y de tomar?

Mouse sonrió para sus adentros y empezó a silbar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía optimista: la Abuela ya no lo trataba tan mal, el trabajo era más fácil y lo que era mejor, ya no confundía a Shampoo con objetos inanimados tantas veces como antes. Incluso su condición como combatiente había mejorado: sin proponérselo, sus brazos lucían más marcados y más fuertes. Y lo mejor de todo, Shampoo ya lo trataba deferentemente.

—Estúpido, unos tallarines—Perfume dejó una nota al lado del chico ciego—Ahora.

—Unos tallarines pekineses—el chico leyó la orden que le había enseñado Perfume y empezó a cocinar rápidamente—¡En seguida!

El chico agarró uno de los sartenes calientes, puso algo de aceite en él y le echó encima los vegetales que ya tenía preparados: inmediatamente después puso los tallarines en el agua hirviendo y cuando estos estuvieron listos los mezcló con los demás ingredientes en el sartén.

—Vaya este chico trabaja rápido—Perfume miró como Mouse servía la orden en menos de 5 minutos—¿No trabajaba como mesero para ti, Cologne?

—Sí, pero descubrí que trabaja mejor en la cocina—Colonia se encogió de hombros—Es más fácil para él memorizar las cosas que leer las ordenes de los clientes. ¿No es así, Mouse?—el chico no oyó la pregunta—¡Mouse!

—¡¿Qué?!— el grito de Colonia le había hecho dar un respingo tan fuerte que el siguiente plato de comida se le había caído de entre sus dedos—¿Qué le pasa, vieja momia? ¿Por qué me grita?

—Retiro lo dicho, sigues teniendo las manos torpes de un niño de 5 años—la abuela le dio un bastonazo en la cabeza—Quítate, yo cocinaré por ti. Tú ponte a servir las órdenes.

Mouse soltó un gruñido, pero obedeció inmediatamente. Colonia empezó a preparar la comida, y los clientes, ansiosos como estaban por comer desde la mañana, recibieron el cambio con un gesto de exclamación alborozada. Después de todo, y por muy bueno que fuera Mouse cocinando, cuando uno tenía hambre no había nada mejor que un Chef que dominara a la perfección el Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken o truco de las Castañas.[1]

—Vaya hermanita, veo que lo has dominado—Perfume soltó un chiflido de admiración—Yo jamás he podido alcanzar tal velocidad.

—Sí, pero no olvides que yo siempre he sido la más fuerte—su hermana volteó a verla, sonriente—Tengo más práctica.

—Y más arrugas—Colonia entrecerró los ojos ante aquel comentario—Cómo sea, creo que cometes un grave error en subestimarme, querida hermanita—Perfume le devolvió la sonrisa—¡Observa esto!

Perfume dió un golpe tan fuerte en la mesa sobre la que Colonia había puesto los platos de comida que estos saltaron al aire: movió los brazos rápidamente y los mandó a sus respectivas mesas, sin confundir ninguno y sin derramar una sola gota.

—Cómo ves, mi memoria no me falla nunca—Perfume hizo un gesto de suficiencia en medio de la ovación general—Y eso que sólo tuve un segundo para leer los pedidos. ¿Qué te parece?

—Impresionante—Colonia hizo un gesto de asentimiento—Nada mal para la que hasta hace algunos siglos era la última de la clase.

Todos los presentes soltaron una risita, incluido Mouse, que aunque ocupado no pudo dejar de sonreír ante cierta clase de cosas que nunca, nunca cambian.

"¿Qué es esto?" Mouse giró rápidamente y al hacerlo sintió como algo puntiagudo le horadaba la pierna "¡Ah!"

Hizo memoria, y pronto recordó las cartas que Perfume le había entregado y que cargaba en el bolsillo. Giró la cabeza y examinó todo el local: todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y todos los clientes en ellas se hallaban comiendo. Juzgó que tenía tiempo para leer al menos una de sus cartas antes de que se desocupara al menos una de las sillas y se dirigió al baño. Sacó el manojo de cartas de entre sus bolsillos y las examinó detenidamente. Eran de su madre.

"¿Qué sucede?" Mouse se preguntó porque de repente recibía tantas cartas de una misma remitente "¡Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo!"

Mouse abrió la que parecía la más reciente de las cinco y empezó a leer. Su madre no incluía en ella nada grave: sólo los usuales cotilleos y chismes de la Aldea, así como el deseo de que Mouse finalmente se casara con Shampoo y regresaran ambos a la aldea a visitarla. Mouse soltó un suspiro. Si su madre tenía tiempo de contarle cuantos rábanos había cosechado la vecina no podía estarle ocurriendo nada malo, ¿verdad? Decidió que en la mañana le mandaría algo de dinero. Pero pronto algo más captó su atención.

"¿Qué es esto?" Mouse se ajustó los anteojos "¡No es posible!"

Mouse no estaba en buenos términos con su demás familia, por lo que encontrar una carta proveniente de su tía escondida en medio de todas las demás fue una sorpresa. ¿Debía leerla? En realidad sentía deseos de tirarla. Y es que entre ella y Mouse siempre había habido una relación de lo más escabrosa.

Mouse se guardó el manojo de cartas entre sus ropas y salió hacia el comedor, preocupado porque la abuela hubiera notado su ausencia. Pero no era el caso. Se dirigió hacia el mostrador, ignoró el gruñido que le acabara de dedicar Cologne y revisó la siguiente orden a entregar.

—Demonios, esos fueron los mejores tallarines que he probado nunca—el cliente que no dejaba de ponerle los ojos encima a Perfume se llevó una mano al estómago y volteó a ver al remplazo de Shampoo—¿Por qué no te había visto nunca por aquí, preciosa?

—Mi bisabuela y yo acabamos de llegar desde China para visitar a nuestras parientes—respondió Perfume, inclinando un poco la espalda y soltando una risa coqueta—Aunque nunca imaginé toparme con hombres tan atractivos, tengo que añadir. ¿Desean algo más?

Mouse miró como Perfume coqueteaba con el cliente, pero no dijo nada. De importarle, habría podido decirle que el tipo era un imbécil; un tipo con más ego que cerebro y que traía a una mujer distinta cada fin de semana. Además, tenía la fuerte sospecha que era él el desconsiderado que le dejaba el baño hecho una porquería todos los viernes. Por lo menos Ranma era fuerte; este era débil y patán, demasiado parecido a uno de esos imbéciles que se paseaban en Beijing en autos de marca aprovechando que sus padres burócratas robaban un montón de dinero que no era suyo y que jamás terminarían de utilizar.

"¡Concéntrate, Mouse!" el chico se obligó a sí mismo a regresar su atención al plato que traía entre las manos y a buscar al cliente al que le pertenecía "¡Además, tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar!"

—¡Ya está lista la orden de Ramen!—la Abuela le dió una palmada al mostrador—¡Mouse!

—¡Aquí estoy!—el chico dejó el plato caliente sobre su mesa correspondiente y caminó rápidamente de regreso al mostrador—¿No tiene que gritarme, sabe? Estoy ciego, no sordo…

—Deja de quejarte y muévete—Colonia hizo un gesto de desdén—La comida no se va a servir sola.

—Sí, deja de quejarte y hazle caso a tu jefa, Mutzie—Perfume le dirigió una mirada y esbozó una sonrisa—¡Los clientes no paran de llegar!

—Sabes, deberías dejar de llamarme Mutzie—Mouse tuvo el impulso de estrellarle un plato de tallarines en la cabezota—¡Soy mayor que tú!

Perfume no dijo nada, marchándose como había llegado y moviendo las caderas mientras caminaba entre las mesas levantando su charola.

—Deja de mirarle el trasero a mi sobrina y ponte a trabajar—la Abuela soltó un gruñido bastante siniestro—¡Apresúrate y lleva esta orden de ramen para la mesa número 6!

Mouse sencillamente no pudo soportar que lo acusaran de algo que no era: volteó a ver a la Anciana y gritó:

—¡Vieja momia!—el adolescente se apretó los puños y los puso en posición paralela a su cintura— A mí sólo me interesa una chica, y es…

Y un objeto de madera cayó sobre su cabeza…

Mientras tanto, y en otro lugar, una joven (bueno, en realidad un joven con una extraña maldición) paseaba por las calles de su ciudad, molesto y visiblemente malhumorado. Y es que la actitud de sus amigos le había dado que pensar. A Ranma no le gustaba que nadie (y quiero decir NADIE, y mucho menos sus compañeros) cuestionaran su masculinidad.

"¿Y bien Ranma?" Daisuke había vuelto a tenderle el boleto "¿Vienes o no?"

El aludido había volteado a mirarlo; en la cara de su compañero y amigo había atisbado una sonrisa. Hastiado, Ranma empezó a considerar la posibilidad. Una posibilidad que no le agradaba en absoluto, tengo que añadir.

"¿Van a dejar de molestarme?"

Sus dos amigos adoptaron sendas expresiones de solemnidad.

"Por supuesto" ambos movieron la cabeza "Claro, a no ser que le tengas más miedo a Akane que…"

"No le tengo miedo" Ranma le había quitado el boleto de la mano "Iré."

Ranma apretó las manos que tenía dentro de sus bolsillos y soltó un gruñido. Molesto, pateó la piedra con la que acaba de tropezar y la lanzó hacia arriba.

"Así me gusta" Ranma recordó como Daisuke había esbozado una sonrisa llena de satisfacción "¡Hasta luego, Ranma! ¿Y tú que quieres, Hiroshi?"

"Quiero mi dinero de vuelta" el chico extendió la mano "¿Aceptó, no es así?

"Eso no cuenta" Daisuke se defendió "¡Sólo lo hizo bajo presión!"

Ranma recordó como sus dos amigos se habían alejado; golpeó la piedra que estaba a punto de caer del cielo y la hizo estrujo entre sus dedos. Malditos idiotas. Miró el boleto y leyó:

"¿Quieres divertirte?" encima del anuncio había tres modelos, todas desnudas y con los labios brillantes "¡Sólo tienes que venir!"

Ranma arrugó el papel y lo volvió a meter en su bolsillo. Por experiencia propia, sabía que pensar en eso era como rascarse una picadura: entre más pensara en ello con más frecuencia aparecerían esas mujeres en su mente.

"Necesito una pelea" Ranma volteo a todos lados, buscando con la mirada a alguno de sus rivales o enemigos que tenía esparcidos por toda Nerima y deseando incluso que Herb, Kiima o incluso Pantimedias Taro hicieran acto de presencia "¿Dónde está Ryoga cuando más lo necesito? ¡Demonios!"

Pero no apareció nadie, y Ranma siguió caminando, maldiciendo en todo momento los nombres de Daisuke y Hiroshi y deseando encontrar pronto una solución para su problema. Después de todo, no se había convertido en el mejor combatiente pensando en mujeres, ¿o sí?

—¡Ayyyy!

Los nervios de Ranma respondieron al instante, pero en lugar de huir saltó hacia enfrente y atrapó el cuerpo de la damisela en apuros que pensó en ese momento necesitaba su ayuda. Pero se llevó una sorpresa.

—¡Kodachi!—Ranma miró con una expresión cercana al terror al fardo que cargaba ahora entre sus brazos y que, hay que decirlo, lucía más sexy que nunca con ese traje suyo tan escotado que no le había visto nunca[2]—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Ranma mi amor!—Kodachi lo miró a los ojos mientras pasaba sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello y esbozaba una sonrisa coqueta—¡Es el destino, nuestro maravilloso destino, quien insiste en unirnos para siempre!

Kodachi se acercó a él y trató de besarlo. Como sea, no lo consiguió: Ranma giró la cabeza y la chica besó su cabello. Ranma soltó una maldición por lo bajo; por toda respuesta, soltó inmediatamente a la mujer entre sus brazos, saltó hacia los arbustos más cercanos y empezó a revisar frenéticamente en ellos.

—¿Dónde está?—Ranma miró incluso debajo de las piedras, temiéndose una de las trampas de Kodachi—¿Dónde está, Kodachi?

—¿Dónde está quien, amor mío?

—Sasuke y la cámara que pretendes usar para grabar esto—contestó Ranma como si su respuesta fuera la más natural del mundo. —¿Dónde está él, Kodachi? ¡Sasuke!

—No hay nadie, amor mío, solo estamos nosotros dos—Kodachi esbozó una sonrisa que asustó bastante a Ranma—No quiero que nadie más sea testigo de nuestra pasión

Kodachi se cruzó de brazos y resaltó su escote. Ranma saltó inmediatamente hacia delante ante lo que consideró un ataque mortal.

—¡Kodachi!—Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: frenético, usó el Amaguriken y le colocó un poco más de ropa encima —¿Acaso estás loca?

—Loca no, sólo enamorada—Kodachi se acercó a él y se reclinó contra su pecho—¡Sólo quiero hablar contigo en el lenguaje del amor!

—En serio, Kodachi, esto tiene que terminar—Ranma trató de recuperar el aplomo que había perdido por unos momentos al tener entre sus manos el cuerpo curvilíneo de Kodachi—¡No podemos seguir así!

Ranma sujetó a Kodachi de las muñecas y la miró lo más seriamente posible. La verdad es que, y a pesar de reconocer que el cuerpo de Kodachi había evolucionado bastante durante las últimas semanas, el acoso de ésta lo tenía más que harto. Pero Kodachi no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

—Tienes razón, amor mío—Kodachi acercó su cara a la de Ranma—¡Hay que consumar nuestro amor!

Ranma retrocedió, abriendo los ojos completamente en un gesto de sorpresa y tratando de poner tierra de por medio entre él y ella. Pero era muy tarde.

—¡Kodachi!—Ranma se frotó los labios inmediatamente—¡Estás loca! Qué….

Ranma se limpió los brazos frenéticamente, sumamente enojado consigo mismo por haberse dejado sorprender. Nunca había besado a nadie, ni siquiera a Akane; el hecho de que Kodachi solo hubiera rozado sus labios no aminoraba la cuestión. Molesto, volteó a ver a Kodachi, pero esta adoptó una actitud tranquila y resignada que lo desconcertó.

—Pero desgraciadamente, tendrá que esperar.

—¿Eh?

Ranma reprimió el impulso de limpiarse los oídos. ¿Había escuchado bien? Confuso, volteó a mirar a Kodachi, que en esos momentos se tocaba los labios con que lo había besado en una expresión cercana al placer.

—Es que me voy, Ranma, amor mío—Kodachi se acercó bruscamente a él, forzando a Ranma a atraparla para evitar que ésta cayera al piso y antes de saber lo que estaba pasando—Yo te juro que yo no quería, que me opuse intensamente, pero la decisión ya está hecha y es irrevocable….

—¿Te vas a ir?—una luz brilló dentro de la mente de Ranma, olvidándose por un momento de la mala pasada que le estaba jugando la Rosa Negra—¿Lo, lo dices en serio?

—Por un mes—la luz dentro de la mente de Ranma se fue tan repentinamente como había llegado—Pero te prometo que volveré, Ranma mi amor.

—¿Y para eso tenías que besarme?

—Por supuesto—Kodachi parpadeó un par de veces—¿Qué puede animarme más estando tan lejos de ti que el cálido recuerdo de un beso de amor?

—¡Kodachi!—la Rosa Negra se acercó a él una vez más y trató de robarle otro beso—¡Para de una vez!

—Lo lamento mi amor—Kodachi giró la cabeza y puso cara de sufrimiento trágico—¡Sé que soy una egoísta, que soy una molestia, pero, pero…!

Kodachi se inclinó sobre él, sonriendo y mostrándole su escote de tal manera que a Ranma por vez primera estuvo a punto de sangrarle la nariz.

—Pero ya sabes lo que dicen—Kodachi soltó una de sus risotadas esquizofrénicas— ¡Es mejor arrepentirse de haberlo intentando que nunca haberse atrevido!

Ranma la miró reír y frunció el ceño. Intentó dar media vuelta e irse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Kodachi se acercó a él y se lo impidió.

—Como sea, sé que es muy egoísta marcharme siendo yo la única que cargue con un recuerdo tuyo, mi amor—Kodachi pegó su pecho contra el suyo y lo miró a los ojos—Y por eso quiero dejarte un recuerdo de mi parte. ¿Acéptalo, sí?

Kodachi se sacó un objeto de entre los pliegues de la falda y se lo metió a Ranma en medio de los pantalones.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Sólo una prueba de mi amor— Kodachi se alejó aunque no sin darse media vuelta y dedicarle un beso—Prométeme que pensarás mucho en mí, ¿sí?

—Si es una de esas cosas que cocinas con la intención de hacerme caer rendido, mejor olvídalo—Ranma se cruzó de brazos—No pienso caer.

—Oh, no se trata de eso—Kodachi esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción—Es otra cosa más…._interesante. _Solo promete que pensarás mucho en mí_. _¡Hasta la vista, mi amor!

Kodachi hizo girar el lazo que siempre cargaba consigo e hizo caer sobre ella un montón de pétalos de rosa.

—Maldita sea—Ranma miró por un instante como Kodachi movía las caderas mientras desaparecía por los tejados—¡Es el colmo! ¿Cuándo va a dejarme tranquilo? Es….¡No es posible!

Por los pantalones de Ranma había asomado una clase de amiguito nada deseable (al menos para él).

"¡No puede ser!" los ojos de Ranma se abrieron en un gesto cercano al terror "¡No es posible!"

—¡Maldición, Kodachi!—Ranma lanzó un grito de frustración hacia los cielos antes de aventarse del puente al agua helada 5 metros más abajo—¡No otra vez!

Ranma cayó al agua, mojándose inmediatamente y activando la transformación que lo tenía más que harto. Como fuera, el sentir el golpe de su cuerpo contra el agua del río era sin duda un precio muy pequeño para alcanzar la paz que necesitaba.

"¡Por fin!" Ranko alzó su puño, aunque más que nada porque necesitaba pensar que acababa de ganar una victoria "¡Chúpate esa, Kodachi!"

Ranma salió del río y emprendió el camino a casa. Pero para su desgracia, una ola de aire frio lo alcanzó, por lo que, cansado y mojado hasta los huesos, apresuró el paso y se dirigió a la Residencia de los Tendo a toda prisa.

—Vaya, hasta que el señor se digna en llegar—una voz más que molesta lo recibió en cuanto cruzó el umbral—¿Dónde estabas?

—Ah, hola Akane—Ranma se sacudió fuertemente y volteó a ver a su alrededor—¿Ya sirvieron la comida? ¡Genial!

Ranma se sentó inmediatamente, colocándose en un extremo de la mesa y mirando con ansias la comida que ya había empezado a servir Kasumi.

—Te hice una pregunta—Akane lo miró de reojo mientras éste se sentaba y empezaba a servirse—¿Dónde estabas?

Ranma ignoró la pregunta de Akane y siguió comiendo. ¡Y es que en verdad estaba muerto de hambre!

—Por ahí—Ranma se metió el arroz en la boca a toda prisa—Nada importante.

—Por ahí—Akane soltó un gruñido de esceptismo—Claro.

—Sabes Ranma, creo que podrías contestarle mejor a Akane—Soún carraspeó un poco—Mi hija sólo se preocupa por ti.

—Sí, Ranma, podrías ser más amable—lo apoyó Kasumi—Todos nos preocupamos por ti.

Ranma dejó de comer por un momento y volteó a verlos.

—No estaba intentando ser grosero—Ranma se encogió de hombros—Además, fue cierta personita la que me lanzó volando por ahí, ¿verdad, Akane?

La aludida dió un respingo y volteó a ver hacia otro lado.

—Exagerado.

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que digas—Ranma tragó otro puñado de arroz y siguió comiendo—¿Me pasas la sal?

—Alcánzala tú mismo—Akane frunció el entrecejo—No estás manco.

Ranma dejó de tragar y volteó a verla. La cara de su prometida estaba llena de hostilidad. Incluso Soún alzó una ceja, inquieto.

—Sabes Akane, deberías ser más amable o quizás reconsidere invitar en tu lugar a Ukyo—Ranma la miró de manera subrepticia—Seguro que a ella también le gustaría ir a ver a Teresa Teng.[3]

—¡Adelante, son tus boletos!—Akane lo consideró como un golpe bajo, pero no iba a permitir que la amenazara, por lo que gritó y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa— ¿Por algo los compraste, no?

—¿Oh, se refieren a los boletos para el concierto?—Nabiki dejó de comer el miso por un momento y comentó como quien no quiere la cosa—En realidad él no se los compró, se los compró su madre. ¿No es así, Ranma?

Ranma no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al cuello.

—Eso no importa—Ranma trató de defenderse—¿Al fin y al cabo tendré que ser yo quien reparará la casa, no?

—Eres un haragán, Ranma—Akane esbozó una sonrisa de desprecio y volvió a prestar atención a su plato—Inútil.

Esta vez fue a Ranma a quién le empezó a temblar la ceja.

—¿Pero qué rayos te pasa ahora, Akane?—la mala actitud de su prometida le había terminado por llamar la atención—¿Y ahora que te hice?

—¡Pregúntale a tu consciencia!—Akane derramó su plato de sopa tibia sobre la cabeza del chico—¡Malvado!

Todos miraron la escena con una expresión cercana a la consternación. Akane podía ser irracional a veces, pero era claro que algo parecía haberla molestado. Y mucho.

—Sabe, tío Soún, ya no tengo hambre—Ranma se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras un montón de fideos de miso caían sobre el piso procedentes de sus hombros—Creo que será mejor que me vaya a reparar mi casa.

—Sí, sería lo mejor—Soún y Genma voltearon a ver de reojo a Akane, que en ese momento se estaba haciendo la occisa—¿Seguro que ustedes no quisieran discutir, sobre, no sé, algo? Pareciera que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar.

La respuesta de Ranma fue categórica.

—Como si se pudiera hablar con una marimacha.

Ranma volteó a ver a la chica, pero esta movió la cabeza en la dirección contraria y soltó un gruñido. Derrotado, Ranma—que para entonces ya había agarrado una servilleta y se había limpiado los fideos de encima—se dispuso a abandonar el comedor. Pero entonces algo se le cayó del pantalón.

—Espera Ranma, se te cayó algo—Kasumi levantó el objeto rápidamente he intentó regresárselo a Ranma—Esto es…

A Ranma se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¡Kodachi! ¿Cómo se había atrevido ella a…?

_"__¡Para que pienses mucho en mí, mi amor!"_

—¡Eso no es mío!—Ranma empezó a mover los brazos frenéticamente, espantado ante la evidencia de un comportamiento que no era el suyo—¡De seguro es del maestro! ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí!

—¿Mío?—Happosai hizo acto de aparición en ese instante, volteando hacia todos lados y cargando con una bolsa llena de ropa interior—Déjame ver.

El viejo tomó las pantaletas negras que estaba sosteniendo Kasumi y las examinó con atención.

—No, no son mías, aunque creo poder reconocer a su dueña—Happosai, en un gesto que llenó a todas las presentes de inmenso asco se llevó la prenda a la nariz y respiró profundamente—Si, lo sabía, ¡es de Kodachi! Sin duda tienes un buen gusto, Ranma.

—¿De Kodachi?

A todos—incluido Ranma, que trató de alzar las manos en un gesto de protección inútil—se les erizó el vello de la nuca.

—¡LÁRGATE!—Akane le tiró una patada que lo mandó hasta la estratósfera—¡No quiero volverte a ver!

—¡Marimachaaaaa!

Ranma voló una trayectoria de más o menos larga, cayendo al piso e impactando fuertemente la acera; tan fuerte que todos los transeúntes a su alrededor se asustaron tanto que empezaron a correr. Ranma se incorporó agarrándose una nalga y soltando una maldición.

—Vaya, tu prometida ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, ¿eh, chico?—una anciana enfrente suyo empezó a reír incontrolablemente—¡Eso es a lo que yo llamo recibir una buena patada en el trasero!

Ranma alzó la cabeza y miró a la mujer. Parecía una anciana normal, pero algo en su risa la hizo a sus ojos bastante desagradable. ¿O era su voz? Su voz no sólo era irónica, sino que además sonaba falsa: no se parecía a ninguna otra que Ranma hubiera escuchado antes.

—Eso a usted no le importa, señora—Ranma siguió caminando—¡Métase en sus propios asuntos, vieja entrometida!

—¡Eh tú!—una mano fuerte se incrustó arriba de su hombro—¡Alto ahí, niño!

A un agente policial no le había gustado el daño que había causado el joven y se dispuso a detenerlo. Pero Ranma había prestado tanta atención a la mujer que no puso atención al oficial que se había dirigido hacia él; al recibir el impacto, Ranma (que para entonces ya estaba de un pésimo humor) noqueó al hombre casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía y agradeciendo el tener a algún patán sobre el que descargar su furia. Pero no tardó en descubrir su error.

—¡Cuidado oficial—el compañero del policía había alzado su arma reglamentaria, pero la anciana delante le señaló algo—¡Su patrulla se quema!

A los ojos del oficial la mujer parecía bastante respetable, por lo que decidió voltear y prestar atención a la advertencia de la anciana. Y era verdad; su patrulla estaba incendiándose.

—¡Deprisa, chico!—la Anciana le señaló a Ranma una puerta abierta—¡Por ahí!

Ranma hizo caso sin chistar: podía descontar al policía, pero un incidente de esa clase atraería demasiada atención hacia su persona, y considerando las deudas y las estafas que había causado su padre….Entró a la casa que le señalaba la anciana y cerró la puerta.

—Eso estuvo cerca, ¿eh, querido? —la anciana sorprendió al joven hablándole desde otra dirección completamente inesperada—¡Al paso que vas, tendrás el culo lleno de magulladuras y tu historial delictivo lleno de problemas!

Ranma volteó a ver a la señora con una expresión aborrecida.

—Sabes, no lo decía con ánimo de ofenderte, muchacho—la anciana se dio cuenta del efecto que había tenido su comentario—¿Tienes hambre?

La señora se acercó a él con un bollo de arroz, pero algo—Ranma pensó que los comentarios de la anciana—le impidió tomarlo. Rechazó el bocadillo que ésta le ofrecía y exclamó:

—Es muy amable, señora—el estómago de Ranma soltó un gemido— Pero sería mejor que se guardara mejor sus comentarios sobre mi vida privada para usted, ¿no cree?

Algo en la risa subsecuente de la anciana lo inquietó, aunque no supo identificar el porqué.

—Discúlpame, muchacho—la anciana alzó el puño de su bastón y soltó una carcajada—Pero tres prometidas capaces de destruir tu casa para encontrar un anillo de compromiso….¡No puedes negar que estás metido en un mal negocio!

Ranma iba contestar algo, pero la mujer se zampó el bollo de arroz, y Ranma, tan convenenciero como era, se arrepintió de no haberlo aceptado.

—Uy, parece que va a llover—un rayo tronó en el cielo: inmediatamente empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de agua—¿No quieres quedarte aquí conmigo, chico?

Como confirmando las palabras de la anciana, una tormenta bastante brutal empezó a caer sobre los edificios de la ciudad, y Ranma pensó en agradecer el gesto. Entraron rápidamente a la casa y se sentaron en el piso de madera.

—Es usted muy amable, abuela—Ranma frente junto a ella—Si, aceptaré su ofrecimiento.

—Una decisión apropiada—la señora asintió con la cabeza frente a él—¡La Tormenta está empeorando!

Así era. Incluso para alguien con tanta aversión a la lluvia como Ranma (para el que todas las lluvias eran iguales), esta tormenta estaba alcanzando niveles bastante impresionantes.

—Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás no sea lo más conveniente, al menos para ti—la señora volteó a verlo y soltó otra carcajada—¡Especialmente si por celos terminas con un mazo gigante en la cabeza!

Ranma volteó a mirarla inmediatamente.

—¿Qué?—la anciana no dejó de reír—¿No es lo que hace ella cada vez que encuentra una razón para enojarse contigo? ¡Esa no es manera de comportarse en una señorita, y mucho menos en una prometida, si me lo preguntas!

No sólo le molestó la risa de la anciana: el hecho de que todos en Nerima parecieran estar al tanto de su relación con Akane y le hicieran burla por ello lo habían puesto bastante furioso. Olvidó la protección que la anciana le ofrecía y saltó hacia delante.

—¡Pues en ese caso que bueno que no le pregunté, señora!—la voz de Ranma resonó en medio de la calle—¡Adiós!

Ranma se alejó sin voltear ni una sola vez; como consecuencia, no pudo ver la sonrisa divertida de la anciana…

Ni en qué clase de ente se convertía.

Como fuera, y unas horas más tarde y ya mientras arreglaba el techo de su casa , Ranma Saotome no pudo sino recordar su conversación con la anciana y maldecir un poco la impulsividad de su novia. Por supuesto, podía entender el enojo de su prometida, pero eso no era motivo suficiente como para que no le dejara decir ni pío…

O como para que le diera una patada en el culo sin avisar.

Ranma soltó un suspiro, acomodó una serie de clavos entre sus dientes y alzó el martillo múltiples veces, bajándolos de su boca conforme iba clavando cada teja. Molesto, siguió martillando hasta haber terminado con el techo; inmediatamente después saltó hacia al jardín, entró hacia la casa y empezó a arreglar las duelas, una por una, maldiciendo mientras tanto a la bola de desquiciadas maniáticas que habían destruido el lugar. _Por tercera vez._

Como fuera, pensar en ellas era una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que siguió trabajando rápidamente. Después de unas horas de trabajo (que no lo cansaron en absoluto) llegó la noche, por lo que Ranma se detuvo y se dispuso a prender la luz para así poder seguir trabajando. Pero no pasó nada.

—Maldita sea, ahora resulta que también destrozaron los cables—Ranma soltó un gruñido contra las miembros de su batallón de prometidas o "Bride Batallion" —¡Es el colmo!

No tenía sentido molestarse; revisó los fusibles y notó que estaban fundidos. Trató de recordar en donde habían dejado los de repuesto y cuando por fin pudo ponerles la mano encima, los colocó dentro de la caja correspondiente y soltó un gruñido de satisfacción.

—Vaya, estás haciendo un buen trabajo, Ranma—una voz femenina le habló por la espalda—En verdad eres impresionante, hijo.

Ranma dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó inmediatamente.

—¡Mamá!—la silueta de Nodoka contra la luz de luna era inconfundible—¿Qué haces aquí?

Nodoka sonrió y se acercó a él. Lucía totalmente cambiada: en contraste con el humor de perros que cargaba en la mañana, ahora lucía diáfana y tranquila. Y muy hermosa.

—Te traje algo de comida—Nodoka alzó el cesto que cargaba consigo, se arremangó el kimono con el que siempre iba vestida y se colocó frente a Ranma—Pensé que tendrías hambre.

Nodoka eligió un buen lugar, limpió un poco el piso a sus alrededor y se sentó en él.

—No tenía que haberse molestado—Ranma se sentó frente a ella y un gruñido salió de su estómago—Hace mucho frío. Pudo haber venido papá.

Ranma no se sentía obligado a hablar de forma respetuosa ante su padre, pero su madre era su madre y era la mujer más importante de su vida. Así que le habló de forma respetuosa.

—¿Y a arriesgarme a que se comiera la comida en el camino?—Nodoka esbozó una sonrisa diáfana— Además, tú no estás usando camisa.

Era verdad. Puede que el arreglar la casa de sus padres no exigiera mucho esfuerzo, pero los abdominales de Ranma brillaban en medio de la sala.

—Sí, pero yo soy un hombre—Ranma alzó el vaso de jugo—No se supone que me tenga que molestar el frío.

—Y vaya hombre que eres, hijo—Nodoka asintió—No me extraña que Akane esté tan locamente enamorada de ti.

—Pues no lo parece—Ranma volvió a probar un poco del arroz—Todavía no deja esa manía suya de pegarme.

Nodoka examinó atentamente a su hijo.

—Bueno, tampoco puedes esperar que te reciba con rosas después de ver como cae de tu pantalón una prenda íntima que no era suya, ¿no crees?

—¡Pero es que ni siquiera sabía lo que era!—Ranma lanzó hacia afuera lo que tenía en la boca—¿Por qué esa marimacho nunca me da la oportunidad de explicarme?

—Ranma, no niegues ninguna de tus responsabilidades—Nodoka frunció el entrecejo—No es nada varonil.

Ranma miró a verla, cansado, confuso, y sobre todo frustrado.

—Sabía que no me creería—Ranma lanzo un suspiro—Nadie me cree.

—¿Significa eso que no te interesa la ropa interior?—preguntó Nodoka, escéptica.

Ranma no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la franqueza que había asumido al conversar con su madre. Al parecer, todo mundo había cambiado desde su pelea con Saffron. ¿O había cambiado él? No lo sabía. Aunque le había parecido que el cambio en todos los demás no había sido suficiente. Pero su madre si había comprendido: cuando había vuelto de Japón y se había enterado de todo, Nodoka le había dado una palmada en la espalda mientras le sonreía y le decía "¡Bien hecho!" y había roto el contrato de Seppuku ahí mismo. Aunque no había dejado de amenazar a Ranma con el Harakiri completamente.

—Por supuesto que no—que lo colocaran siquiera por accidente al mismo nivel que Happosai no era algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso—Fue Kodachi la que se me acercó y me metió esa cosa por debajo del cinturón. Ni siquiera me interesan las chicas, así que, ¿por qué tendría que interesarme en su maloliente ropa interior?

¡Click!

Ranma se acurrucó sobre sus rodillas y miró el firmamento, totalmente absorto en su amargura y sin darse cuenta que Nodoka había empezado a desenvainar su katana.

—Las chicas son egoístas, groseras y cuando uno les hace caso se sienten la gran cosa[4]—Ranma ignoró la ceja temblorosa de su madre, que en ese momento temía que su hijo pudiera no ser completamente heterosexual—No puedo siquiera portarme bien con ninguna de ellas, porque inmediatamente las otras ponen el grito en el cielo y destruyen todo a su paso. Sólo mire este lugar. ¿Cuántas veces van ya?—Ranma volvió a soltar un gruñido de frustración, sumido en sus pensamientos y completamente indiferente ante las preparaciones que su madre estaba haciendo para su seppuku eventual—Y para acabar, Akane, la única chica que me interesa, cree que soy un cerdo, cuando en realidad el único cerdo es cierta mascota que ella tiene por ahí. Es el colmo.

Ranma soltó un suspiro.

—A veces quisiera largarme—Ranma volteó a ver a su madre, haciendo inmediatamente una mueca de terror al verla vestida de blanco y con la katana desenvainada—¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

—Oh, nada importante, hijo, no te preocupes—Nodoka envolvió rápidamente la espada y se puso el kimono de vuelta, contenta de que la declaración de su hijo hubiera eliminado cualquier sospecha de homosexualidad—Pero volviendo a lo de Akane, sigo pensando que es culpa tuya.

—¿Mia?—Ranma se llevó una mano al cuello, consciente de lo cerca que había estado de morir—¿Cómo puede ser culpa mía que esa psicópata saque a cada rato ese maldito mazo gigante?

—Es tu culpa por hablarle de esa manera—Nodoka usó un tono de voz que usaba una figura de autoridad cuando trataba de aleccionar a otra persona—Podrías mejorar en la manera en que te diriges a ella, jovencito.

—¡Pero si he mejorado!—Ranma no comprendía el punto—¡Ni siquiera le hablo ya tan mal como le hablaba antes!

—Pues no es suficiente—Nodoka movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—Una mujer no escuchará a nadie que la esté insultando; es una cuestión de principios. ¿Escucharías tú a alguien que te estuviera atacando?

Ranma no entendió el punto.

—Bueno, sí, siempre lo hago—Ranma adoptó una expresión confundida—Tampoco es que uno tenga ocasión de decidir, ¿no?

A Nodoka le resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca.

—A lo que me refiero es que una mujer responderá de manera directamente proporcional a como la trates. Si la tratas con cortesía, ella hará lo mismo, ¿no crees?

—La trataba con cortesía la primera vez que llegué al Dojo de los Tendo, y lo único que gané fue que me odiara.

Nodoka miró los ojos de su hijo. Ignoraba la mayoría de los detalles de cómo se había llegado al compromiso con Akane, y ciertamente le daba crédito a Ranma que Akane no lo trataba de una forma muy apropiada. Le había costado descubrirlo, porque cuando ella estaba cerca Akane trataba de controlarse, pero la familiaridad se había impuesto y Akane ya no dudaba en golpear a su hijo incluso estando ella presente.

—Aun así trata, ¿de acuerdo?—Nodoka apoyó una mano bajo su barbilla y lo miró a los ojos—¿Dónde está tu sentido del honor? ¡Pensé que un Saotome no se rendía nunca!

—¡Y es cierto!—Ranma se irguió cuan largo era—¡Un Saotome nunca se rinde!

Nodoka sonrió contenta de haber alcanzado lo que se había propuesto. Dió unas palmadas de aprobación, y cuando su hijo se sentó de nuevo, se acercó y apoyó una mano en su hombro

—Oye hijo, y esa chica que te dió sus bragas….¿Es bonita?

—¡Mamá!

—Tranquilo hijo, llámalo un poco de curiosidad—la señora no le dió mucha importancia a la reacción de su hijo: dio media vuelta, agarró la tetera y prendió un fuego debajo de ella—¡Tengo derecho a saber!

—Supongo que lo es—Ranma tragó otro bollo de arroz con camarones—Es gimnasta.

—¿Gimnasta? —Nodoka parpadeó sorprendida—¡Pero si eso está muy bien, hijo! ¿Y podría conocerla?

Ranma volteó a ver a su madre. Para ser una mujer que acaba de recriminarle su trato con Akane, se mostraba demasiada interesada por conocer a su competencia.

—Ya lo conoce—Ranma regresó su atención a la comida que tenía entre manos y se encogió de hombros— La chica de cabello negro y con un lazo que usa como arma. ¿Se acuerda? Kodachi.

—Ahhhh, ella—Nodoka se mostró decepcionada—Si, me acuerdo de ella.

Nodoka no lo decía, pero todavía no les perdonaba a Shampoo, a Ukyo y a Kodachi que hubieran destruido su casa. _ Por tercera vez_.

—Bueno, me alegra que incluso una chica como ella no pueda resistirse a tus encantos, hijo—Nodoka no quería que Ranma se sintiera incomodo por su silencio, por lo que volvió a alzar su taza de té—De hecho, me llena de orgullo que un grupo de chicas tan bonitas, fuertes y simpáticas estén detrás de ti. Eso habla muy bien de tu masculinidad, ¿no crees?

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír. Y es que después de todo, esa era una de las cosas de las que se sentía más orgulloso.

—Bueno, ya es tarde, así que será mejor que regresemos a casa—Nodoka empezó a levantar los enseres que había traído consigo— De seguro nos estarán esperando.

—Sí, será lo mejor—Ranma estaba más que contento en abandonar un tema en el que no se sentía de lo más cómodo—De todas maneras, no podría trabajar en medio de la oscuridad.

Ranma, recogió rápidamente los clavos, el martillo y demás herramientas que había utilizado para arreglar el techo mientras Nodoka se sacudía el polvo de encima del Kimono. Salieron de la maltrecha residencia Saotome y enfilaron hacia el Dojo Tendo. Un golpe de aire frío obligó a Nodoka a retroceder, por lo que Ranma—que se preocupaba por su madre más que por sí mismo—sacó su camisa y la envolvió con ella.

—Oiga mamá, tengo una pregunta—a Ranma pareció ocurrírsele algo—¿De verdad lo decía en serio?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de halagar a Akane.

—Por supuesto que lo decía en serio—Nodoka fue tajante—No hay mujer en el mundo que permanezca impasible ante un buen cumplido.

—Pues no lo sé, Akane es un poco rara—comentó Ranma como quien no quiere la cosa mientras se hurgaba la nariz—La vez pasada traté de halagarla diciéndole que estaba desarrollando los brazos de un luchador, y lo único que recibí fue un golpe en la cabeza…..[5]

La mano de Nodoka impactó contra la cabeza de Ranma.

—¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

Nodoka asumió una expresión seria y miró hacia el frente.

—Y todavía lo preguntas—Nodoka quería mucho a su hijo, pero a veces la sacaba de quicio—Eso fue algo muy grosero.

—No sabía que le molestaba que me hurgara la nariz—Ranma no parecía haber comprendido el punto—Como papá lo hace todo el tiempo y nadie le dice nunca nada….

—Decirle eso a Akane fue casi un insulto. ¿Pretendías que se sintiera como un gorila?

—La mayor parte del tiempo lo es— Ranma se encogió de hombros—Además, aquella vez no intentaba herirla. ¡Sólo intentaba hacerle un cumplido!

Nodoka volteó a verlo de reojo.

—Sabes, sé que tu padre hizo un gran trabajo entrenándote, pero esto es colmo—Nodoka soltó un gruñido, cosa que hay que decir, casi nunca hacía—¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que a una mujer le gusta que la comparen con un hombre?

—¡Pero si no la estaba comparando con un hombre!—Ranma trató de defenderse—¡Sólo le estaba diciendo que se había vuelto más fuerte!

Nodoka apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Hijo, un halago no consiste en decir una cosa que tú quieres decir, sino en algo que la otra persona quiere escuchar—le contestó Nodoka con voz queda—Ya sea sobre su vestimenta o sobre una cualidad que no espere que otra persona haya notado, una mujer quiere que la alaben por eso, y en una forma que no dé lugar a enredos ni malinterpretaciones. ¡Es entrenar la mente para decir la cosa adecuada en el momento adecuado!

—Ah, ya entiendo—Ranma tronó los dedos, creyendo haber comprendido lo que quería decir su madre-—Algo así como una mentira, ¿no?

Nodoka no dudó ni un instante en detenerse y darle otro zape.[6]

—Y sobre todo, consiste en saber cuándo mantener o no la boca cerrada—la mujer volteó a mirarlo con sus grandes ojos marrones y alzó una ceja—En nuestra juventud, tu papá me halagó mucho diciéndome que no había conocido una mujer tan bella como yo. De ninguna manera lo considero una mentira. ¿Y tú?

—Yo…no quise ofenderla, mamá—Ranma palideció en cuanto vió a su madre sonreír mientras alzaba un poco la katana aún envuelta—Yo….¡En ningún momento he conocido mujer más hermosa que usted!

—Eres muy amable hijo, pero a quien tienes que halagar es a Akane—Nodoka guardó su espada y le acarició la cabeza mientras ambos volvían a seguir caminando—Si hubiera sido ella, probablemente te hubiera arrancado la cabeza, ¿no crees?

—O me hubiera pegado con un mazo gigante—Ranma se encogió de hombros—Nunca me da tiempo para explicarle nada…Aunque trataré de hacer lo que usted dice.

—Así me gusta—Nodoka volvió a alzar una mano, pero esta vez le acarició una oreja—Háblale bien y con sinceridad, y ella te responderá de la misma manera, te lo aseguro. Y si no tienes nada bueno que decir, es mejor que no digas nada.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí—Ranma escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras—Intentare halagarla más seguido y refrenar mi lengua cada vez que vaya a ofenderla. Será fácil.

—No tan fácil como crees, pero sin duda tienes que intentarlo—Nodoka asintió complacida—Y por cierto Ranma, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Por supuesto—Ranma se sintió feliz de abandonar un tema tan incómodo de conversación—Pregunte lo que quiera.

—Es una pregunta muy seria—Nodoka asumió un tono que hizo que Ranma prestara absoluta atención—De hecho, no sé si sea buena idea preguntártela ahora.

—Mejor ahora que frente a la mirada del entrometido de papá—Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, si así lo deseas…—ambos se detuvieron y voltearon a verse el uno al otro—Ranma, pon mucha atención, porque sólo te lo preguntaré una vez. Será una pregunta difícil, pero espero que puedas contestarla. ¿Estás listo?

—¡Siempre estoy listo!

Un viento procedente del Norte acarició sus cabellos, moviéndolos a su compás y dándole a la escena un aura de seriedad que sólo había experimentado en uno de esos combates capaces de decidir su destino.

—¿De verdad no te interesan las demás mujeres?—Ranma cayó hacia atrás, habiéndose esperado otra cosa—¿Ranma?

Ranma se metió las manos a los bolsillos y siguió caminando.

—¡Ranma, te hice una pregunta!-Nodoka no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil, por lo que trató de darle al menos una palmada en la espalda—¡Ranma!

El chico no contestó; por toda respuesta, tomó a su madre del talle y la alzó entre sus brazos y empezó a correr por sobre los techos inmediatamente.

—Le contestaré después—Ranma agradeció que empezara a llover—¡Ahora hay que darnos prisa!

—¡Ranma!

Ranma saltó una distancia de seis metros y ambos se desvanecieron en la oscuridad.

Entre tanto, y a alguna distancia de ahí, un joven conocido como el "Eterno Chico Perdido" tenía un problema.

Bueno, en realidad tenía dos.

El nombre del primer problema respondía al nombre de Akari Unryu

Y una mujer llamada Akane Tendo era su problema número dos.

Aunque en realidad, ambos problemas parecían nada ante un cerdo frente a él con ganas de matarlo, que, hay que decirlo, era su problema número tres.

Ryoga cerró los ojos, preparándose para el aluvión de dolor que sin duda alguna estaba punto de llegar y ante el cual la lluvia que caía en esos momentos sobre la ciudad lo había dejado impotente.

"No tienes que hacer todo esto, Akari, me encuentro perfectamente" el chico recordó por un momento como había tratado de levantarse de la cama en la que había estado hacía algún tiempo "No estoy tan…."

El chico había hecho un esfuerzo por levantarse que había resultado bastante infructuoso. Molesto, soltó un puñetazo, aunque fue uno tan débil que sólo hizo caer la cama al suelo. El disfrutar de los cuidados de su novia no pudo dejar de hacerlo sentir culpable de estar disfrutando de unos cuidados que creía no merecer. ¿Extraña paradoja, no?

"…enfermo."

Ryoga recordó haber soltado un gruñido de impotencia. Puede que casi no se enfermara nunca, pero cuando lo hacía, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

"Basta, Ryoga Hibiki, no te resistas" Akari había volteado a verlo y lo había reconvenido un poco "¿Te encuentro medio muerto y esperas que creas que estás bien?"

Ryoga había soltado un gruñido, pero había estado tan débil que no había podido ni cruzarse de brazos. Había pasado toda la semana tan enfermo que había tenido que arrastrarse en el lodo, y no precisamente convertido en Pechan.

"Puede que seas tan fuerte como un cerdo, pero eso no significa que no debas descansar de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?" Akari se había acercado a él y había apoyado una mano sobre su mejilla "Pensábamos que ibas a morir."

Ryoga había tratado de contestar que no podía ser así, pero optó por quedarse callado. Había estado tan débil desde la boda fallida que había sido un verdadero milagro el haber podido llegar a la Granja de su prometida. Aún ahora, y a pesar de sentirse mejor, no podía mover ni un músculo, y bien sabía que allá afuera se había sentido peor. _Mucho peor. _

"Lo bueno es que Katsunishiki y yo alcanzamos a encontrarte a tiempo" la chica volvió a poner atención en el té "No había visto un caso de influenza porcina tan grave como el tuyo en años; recuerdo que la última vez que Katsunishiki se enfermó tuvimos que…."

Akari se detuvo por un momento, volteando sorpresivamente y dejando de hablar al ver la cara que ponía Ryoga. Y es que era una muchacha bastante perceptiva y no había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de que a su novio le molestaba que cualquier persona—en serio, cualquier persona—lo comparara con un cerdo.

"Oh, Ryoga, discúlpame, no quería…"

"No te preocupes, Akari san, jamás podría molestarme porque cuidaras de mí" Ryoga había sonreído débilmente, consciente de que ella no tenía la culpa de nada "Más bien, tendría _yo_ que molestarme conmigo mismo por estar aquí acostado sin hacer nada."

Ryoga recordó haber levantado una mano y haber sujetado con un dedo el mentón de su novia. Aquella le había devuelvo la mirada, sorprendida, y aunque no habían intercambiado más palabras, la magia y el encanto del momento habian sido tan intensos que a pesar de que ya habian pasado aun pensaba en ellos.

Aunque, y por desgracia, no eran suficientes como para permitirle sustraerse del dolor.

—¡Prepárate para morir!—de vuelta en el presente, Ryoga pudo oír como la voz de Katsunishiki se dirigía hacia él con la fuerza de un trueno—¡Pagarás por hacer lastimado a mi amita[7]!¡Muere!

—¿Lastimado?— la pezuña del cerdo impactó contra el piso, obligando a Pechan a saltar hacia otro lado mientras la roca donde hasta hace sólo unos instantes había estado saltaba en mil pedazos. —¡Yo jamás me atrevería a lastimar a Akari!

Katsunishiki no contestó: en su lugar, volvió a lanzarse sobre Pechan, que a duras penas pudo volver a esquivar el golpe.

—¡Eran cebollas!—Ryoga recordó de pronto las lágrimas de Akari—¡Estaba cortando cebollas! ¡Por eso estaba llorando!

—¡Cebollas mis pezuñas!—Katsunishiki volvió a saltar sobre él, impactando a Pechan bajo una tonelada de carne musculosa—¡Eran lágrimas de dolor, y todo por tu culpa! ¿Así es como pagas su amor, _siéndole infiel? _

Ryoga soltó un quejido que fue ahogado malamente por un aluvión de sangre que empezó a salir inmediatamente de su cavidad bucal. Katsunishiki estaba haciéndole daño de verdad; si no hacía algo podía incluso hasta matarlo. Puede que con su cuerpo humano pudiera noquear fácilmente al cerdo campeón de sumo que tenía su novia como guardaespaldas, pero defenderse de él estando convertido en Pechan era harina de otro costal.

—No comprendo por qué me odias tanto, Katsunishiki—un quejido ahogado salió del cuerpo de Pechan, que para entonces era completamente irreconocible—Eran cebollas. Sólo…eran cebollas.

La pezuña del cerdo volvió a bajar otra vez.

"¡Akane san, perdóname, por favor!" Ryoga perdió la consciencia y el sueño que había tenido en la granja de Akari volvió a su mente "¡Te juro que soy diferente, te juro que yo no jugué con tus sentimientos!¡Perdón!"

"¡Te odio, Ryoga Hibiki, te odio!" la imagen que había tenido en ese momento en su cabeza le dió la espalda "¡Jamás debí haber confiado en ti, jamás debí ser tu amiga! ¡Te odio!¡Ojala estuvieras muerto!"

Ryoga había tratado de acercarse a Akane, pero la distancia entre él y ésta crecía y crecía, hasta que por más que se esforzaba resultaba imposible alcanzarla. Se miró las extremidades; ya no eran manos, ahora eran pezuñas.

"¡Espera Akane, san, puedo explicarlo!" un balde de agua caliente cayó sobre él, permitiéndole asumir forma humana y salir tras Akane "¡Por favor, permíteme explicarte! ¡Todo fue un error, un lamentable error! ¡Yo….!"

Ryoga había saltado hacia delante y hecho algo que sin duda hubiera censurado en Ranma: había sujetado a Akane de un brazo y la había obligado a mirarla. Pero Akane ya no era Akane.

"¡Tú!" de la boca de Ryoga había salido un comentario no muy amable "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

Una voz tan atronadora como un trueno le hablo entonces desde en medio de la lluvia.

—¿De verdad crees que eran sólo cebollas?

Ryoga sonrió, ahora su consciente de su propia estupidez. Aunque desgraciadamente para él, el cerdo que también era guardaespaldas de su novia lo tomó como un insulto.

"Ciertamente fue un error enamorarme de ti, Ryoga Hibiki."

Ryoga había retrocedido, sorprendido y asustado de tener , de entre todas las personas que conocía, a Akari Unryu frente a él.

"¿Qué..¿Qué haces aquí?"

Aquella mujer frente a él había esbozado una sonrisa triste.

"Eres un traidor, Ryoga Hibiki."

Ryoga sintió que el suelo bajo él se hundía; la cara de Akari, envuelta entre las sombras, lo miraba desde arriba.

Llorando.

Herida.

—Pagarás por esa sonrisa.

Aquello no había sido un reproche, y ni siquiera una frase. No había salido de los labios de ella. Pero era una frase que había retumbado en su cerebro, con toda claridad y cuyo impacto fue reforzado con la mirada de infinita tristeza de parte de su prometida, que lo había mirado con ojos heridos mientras tenía ambas manos sobre su regazo.

Mentiroso.

Traidor.

_Monstruo. _

Ryoga había despertado en ese mismo instante, justo antes de que aquel mar de agua tapara el pozo en el que se hallaba metido y se ahogara. Había mirado a ambos lados de la habitación y soltado un suspiro de alivio: recordó que a pesar de todavía sentirse culpable, se había sentido también feliz de que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Contento, se dejó caer sobre las sábanas y había mirado al techo.

"Seguro Akari me puso algo en la bebida" pensó para sí mismo el chico perdido "Por un momento pensé…"

Ryoga se había sentido mucho mejor. Aunque físicamente y mentalmente aún débil, tenía más fuerza que antes y ya no le dolían los músculos. Solo se sentía cansado. Agradecido, enfocó sus pensamientos en Akari y esperó que ella estuviera bien. De verdad lo deseó.

"Esto tiene que terminar, Ryoga" el hecho de haber pensado en Akari lo había hecho sentir culpable, y una voz parecida a la de su madre resonó en su consciencia "¿A quién de todas ellas amas más?

Ryoga había cerrado los ojos. ¿Akari o Akane? Ese había sido el meollo de la cuestión desde que las conocía a ambas. Había pensado que había superado para siempre lo de Akane, pero al verla en su vestido de novia, no pudo dejar de sentir envidia. Celos. _Furia _ de que Ranma finalmente se quedara con ella.

"Solo cuida de Akane, ¿eh, Ranma?" Ryoga recordó cómo le había dado un codazo a su eterno rival justo antes de desaparecer después de la batalla del Monte Fénix "Promete que lo harás."

"Por supuesto que lo haré, Pechan" Ranko lo había volteado a mirar por un momento, sorprendido de que el chico perdido se alejara de él sin preocuparle su comentario mordaz "¿A dónde vas?"

"Eso no te importa, Ranma" Hibiki había alzado una mano y se había despedido de él sin darse siquiera la vuelta "Adiós."

Ryoga había tenido la intención de quedarse en Jusenkyo hasta que los pozos regresaran a la normalidad, cosa que, o al menos así se lo había dicho el guía de los estanques malditos, no era nada probable. Pero no pudo evitar perderse en el camino, lo que lo llevó invariablemente a estar en el lugar y momento correctos para darle un dolor de cabeza: la boda entre Ranma y Akane.

Ryoga se había dejado caer hacia atrás sin evitar sentirse culpable. Después de la boda fallida había vagabundeado por ahí, hambriento y enfermo, sólo para agotarse tanto que el mismo había temido estar a punto de morir, y ahora que Akari lo había salvado y traído hasta su casa, ¿todavía tenía el descaro de pensar en Akane?

Tenía que hacer algo. Todavía no sabía qué, pero si se daba cuenta que ya no tenía el menor derecho a quedarse en esa misma granja bajo el techo protector de Akari mientras no tuviera en claro sus sentimientos hacia ella.

"¿Cómo estás, Ryoga?" Akari había entrado a la habitación poco después de que Ryoga recuperara la conciencia "¿Te sientes bien?"

Ryoga había asentido con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada. Después de todo, el peligro siempre aumenta las

"Me alegro" Akari había esbozado una sonrisa y acomodado la bandeja que cargaba entre sus manos sobre la cama para que su novio pudiera comer de ella "Me alegro mucho por ti, Ryoga."

Akari tomó una cuchara y empezó a servirle sopa.

"Y también me alegro mucho por mí, a decir verdad" Akari hizo una pausa y se llevó una mano al mentón mientras que con la otra se sujetaba el codo "Hay tantas cosas por hacer aquí en la granja y …."

Akari siguió hablando, pero Ryoga ya no la escuchaba, absorto como estaba por su dialogo interno. Hasta entonces se las había arreglado para dejar de lado sus escrúpulos, pero el sueño que había tenido le había hecho mella en la consciencia y ya no podía dejar de pensar que disfrutar del cariño de Akari mientras pensaba en Akane no sólo era incorrecto: era traición.

Especialmente después de todas las veces que había estado con ambas en la intimidad.

No podía evitar sentirse más sucio que un cerdo.

"Me temo que…."

"Y también hay que arreglar el corral" Akari habia alzado los dedos de una mano y empezado a contar, completamente entusiasmada "Katsunishiki intentó ayudarme, pero me temo que para arreglar la cerca se necesitan pulgares. Y también hay que ayudar a una de nuestras cerdas que está a punto de dar a luz, y una persona con brazos me vendría bien. Además tú y yo casi nunca estamos juntos, y ahora que estas aquí hay podemos hacer tantas cosas….Digo, sé que eres una artista marcial y que siempre debes estar entrenando, pero podríamos ir a patinar, o no sé, podríamos ir al nuevo restaurante que acaban de abrir en la ciudad, o al _Route de l'Amour_, o a…

"¡Akari!"

Ryoga hizo fuerza y se habló en voz alta. Akari parpadeó un par de veces y preguntó:

"¿Acaso pasa algo, Ryoga?"

El chico perdido tuvo que respirar un par de veces.

"Me temo que eso no podrá ser posible. "

"Bueno, no esperaba que lo hicieras inmediatamente, es obvio que tienes que descansar" Akari trató de darle una cucharada de sopa en la boca "Aunque si no quieres hacerlo no hay problema, mi familia puede contratar a alguien para que lo haga y…"

"Yo… yo tengo que enfrentar a Ranma" Hibiki alzó la mano y con ella apartó la cuchara con la sopa que Akari le ofrecía "Me temo que no podré quedarme mucho tiempo. "

Akari lo miró a los ojos y bajó la cuchara. Retrocedió, puso ambas manos en su regazo y agachó la mirada.

"Así que es eso. "

Algo en la mirada de Akari alarmó a Ryoga, quien frenético trató de explicarse mejor.

"No tardaré en llegar. Es sólo que…"

"No te preocupes Ryoga, yo entiendo." Akari alzó de nuevo la cara y le dedicó una sonrisa "Te esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta. "

"Gracias por ser tan comprehensiva."

"No digas nada" Akari se levantó de su lugar "Lo entiendo perfectamente. Tienes que vencer a Ranma. Pero por ahora sólo preocúpate por comer bien, sí? "

Akari se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse. Pero se permitió voltear a verlo otra vez.

"Sólo asegúrate de seguir comiendo, Pechan."

Aquella referencia velada lo alarmó. Ryoga volteó a verla; Akari giró la cabeza y le dedicó otra sonrisa.

"¡Akari!" Ryoga había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar la habitación e ir detrás de ella "¡Espera!"

La chica se alejó rápidamente y Ryoga trató de buscarla, haciendo que invariablemente se perdiera y que cuando finalmente llegara hasta ella hubiera pasado al menos una hora.

"Akari, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" había preguntado Ryoga inmediatamente al momento de encontrarla "Estás…¡Estás llorando!"

Así era. Akari había estado en la cocina picando algunos vegetales; pero al momento de voltear a mirar a Ryoga resultó más que obvio que un aluvión de lágrimas había bajado por sus mejillas.

"Oh, ahí estás, Ryoga" Akari había alzado la mano que sostenía el cuchillo y se había enjugado las lágrimas "No es nada, sólo un par de cebollas…Sólo quería tener listo el platillo que tanto te gusta."

Akari iba a seguir hablando, pero el abrazo de Ryoga la cayó inmediatamente. Y en ese mismo instante tomó una decisión.

Abandonaría la granja de su novia lo más pronto posible, y trataría de imponer orden a sus pensamientos. Y entonces, sólo entonces, se molestaría en considerar tener algo serio con Akari.

Lo que no supo Ryoga en aquel momento es que Akari no lloraba por culpa de las cebollas, que, hay que decirlo, ella había lavado con agua caliente para que no soltaran jugo.

No, en realidad, Akari había estado llorando porque _alguien _ no había dejado de mencionar a Akane ni siquiera en sueños; a sus ojos, era obvio que la razón por la que Ryoga pensaba en abandonarla una vez más no respondía precisamente al nombre de Ranma Saotome.

Cosa que su guardaespaldas le dejaría bien en claro a Ryoga _más que dolorosamente. _

De vuelta en el presente, Katsunishiki se detuvo, aunque sin descuidar la guardia ni por un momento. ¿De verdad Ryoga no sabía cuál era el motivo de su odio?

—No eran sólo cebollas, estúpido—Katsunishiki esperó a que Pechan alzara un poco la cabeza—¡Ella estaba llorando por ti!

Katsunishiki intentó golpearlo, pero Pechan pudo hacerse a un lado y evitar el primer golpe. Desgraciadamente, no pudo evitar completamente el segundo.

—¡No!—Ryoga se negó a creerlo—¡Eso no es posible! Yo nunca...

Un rayo tronó en el cielo, y las facciones del cerdo adquirieron una forma siniestra. Katsunishiki volvió a alzar la pata.

—A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado esperándote, de todo el esfuerzo, de todo el amor que te ha profesado….

Katsunishiki dejó caer con fuerza una de sus pezuña y asestó el golpe de gracia.

—¡Ni siquiera en sueños puedes evitar serle infiel!

La sangre manchó el piso.

De vuelta en el Nekohanten, Mouse sintió ganas de llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza.

El restaurante estaba sucio.

No, mejor dicho, el restaurante estaba asquerosamente sucio.

"¡Carajo!" Mouse a duras penas fue capaz de reprimir un grito de furia "¡No es posible!"

Sabía que el restaurante iba a terminar más sucio de lo normal tras la postergación de la hora del cierre, pero los niveles de suciedad habían alcanzado niveles imposibles. Había evitado gritar, pero no pudo resistirse a darle un puñetazo a la mesa.

"Abuela, no esperará que limpie todo esto yo solo, ¿o sí?"

"¿No es obvio?" Colonia había sacado dos botellas de sake del aparador mientras le contestaba con toda la desfachatez del mundo "¿Tienes algo que objetar, Mouse?"

"Algún día me las pagará todas juntas, abuela" Mouse había agarrado la escoba y se había puesto a barrer inmediatamente "¡Esto es un abuso!"

La anciana se había limitado a soltar una carcajada y a recordarle quien había buscado trabajo en dónde.

"Fuiste tú el que me pidió un trabajo aquí en primer lugar" Colonia había alzado una ceja "¿Por qué te quejas?"

Mouse se obligó a regresar al presente, consciente de que permaneciendo en el pasado no iba a terminar nunca. Molesto, y resignándose a su suerte, se quitó la toga que siempre llevaba puesta y empezó a trabajar.

Limpiar un restaurante después de la hora del cierre es una de las tareas más ingratas que hay. Uno tiene que limpiar todas las cosas que los clientes y cocineros desconsiderados dejan: confiados en que otro limpiará en su lugar, los cocineros y demás trabajadores de la cocina no tienen ningún escrúpulo en dejar toda su basura detrás. Y si a la ecuación le añadimos la rencorosa de Perfume….

Mouse tiró la comida que no podía guardarse y se dispuso a cambiar sus recipientes; los sustituyó todos en menos de quince minutos y empezó a limpiar todo lo demás, lo cual era la parte difícil. Pronto terminó también y se atrevió a mirar a la que sin duda sería su tarea más pesada: la estufa, la freidora y la plancha.

Mouse agarró un trapo, se envolvió la mano con él y la pasó sobre la estufa. La cantidad de cochambre era impresionantemente desagradable; seguramente tendría que pasar lavándola toda la noche.

"Pues ya qué" Mouse llenó uno de los lavaderos con agua caliente, tiró algo de ácido dentro y puso las hornillas de la estufa encima. El ácido hizo contacto con la grasa, soltando inmediatamente un vapor tóxico y obligando a Mouse a apartarse. Hasta que recordó algo.

—¡Oh, mierda—Mouse se dio una palmada en la cabeza—¡La Medicina de Shampoo! ¡

Había olvidado por completo el té que sobre la mesa le había dejado la abuela. Agarró una de las teteras sucias, la lavó minuciosamente, metió algo de agua dentro y empezó a calentarla en una estufilla eléctrica arrumbada que tenían por ahí. Intento también hacer unos bocadillos, hasta que recordó que todas las hornillas estaban sumergidas en ácido. Mala suerte.

"Esto no me detendrá" Mouse alzó un puño y miró hacia el cielo "Mi amor por Shampoo es puro e incondicional!" Mouse alzó un puño y miró hacia el cielo "¡Por ella!"

Mouse metió la mano en el agua y sacó la hornilla, cosa de la que se arrepintió casi inmediatamente después cuando cayó en la cuenta que pudo haber usado unas tenazas.

"¡Maldición!"

Mouse se llevó ambas manos a la boca, cosa de la que también se arrepintió. Pero se recompuso y cuando el té estuvo listo y el agua tuvo la temperatura apropiada, enfiló hacia la habitación de Shampoo con la tetera, unas tazas y una bandeja de bocadillos entre sus brazos.

—No puedo creer la cantidad de propinas que me dió ese chico—Mouse alcanzó a oír la voz de Perfume mientras subía las escaleras—¡Mira nada más!

—Y lo mejor de todo es que está muy guapo—hasta él llegó la voz débil de la dueña de su corazón—¿Eh, Perfume?

La chica soltó una carcajada, que dicho sea de paso, sólo sirvió para tensar el corazón de Mouse. Presuroso, llegó hasta el final y empujó la puerta; como se lo imaginó las encontró juntas, aunque una acostada sobre la cama y a la otra sentada sobre ella.

—Puede ser, pero es un patán de primera indigno de llamarse así mismo un hombre—que a Perfume le gustara era una cosa, pero que dijera que estaba guapo enfrente de Shampoo lo sacaba de quicio—Incluso lo he descubierto mirando pornografía. Ni Saotome ha caído tan bajo.[8] Harías bien en fijarte en otra persona y tener un poco más de juicio, niña tonta.

—Pero aún y eso es más hombre que tú—Perfume había estado tan ocupada contando su dinero que no notó a Mouse acercarse, cosa que la había molestado mucho—Tiene un coche deportivo, y me pagó en dólares, no en yenes, mientras que tú...¿No tienes que limpiar los baños, niño ciego?

—El dinero no lo es todo—Mouse prefirió pasar por alto el comentario mezquino de su anterior amiga y puso el té y los bocadillos sobre la mesa al lado de la cama—¿Cómo puedes considerarte a ti mismo de valía si te sobra dinero pero te falta la habilidad? Además, el sentimiento es lo que cuenta al final, ¿no?

Perfume no dijo nada; tomó un bocadillo y lo examinó como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo antes de tragarlo.

—Dinero y habilidad—Perfume se llenó otro bocadillo a la boca y le dio la espalda—¿Y qué piensas de ti mismo, si careces de las dos?

Mientras tanto, y en otro lado de la casa, dos hermanas que no se habían visto en años se miraban la una a la otra mientras se contaban lo que ambas habían estado haciendo durante la pasada década. Aunque Colonia y Shampoo por lo general compartían habitación, con el tiempo Colonia se había convencido de la necesidad de su hija de tener una habitación propia. Mouse no tuvo problema en moverse a la cocina.

—Vaya, jamás pensé que vendrías a visitarme… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido ya?

Colonia y Perfume estaban sentadas la una frente a la otra, sirviéndose té y disfrutando del ambiente mientras una gruesa cortina de incienso le daba a la habitación una aura bastante surrealista.

—Han pasado 3 años…

Perfume retiró la pipa que cargaba en la boca para poder hablar.

—Tuve mis asuntos—Perfume alzó una ceja—Una no puede visitar otro continente y estar en él menos de tres años, ¿sabes?

Colonia asintió con la cabeza.

—Espero que la estancia haya valido la pena.

Perfume dejó de fumar, metiéndose una mano dentro del vestido y sacando un manojo de 30 páginas, todas encuadernadas y numeradas perfectamente.

—Lo valió—Perfume asintió también mientras Colonia revisaba las página con ojo avizor—He descubierto gran cantidad de información y algunos artefactos que podrían serle útiles a la aldea, incluidos dos secretos que se creían perdidos hasta ahora.

Colonia examinó las páginas cuidadosamente. A diferencia de ella, Perfume se había molestado en recibir una educación formal; aunque claro, sólo cuando ésta había estado disponible en China después de su apertura forzosa al mundo durante el siglo XIX.

—Pensé que querrías echarles un vistazo—Perfume agarró su taza de té y se encogió de hombros al ver la mirada incrédula de su hermana—¿Qué te parece?

Colonia regresó la mirada a las páginas. Era un trabajo escrito en forma de tesis, con gran cantidad de diagramas y una explicación bastante detallada sobre lo que parecía que era…

—¡No es posible!

—Tomaré eso como una prueba incuestionable de mi éxito—Perfume sonrió ante la expresión escandalizada de su hermana—Tres años de investigación valieron la pena, ¿eh, Connie?

—Por algo te decían "la universitaria"—"Connie" le devolvió los papeles—Estoy segura que las demás estarán muy contentas de que hayas desobedecido a las Ancianas de aquel entonces.

—Yo estoy muy contenta—Perfume revolvió la taza de chocolate en su mano con una cucharita—Y eso es lo importante. Una existencia apartada de lo común me ha permitido enseñarle a mi bisnieta más de un par de trucos.

—Se nota—Colonia conocía el sentimiento, pues era el mismo que la había hecho salir de la aldea a ella también—Perfume es muy fuerte. Salta a la vista. Y se ve que es inteligente: tiene una mirada muy astuta que sólo le he visto a alguien y a nadie más. Has hecho un buen trabajo.

Hasta ese momento, Colonia había pensado que esa mirada taimada e inteligente le pertenecía a Ranma Saotome y sólo a él.

—Bueno, después de que cierto mesero le rompiera el corazón no ha hecho más que entrenar—Perfume dirigió la mirada hacia la otra habitación—Hasta a mí misma me sorprende su progreso. A veces pienso que hubiera estado mejor bajo tu tutela, hermana.

Colonia no dijo nada: se limitó a beber de su taza y a seguir fumando.

—Aunque por cierto, Shampoo está bastante descuidada.

El comentario de Perfume no era una acusación: en cuestiones de disciplina, Perfume era bastante laxa también. Colonia levantó el bastón y se sirvió más té.

—Pensé que la campeona del torneo anual en la Aldea debía tener más músculo.

—Bueno, Shampoo no ha tenido oportunidad de entrenar desde aquella vez—esta vez era a Colonia a quien le correspondía alzar una ceja—Hubo… complicaciones.

—Me enteré—Perfume soltó una carcajada—Un problema de pelo rojo, ¿no? Hermana, sinceramente no sé por qué a ti te tocan los fenómenos.

—Yo tampoco lo sé—repuso Colonia sinceramente—Aunque tiene sus ventajas.

—Dime la verdad, hermana—Perfume adoptó una expresión extremadamente seria—¿Está Shampoo casada, o no?

—¿A qué viene eso?—el cambio de actitud sobresaltó a Colonia.

—Bueno, son las 12 de la noche y no veo a su esposo cuidándola—Perfume trató de hablar con cuidado—De hecho, no lo he visto por ninguna parte; al único que he visto preocupándose por ella es a Mouse, lo cual ha sido bastante inquietante. ¿Qué sucede?

Colonia la miró detenidamente. Era obvio que su hermana sabía algo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Uno no llega de visita tras ausentarse por tres años para preguntar por su bisnieta con renovado interés, ¿o sí?

—¿Porque que quieres saberlo?

—Bueno, todo mundo se ha preguntado allá en casa porque Shampoo no ha regresado a casa a presentar a un hijo suyo—Perfume se encogió de hombros—Los rumores dicen…

—Ya veo—Colonia entrecerró los ojos, molesta—Debí saber que no vendrías a visitarme si no era para satisfacer tu curiosidad malsana, Perfume.

La interlocutora de Colonia soltó una risotada, aunque no una que demostrara felicidad alguna.

—Mira, normalmente no prestaría atención a cualquier clase de chisme estúpido, especialmente a uno en contra de mi sobrina—Perfume se dió cuenta de que más le valía no irse por las ramas—Sé distinguir cuando un chisme tiene mala intención o no, y la mera verdad, la mayoría de los rumores concernientes a tu bisnieta son francamente ridículos. Pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Pero hay algunas personas que se los están tragando—Perfume le echó una mirada al lugar como quien no quiere la cosa, notando muy claramente la creciente hostilidad de su hermana—Hay personas que han llegado a afirmar que, bueno…

Colonia alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que ustedes dos tienen miedo de presentarse ante el Consejo de las Seis.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si eso es absurdo!—Colonia no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo—¿Porque tendríamos miedo de hacer tal cosa?

—Es lo mismo que pienso yo—la mujer se reclinó sobre la silla y la hizo rechinar un poco —Aunque tienes que aceptar que es bastante sospechoso que Shampoo no haya regresado a la Aldea a presentar a un hijo suyo.

—Que Shampoo no se haya presentado ante el Consejo de la Seis para mostrar un hijo suyo no constituye ninguna prueba de culpabilidad—repuso Colonia con dureza —¡Especialmente porque ni siquiera ha estado embarazada!

—Conforme, aunque supongo que eso confirma el rumor sobre la esterilidad—la mujer sacó una hoja de papel y tachó uno de los puntos de una lista—Bueno, supongo que no hay nada perfecto en este mundo. Supongo que la dureza no tiene nada que ver con la fertilidad, ¿eh, Connie?

A Colonia le resbaló una gota de sudor. ¿Es que acaso su hermana había tenido la desfachatez de traer consigo una lista con las estupideces que sobre ella se murmuraban en la aldea? La Anciana movió el bastón como si de repente tuviera que luchar contra una mosca molesta y preguntó:

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Perfume no contestó: por toda respuesta, volvió a meter la mano dentro del vestido y sacó una copia del Mensual de Joketsuzoku.

"Airen es un excelente Amante" la anciana carraspeó un poco antes de leer "Es vigoroso, infatigable, fuerte y la tiene de 37 centí….[9]

Colonia alzó el bastón y con un golpe lanzó la revista a la basura.

—Claro puedes tirarla, con eso de que no tuve que pagar nada por ella—Perfume esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica—Yo no tuve la culpa de que tu bisnieta haya sido bastante descriptiva.

—Puede que Shampoo haya exagerado un poco—Colonia soltó un gruñido bastante elocuente—¡Pero ambas tenemos muchas mejores cosas que hacer como para encima preocuparnos de las estupideces plasmadas en una revista!

Colonia había hablado bastante fuerte, y pronto se lamentó de haberlo hecho. Aunque Perfume lo dejó pasar.

—Admito que por lo general me importa un rábano lo que pueda decir esa revista del corazón de porquería—Perfume agachó un poco la cabeza mientras volvía a llenar su pipa—En una cultura tan competitiva como la nuestra, que las demás hablen mal de ti no es prueba de culpabilidad, como tampoco lo es el hecho de que ustedes dos no regresen a la Aldea. Después de todo, puede que ni ella ni su marido quieran tener hijos por el momento y ustedes son libres de marcharse a donde se les dé la gana. Por algo los servicios que has prestado a la Aldea han sido formidables.

Perfume se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos. Colonia hizo lo mismo, y si Mouse, Shampoo o cualquier otro hubiera entrado en ese momento hubiera creído que estaban dormidas. El cuarto se había llenado fuertemente de humo.

—Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, Colonia—Perfume levantó la cara y la miró a los ojos mientras la pipa en su boca emitía un chisporroteo—Las Ancianas sospechan algo. Ariel sospecha algo, y tú sabes que con ella es mejor no meterse. Es más, diría que sabe algo. Incluso Bing y Ming fruncen el entrecejo cada vez que escuchan el nombre de mi sobrina. Y eso es mala señal, más aún por tratarse de personas tan afables como ellas y que además son nuestras amigas.

¿Por qué Rin Rin y Ran Ran evitan las confrontaciones? Con tales rumores circulando por ahí no es muy difícil atar cabos. ¿Por qué las amigas que Shampoo tenía en la aldea no han recibido noticias suyas sino por medio de una revista? Y más importante, porqué Ranma, a pesar de haber viajado desde Japón hasta el Monte Fénix para vencer a Saffron no pasó a presentar sus respetos a la Aldea de su esposa estando ésta a sólo tres días de camino?

La espalda de Colonia se tensó habiéndose puesta ella inmediatamente alerta. Volteó a ver su hermana, completamente azorada.

—Lo sé todo, Colonia—Perfume esbozó una sonrisa forzada al ver la cara de consternación de su hermana—Todo lo que se puede saber en la aldea al menos, y un poco más, gracias a los clientes poco discretos que atiendes en tu local. No, no vine aquí por encargo de las Seis. Ni siquiera vine a molestarte, y bien sabes que me gusta hacerte pasar males ratos de vez en cuando. Pero no vine a molestarte…No vendría a este país por algo como eso, y tú lo sabes muy bien.

O si, Colonia lo sabía muy bien. A pesar de haber pasado más de 50 años, Perfume seguía despreciando al Japón, a la mayoría de su gente y todo lo que esta representaba.

—Lo sé—Colonia asintió con la cabeza—Es por eso que me sorprendió tanto tu visita.

—Es por eso que vine a advertirte, hermanita. No sé qué puedas hacer al respecto, pero si tienes un plan en mente, será mejor que lo pongas en marcha de una vez. Ariel no ha tomado acción todavía, pero la tomará. No tengas duda alguna. Se fué a Mongolia a no sé qué, pero cuando vuelva sin duda tomara cartas en el asunto. Las otras no tardarán en dejarse de la vista gorda. ¿Qué piensas hacer con Akane Tendo?

—No lo sé—Colonia soltó un suspiro completamente honesto que fue comprendido por su hermana—El chico está completamente enamorado de ella.

Perfume asintió en un gesto que mostraba a las claras lo difícil que era lidiar con una emoción con la que las Amazonas no estaban acostumbradas a pelear. Por lo general, la belleza y el trato de las Nyuchiehzu las hacían altamente valiosas a los ojos de la mayoría de los mortales. ¿Qué cualidades tenía la chica para colocarla por encima de las demás? ¿Era más hermosa? ¿Tenía mejor trato? ¿O simplemente Ranma tenía otros gustos? Perfume decidió que tenía que averiguarlo.

—Dime la verdad hermanita—Perfume lanzó una bocanada de humo tras un momento más o menos largo de silencio—¿Fue por ella por la que Ranma luchó en el monte Fénix, no es así?

La mirada de Colonia lo dijo todo.

—Ese engreído de Ranma —en otro lugar, una Akane furiosa golpeaba su cama en un gesto de frustración—¡No puedo creer de que de verdad haya tenido una erección al mirar a Kodachi!

—Sí, es un monstruo—Nabiki no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada bastante fuerte mientras su hermana mayor evitaba hacer lo mismo tomando un poco de té—¡Acaba con él, Akane!

La menor de las Tendo se llevó ambas manos a la cadera y frunció los labios en un gesto de Furia. ¿Es que acaso Nabiki no comprendía la gravedad de la situación? Akane misma se había asombrado de su autocontrol; ¡había sentido ganas de conseguir una metralleta y vaciarla sobre Ranma!

—Parece que no comprendes la gravedad de la situación, Nabiki—Akane frunció el entrecejo: quizás pedirles ayuda después de la cena no había sido buena idea—¡Ranma! ¡Teniendo una erección!¡_Con Kodachi!—_Akane estaba tan furiosa que incluso su grito de guerra no le salió con la naturalidad acostumbrada—Ba….¡Baka!

Por toda respuesta, Nabiki rió más fuerte; Kasumi volteó a mirar a Nabiki con una mirada de reproche.

—Bueno Akane, no creo que puedas culpar a Ranma de lo que le está pasando—Kasumi trató de usar un tono de voz conciliador—Es natural pasar por esa clase de episodios vergonzoso una vez has alcanzado la adolescencia, ¿sabes?

—¿Pero una erección?—Akane estaba que se subía por las paredes—¿_Con Kodachi?_ ¡Y encima esa maldita se atreve a restregármelo en la cara!

—En realidad deberías darle las gracias de que te haya pasado esa información, Akane—Nabiki volteó a verla subrepticiamente—Yo te la hubiera vendido bastante más cara.

—¡Ese no es el punto!—exclamó Akane—¡Él, el….ÉL!

Akane no lo aparentaba, pero por debajo de toda esa ira incontrolable se sentía más que triste.

—Me siento traicionada—Akane se llevó las manos a su regazo—Es un, un….

—Sabes, Akane, no te lo deberías tomar tan a pecho—Kasumi pasó un brazo sobre su espalda—No es tan malo.

—Sí Akane, no debería importarte mucho de que haya tenido una erección—Nabiki asintió con la cabeza—Había llegado a creer que era incapaz de tenerlas.

Ambas hermanas se le quedaron observando, incrédulas.

—¿Qué?—Nabiki se encogió de hombros—No me negarán que es muy extraño, ¿a qué no? ¿Alguna vez alguna de ustedes ha visto a Ranma excitado por otra cosa que no sean las artes marciales?

Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

—Lo mismo pienso yo—Nabiki masticó uno de los bocadillos que había preparado Kasumi—Nunca he visto a Ranma interesado de esa manera en una chica, ni siquiera aquella vez[10]. Había llegado a pensar que era impotente o que los golpes recibidos durante sus entrenamientos lo habían incapacitado en ese sentido.

Akane le dedicó una mirada cargada de furia. ¿Acaso Nabiki no comprendía que ese no era el punto?

—Tuvo una erección con Kodachi. ¡Con Kodachi, nada menos! ¡Baka!

—¿Pero es que a ti te hubiera gustado que la erección la hubiera tuviera contigo, Akane?—preguntó Nabiki, intrigada.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—Akane se ofendió muchísimo—¡Yo no soy esa clase de chica!

—Pero entonces…¿Porque te quejas?—preguntó Nabiki , encogiéndose de hombros—¡Deberías estar agradecida de que es capaz de tenerlas!

A Akane le dolió el golpe bajo. Puede que el tono de su hermana fuera neutral, pero en sus ojos podía notar que se estaba divirtiendo.

—¿Pero porque no la tiene conmigo?—Akane soltó un hipido—¡Sé que siempre me dice fea, pero jamás pensé que lo dijera en serio!

—Creo que deberías ser más indulgente con él en ese aspecto, Akane—Kasumi intercedió, mientras se esforzaba en hablar con cuidado—Si te molestas con él solo por andar desnudo…es obvio que no se arriesgara a mostrarte una erección, ¿no crees? Además, por lo que dijo Kodachi, no parece haber tenido mala intención…

—Es precisamente eso lo que más me duele—Akane apretó la taza entre sus dedos—Eso… ¡Eso sólo puede significar que le gusta Kodachi!

Kasumi miró a su hermanita pequeña y formuló una pregunta con el mayor cuidado posible.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando aunque sólo sea un poquito, hermanita?

—¿Exagerar? ¡No puede haber otra posible explicación¡ Ranma…¡Ay!

Akane había apretado tan fuerte su taza que la había hecho añicos, dando como resultado que algunos pedazos se clavaran en sus manos. Kasumi—que siempre estaba preparada para esa clase de cosas—sacó un desinfectante y una venda de uno de los bolsillos de su mandil y atendió su herida.

—Comprendo que pueda ser bastante ofensivo que haya tenido una erección con otra mujer que no seas tú—Kasumi levantó la mano y la vendó rápidamente—Pero creo que deberías darle el beneficio de la duda. Después de todo, es el hombre que te salvó la vida, ¿no? Además tampoco es que no te fijes tú en los chicos guapos, ¿eh?

—¡Pero no lo hago!—Akane apretó las manos, cosa que le causó un poco de dolor—¡No de esa forma!

Nabiki volteó a mirar a su hermana pequeña, aunque sin esbozar sonrisa alguna. ¿De verdad estaba hablando en serio?

—Todas las mujeres nos fijamos en los chicos guapos de esa forma—Nabiki la volteó a ver en un gesto que mostraba a las claras su incredulidad—No tiene nada de malo, Akane. Kasumi lo hace.

Akane al principio no supo que le impactó más, si el comentario de Nabiki o el asentimiento de Kasumi. Pero luego no tuvo ninguna duda: Kasumi se había llevado las palmas. Atónita, volteó a ver a su hermana mayor, a la que siempre había considerado más pura y virtuosa que un mismo ángel. Pero esta no perdió la compostura.

—Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es dormir, hermanita—Kasumi se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro—Ahora estás molesta y cansada, lo cual es natural. Mañana sin duda verás las cosas de una forma diferente. Trata de dormir, ¿sí?

—Kasumi tiene razón—la apoyó Nabiki—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dormir.

—Si tú lo dices—el hecho de descubrir que Kasumi podía interesarse en los chicos de esa manera había sido bastante perturbador—Sólo espero que no haya interrupciones.

—¿Lo dices por el maestro?—Nabiki se levantó y se cruzó de brazos—Na, está demasiado dolorido por los golpes que le dio la tía Nodoka como para preocuparnos por él. Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella? Sigue durmiendo?

—No lo sé—Kasumi se llevó el índice a la barbilla—¿Y que habrá pasado con Ranma? ¡Tampoco lo vi durante la cena!

—Bueno, el golpe que le tendió Akane fue bastante fuerte—Nabiki se llevó ambas manos a las caderas—¡Después de todo, tiene la fuerza de veinte hombres, Kasumi!

—¡Cállate!—el humor de Akane no estaba para bromas—¡No empieces tú también, Nabiki!

Akane había agarrado su almohada y le había pegado con ella a Nabiki en la espalda. Su hermana se llevó una mano a la frente en gesto de burla y sacó la lengua.

—Ya nos vamos Akane, no te preocupes—Nabiki no pudo ocultar que se estaba divirtiendo—¡Sólo trata de no golpear a Ranma también en sueños, ¿eh, hermanita?

Nabiki y Kasumi abandonaron la habitación antes de que la almohada de Akane golpeara a la primera. Akane se tiró sobre su cama y miró hacia el techo: hablar con sus dos hermanas no había servido para nada, salvo para descubrir la sexualidad oculta de Kasumi, lo cual la había dejado bastante perturbada, habría que admitir. Pero, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de que la conducta de Ranma suponía una grave traición?

Akane se entristeció y se tapó con las sabanas. Sabía que era la menos bonita de todas las demás prometidas, y eso la desanimaba mucho. Por un momento se cuestionó si en realidad Ranma no había bromeado aquella vez y de verdad había estado dispuesto a intentar algo con Nabiki.[11] Peor aún: otro pensamiento más hiriente atravesó su mente.

¿Y si Ranma se negaba a admitir lo que había dicho en el Monte Fénix y había cambiado de opinión?

Akane bloqueó tal línea de pensamiento, pero no pudo evitar sentirse aún más deprimida, pero en lugar de entristecerse aún más optó por aventar un pesado florero hacia la ventana, y soltar su grito de guerra.

—¡Ranma no baka!

¡CRASH!

Como era natural el florero no pudo evitar estrellarse contra la cabeza de alguien: un grito ahogado resonó en la habitación, y Akane brincó de la cama inmediatamente para ver quien había sido. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho: aún en medio de la semioscuridad, ese tono de cabello era inconfundible.

—Demonios Akane, eres una bruta—una joven (o lo que parecía ser una joven) de cabello rojo se asobó la cabeza y volteó a ver a Akane con furia—¿Es esa tu forma de recibirme?

—Te lo tienes bien merecido—Akane se cruzó de brazos y volteó hacia el otro lado—Además, es tu culpa por tratar de entrar por la ventana. ¿Qué quieres?

—Quería hablar contigo—Ranma movió el cuello y saltó hacia ella—¡Necesito saber si estás bien!

—Estoy bien, y yo no necesito hablar contigo—Akane cerró la ventana de madera, dándole un palmo de narices—¡Lárgate!

—No, necesitamos hablar ahora—Ranma saltó otra vez, abrió la ventana y entró dentro de la habitación—Tengo que explicarte….¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

—¿Por qué?—Akane sacó su mazo gigante y le pegó en la cabeza con él de manera imprevisible—¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar el por qué? ¡Pregúntaselo a Kodachi!

Ranma a duras penas pudo esquivar el quinto golpe.

—¡Maldita sea Akane, piensa un poco!¿De verdad crees que a mí me gusta robar prendas íntimas de las mujeres como el depravado del maestro? ¿Por qué demonios estaría interesado en su maloliente ropa interior? ¡Fué Kodachi la que me metió esas pantimedias en mis pantalones!

—¡No trates de disminuir tu responsabilidad, mal, malvado!—ahora la chica se dejó caer sobre la cama y soltó un hipido—¿Quién está hablando de esas pantimedias? ¡Tuviste una erección con Kodachi!

Ranma caminó hacia atrás, sin poder creer en lo que oía. Luego, y con un gesto de furia, soltó una exclamación:

—¡Esa maldita Kodachi!

—¡O sea que es verdad!—así se derrumbaron las últimas esperanzas de Akane de que todo eso fuera una mentira—¡Es verdad!

Le costó mucho trabajo a Ranma convencer a Akane de escucharlo; de hecho, no pudo hacerlo hasta pasadas tres horas y múltiples accidentes, que involucraron un tubo galvanizado, algunos cables de cobre, una botella de ácido y a un osito de felpa. Pero finalmente, y para alivio del joven, Akane se calmó y lo dejó hablar.

—No puedo creer que de verdad no te interesen las demás mujeres—Akane alzó la mirada y lo miró directamente a los ojos—¡Debe ser una mentira!

"¿De verdad no te interesan las mujeres?" Ranma recordó la conversación que hacía rato había tenido con su madre "¿Ranma? ¡Ranma, te hice una pregunta ¡Ranma!"

Ranma se sentó al lado de ella, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué les es tan difícil creerlo? Escucha, Akane, te lo diré una vez más: _No me interesan las mujeres._ Ninguna. Ya se lo dije a mi madre. Las mujeres no son nada más que una molestia y un estorbo. ¿Acaso crees que hubiera podido llegar tan lejos en las Artes Marciales si me interesaran en lo más mínimo? ¡Lo más probable es que hubiera terminado igual que Kuno! Las mujeres son sólo un obstáculo en nuestro camino en la perfección del Arte.

—¡Pero tuviste una erección!—Akane no dió su brazo a torcer—¡Kodachi me lo contó!¡Cómo explicas eso?

Ranma se puso rojo y volteó a ver hacia otro lado.

—Pues la verdad no sé porque te importa tanto, Akane. Eres una exagerada.

—¿Qué por qué me importa tanto?—Akane se encolerizó ante o que consideraba una desfachatez imperdonable—¿Me la pasas diciéndome, fea y marimacha y aun así te atreves a preguntarme que me pasa? ¡Tú jamás has tenido una erección por culpa mía!

Akane alzó el mazo para pegarle en la cabeza, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, avergonzada.

—¡Ajá!—Ranma saltó de la cama y la miró hacia abajo mientras la señalaba con el dedo índice en un gesto de triunfo—¡Te mueres por mí![12] ¡Lo sabía!

—¡Deja de regocijarte tanto y contesta, cretino!—la cabeza de Ranma se clavó contra el colchón—¿Por qué?

—Ni loco, no pienso decirte—al chico el golpe no dolió tanto como cabría esperar—¡No quiero que me pegues otra vez en la cabeza!

—Si no me dices te voy a pegar, y con más fuerza—la mano opuesta de Akane hizo un chasquido al tocar la madera—¡Contesta!

—Bueno, si tengo que decir algo, diría que ni siquiera yo lo sé—Ranma empezó a hacer memoria—Venía muy hambriento y sólo quería llegar cuanto antes a casa, así que cuando Kodachi me saltó encima yo...

—¡No me refiero a eso, idiota!¡Ella te parece más bonita, confiésalo! ¿Porque con ella sí y no conmigo?

Ranma no pudo evitar mirarla como si ella tuviera una deficiencia mental. ¿De verdad era una pregunta seria?

—¿Pero Akane, como demonios quieres que me pase algo así contigo? ¡Si de por si no puedo andar desnudo sin que me pegues con ese maldito mazo gigante en la cabeza!

Akane iba a alzar el mazo otra vez ante el tono de Ranma, pero las palabras de su prometido le hicieron mella. ¡Eran casi las mismas que le había dicho Kasumi!

—Así que es mi culpa—musitó Akane con voz queda mientras se sentaba otra vez en la cama—Soy una tonta.

Bajo otras circunstancias Ranma hubiera brincado de gozo y empezado a bailar la Danza de la Victoria; pero la Akane sentada en la cama no era la misma que él conocía. Si su problema había afectado a una chica tan violenta y tan fuerte como ella, era obvio que él, Ranma, tenía que tomar una decisión. A pesar de sentirse la víctima, no pudo dejar de sentirse también culpable ante las lágrimas de Akane.

—Sabes Akane, si te importa tanto, te prometo que no tendré erecciones nunca más—Ranma se tiró un balde de agua fría y se transformó en chica—¿Contenta?

Akane volvió a sentir ganas de golpearlo, pero algo dentro de su corazón se enterneció

—No es necesario que hagas eso Ranma—Akane volteó a verlo—Después de todo, y al final, lo que importa es que me amas.

—¿Qué te amo?—Ranko la miró con toda la desfachatez del mundo y se dirigió a ella con un tono de esceptismo mientras parpadeaba—¿Cuándo he dicho yo que te amo, Akane?

¡RANMAAAA!

—¡Idiota!—Akane no dudó en tirarle una patada, lanzándolo por la ventana—¿Por qué tenías que arruinar un momento tan perfecto? ¡Baka!

Y Ranma volvió a salir despedido por los aires…..

—¡Marimacha!

—¡Y ni creas que me vestiré o me rebajaré igual que ellas!—Akane lo miró y se llevó ambas manos a la boca para magnificar su voz antes de que Ranma se perdiera en la distancia—¡Por mi puedes seguir teniendo erecciones, me da igual!

Akane frunció los labios y cerró la ventana de un golpe. Se había tranquilizado, pero una vez se puso su ropa para dormir y se metió entre sus sabanas, permaneció bastante tiempo despierta. '

Pensando.

"¿Por qué les es tan difícil creerlo?" las palabras de Ranma resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza "Escucha, Akane, te lo diré una vez más: _No me interesan las mujeres._ Ninguna. Ya se lo dije a mi madre. Las mujeres no son nada más que una molestia y un estorbo. ¿Acaso crees que hubiera podido llegar tan lejos en las Artes Marciales si me interesaran en lo más mínimo? ¡Lo más probable es que hubiera terminado igual que Kuno! Las mujeres son sólo un obstáculo en nuestro camino en la perfección del Arte. "

La verdad es que las palabras de Ranma no la convencían. Si, habían vivido lo suficientemente juntos como para que ella se diera cuenta de que por lo general sus celos eran bastante exagerados, pero de ahí a que esperara de que le creyera que de verdad no le interesaban las demás mujeres… Akane ya había pasado por eso en una relación anterior y sabia claramente que los hombres solían mentir con esa clase de cosas. De hecho, y tocante a ese tema, los hombres por lo general eran unos cerdos…con perdón de Pechan.

Aunque quizás….

Bueno, tampoco es que fuera la primera vez que escuchaba tales palabras, al menos de él. ¿Acaso no le había dicho lo mismo aquella vez? [13] ¿Y si esa era la razón por la que se mostraba tan recio a admitir que la amaba, porque en realidad no quería tener ninguna relación seria con ella ni con nadie?

La chica soltó un sollozo. Le daría a Ranma el beneficio de la duda… porque, y para empezar, estaba llena de dudas ella misma.

Akane se tapó con las almohadas.

Y es que si a Ranma no quería tener nada que ver con las demás mujeres en su camino a la perfección de su arte, a Akane le parecía que con mucha mayor razón no querría tener nada que ver con ella.

Akane finalmente se durmió, pero si ella llegó a pensar por algún momento que ella era la única con problemas para dormir, se equivocó. Ranma también los tenía, aunque de otro tipo. Y si Akane tenía problemas sobre si creer o no las palabras de Ranma, Ranma tenía problemas sobre si las palabras con las que había intentado calmar a Akane seguían siendo verdad.

No había intentado mentirle: el dedicar su tiempo a entrenar lo habían convertido en un guerrero más que formidable. Si, había tenido cierta experiencia en el pasado que lo había llevado a alejarse de las mujeres (sobre todo de las que estaban bastante pagadas de sí mismas), pero tal experiencia ya no era sino un borroso recuerdo en su memoria; si había permanecido totalmente ajeno al contacto femenino era porque podía hacer muchas mejores cosas prescindiendo de ellas.

"Otra vez tarde, Ranma" Ranma recordó como un Genma más joven empezaba a reconvenirlo "Empezaba a creer que te habías olvidado del entrenamiento".

Ranma no le había prestado atención: por toda respuesta, se sentó sobre una piedra particularmente grande y soltó un eructo. Habían pasado las últimas semanas recorriendo las prefecturas más al norte en medio de la naturaleza y Ranma no había perdido la oportunidad de hacerse con comida caliente en el pueblo más cercano, cortesía de una adolescente algo mayor que él a la que le parecía simpático.

"Sólo lo dices porque tienes envidia" Ranma se acarició el estómago "¿Acaso no es cierto, papá?"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? " respondió Genma, completamente escandalizado "¡Me preocupo por ti! ¡Ella sólo es un obstáculo en tu camino en el dominio de nuestro _Arte_!"

"Por favor, solo estas molesto porque te llamó viejo feo cuando intentabas coquetear con ella" Ranma se encogió de hombros "¿No deberías tomártelo tan a pecho, sabes? Después de todo soy más apuesto que tú"

"Hmm, puede que tengas razón" Genma se acarició la barbilla "Después de todo, tu eres él más joven y…."

"¿Ves?" Ranma se acercó a su padre y le dió una palmada "Incluso tú …"

Genma no dijo nada: por toda respuesta tiró un golpe y le dio a Ranma un severo golpe en el estómago.

"¡Qué vergüenza que te hayas dejado sorprender, Ranma!" Genma se acomodó los lentes con el dedo índice mientras Ranma trataba de levantarse del suelo "Empiezo a creer que esa mujer ha empezado a sorberte el cerebro"

"¡Fuiste tú quien me ataco sin avisarme!"

_"__¡Fue tu culpa por no haber prestado atención!" _Genma empezó a emanar un aura de superioridad "¿Ranma, quieres ser el mejor, sí o no?

"¿A qué demonios viene eso?"

"¡_Contesta!" _Genma perdió la paciencia _"¿Sí o no?"_

_"__¡Por supuesto que quiero ser el mejor!" _Ranma saltó hacia a él y empezó a atacarlo "¡Y no me detendré hasta conseguirlo!"

"¡Pues entonces deberás permanecer completamente enfocado en nuestro objetivo final!" Genma esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción tras haberlo hecho desviar un golpe "Para una artista como nosotros hay muchos peligros en el camino de la perfección, y las mujeres son uno de ellos! ¡De hecho, y en nuestra búsqueda del arte, _las mujeres están completamente fuera de lugar."_

Genma distrajo a Ranma lo suficiente como poder asestarle una dolorosa patada.

Ranma regresó al presente y soltó un suspiro. Quería seguir siendo el mejor, y ese objetivo seguía siendo tan inamovible como una roca (como una roca que no tuviera que enfrentarse al Bakusai Tenketsu, al menos); pero, y por otro lado, tenía que admitir que las cosas habían cambiado, y la prueba era Kodachi. Se veía tan sexy….

La rama sobre la que Ranma yacía agazapado crujió como si respondiera al peso de sus pensamientos. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Si ni siquiera Shampoo….

Ranma se estremeció. Si Kodachi le había provocado tantos problemas, no quería ni imaginarse lo que les causaría la amazona si llegara a enterarse de su nueva vulnerabilidad. Empezó a llover. Y a Ranma, que en eso momentos necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, no le importó caminar.

¿Qué había cambiado? Si nunca había tenido esa clase de problema con Shampoo ni con ninguna otra chica, ¿por qué de repente empezaba a estremecerlo el cuerpo de Kodachi?

"Quizás…"

Quizás todo se debía al traje voluptuoso de Kodachi. No era vulgar (o al menos a él no se lo parecía, aunque Akane sin duda tendría otra opinión al respecto); esos tonos de color negro y azules la hacían ver exuberante. …

Na, no tenía sentido. Shampoo era mil veces más voluptuosa y no le había provocado tales reacciones el verla desnuda.

Aunque no dudada de que encontrársela desnuda, no tardaría en provocarle una reacción aun mayor que la que le había causado Kodachi.

De todos modos, nada parecía encajar. Ni Kodachi ni Shampoo le caían particularmente bien. Si, eran hermosas, pero estaban tan locas como una cabra. Las dos podían ser atentas, pero ambas no podían dejar de ser egoístas y francamente abrumadoras. Shampoo habia sido la chica más hermosa que habia conocido en su momento, pero ya las habia tratado lo suficiente como darse cuenta que ninguna de ellas cumplía con los requisitos básicos que se había imaginado que tenía que tener una esposa.

Aunque para el caso, tampoco lo hacia Akane.

Y hablando de Akane….

Ella era la única que no le provocaba erecciones.

Ranma se estremeció momentáneamente ante el despreciable sonido de la palabra, pero el punto no desapareció. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso de verdad lo había traumado ella con tantos golpes?

Ranma alzó la cabeza y miró la luna semi oculta entre las nubes. Akane era la única chica con la que quería casarse, y sin embargo no podía mirarla bajo la misma forma que a Kodachi o a Shampoo. Si acaso, a veces no podía evitar mirarla bajo la misma luz con la que miraba a Uchan.

¿Era porque Akane le había enseñado que su intimidad no estaba hecha para ser vista por ningún hombre?

¿O porque ella no hacia esfuerzo alguno en verse tan voluptuosa como las otras dos?

_¿O porque, simple y sencillamente, uno no podía mirar bajo una luz perversa a alguien por la que había luchado a brazo partido y estado dispuesto a sacrificar su vida? _

La lluvia se detuvo, y Ranma regresó al Dojo Tendo. Entró a la casa y se puso a entrenar en el patio. No dormiría esa noche.

Esperaba olvidar todo con una sesión de entrenamiento.

"¡Perfume!" en otro lugar, una guerrera particularmente confusa salía de su habitación "¡Te he dicho que debes dejar de molestar a Mousse!

Shampoo había despertado súbitamente de un sueño y se había levantado para ir al baño. Se sentía peor; trató de abrir la boca para pedirle a Mouse que le trajera algo de agua, pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido. Además, recordó que había salido disparado por los aires como consecuencia de la patada de Perfume; con toda probabilidad, estaría a varios kilómetros a la distancia y no tenía ningún sentido esperar que estuviera cerca. Molesta, y bastante deprimida, abrió la puerta y trató de abandonar la habitación; no pudo ver bien en la oscuridad y tropezó con algo. Con Mouse.

"Ciego estúpido" se dijo para sí misma, no tan sorprendida porque el chico estuviera ahí que molesta por haber tropezado con él "¿Qué está haciendo aquí?"

Por su parte, Mouse se despertó inmediatamente y soltó un quejido; se levantó cuán largo era, se acomodó los lentes y volteó a ver a la amazona.

—¿Shampoo?

"¡Estúpido Mouse, ¿qué haces aquí?!" trató de decir la amazona, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido "¡Rayos!"

—¡Shampoo!—Mouse se alarmó—¿Por qué no puedes hablar?¿Estás bien?

"Por supuesto que no estoy bien, idiota" Shampoo sacó un letrero, escribió rápidamente en él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza "¿Qué haces aquí?"

—Yo, yo sólo quería estar cerca de ti por si llegabas a necesitarme, Shampoo—Mouse agachó un poco la cabeza—Espero que puedas perdonarme.

A Shampoo (y a pesar de las molestias que le hacía pasar el chico de los lentes) los ojos se le llenaron de ternura. No sabía si era por la culpa, por el aprecio, o por la enfermedad, pero de repente recordó todas y cada una de las ocasiones que Mouse le había demostrado su amor incondicional.

"No hace falta perdonar nada, Mouse" la cara de la Amazona se suavizó y sujetó al chico de la barbilla "Sólo no te pongas en frente de la puerta, ¿sí?"

—¡Sha, Shampoo!—el chico tocó la mano bajo el mentón con la suya propia—Tu…

"Tengo sed, e iba a ir por un vaso de agua" Shampoo dejó de mirarlo directamente y volvió a escribir "¿Te importaría qui…

—¡Enseguida!—Mouse soltó una exclamación especialmente fuerte que fue contestada con un golpe por parte de la Amazona—Quiero decir….¡Sólo espera aquí por un momento, Shampoo!

La chica vió con lástima como el chico bajaba rápidamente las escaleras y le servía un vaso de agua. Y entonces, y sin saber por qué recordó las palabras de la anciana.

"La persona que te habrá amado y con la que te casarás serán dos personas distintas" le había dicho la mujer aquella misma mañana, justo después de salir de Ucchans "No podrá ser de otro modo."'

Shampoo había volteado a ver a la mujer, y ésta le había dedicado una sonrisa con una cara que le había parecido tan vieja como el tiempo mismo. No era una sonrisa hostil ni burlona; era más bien una sonrisa que dedicaba una persona mayor ante la ingenuidad de otra que no era tan experimentada como ella.

"Métase en sus propios asuntos, abuela" Shampoo no estaba de humor para bromas "Yo..¡Maldición!"

El pie de Shampoo se había atorado en uno de los largos pliegues de la ropa que le había prestado Konatzu, haciendo caer a su dueña aparatosamente.

"Vaya jovencita más inquieta" la anciana se había acercado a ella y le había extendido una mano "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, muchas gracias" Shampoo se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió el vestido "¿Quién es usted?"

La Adivinadora sonrió, pero no dijo nada; se alejó de ahí rápidamente y Shampoo siguió caminando.

Al principio a Shampoo le había reconfortado la…¿profecía? de la anciana, pero ahora, y viendo a Mouse, empezaba a verla de otra manera.

"La persona que te habrá amado y con la que te casarás serán dos personas distintas".

Y es que…¿No era obvio lo que había intentado decir con eso?

"Muchas gracias por el agua, Mouse" Shampoo tomó el vaso de entre sus dedos y lo bebió todo "¿Qué es esto?"

—Pensé que sería mucho mejor que te preparara un vaso de chocolate caliente—repuso Mouse—Bueno, ¿no?

"Muy bueno" Shampoo asintió con la cabeza "Mouse…te importa si te hago una pregunta?"

—¿Necesitas algo más, Shampoo?

"No, no es eso" Shampoo hizo una pausa "Tu…¿Tú me amas, Mouse? ¡Mouse!"

—Vamos, tienes que descansar— por un momento el chico se quedó observándola, atónito ante la pregunta que creía no haber oído: una vez se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa había subido a Shampoo sobre su espalda y entrado a la habitación con ella—¡Jamás pensé que estuvieras tan enferma!

"¡Suéltame!" los puños de Shampoo se estrellaron contra su espalda, pero para su frustración no le hicieron a éste ni cosquillas "¡Mouse!"

Molesta, Shampoo alzó su puño y lo estrelló contra su cabeza: el chico tembló y la dejó caer al suelo.

"Te hice una pregunta seria" la Amazona se llevó una mano a la cadera "¿Me amas o no?"

—Pero Shampoo, yo siempre te he amado—el chico moreno alzó la cabeza y la miró con incredulidad—Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Tú….

"¿Yo qué?" preguntó Shampoo, exasperada.

—Tu siempre serás la persona más importante en mi vida—Mouse puso ojos de borrego a medio morir—Pensé que lo sabías.

Por la ventana abierta de la habitación de la Amazona entró la luz de la luna; una luna brillante, roja como la sangre y que inundó la habitación con una luz que hizo parecer a Shampoo como una diosa.

—Es tarde, y tú necesitas descansar—Mouse le retiró la mirada, cabizbajo—Si necesitas algo…

Shampoo pensó por un momento que sería mala idea, pero no vaciló; tomó el cordón que mantenía unido su vestido y deshizo el nudo.

—¡Shampoo!—Mouse quedó atónito—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Shampoo no dijo nada: se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

"Mouse debe entender que esto no volverá a pasar. Mouse debe entender que es mejor que se olvide de Shampoo" las palabras en el letrero de madera brillaron intensamente bajo la luz de la luna "¿Mouse está deacuerd…?

Mouse no la dejó acabar; avanzó hacia ella y le plantó un beso. Un beso que a él le supo a gloria y que Shampoo, aunque intentó esquivarlo al principio, después no intentó rechazar.

Después de todo, quería saber lo que se sentía hacerlo con alguien que la amara.

* * *

[1] Amaguriken.

[2] Tzoli hizo una imagen que me gustaría citar aquí y que todos ustedes pueden ver en deviant art: la pueden encontrar con el nombre de "Mistress of the Black Rose"

[3] Teresa Teng fue una cantante muy popular en Asia. Recomiendo ampliamente sus canciones "Aijin" y "Tsugunai."

[4] Ranma es un Don Juan, capítulo 102.

[5] En el capítulo 110, Akane le estrella una mesa en la cabeza por dejarle saber que a sus ojos, el vestido de entrenamiento es el que le queda mejor.

[6] Zape: Ignoro que significará en otros países de Latinoamérica, pero en México un zape es un golpe en la cabeza que le das a alguien cuando te hace pasar una vergüenza o dice una estupidez.

[7] Amita: word in spanish for "my little and cute female master".

[8] En varios de los capítulos, Mouse ha acusado a Ranma de duplicidad con las mujeres, considerándolo por tanto indigno de los afectos de Shampoo.

[9] This is an indirect comment: the proper translate would be: And his is 37 centimeters… ¿You know what I am talking about, don't you?

[10] Capitulo 102

[11] Capítulo 110.

[12] The best way to say it: you are madly in love with me.

[13] Capitulo 102


	3. Quedan selladas dos almas, queda una

_Bueno, aquí está. Este capítulo me ha costado más trabajo de lo esperado, pero creo que el resultado ha valido la pena y lo pongo a su disposición; como siempre, les recomiendo que centren el texto para que sus ojos no tengan que recorrer toda la página. Y también me permito recomendarles que busquen en YouTube el playlist que hice específicamente para este capítulo; estoy seguro que algunas de las canciones les gustarán, pero les sugiero que primero lean el fic y que oigan la música solo si tienen ganas de releerlo después. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_/playlist?list=PLdc7mRJ-CHjfL1pHJPpGzRfjc3W9PzikA_

_Y Ranma volvió de la Guerra. _

_Episodio Uno: _

_Antes del Desastre: Un sábado bastante normal_

_Capítulo Tres: Sábado_

_Un despertar poco idílico/Tofú/El sueño de Akane y la broma de Nabiki/La humillación de Shampoo y la perplejidad de Perfume/La Cita de Mousse/Las dos hermanas/Vieja Rivalidad/¡Nunca pidas un consejo en tu casa, Akane!/La humillación de Gosunkugi/Hechizada/Darién/El Espejo Humeante/Osaka/¡Eres un monstruo, Ryoga Hibiki!/Kabukicho/La espera de Akane /La conciencia de Ukyo/¡Za, za, za Yakuza, Yakuzá!_

_Ranma frecuenta un lugar al que nunca debió haber ido; una rivalidad amistosa se apodera de las personas más viejas de Nerima y Mousse descubrirá lo que significa tener de enemiga a una Amazona, mientras que Ukyo y Ryoga enfrentan la voz de sus conciencias. ¿Quién está detras de todo esto?_

_(Mousse)_

Mousse soltó un gruñido, completamente indiferente a la voz que demandaba que se levantara. Había pasado tan buena noche…

—¡Levántate, estúpido!—una voz nada amigable acompañada de un fuerte puñetazo despertó al único residente masculino en el Nekohanten—¡Tienes trabajo que hacer!

Mouse no dijo nada: se desperezó lentamente y lanzó un bostezo; Perfume, en cambio, pateó una cubeta en su dirección y se alejó rápidamente.

"Yo lo lamento mucho, bisabuela Cologne" Perfume había descubierto algo que la había sobresaltado lo suficiente como para arruinar el estado impecable de la cocina de la Anciana "Yo…"

Por unos momentos, ambas ancianas se le habían quedado mirando con ojos escrutadores; pero una vez aclarado el asunto la mayor de las Perfume se volvió a meter en la habitación de la que era huésped y Colonia se limitó a dar un bostezo.

"No te preocupes, niña, estas cosas pasan" la Anciana se mostró excepcionalmente comprensiva con su sobrina nieta "Especialmente en Nerima. Sólo dile a Mousse que lo arregle en cuanto se levante. Y ahora déjame dormir."

Perfume vió como la anciana desaparecía dándole un portazo a la puerta de su habitación y se agachó rápidamente. Puede que se hubiera equivocado, pero más valía salir de una vez por todas de la duda, así que fue por unos guantes, regresó al montón de escombros que había causado y se dispuso a buscar un objeto que casi esperaba no encontrar entre ellos. Pero ahí estaba.

"Mierda".

Perfume colocó el objeto contra la luz. ¡No era posible! Tiró el objeto a la basura con un gesto de asco en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que era y soltó una maldición.

"¡Ese maldito imbécil!" Perfume la chica a duras penas había contenido las ganas de gritar "¡Voy a romperle la cabeza!"

Tuvo el deseo de ir a ver al chico y partirlo en dos, pero pronto recordó que ella misma había pasado su primer día revisando las cosas de Mousse y entre sus cosas no había encontrado preservativos ni nada parecido. Además, el preservativo que había sostenido entre sus dedos ni siquiera era un condón, sino uno de esos rectángulos de látex que se usaban para otra cosa; ahora le resultaba más que obvio que la iniciativa había partido de Shampoo.

De su garganta salió una carcajada bastante cruel. ¡Después de tanto tiempo, Mousse lo había logrado! Era increíble. Aunque el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho estando Shampoo enferma y bastante deprimida sólo hizo que Perfume pensara peor de él.

"Prima….." se preguntó Perfume con profunda tristeza "¿Qué hiciste?"

La chica se había sentido furiosa, pero la ira pronto había dado paso a la lástima. Sin importar lo que hubiera pasado, le parecía que acostarse—o compartir su intimidad en cualquier otra forma—con Mousse había sido una mala idea.

Perfume se acercó a la habitación de su prima y abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado. Shampoo no despertó, y Perfume la encontró perfectamente envuelta entre las cobijas, sudando copiosamente y moviéndose como si estuviera pasando por una pesadilla.

"¿Por qué?" la pregunta empezó a rondar ininterrumpidamente en la cabeza de la chica "¡Si a ti nunca te ha gustado Mouse!

Perfume bajó la cabeza. Tuvo entonces la impresión de que Shampoo había cometido el peor error de su vida.

Perfume dejó la habitación de su prima y entró a bañarse, pero no desperdició las palabras de Colonia y bajó a decirle a Mouse que arreglara el desbarajuste que ella misma había creado. A pesar de que inicialmente sólo había roto unas vigas del techo como producto de su sobresalto, decidió que era una buena idea ensuciar aún más el restaurante y disfrutar del hecho de que Mousse y no ella tendría que limpiarlo.

¿Qué había orillado a Shampoo, una mujer que hasta donde sabia siempre había sido una guerrera orgullosa, a revelar su intimidad a alguien que a todas luces para ella era apenas superior a un gusano?

Perfume se soltó el cabello y abrió el grifo del agua. Luego trató de agarrar el champú, pero en lugar de colocárselo sobre la cabeza lo apretó ininterrumpidamente.

"¿Por qué, Shampoo? ¿Por qué? _¡Eres una Amazona! _¡_Una guerrera de la Supremacía Femenina…¿y aun así te acuestas por…?_

La chica abrió aún más el grifo. Si una guerrera tan orgullosa como su prima había sucumbido a la trampa del despecho porque el que debería ser su esposo no le hacía caso, resultaba más que obvio que estaba lastimada. ¿Qué tanto? ¿Se parecía su dolor al suyo cuando….?

"No" Perfume empezó a tallarse con el jabón "Yo ya lo superé. Me costó, pero al final lo hice sin caer en los brazos de otro, ni siquiera por despecho. En cambio Shampoo…"

Cuando "el chico" que le parecía simpático le había dicho que _no_ a pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho por él, Perfume se había decepcionado. Y cuando éste empezó a revelarle quien era y había empezado a ignorarla, Perfume se había puesto como loca y había molido a puñetazos el muro externo de su casa. Había necesitado un doctor después de eso, pero había sanado. Su prima, en cambio….

Shampoo parecía necesitar un doctor, pero un doctor de la cabeza, reflexionó para si misma.

"¿De verdad eres tan importante para ella, Ranma Saotome?"

Perfume decidió que tenía que averiguarlo.

En otro lugar, un hombre que apenas entraba en la mediana edad y con lentes de estructura metálica recorría trotando las calles de Nerima. Era un hombre joven, en excelente forma y con tan excelente fama como doctor que todos sus vecinos no dudaban en acudir a su clínica.

Eso siempre y cuando no estuviera con él Kasumi Tendo, por supuesto.

La verdad sea dicha muy pocos sabían el cuidado que ponía en su cuerpo el doctor Tofú Ono. El resultado todos lo veían, pero ninguno de sus pacientes hubiera sido capaz de imaginarse al buen galeno haciendo una pesada rutina de ejercicio o practicando las artes marciales. Ono era excelente en judo (aunque ponía mucho cuidado en no lastimarse las manos, por supuesto) y le gustaba practicarlo: sin embargo, si cualquiera de los que acudían a su consultorio se hubiera topado con su uniforme de judoka, el susodicho paciente no hubiera dudado en atribuírselo a otro consultante más descuidado.. El judo ayudaba a su mente a mantener a su mente ágil y a su cuerpo fuerte.

El doctor dió su octogésima vuelta a la manzana y decidió tomar un descanso. Sacó una botella de agua y se dirigió hacia el parque: seguía lloviendo fuertemente, pero quería disfrutar de la naturaleza y despejar su mente antes de abrir su consultorio. Pero algo lo inquietó.

"¿Qué es esto?" Ono se desconcertó ante lo que parecían ser rastros de una pelea "¡No es posible!

Había un cráter en el piso.

El doctor siguió su instinto compasivo y se adentró al agua, sacando de ella a un pequeño cerdo negro y tendiéndolo después sobre el piso para enseguida tratar de revivirlo. Cualquiera se hubiera preguntado porque alguien se molestaría en tratar de revivir a un cerdo negro de un tamaño menor al de un perro que al parecer había muerto ahogado, pero el doctor, aunque fuertemente disciplinado, era de naturaleza compasiva y no le importó mojarse por una criatura que necesitaba su atención.

Y eso sin contar que el cerdo era importante para cierta persona conocida y que tenía cierta debilidad por cierto chico de la trenza.

El doctor regresó corriendo a su casa con el cerdo bajo su pecho. El doctor sumergió inmediatamente a Pechan en agua caliente y retrocedió: frente a sus ojos el cuerpo del cerdo negro cambió drásticamente al de un chico adolescente musculoso de cabello negro y con un par de incisivos especialmente prominentes.

—¿Ryoga?—el doctor no pudo evitar hablar en voz alta —¡Entonces era verdad!

El doctor estaba sorprendido, pero su práctica médica se impuso y examinó rápidamente sus heridas. Llegó a la conclusión de que habían sido causadas por una pelea: una pelea en la que él había llevado la peor parte. Ono asumió que quien sea que le hubiera dado la paliza había estado tan enojado que no le había importado que Ryoga pudiera morir bajo la lluvia estando inconsciente; la capacidad de su adversario había sido completamente formidable.

"¿Habrá sido Ranma?" se preguntó a sí mismo el doctor Tofú. Parecía la opción más lógica: si él hubiera descubierto que alguien se escondía bajo la apariencia de un cerdo para espiar a Kasumi, el doctor también se hubiera comportado de forma bastante irracional. Pero no podía haber sido Ranma: en lugar de mostrar en su cuerpo la marca de puños, parecía que a Ryoga toda una manada de cerdos le hubiera pasado encima.

Tofú se esforzó en recordar todo lo que sabía sobre Ryoga mientras lo acomodaba en la cama y se aseguraba que durmiera bien. El chico era legendario por tener un pésimo sentido de la orientación, no era un cliente regular en su consultorio (quizás por eso mismo) y su rivalidad con Ranma era absolutamente conocida. Y hasta él le habían llegado otra clase de rumores: que tenía una prometida que se dedicaba a entrenar cerdos para combates de sumo y que se hacía acompañar por un cerdo gigante que fungía como su guardaespaldas.

Y también había oído que Ryoga se hacía pasar como la mascota de Akane, algo de lo que al parecer todos eran conscientes menos la misma chica.

Al doctor no le costó atar cabos: ignoraba los detalles, pero le parecía que a Ryoga el guardaespaldas de su novia le había dado una buena paliza. Y el encontrar una foto de Akane Tendo junto a su corazón no hizo sino que sintiera por su paciente aún más pena.

El doctor lo miró con lástima.

El galeno movió la cabeza, apesadumbrado, y prestó atención al cuerpo del chico, dónde relucían infinidad de cicatrices, algunas bastante graves, causadas casi todas —de eso si estaba seguro, pues se lo había aclarado uno de sus pacientes—por su obsesión de encontrar a Ranma y no parar hasta vencerlo.

—Pobre Ryoga—el doctor Tofú dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí—¿Habrá en Nerima otro chico tan obsesionado como él?

El doctor no se detuvo a pensar ya en eso, pero la verdad era que sí. Y la obsesión del otro chico, aunque también tenía que ver Ranma, respondía al nombre de Shampoo.

Mouse ni siquiera soltó una exclamación al ver el desastre que lo estaba esperando en la cocina. Si el día anterior había estado a punto de llorar por tener que limpiar una cocina sucia por culpa del trabajo, aquella mañana no se inmutó cuando Colonia le explicó que tenía que limpiar un desastre que no había provocado él. Mouse ni siquiera preguntó quién lo había causado: se limitó a contestar: "Entendido, venerable anciana" y a hacer una pequeña reverencia que Colonia al principio tomó por cínica.

"Y no te olvides en limpiar bien las orillas" la anciana entrecerró los ojos, circunspecta "No quiero ni una sola mancha de polvo para cuando llegue la noche".

Mouse no contestó nada: se limitó a encogerse distraídamente de hombros y musitar otra vez "Si, venerable anciana". Empezó a silbar.

"Mouse, ¿te sientes bien?" la anciana no entendía lo que estaba pasando "¿Mouse?¡Mouse!"

La anciana se acercó a él y lo observó detenidamente. El chico no parecía querer ignorarla: a Colonia le pareció que sencillamente estaba soñando despierto.

"Me siento bien, anciana" se molestó un poco de que su patrona se le quedara viendo tan fijamente "Y no se preocupe, tendré esto limpio para antes del desayuno. ¿Contenta?"

"Sí" Colonia se dispuso a subir las escaleras "Y tomate tu tiempo, hoy no atenderemos el restaurante, aunque si abriremos el puesto que tenemos en la feria esta noche. ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido" Mouse sonrió al oír las palabras de Colonia "Oiga anciana, tengo un pregunta. ¿Sería posible que tomara entonces el resto del día libre? Si no vamos a tener servicio…"

"Haz lo que quieras" la anciana empezó a saltar los escalones montada en su bastón "Sólo ocúpate de estar aquí para las 8 de la noche."

"Entendido" la siguiente respuesta del chico fue la más desconcertante de todas "Aquí estaré. Y anciana….¡gracias!"

Colonia se detuvo y volteó a ver a Mouse. ¿Acaso acababa de darle las gracias? Colonia decidió que más le valía seguir durmiendo si quería darle batería a su hermana; ya se ocuparía de averiguar que le había pasado al cerebro de Mouse más tarde.

Por su parte, Perfume —la menor—, salió en ese momento del baño en el que había estado arreglándose y bajó las escaleras deslizándose por la barandilla. Se dispuso a salir, pero algo llamó su atención.

Poderosamente.

El imbécil tenía unos audífonos en la cabeza y estaba oyendo música.

—¿Qué pasa, Mutzie?—Perfume alzó uno de los auriculares y usó una voz venenosa que le salía muy bien—¿No te basta estar ciego, ahora también quieres estar sordo?

Hasta ella había llegado el estruendo de la música escuchada a todo volumen. Mouse volteó a verla, parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a ponerse apropiadamente los audífonos.

—No tengo derecho a imponer mis gustos musicales sobre las demás personas, Perfume—Mouse se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda—Sabes que no soy esa clase de chico.

Era verdad: Mouse evitaba copiar lo que despreciaba para así poder seguir odiándolo.

Perfume pensó en hacerle una mala pasada, pero optó mejor por dejarlo en paz y se acercó a una de las mesas. Sobre ella yacían unos CD. Los examinó, pero eran unas copias producidas de manera casera sin nombre en ninguno de los lados y obviamente producidos de forma ilegal. Le había parecido oír unas palabras en español salir de los auriculares de Mouse, pero no estaba segura. Perfume dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia la puerta: fué en ese entonces que la voz del chico la sacó de toda duda.

—Antes de ti no hay "antes"

_ni pasado ni reloj, que merezca recordarse; _

_—En medio de la noche, a través de la tormenta, con saberte en mí presencia, _

_se me calma el corazón; _

_—porque la luz de tu sonrisa, y el amor de tus caricias_

_pone el norte en mi camino, y me enseñan mi destino_

_bastante más que el sol que me calienta, _

_necesito más de tu calor, porque sin ti…._

Una gota de sudor bajó por la nuca de Perfume. Pero lo peor estaba aún por venir.

—_Bella_—Mouse empezó a cantar en voz alta y a irradiar una mirada de felicidad que la chica sencillamente no soportó_—¡Endiabladamente bella, despiadadamente bella, frente a ti no se comparan ni las estrellas ni la luna!_

_—Bella_

_Despiadadamente bella…._

_—¡Mi diamante chino sigue siempre así!_

Perfume sencillamente no pudo evitarlo: agarró una silla y se esmeró en estrellársela varias veces en la cabeza.

La chica resistió el impulso de pegarle aún más fuerte con el resto del mobiliario del Nekohanten y salió de ahí. Ya tendría tiempo de seguir castigando a Mouse. Primero tenía que averiguar qué tan especial era ese tal Ranma Saotome como para que Shampoo se deprimiera por él.

Perfume saltó hacia afuera y se perdió en medio de la penumbra de aquella mañana.

También en penumbras, pero en otro lugar, una joven adolescente de cabello azulado "despertó" en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto, algo aturdida y con un ligero dolor en el brazo por haber dormido en la posición equivocada. La chica se quitó las sabanas de encima y enfiló a la cocina; una vez regresó con un vaso de agua se llevó una sorpresa.

—¡Ori!

Akane retrocedió súbitamente; la mujer frente a ella le dedicó una sonrisa. ¡Ni en mil años se esperaba Akane algo como esto!

—A pasado mucho tiempo, ¿eh, Akane?

Akane se frotó los ojos sin podérselo creer. La princesa, no, la Diosa Ori en persona estaba sentada en su cama tras desaparecer como si nunca hubiera existido. ¡Era increíble! Akane se acercó a ella y se dieron un abrazo: un abrazo muy efusivo.

—Deberías guardar las distancias, mortal—una voz a la derecha de Akane hizo un comentario de forma bastante áspera—Es natural que estés contenta de poder posar tus ojos en un dios otra vez, pero más te vale que recuerdes tu lugar.

Akane dió un respingo; en el lugar de donde provenía la voz pudo ver a una anciana; majestuosa, con mirada penetrante y con cara de pocos amigos.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan formales, tía—Ori abrazó aún más fuerte a Akane—Ella es una vieja amiga. Además, usted decía que quería pasar por Tokio y es gracias a ella que pude finalmente casarme con su sobrino.

La anciana no dijo nada; por toda respuesta se amodorró en su lugar y las ignoró a ambas. Akane la miró detenidamente; pensó que no se podía ser más vieja.

—Te noto cansada—Ori se acercó a ella—¿Porque no disfrutas de nuestro tiempo libre antes del Festival Tanabata[1]?

La anciana dio media vuelta, abrió las persianas en el cuarto de Akane y sacó su cara por la ventana.

—Dioses, como odio este festival—el tono de la diosa era el correcto, pero por alguna razón su timbre no le gustó a Akane—Tal parece que los mortales sólo lo usan de pretexto para portarse aún más estúpidos.

—No le hagas caso, está amargada—Ori apoyó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Akane—Esta molesta por que la obligue a desviarse para venir a verte. Me alegro mucho de poder verte otra vez, amiga. ¿Cómo va tu relación con Ranma?

—Bien—Akane no dudó en mentir—Ranma y yo….

—Y ahora nos mientes—la anciana murmuró entre dientes—¿Estás segura que esta mortal merece tu confianza, Ori? No parece tener empacho en mentirle a un Dios.

Ori iba a protestar, pero decidió no hacerlo. Incluso los dioses se cuidan de sus suegras…y de sus familias políticas.

—¿Pasa algo ente ustedes, Akane? ¿Qué sucede?

Akane ya no se pudo contener: de la forma más rápida que pudo le contó todo a Ori. Esta escuchó cada palabra en silencio.

—¿Qué debo hacer, Ori?—al final Akane la miró, ansiosa como estaba por una respuesta—¡A este paso ni él ni yo aclararemos nuestros sentimientos nunca! ¿Me ama, o no?

—Por supuesto que te ama—Ori la miró convencida—Luchó a muerte por ti.

—¡Pero Nabiki tiene razón, pudo haberlo hecho por cualquiera!

—Pero debe de haber algo que él sólo haga contigo, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, insultarme—repuso Akane, pesimista—Es lo que ambos hacemos mejor.

Akane se cayó. Ori pensó por unos momentos y dictó sentencia:

—No puedo darte mejor consejo a que abras tu corazón, Akane—Ori se llevó ambas manos al pecho—A veces las palabras no hacen sino estorbar. Debes esperar un momento como ése, y cuando llegue deben dejar que el amor hable por ustedes. Así…

—Pfffff—la anciana había dejado de mirar la ciudad por la ventana y ahora las estabas obsevando—¿Por qué mejor no le das esas pastillas que llevas en el bolsillo, sobrina? Son de mucho más uso que esa basura que le estás contando.

—Eso es peligroso—Ori se defendió y se sujetó el bolsillo derecho—Si ellos….

—¿De qué pastillas está hablando, Ori?

—Créeme Akane, no te convienen—Ori soltó un suspiro—Son magníficas para cierta clase de personas, pero….

—Son magníficas para cualquier persona—la contradijo la Anciana—Y esta chica las necesita.

—No—la respuesta de Ori fue categórica—Akane y Ranma no son una pareja enferma.

La Anciana sonrió, pero no dijo nada; por toda respuesta volvió a acercarse a la ventana.

—Escucha Akane, no te las quiero dar por una razón—la diosa se agachó y la miró a los ojos—Estás pastillas sólo….

—¿Acaso sirven para componer una pareja inestable?

La voz de Akane sonó esperanzada: aceptar que ella y Ranma formaban una pareja inestable no era de su agrado, pero si admitiéndolo le ayudaba a encontrar una solución a su relación, tanto mejor.

—No—Ori no se fué por las ramas—Sólo sirven para forzar a una pareja a ver la verdad.

—¿La verdad?

—Así es, la verdad—esta vez fue una voz fría la que contestó—Una verdad tan obvia y tan clara que sólo un estúpido sería capaz de ignorarla.

La Anciana volteó a ver a Akane, y ésta pudo ver con aun más detalle la cara de la Diosa; no tenía muchas arrugas, pero por alguna razón le pareció muy, pero muy vieja. La diosa le contestó la mirada y Akane sintió el impulso irresistible de agachar la cabeza: gracias a la brisa, la chica pudo ver que la razón por la que la diosa ocultaba su pierna derecha tras la falda era una enorme cicatriz.

—Escucha Akane, no te convienen—Ori se puso a su mismo nivel—Efectivamente, sirven para ver la verdad, pero…

—¿Y acaso no hay mejor método de curar una relación enfermiza?

—No—contraatacó Ori—Hay mejores métodos de ver la verdad que forzando al destino.

La Luz del Sol despertó a todos en el Dojo Tendo de manera amable, en medio de un clima bastante disfrutable y que en nada parecía relacionarse con la inminente tormenta que se les venía encima. Ninguno se había levantado excepcionalmente temprano: debido a las reparaciones que tenía que sobrellevar el edificio de Furinkan las clases del sábado habían sido canceladas e incluso Akane no tuvo problemas en dormir unas pocas horas más. Cuando finalmente se levantó, no se extrañó de su experiencia durante la noche: había sido todo un sueño, aunque no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco avergonzada por él. Los problemas cotidianos no se resolvían con pastillas mágicas de ninguna clase.

Akane no se esforzó en recordar el sueño y éste pronto se desvaneció en su memoria. Había llegado la hora de levantarse, así que bajó a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Pero una atenta mujer los estaba esperando a todos en el comedor.

—Antes que nada, quisiera disculparme—todos en la residencia Tendo vieron como Nodoka se ponía de rodillas y hacia una pequeña reverencia—Mi conducta de ayer fue inexcusable y ….

Todos (las Familias Tendo y Saotome, por supuesto) recordaron por un momento el estado de furia total en el que Nodoka había quedado ayer y lo tranquila que parecía ahora. Akane (y en especial Nabiki) no podían creer que esta mujer fuera la que hubiera dejado ayer en tal mal aspecto al maestro Happosai. Pero ninguno le guardaba rencor.

—Oh, no se preocupe señora Saotome—Soún avanzó hacia ella y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro—No tiene que disculparse…Después de tener que soportar al vago incorregible de su marido y a un depravado reconocido, nada nos ofenda ya.

Dos voces de protesta salieron de sus respectivos dueños. Nadie les hizo mucho caso, y todos pudieron ver como Nodoka hacía otra pequeña reverencia, completamente apenada.

—Aun así me siento avergonzada—el kimono que llevaba puesto hizo un leve sonido a frufrú—No tengo derecho a aterrorizarlos, y una mujer no está supuesta a comportarse así, y …

—Ah, no se preocupe, tía—Nabiki esbozó una sonrisa—Sabemos que debe ser difícil tener que convivir con un viejo panzón vago, flojo y…

—¡Nabiki!—la trató de cortar Kasumi, escandalizada.

—Y un hijo que huye completamente de cualquier clase de compromiso—Nabiki no se dio por enterada—Sólo no nos vuelva a amenazar con la espada, ¿sí?

—Me alegra que comprendan—Nodoka empezó a hipar y a inclinarse más frecuentemente, frenética y ajena al gesto enfadado de su esposo y a la cara que ponía su hijo—Es tan difícil estar sola, teniendo que ser la esposa de un haragán, de un parásito, de un…

—¡Nodoka!

Todos voltearon a ver a Genma, que no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al cuello en un gesto de vergüenza,

—Y es tan frustrante tener como hijo a un jovencito sin consideraciones para su madre—la señora se llevó una mano a la cabeza—Que deja a su novia plantada en medio de una boda, a pesar de que su madre estaba tan…

—¡Eh, que no fue culpa mía!—Ranma les devolvió la mirada—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que este maldito viejo haya metido las narices donde no le importa!

—¡Ranma!—Nodoka lo miró completamente escandalizada—¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu maestro!

Nodoka agachó la cabeza..

—Siento que los tengo que compensar—Nodoka se llevó una mano a la cara en un gesto de culpa—Especialmente a usted, maestro. Yo…

—No te preocupes Nodokita[2], los perdono—el maestro esbozó una sonrisa y se metió una mano en el bolsillo mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Nodoka—Sólo modélame esto, ¿sí?

—¡No se atreva a acercarse a mi madre, viejo desgraciado!—Ranma no dudó en propinarle una patada en el trasero—¡Largo!

Happosai describió una amplia curva y se perdió en el cielo, cosa que a ninguno de los presentes pareció importarle mucho.

—Bueno, ya que todos están despiertos creo que es buen momento para prepararles algo de comer— Kasumi dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina—Aunque es una lástima que el maestro no pueda desayunar hoy. Sólo esperen tranquilamente, por favor.

—Y yo te ayudaré—Nodoka se levantó inmediatamente—Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Yo también iré—Akane se desperezó inmediatamente y soltó un bostezo—No te he ayudado mucho últimamente y…

Una sombra atravesó el cielo matutino.

—No te preocupes Akane, con la ayuda de la tía Nodoka será más que suficiente—el sol volvió a brillar otra vez en el cielo—Mejor ponte a hacer tu tarea.

Nadie dijo nada y Akane no se sintió ofendida, por lo que asintió cortésmente.

—Ya escucharon a Kasumi, todos a esperar tranquilamente—Soún acarició la cabeza de su hija y luego volteó a ver a su amigo—¡Saotome!

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, Tendo?

—¡Venganza!—Soún dejó ir a su hija y encaró al padre de Ranma—¡Ni crea que le perdonaré haber hecho trampa ayer, ahora le daré una lección! ¡Prepárese!

—¿De qué está hablando, Tendo? ¡Soy yo quien le daré una lección!—ambos amigos se miraron el uno al otro en posición retadora—¡A la carga!

—Ahí van otra vez—Nabiki hizo un gesto de hastío—¿Cuándo se pondrán a trabajar? Sólo espero que tú no acabes como ellos, Ranma.

Ambos contendientes se sentaron frente a la puerta y colocaron entre ellos un tablero de Shogi. Y no pasaron ni cinco minutos sin que descubrieran que Genma ya estaba haciendo trampa.

—Eso nunca—Ranma hizo la cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto ofendido—Me tienen harto con ese estúpido juego a mí también. Lo único que hace papá es mirar el tablero como lelo, pedorrearse y buscar el momento oportuno para hacer trampa. Preferiría la muerte a terminar así.

—Pues es ahí exactamente a donde te diriges—Akane, que había subido a su habitación por un momento, bajó de ella con un fardo de libros, una pluma y una libreta—No he visto nunca ningún alumno como tú.

—Eso es porque a mí la escuela no me sirve para nada—Ranma alzó la cabeza en un gesto de presunción—Mi única misión en la vida es ser el más fuerte. No necesito preocuparme por nada más.

Nabiki esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras ninguno de los estaba mirándola. Si, Ranma era fantásticamente fuerte, y le concedía que siempre las hacía sentir seguras, pero como prospecto de marido…..Nabiki supo que seguramente sería muy mal vista por ello, pero no pudo dejar de alegrarse de haber delegado el compromiso en Akane.

—Pero al menos podrías hacer algo—Akane frunció el entrecejo al ver como su prometido se acurrucaba bajo la pared—Me molesta verte así. Podrías estar haciendo la tarea. Además, ¿no se supone que tenías que reparar tu casa?

Ranma no dijo nada: por única respuesta, se sacó uno de los mocos y siguió acostando.

—Asqueroso.

—Déjame en paz, Akane—Ranma se acomodó mejor—Además, puedo arreglar la casa de mamá más tarde. No puedo trabajar faltándome tornillos. Además, me la he pasado peleando toda la semana.

Era verdad; desde la pelea en el Monte Fénix, un sin fin de retadores habían llegado al Dojo Tendo con el propósito explícito de retarlo. La cosa hubiera sido más o menos tolerable para Akane si los retadores se hubieran limitado a pelear en el Dojo, pero muchos de ellos habían ido a buscarlo a la escuela.

—Es tu culpa—Akane alzó una ceja—Pudiste haberles dicho que no.

—¿Y parecer un cobarde?—contestó Ranma, escéptico—Además, sabes que nunca rehúyo de un desafío, eso lo sabes muy bien. No es honorable.

—Pues tampoco lo es quedar mal en la escuela—Akane se mantuvo en sus trece—Por lo menos deberías estudiar algo.

Akane volteó a ver Ranma, pero éste soltó un ronquido bastante fuerte. La chica optó por no prestarle atención y empezó a anotar las diez páginas de tarea que le había pedido Ninomiya. Pero Ranma pronto se quedó dormido, y Akane (que no era tan adicta a golpear a Ranma como todo mundo quería creer) optó por levantar sus cosas y cambiarse de lugar, aunque no sin lanzarle varias miradas reprobatorias, ninguna de la cuales pasaron ni por asomo desapercibidas para Nabiki.

—Veo que te molesta, hermanita—Nabiki sonrió un poco y levantó la mano—Vaya hombre, ¿eh, Akane?

Akane por toda respuesta soltó un bufido.

—Sin embargo, creo que tengo algo que te animará—Nabiki esbozó una sonrisa enigmática solo equiparable a la de una esfinge—Espérame aquí.

La chica no entendió muy bien a su hermana mayor. Esta no volvió inmediatamente y Akane regresó a lo que hacía en un principio: a diferencia de su prometido a ella si le importaba la escuela. Pero Nabiki alcanzó a llegar.

—Espera Nabiki, ¿Qué estás haciendo?¡Nabiki!

—Que escandalosa eres Akane, lo vas a despertar—Nabiki había bajado con un gatito y lo había puesto entre los brazos de Ranma, que estando dormido no tuvo miedo y abrazó al animal—Ya casi…Listo, ya está.

Nabiki esbozó una sonrisa mientras que su hermana menor se llevaba ambas manos a la boca.

—Sabes Ranma, me da la impresión de que eres un mentiroso—Nabiki adoptó un tono de voz bastante meloso—Toda esa actitud de ganador que siempre supera todos los obstáculos…¿Nunca le has temido a ninguno?

—Por supuesto que no—Ranma soltó un gruñido—¡Soy Ranma Saotome! Si me diera miedo tan fácil no llegaría a ningún lado.

—Pienso que nos estás mintiendo—Nabiki ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, aunque Ranma no la pudo ver, volteado como estaba—Debe haber algo a lo que le temas.

—A lo único que le temo es a quedarme sin comer—contestó el chico con voz de suficiencia—Y ya déjame en paz, Nabiki.

Akane iba advertirle, pero el comentario de Ranma lo molestó. Desde que lo conocía, Akane había tenido que lidiar con cuatro chicas desquiciadas, un cuarteto de enanos calvos como bolas de billar, y múltiples intentos de secuestro por parte de gente tan variada que envolvía desde jóvenes presumidos hasta humanoides procedentes de una montaña. ¿Y a Ranma lo único que le importaba era la comida?

—Muchachos, el desayuno está listo, vengan a comer—el llamado de Kasumi inevitablemente atrapó la atención de todos—¡La comida se enfría!

Ranma empezó a abrir los ojos, contento; pasó una mano sobre su pecho y acarició una superficie peluda que yacía sobre él.

—Ga….

Ranma reconoció el pelaje.

—Ga, ga…

Extendió la mano e identificó lo que parecían ser dos pares de patas

—Gat, ga. ga…—los ojos de Ranma se abrieron como platos en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que tenía encima—¡Gatooo!—Ranma despertó en medio de una tormenta de terror—¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

—Mira, ahí va el que no le teme a nada—Nabiki comentó Nabiki en medio de un mar de risas—¡Vaya hombre!

Ranma no pudo siquiera protestar: en su huida se golpeó contra una piedra y cayó inconsciente.

—Sabes Nabiki, lo que hiciste fue de muy mal gusto—Ranma miró a la aludida desde detrás de su plato, cinco minutos después y cuando ya todos estaban comiendo—Salí lastimado por tu culpa.

Ranma ignoró el hecho de que, con cinco paredes rotas y una partida de shogi arruinada, técnicamente no había necesidad de decirlo. Pero la familia Tendo (y por lo general todo el mundo) era bastante dada a ignorar su incomodidad.

—Es tu culpa por no superar tu fobia a los gatos—contestó Nabiki, desenfada y esbozando una sonrisa mientras sacaba a un pequeño minino y empezaba a acariciarlo—¿Cuándo aprenderás que no tienes que temerle a estos animales? ¡Son inofensivos!

—Sí, Ranma, no tienes por qué temerles—Kasumi dejo de comer y acarició al gatito que saltó entre sus brazos—¡Son adorables!

Por toda respuesta a Ranma un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

—¡Nabiki!—Ranma saltó hacia atrás en cuanto la chica le acercó el gato a la cara—¡Deja de hacer eso!

La chica aludida se encogió de hombros y volvió a guardar al gato bajo sus piernas, mientras Akane salía a tranquilizar a Ranma y Genma se disponía a lanzar su comentario reprobatorio que obviaba el hecho de que él tenía la culpa de la ailurofobia de Ranma en primer lugar.

—Ah, Ranma, me avergüenzo de ti—Genma adoptó una expresión sarcástica y reprobadora a la vez—¡No es posible que ya tengas 17 años y todavía no seas capaz de comportarte como un hombre!

—¡Cállate!—Ranma llegó en ese mismo instante para darle un golpe a su padre—¡Es por tu culpa que estoy así!

Ranma—deseoso de aplacar su furia en alguien donde no fuera incorrecto hacerlo—le dio un golpe bastante fuerte.

—Ese es tú problema[3], no el mío—a Genma le dolía el chichón—Si entrenaras lo suficiente, ya lo habrías superado hace mucho tiempo

—Ya, ya dejen de pelear—Soún trató de imponer la calma—Estamos comiendo, y no es justo que arruinemos la comida que con tanto amor Nodoka y Kasumi han preparado para nosotros. Podemos discutir sobre la cobardía de Ranma más tarde.

—¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde!

—Ranma, la masculinidad no tiene nada que ver con arruinar una comida familiar—Nodoka alzó una ceja: la ailurofobia de su hijo era uno de los aspectos que más le avergonzaban, aunque a partir de conocer los detalles había dejado de considerarla como causa de seppuku—Siéntate.

Ranma los miró a todos y a cada uno con furia reprimida. Finalmente se sentó y empezó a tragar, aunque esforzándose en hacerlo lo más ruidosamente posible.

—¿Y cómo va todo en la escuela, Akane?—Kasumi no soportaba verlos así y pensó que cambiar el tema de la conversación sería lo mejor—¿De qué es tu tarea? Parece larga.

—No es nada, Kasumi, es sólo un resumen de un video que exhibió la maestra Hinako—contestó Akane—No me llevará nada de tiempo. Al menos comparada con Ranma que ni siquiera ha empezado….

—Es historia vieja—Ranma dejó de comer por un momento—Ni siquiera sé para que nos hacen verla. Y déjame en paz, Akane.

—¿Pero de qué trata? —preguntó Soún—¿Historia de qué?

—Es sobre un video que nos mostró la maestra Hinako—Akane estaba contenta de hablar del tema, la verdad es que a ella tampoco le había gustado la broma de Nabiki—Sobre nuestra participación en…

Akane les explicó a todos lo que había visto en su salón de la escuela Furinkan; Kasumi y su padre le prestaron mucha atención y asintieron cortésmente.

—¿Lo ven? Es historia vieja—Ranma agarró uno de los camarones sobre su plato y lo metió en un bote de salsa para luego deglutirlo, totalmente indiferente a la explicación de Akane—No veo a quién podría interesarle.

—Pues yo vi a un grupo de señores marchando hace unos días hacia la oficina del primer ministro—Kasumi sabía que a algunos si les importaba—Se veían bastante furiosos.

—Hmm, la Guerra—Soún se llevó una mano al mentón y miro la lejanía—No es algo que nunca nos afectado severamente, ¿verdad Saotome? Ni siquiera habíamos nacido.

—Es verdad, Tendo—Genma se tragó su arroz de manera automática—A nosotros nos tocó otro Japón.

Genma tragó un poco más y soltó un eructo.

—Aunque, y a decir verdad, a nuestros padres tampoco pareció afectarles demasiado—Soún trató de hacer memoria—Nunca mencionó que tuviera que enlistarse. Y si mal no recuerdo, su padre tampoco tuvo que hacerlo, Saotome.

—La verdad es que nunca lo encontraron—Genma alzó un filete de camarón y lo tragó de un solo bocado—Cuando llegaron los reclutadores, se escondió en las montañas y no bajó hasta que había terminado la guerra. E hizo bien. Los Saotome no somos unos estúpidos dispuestos a morir bajo las órdenes de alguien más.

Ranma asintió. Los Saotome sólo se colocaban bajo sus propias órdenes, siempre liderando y siempre al frente.

¡Crash!

—Sabes Genma, lo que has dicho no ha sido muy correcto de tu parte—Nodoka había tratado de desenvainar la katana, pero está había caído en medio de la mesa, rompiendo algunos platos y salpicando a los hombres—Si millones respondieron a la llamada del Emperador, ¿Qué derecho tenía nuestra familia de sustraerse de su obligación final? ¡Desertar de un ejército en tiempos de guerra no es nada varonil!

Empezaron a discutir. Nodoka podía ser una Saotome, pero había salido de una familia de samurái[4], en tanto que Genma…

—Y lo peor es que tú eres el que cría a Ranma—Nodoka se le enfrentó al cara dura de su marido—Sé que lo convertiste en un buen peleador, pero a veces desearía que hubiera salido como Ryoga Hibiki. ¡El sí es un hombre sin dejar de ser un caballero![5]

Genma frunció el entrecejo, pero sólo por unos segundos; ni él ni su hijo pudieron contener una risotada.

—¡Parecerse a Ryoga!—Genma se levantó y empezó a reír mientras se agarraba los abdominales—¡Vaya cosa!

—¡No gracias!—Ranma también empezó a reírse de manera bastante fuerte—¡De ser así ni siquiera podría llegar a esta mesa sin perderme!

—¡Ni tampoco podrías encontrar nuestra habitación!

—¡Ni el baño!

—Ni…

—¡Bueno, basta ya!—Akane le dio un zape en la cabeza a su prometido—¡Deja de meterte con Ryoga!

—¿Y porque no le pegas a él?—repuso Ranma, indignado y señalando a su padre—¡Él también estaba burlándose!

Akane ignoró la mirada de Ranma olímpicamente.

—Ya, ya estamos comiendo—a Nabiki siempre le hacían gracia las peleas de otro, pero en esta su comida favorita había resultado afectada—¿No podrían pelear en otra parte?

Perfume (la menor) lanzó una carcajada, aunque el viento en dirección contraria y el sonido característico del carro de los helados había ayudado a disimularla lo suficiente como para que nadie dentro de la casa se diera cuenta de ello. Como fuera, había visto todo lo que creía necesario ver, así que abandonó el techo del Dojo Tendo y se dispuso a regresar al Nekohanten. Y aunque se había divertido (lo que había visto dentro de la casa en la que vivía Ranma Saotome le hacía mucha gracia), no pudo dejar de preguntarse si este era realmente el tipo que había logrado vencer a Saffron.

No parecía tener sentido. ¿Qué clase de héroe dejaba que una mujer malhumorada lo tratara como a un trapo viejo, por mucho cariño que le tuviera o por muy pariente de su familia que fuera? Digo, saltaba a la vista que había tenido un entrenamiento a la altura de cualquier miembro de la Supremacía Femenina, esos músculos discretos pero duros como el acero lo confirmaban, pero…

"¡Pero le teme a un gato!" Perfume volvió a lanzar una carcajada "Cómo se supone que el mismo tipo que le teme a una cría de 15 centímetros de alto sea el guerrero que derrotó al señor del monte Fénix?

Era absurdo. Su carácter no era el de un héroe.

Y ciertamente el carácter del chico no justificaba que por él Shampoo perdiera su orgullo.

"Quizás esa es la razón por la que Shampoo está encaprichada con él" pensó Perfume para sí misma "Parece extremadamente fácil de manipular".

Encaprichada era la palabra adecuada. En los viejos tiempos, y si un hombre no te correspondía, se esperaba que el hombre muriera o que la Amazona en cuestión lo ignorara (y a todos los demás hombres con él) hasta el final de sus días. Aunque, y en honor a la justicia, su bisabuela no recordaba ningún caso en el que hubiera pasado, ni siquiera en sus tiempos. Perfume suponía que los hombres verdaderamente valiosos sencillamente no eran tan fáciles de matar. Como fuera, y dicho llanamente, y sin importar si el amor de Shampoo era sincero o no, era obvio que estaba obsesionada. No lo decía con desprecio; el amor incondicional no tenía que ser siempre correspondido y para ser francos todo mundo tenía su propia obsesión: la misma Perfume lo sabía muy bien. Pronto llegó al Nekohanten, entró por la ventana de atrás y miró hacia todos lados; luego agarró una escoba y empezó a barrer, tratando de evitar que su mentora la regañara por abandonar la casa sin avisarle.

—No hay necesidad de hacer eso, mi niña—su bisabuela se acercó a ella—Tu tía no va abrir el restaurante hoy.

A su bisabuela poco le había interesado que la menor bajo su cargo saliera a divertirse; no hacía mucho, la anciana había entrado a la habitación de su sobrina y la había encontrado ardiendo en fiebre.

"¡Urraca!" había gritado la mayor de las Perfume "¡Ven inmediatamente!"

Colonia se molestó bastante ante la impertinencia de su hermana, pero se olvidó de aquello una inmediatamente una vez hubo entrado a la habitación y ver lo mucho que había empeorado Shampoo.

"Esto es imposible" Colonia soltó una exclamación "Se suponía que para hoy tenía que estar perfectamente bien!"

Shampoo se movió en sueños, y una mirada de preocupación recorrió la mirada de ambas Ancianas. Lo que fuera que estuviera soñando Shampoo, tenía que ser desagradable de verdad.

"¿Bisabuela?" Shampoo abrió los ojos y volteó a mirarlas "¿Tía? ¿Qué sucede?

"No pasa nada, sobrina, sólo vinimos a comprobar como estabas. ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Sí" la chica no dudó en mentir ni por un segundo "Hace falta más que una maldita gripe para hundir a una Amazona."

"¡Esa es la Actitud!" aprobó Perfume mientras soltaba una carcajada y apretaba el hombro de su sobrina nieta.

"Pues mal o no, te sentirás mejor después de esto" Colonia había salido por unos momentos de la habitación y había regresado con una taza de té medicinal "Anda, bébelo,,,:"

"Espera" Colonia se detuvo ante la mirada de su hermana "Necesito comprobar algo."

Perfume palpó a su sobrina en todas partes; al no quedar satisfecha, sacó un instrumento irreconocible de uno de su bolsillos y lo colocó entre uno de los pliegues de la piel de Shampoo. Pero era obvio que la respuesta no era concluyente. Soltó un gruñido.

"¿Lo amas?"

"¿Eh?"

"Quise decir que si has comido en otro lugar que no sea este restaurante" Shampoo pensó que había oído mal la pregunta de la anciana; no se dio cuenta de que no había sido así "¿Hija?"

"¿Crees que pueda ser un caso por envenenamiento?" preguntó Colonia.

"Yo no diría envenenamiento, sino más bien de intoxicación" asintió Perfume "Lo único que no sé si fue o no intencional."

"Dudo que haya sido una de las enemigas de Shampoo" contestó Colonia "Ninguna de ellas ha estado en China salvo Akane Tendo, y eso momentáneamente. "Jamás reconocerían una planta así."

"Si tú lo dices…." Perfume tomó la taza de té y se la dio a Shampoo "Bebe."

Shampoo no protestó; se tomó el té hasta la última gota y se quedó dormida inmediatamente. Colonia estaba más confundida que nunca. ¿Qué había visto su hermana? La incertidumbre era una sensación que no le gustaba a ninguna de las dos.

"Bueno, desembucha" ambas ancianas salieron de la habitación de Shampoo y Colonia se cercioró de que la puerta de su bisnieta estuviera bien cerrada "¿A qué vino esa pregunta?"

"Al parecer, mi sobrina ha consumido hojas de la planta del Verdadero Corazón."[6]

Los ojos de Colonia se abrieron de par en par. Aquella era una artimaña muy sucia; la planta del Verdadero Corazón era inocua para los adultos, pero para los niños y adolescentes podía degenerar en una batalla de sentimientos encontrados.

"¿Crees que haya sido a propósito?"

"Quizás" Perfume se encogió de hombros "Pero si lo hizo alguien, es obvio que no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo. Ya oíste a tu nieta, ella no era la única a la que le ofreció comida esa anciana. Lo más probable es que la planta viniera entre los ingredientes que usaron para cocinarla; eso explicaría porque Shampoo esta tan mal. Seguramente estaba llena de impurezas. "

Perfume no dijo nada más y ambas ancianas se sentaron en la cocina, donde empezaron a comer.

"Como sea, no deberías de preocuparte; las próximas horas serán muy desagradables para ella, pero se encuentra fuera de peligro. Quizás tenga un poco confundida la cabeza. Pero te aseguro que lo único que necesita es descansar."

Perfume aceptó la taza que le ofrecía su hermana y asintió en señal de agradecimiento.

"Aunque supongo que con tu bisnieta enferma, lo menos que quieres hacer en este momento es medir tu fuerza contra mí, ¿eh, Colonia?

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" Colonia esbozó una sonrisa mientras su pelo largo y blanco empezaba a ondear como si se tratara de una medusa ""Jamás desaprovecharé una oportunidad para mostrarte tu lugar!

De vuelta en el presente, otra Perfume con trescientos años menos y a la que le gustaba fungir como la torturadora ocasional de Mousse volteó a ver a su bisabuela y abrió un poco los ojos. Luego volteó a ver a Colonia, que, por su parte terminó de arreglarse y le regresó la mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica, a pesar de darse cuenta que no se hallaba amenazada. ¿Acaso estaban despidiendo auras de batalla?

—Tu bisabuela tiene razón, hoy ella y yo tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer—Colonia golpeó levemente el piso con su báculo—Tu y Mouse aprovechen el día como les venga en gana, que ya nos ocuparemos de abrir en la noche el puesto que tenemos en la feria. Y ahora, hermana….

—El momento que he estado esperando—la otra anciana se empezó a acariciar los nudillos—¡Ha llegado la hora de la revancha!

Perfume lanzó un golpe tan rápido que Colonia no tuvo tiempo de hacer otra cosa que salir por la ventana, cosa que, y para gran alivio de ella, estaba abierta.

—Tu tía y yo nos vamos a divertir practicando como en los viejos tiempos—la hermana de Colonia volteó a ver a su bisnieta—No nos vendrá mal un poco de ejercicio. ¡Diviértete y échale un ojo a Shampoo!

La chica pensó que el día sería extremadamente propicio, (quería conocer Tokio y tenía una cantidad generosa para gastar) pero una vez las ancianas se fueron la chica pensó que lo mejor era asegurarse del bienestar de su prima, así que subió y trató de abrir la puerta…sólo para ser detenida por la advertencia de ésta.

—No entres. No quiero contagiarte.

La voz de Shampoo sonó extremadamente áspera, producto de la enfermedad que tenía afectada su garganta. Si Shampoo hablaba el chino mandarín a pesar de las advertencias de Colonia, eso decía que quizás no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para usar el japonés.

—¿Estarás bien?—preguntó Perfume.

—No—la respuesta de Shampoo fue categórica—Pero tampoco estoy tan mal.

—Sabes, fui al lugar donde creo que vive tu prometido—Perfume se pegó junto a la puerta y trató de entablar una conversación—No parece un sujeto muy duro.

—Airen es un idiota, pero definitivamente es duro—el tono de voz de su interlocutora cambió a uno de satisfacción—Es imposible de vencer. Será una añadidura muy valiosa para la aldea.

En la voz de Shampoo resultaba evidente la esperanza. Pero Perfume, consciente de su obligación filial, pensó que era su obligación ser directa.

—Sabes Shampoo, somos Amazonas, y la franqueza se aprecia entre hermanas—Perfume sabía que tenía que decir lo que Shampoo con toda probabilidad no querría escuchar—Y me temo que…

Perfume se mordió los labios. ¿De verdad era el momento apropiado? Shampoo estaba enferma, y era obvio que en esos momentos también cargaba con un corazón atribulado. ¿Y si lo que le decía la llevaba a caer (Sylphé no lo quiera)[7] definitivamente en las manos de Mouse?

—Y me temo que no tienes oportunidad con él—la chica finalmente reunió la entereza necesaria para romper las ilusiones de Shampoo—Ninguna en absoluto. Es obvio que él ya ha escogido a la que será la madre de sus hijos. Reúne todo tu orgullo y acéptalo. No le interesa nadie más…hermana.

Del cuarto de Shampoo no surgió respuesta alguna, al menos ninguna articulada. Pero si uno escuchaba atentamente, sin duda podría oír los hipidos de Shampoo; Perfume ciertamente los oía. Decidida, y deseando hacerle un favor a su parienta y hermana de la aldea, la chica abrió la puerta de un puñetazo y sacó su cuchillo.

—Y si así lo deseas, puedo ir ahí y hacer que lamente su decisión de preferir a Kasumi sobre ti, hermanita.

—¿A Kasumi?—Shampoo dejó de llorar y adoptó una expresión de perplejidad—¿Y quién dijo que yo quería el corazón de la _Chica Tranquila_?

—¿Ella es la prometida de Ranma, no?—Shampoo no le había explicado quien era su rival y Perfume había sacado la que le parecía la conclusión más lógica—Digo, es la más tranquila, la más hermosa, la mejor cocinera de la casa y la más…..

—Por favor vete—Shampoo se tapó con las cobijas: que su prima hubiera confundido a su rival con la hermana perfecta de esta sólo hacía más dolorosa su derrota—Quiero… Yo quiero estar sola.

Perfume se maldijo a si misma por su estupidez, pero le hizo caso y se marchó de ahí. La tristeza de su amiga y prima la había puesto de mal humor, y sentía ganas de desquitarse con alguien. Y mira lo que son las cosas, si había alguien con quien se sentía con derecho a hacerlo.

"¿Dónde está el imbécil?" Perfume buscó a la persona más adecuada sobre la que descargar su ira—¡Mouse!

Perfume pensó en buscar en su cuarto, pero, entonces recordó que Mouse no tenía cuarto. Así que se metió a la cocina y empezó a mirar por los alrededores; un pedazo de papel llamó su atención.

"Así que el imbécil se fue de paseo, ¿eh?" Perfume alzó la ceja conforme fué leyendo el papel entre sus manos"¿Desde cuándo Mouse sale de paseo? ¡Ah! Bueno, no tiene sentido que me quede aquí sin hacer nada, así que…."

La chica salió por la ventana (al parecer, las Amazonas compartían una aversión general a usar las puertas) y se dispuso a rastrear a Mouse. El rastro era bastante fácil de seguir (para gran consternación de su nariz, era obvio que el chico estaba usando una loción bastante horrenda) y las calles estaban casi vacías de gente, por lo que le fué bastante fácil seguir el rastro hasta el centro de la ciudad. Como fuera, una vez ahí, se perdió; el rastro resultaba indistinguible del olor de todos los demás.

"Valla, esto será difícil, pero lo encontraré" pensó Perfume para sí misma "Veamos…¿Dónde podría estar?¡Ajá"

La chica recordó la pasión que Mouse tenía por las cosas grotescas, por lo que buscó algún cine con una cartelera con películas de terror y entró en él. No lo encontró, por lo que se metió al siguiente…

"¡Maldita sea!" Perfume estaba harta "¡Donde se habrá metido ese cegatón inútil? ¡Mierda!"

Y al siguiente…..

Y al siguiente….

"¡Suficiente!" Perfume había tenido suficiente "¡tengo mejores cosas que hacer que seguirle el rastro a un cegatón inútil!"

La chica se dio por vencida después de buscar en mil sitios más y optó mejor por acercarse a una heladería. Por mucho que despreciara al chico de los lentes y a pesar de que le encantara molestarlo, no era tan estúpida como para permitir que su vida girara en torno a él. Pero algo la detuvo.

Mouse estaba hablando con una mujer.

"¿El idiota disfrutando de la compañía de una chica?" pensó para sí misma al notar que Mouse (léase, el idiota) estaba en un sitio donde ella no lo hubiera imaginado nunca "¡Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa!"

Perfume se acercó un poco a la que parecía más que una pareja de amigos y los escudriñó atentamente. Mouse se había comportado muy raro esa mañana, poniendo canciones románticas y cantándolas mientras limpiaba el restaurante... Eso no había sido normal, pero Perfume lo había atribuido al incidente de anoche. Pero Mouse compartiendo la mañana con una chica diferente en un sitio dedicado exclusivamente a parejas jóvenes… eso era harina de otro costal. El local rezumaba romanticismo; esas paredes rosas y el montón de clientes adolescentes besuqueándose lo estaban pregonando a gritos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

La chica estaba tan sorprendida que se olvidó incluso de maldecir al muchacho. Perfume recordó como en la aldea, y pasando los dos juntos el tiempo, Mouse había manifestado su completo repudio por cualquier forma de canciones románticas y de cursilería "inmunda". Lo suyo era el heavy metal, las películas de terror y Shampoo (por supuesto, tal declaración del entonces pequeño cegatón había arrancado una mirada sarcástica llena de esceptismo por parte de Perfume: Y es que tratándose de Shampoo, Mouse no podía evitar ponerse asquerosamente cursi). Como sea, y viéndolo ahora, Perfume se negaba creer que el chico frente a sus ojos y que compartía una mesa en un local para estudiantes con una linda chica pudiera ser Mouse.

Perfume alzó la mano derecha y la apretó en un gesto de determinación. Era él. Y tenía que averiguar que hacía con una chica ahí. Pero a diferencia de sus contrapartes femeninas, Perfume no se sintió tentada a arruinar lo que ante sus ojos parecía ser una cita; por el contrario, se detuvo, esperó a que nadie la estuviera viendo y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, se colocó a su lado para saber lo que decían. Perfume se colocó en el punto ciego y levantó poco a poco la cabeza, hasta que finalmente alcanzó el cristal y pudo ver a través de la ventana. Se enfocó en la desconocida. Era bonita, obviamente "moderna" y no parecía tener ni idea de artes marciales. Sin duda, y a los ojos de las ancianas de la aldea, parecería una zorra. La chica no se parecía a nadie a quien ella hubiera asociado con Mouse, y era tan radicalmente diferente a Shampoo, que Perfume dudó en atribuirle una relación afectuosa con el chico ciego. Perfume llegó a la conclusión de que sencillamente era una chica moderna, desenfadada y que por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a imaginar parecía tener amistad con el tipo idiota.

—Escucha Mouse, te lo digo porque te quiero[8]—Perfume no tuvo ningún problema en escuchar a la chica—Pero creo que deberías tomártelo con calma. Es obvio que se siente dolida, desolada y sola, y en esas circunstancias….

A Perfume le pareció ver una película a cámara lenta: como por arte de magia, las finas facciones del chico se escurecieron poco a poco.

—es normal que actúe como una mujer despechada; la intimidad que compartieron juntos no quiere decir que…

Perfume alzó una ceja. Era una chica bastante perceptiva; aún sin conocer de primera mano los detalles de la noche anterior parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión. El episodio de ayer (que Perfume estaba bastante deseosa de haber podido interrumpir) entre Shampoo y Mouse no significaba absolutamente nada.

Perfume volteó a ver a Mouse. ¿Qué haría él? Perfume decidió que, y al menos por una vez, le daría el beneficio de la duda.

—Solo lo dices por que no estoy interesado en ti—aún a través de la distancia, los ojos de Mouse dejaban ver su frialdad, tan característica hacia cualquier otra persona que no fuera Shampoo y su madre—Shampoo ha dejado finalmente hablar a su corazón. Y no pienso tomar en consideración las palabras de una ramera.

Perfume sonrió al ver como la chica se levantaba y le tiraba a Mouse su helado en la cara. No porque le agradaran las palabras del chico, si no por corroborar una vez más que, y tratándose de cualquier otra mujer, Mouse no era más que un imbécil. Observó como la mujer se marchaba sin decir ni una sola palabra más y aprovechando el momento de distracción de Mouse se acercó hacia él.

—Pero que poco duró tu interés por Shampoo, Mouse—el chico no pudo evitar dar un respingo al notar la voz malintencionada de Perfume rozándole una oreja—¿Tan pronto y ya andas paseando con prostitutas?

—Cierra la boca, maldita estúpida—Mouse no volteó en un principio, pero en cambio sí volteó a ver como se marchaba su amiga—Sabes que mi amor por Shampoo es incondicional. Y además—el puño de Mouse trató de incrustarse en su quijada—¡Yoshiwara es mil veces mejor mujer que tú!

—Fuiste tú quien la llamó ramera—Perfume se paró encima de una de las mesas sin importarle el asustar a un par de clientes—¿De verdad quieres pelear, Mouse? ¡Si no eres más que un estúpido que ni siquiera sabe sostener bien su arma ni alcanza a ver a su enemigo! ¿No es así, Mutzie?

La chica saltó tan rápido que el chico sólo tuvo tiempo de bloquear la rodilla de la chica con un brazo; el golpe lo hizo salir disparado por una ventana y caer veinte metros más allá.

—He entrenado muchos desde nuestra última pelea—Perfume saltó hacia él y le dio un puntapié en el estómago, lanzándolo aún más lejos—¡Hora de divertirnos, Mutzie!

Mientras tanto, y en otro lugar (y ya lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier zona conurbada) un par de ancianas se miraron la una a la otra, escrutándose con ojos avizores y esperando la primer oportunidad para atacar. La pelea entre dos Ancianas Amazonas podía ser una pelea muy violenta (o con múltiples daños colaterales) y como Colonia había dicho, no quería que un enfrentamiento tal arruinara su local. Así que ambas se dirigieron al lugar más seguro y al llegar se encararon la una a la otra, el cabello erizado y ansiosas por lo que estuviera por venir.

—No pareces haber cambiado mucho desde la última vez, hermana—Perfume usó el tono formal que usaban las mujeres de la aldea entre si cuando luchaban un desafío enfrente de las demás—Tal pareciera que no has entrenado en absoluto, mientras que yo no he dejado de ejercitarme cada día. Al menos espero que seas difícil de vencer.

—Ven y compruébalo—Colonia alzó el bastón y esbozó una sonrisa—Hermana.

Perfume ensanchó su sonrisa. No era una sonrisa sarcástica, ni irónica, ni despectiva, ni de condescendencia: era una sonrisa, pero de felicidad.

"Basta ya, Perfume, no insistas" le había dicho Colonia a su hermana menor, hacía tiempo ya "No estoy de humor."

"Eso es porque eres mala" la Perfume de aquel entonces hizo un puchero y se abalanzó sobre su hermana, que en aquel entonces la superaba por veintiocho centímetros "¡Pelea conmigo!"

"¡Dije que no!"

En aquel entonces, Colonia acababa de ser decepcionada por el comportamiento de Happosai y no tenía tiempo para bromas. En un único y contundente golpe lanzó a su hermana menor por los aires, sacudiéndola y enviándola veinte metros más allá.

"No eres rival para mí" Colonia le dio entonces la espalda y se alejó de ella "¡Vuelve cuando seas más fuerte!"

Colonia siguió su camino, y Perfume siguió el suyo. Por muchos años ambas se separaron debido a los azares del destino, pero ambas se habían comprometido a ser las mejores, aunque por motivos distintos. La entonces chica empezó a entrenar como posesa: Perfume por mucho tiempo no olvidó ese día. Y cuando finalmente se volvieron a encontrar y pelearon entre ellas, lo hicieron en pie de igualdad.

"¿Sorprendida?"

"¡No es posible!"

El tiempo pasó, y conforme ambas mejoraban empezaron a darse cuenta de que la cima era un lugar muy solitario y peligroso. Ambas hermanas empezaron a alarmarse; musculo que no se utilizaba era musculo que se perdía, y aunque podía aceptar que con la edad sus piernas perdieran agilidad no podía permitir que con ella disminuyera la velocidad de su mente. Era necesario seguir conservando su nivel, someter su cuerpo a nuevos retos, ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con una rival de su nivel?

Perfume se lanzó con tal fuerza que hizo retroceder a Colonia inmediatamente; el golpe entre las cabezas de ambas fue tan poderoso y brutal que la ola de choque asustó a todos los pájaros en al menos dos kilómetros a la redonda.

—Esta vez no me pienso ir por las ramas, hermana—Perfume sonrió al ver la cara de estupefacción de Colonia—¡Y esta vez, la victoria será mía!

"¡Demonios!" Colonia salto hacia atrás con el propósito de esquivar el bastonazo que su hermana menor trataba de asestarle en la cabeza con las dos manos "¡Esto parece menos un ataque suyo que de Shampoo!"

—¡Cabeza, riñones, hombros, piernas y voila!—Perfume estaba atacando a su hermana de una manera bastante viciosa, acercando la punta de su bastón a los puntos sensibles de su contrincante cada vez que podía y atacándola siempre —¡No podrás evitar los golpes por tiempo indefinido, Colonia!

El puño del bastón de Perfume golpeó la mejilla de Colonia; Colonia giró en el aire sobre si misma pero aprovechó el momento de distracción de su hermana para incrustar la punta de su baculo entre las ropas de ella, alzarla y lanzarla con una fuerza demoledora contra el piso.

¡Crash!

Si Colonia esperaba que tras ese ataque la actitud de su hermana se suavizara, se equivocó: los ataques de ella se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes y mucho más viciosos. Perfume no se dejaba de usar su bastón apoyándolo en el piso cuando hiciera falta e impulsándose con él; otras veces lo usaba para atacarla despiadadamente y pegarle con él en la espalda. Era obvio que le estaba haciendo daño de verdad.

—¡Basta!—Colonia no tenía intención de dejarse ganar tan fácil—¡Toma!

Esta vez fue el turno de Perfume de abrir los ojos: Colonia se acercó a ella y alzó el índice con una velocidad que lo hizo casi imperceptible: acababa de usar el Bakusai Tenketsu.

—Así que es hora de ir poniéndonos serias, ¿eh?—Perfume había quedado sorprendida por unos momentos, pero enseguida sonrió con satisfacción—¡Ya había empezado a preguntarme que más tenía que hacer para forzarte a utilizar tus técnicas!

—Quizás no deberías alegrarte tanto, hermanita—Colonia sonrió también, evitando mencionar que para ella la pelea ya se había puesto seria desde que Perfume le había clavado su bastón en la espalda—¡Yo siempre he conocido más técnicas que tú!

Colonia alzó una mano; la bajó y subió la otra. Colonia describió un aro con ambos índices y le dedicó una sonrisa; inmediatamente, el cerebro de Perfume se puso alerta máxima.

—¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Varias bolas de energía del tamaño de una pelota de tenis salieron disparadas hacia Perfume, que no tuvo más opción que dar una vuelta de 360 grados en el aire y aterrizar de espaldas en un par de duras rocas.

—¿Ahora también eres capaz de ionizar el aire?

Colonia lanzó una carcajada; delante de ella, el suelo al que impactaban las esferas de energía estallaba en un millón de pedazos.

—¿Qué pasa, Perfume?—Colonia sonrió mientras que con una mano alzaba más esferas de energía mientras que con el bastón las lanzaba a toda velocidad contra su hermana—¿Te dan miedo unas pequeñas esferas de energía?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—en un gesto completamente inesperado, Perfume saltó hacia ella y se internó entre el enjambre de esferas—¡A mí no me asustan un par de fuegos artificiales!

El alma de Colonia se le cayó inmediatamente a los pies. ¿Qué demonios intentaba hacer su hermana? ¡Un error y saltaría muerta por los aires! Se arrepintió de haberla atacado con la Técnica de los Hijos del Dragón. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber que su hermana estaba complemente loca?

—¡Perfume, sal de ahí! ¡Si te estallan en la cara morirás!

Perfume sonrió; sin que Colonia pudiera preverlo, su hermana alzó una mano y empezó a lanzarle de regreso las esferas una por una. Colonia no podía creerlo: ¿de verdad estaba la piel de Perfume tocando las esferas de energía? Intento parar la técnica, pero Perfume salió en ese momento de entre el enjambre de puntos multicolores y trató de estrellarle una de las esferas en la cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Perfume?—Colonia había bloqueado el golpe con su bastón y había puesto tierra de por medio entre las dos—¿Acaso intentabas matarme?

—Por supuesto que no—Perfume se irguió y le lanzó una sonrisa mientras volvía a alzar la mano, la cual resplandeció en un fulgor rosa intenso—Pero esta pelea no podrá ponerse divertida hasta que ambas nos pongamos serias, ¿no te parece?

Colonia examinó la mano de su hermana. Era…¡Era una cuchilla de ki! Claro, eso lo explicaba todo: Perfume había podido manipular las esferas porque su propia piel estaba envuelta en esa energía; era natural que las esferas no le hicieran nada teniendo ella una armadura aún más fuerte.

—Así que lo has dominado—Colonia alzó su mano y la hizo refulgir en un aura verde—¿No te dolió mucho, Perfume?

—Más de lo que podría describir—contestó su hermana—Pero el resultado valió la pena, ¿no te parece?

Colonia se lanzó hacia ella inmediatamente, alegrándose intensamente de por fin tener a alguien con quien poner a prueba toda su capacidad.

—No tardaremos en comprobarlo.

—¿Qué pasa Mutzie?—en otro lugar, otra Perfume le daba una paliza a su anterior amigo—¿Qué, le has encontrado el gusto a ser golpeado por una mujer? ¡Opón algo de resistencia!

"Maldita sea, debí saber que era imposible que tuviera un día perfecto" Mouse se levantó lentamente "¿Pero por qué de entre todas las personas posibles tenía que venir la pesada de Perfume?¡Maldición!

Mouse se había levantado bastante alegre esa mañana, tan alegre que incluso _había pedido permiso_ (Mouse casi nunca pedía permiso, el ser insultante con la abuela le hacía sentir más hombre, incluso si tenía que recibir a cambio un bastonazo en la cabeza) para poner algo de la música que le había proporcionado su amiga la vez pasada. Se había sentido culpable de cantar a voz de cuello aquella canción que Yoshiwara[9] le había recomendado (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el estado de Shampoo) pero después de lo aquella noche era inevitable que se sintiera particularmente alegre. Con todo, el día siguiente no había resultado perfecto: Yoshiwara le había dicho palabras bastante desagradables (producto de los celos, sin duda) y ahora esta se había ido…Algo que le había entristecido, a decir verdad. Yoshiwara era la única verdadera amiga que tenía.

Y para rematar, ahora tenía que lidiar con la loca de Perfume.

Mouse escupió un poco de sangre y se lanzó sobre ella. Hasta ahora (y en honor de su antigua amistad) se había negado a golpear severamente a la chica, pero el estilo de pelea de ella lo estaba abrumando y el chico decidió que no le quedaba otra opción. Así que sacó una maza enorme de metal de entre uno de los pliegues de sus ropas y trató de pegarle con ella lo más fuertemente posible.

—¿Conque sigues con tus juguetitos, eh?—Perfume esbozó una sonrisa de ferocidad—¡Pero no te servirá de nada!

Perfume se hizo a un lado y extendió la mano. El metal de la maza cayó al piso en dos pedazos, habiéndose producido un corte limpio.

—¿Qué demonios?—los ojos del chico se abrieron en una expresión de asombro—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—A diferencia de ti, yo no necesito cargar con un montón de armas para disponer del cuchillo más afilado del mundo, Mutzie—la sonrisa de Perfume se ensanchó aún más al ver la cara estupefacta de su antiguo amigo—Ventajas del entrenamiento que he tomado con la abuela. ¿Seguimos peleando?

Mouse abandonó su expresión y se paró cuan largo era. ¡Era hora de enseñar la mejor técnica que había aprendido de Saotome!

—Así que has mejorado—Mouse lanzó una carcajada, todo con el fin de imitar la estrategia de Rama de provocar a su enemigo—¡Ya no eres una niña inútil después de todo!

—¡Cállate!—Perfume saltó hacia él—¡Aquí el único inútil eres tú!

Mouse esquivó el ataque de la Amazona (aunque la mano envuelta en energía le hizo un corte en la mejilla más o menos profundo) y le tiró un rodillazo en el pecho.

—Suficiente—Mouse la envolvió en un par de cadenas y la dejó colgando del árbol más cercano para después apretarse los nudillos enfrente de ella—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que tolerar a una mocosa desquiciada. Yo me voy.

Mouse dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí. Detrás de ella Perfume no dejó de maldecirlo, hasta que esta comprendió que así no llegaba a ningún lado y decidió tratar de cambiar de estrategia.

—Por favor Mouse, no me dejes aquí—Perfume puso una voz lastimera, obligando a Mouse a darse la vuelta—¡Perdóname! Yo…¡Yo no quería molestarte!

Una gota de sudor bajó por la nuca de Mouse, quien se dio la vuelta y la encaró.

—Deja de llorar, te ves ridícula—Mouse se cruzó de brazos, negándose a tragarse el anzuelo—¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de molestarme, Perfume?

—¡Nunca!—la chica movió uno de sus dedos y con una luz verde cortó limpiamente las cadenas, arrancándole al chico una expresión cercana al terror—¡Tarde o temprano me las tendrás que pagar todas juntas, Mouse!

La chica saltó hacia él, pero Mouse fue capaz de saltar hacia atrás y poner distancia entre ellos. Ahora todo pintaba mal.

"Maldita sea, me he descuidado demasiado" Mouse miró con aprehensión a su rival, que en ese momento avanzaba hacia él con lentitud "¡No he aprendido ninguna tecnica nueva con la que enfrentarla!"

Perfume se detuvo y esbozo una sonrisa diabólica. Mousse apretó los dientes y sujetó los cuchillos que tenía en cada mano aún más fuerte.

—¿Qué estás esperando?—la voz de Mouse mostraba a las claras la tensión que lo abrumaba—¡Ataca!

Perfume ensanchó su sonrisa y alzó la mirada: Mouse no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Era obvio que su nivel era bastante superior al suyo: ella podía cortar lo que quisiera mientras que él dependía de sus armas. Y aunque Mouse estaba seguro de que no era su intención matarlo, si estaba absolutamente convencido de que nada ni nadie podía salvarlo de una paliza….Por lo que para él fue una sorpresa de que Perfume se limitara a dar media vuelta y largarse.

—¿Eh, adónde vas?—Mouse no podía comprender la reacción de su rival—¿Qué sucede? ¡Espera!

—Es obvio que tu nivel es abismalmente inferior al mío—la chica giró la cabeza a través de su hombro y esbozó una sonrisa de desprecio—Pegarle a un imbécil que además es ciego es una cosa, pero aprovecharse de un ciego imbécil que además tiene la fuerza de un niño de 10 años es otra.

—¡Yo no soy ningún imbécil!—claramente, la perspectiva de recibir una paliza a manos de Perfume era nada comparada con tener que soportar sus burlas—¡Además, tampoco tengo la fuerza de un niño de diez años! ¡Yo estuve en el Monte Fénix con Ranma!

—Sí, seguramente como estorbo—Perfume se dio otra media vuelta y le pellizcó el pezón—Tienes los brazos flácidos, tus piernas empiezan a acumular grasa y tu condición está peor que nunca. Hubiera querido vencerte desde el principio si hubiera querido. Además...

Perfume alzó la mano y cortó su traje, forzándolo a taparse las partes pudentas con las manos y a encogerse.

—Además, me parece que fue él quien venció a Saffron en el Monte Fénix, no tú—Perfume se alejó moviendo las caderas—¡Bonitos calzones, perdedor!

Mouse decidió que había tenido suficiente; paliza o no, no podía dejar que Perfume se fuera impune. Mouse se acercó a ella amenazadoramente,.. sólo para que algo detuviera su marcha.

—No puede ser—Perfume se dio cuenta de que había estado a punto de ser atacada y abrió la boca inconmensurablemente—No…..

—¡Quack!

El pato volteó a ver a su alrededor, notando cierto hidrante que por culpa de la pelea había resultado dañado; el chorro de agua lo había mojado e impulsado hacia atrás. Intentó huir, pero alguien (alguien con una sonrisa muy, pero que muy vengativa) le cerró el paso y lo hizo tragar saliva.

"¡Tengo que irme de aquí!" Mouse empezó a voltear a diestra y siniestra, tratando de buscar una ruta de escape "Si me quedo, Perfume es capaz de…."

—Ja, ja, ja.

Cinco minutos después….

—ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja,

Media hora después….

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja—la chica finalmente dejó de agarrarse el estómago y se levantó del piso al que había caído como consecuencia de una risa incontrolable—¡Tú eres uno de los malditos caídos en las pozas de Jusenkyo!

"Suficiente" Mouse dio media vuelta en su forma animal y se dispuso a salir de ahí "¡Me largo de esta mierda!

Mouse encogió sus patas y se preparó para volar. Sin embargo, una mano poderosa se cernió sobre su cuello y lo levantó del piso.

—No sabes lo lindo que te ves lleno de plumas, Mousse—la chica bloqueó con el dorso de la mano un picotazo que intentó darle el chico—Te da cierta clase de _sex appeal_. ¡Tú y yo—la chica le sonrió perversamente al pato y lo acercó a su cara—vamos a divertirnos en grande!

Mouse no pudo sino mirar al cielo y maldecir su mala, pésima suerte.

—Así que Ranma te dijo eso, ¿eh, hermanita?—en otro lugar, una Akane algo nerviosa había procedido a contarle a su hermana mayor lo que su prometido le había explicado la noche anterior, ansiosa como estaba por tener una opinión—No me sorprende.

Todos los habitantes de la Residencia Tendo habían vuelto a sus actividades cotidianas; la comida había terminado sin más incidentes y llegó el momento de que todos pudieran hacer lo que quisieran. Nabiki volvió a subir a su habitación, Happosai hizo lo mismo pero para dormir y Genma y Soún volvieron a jugar shogi, mientras Nodoka salía a comprar algunas provisiones y Ranma salía al patio a dormir para evitar tener que escuchar los reproches de Akane. Ésta, por su parte, decidió que tenía cosas que hacer más importantes que pelearse con Ranma y decidió ayudar a Kasumi, la cual la puso a lavar los platos. La mayor de las hermanas Tendo apreció el gesto y en señal de comedimiento le ayudó a terminar la tarea: al parecer Kasumi sabia muchas más cosas sobre la tarea de Akane que la misma maestra Hinako. Al terminar— y aprovechando de que tanto Happosai, su padre, Genma y Ranma se habían retirado, los muy flojos—le contó todo a Kasumi.

—Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas—la chica sacó un poco de alpiste de un saco y le empezó a dar de comer a algunas palomas que pasaban por ahí—Ahora todo encaja.

—Sí, eso explica el porqué es un inadaptado social.

La mediana de las Tendo volteó a ver a los pájaros, ignorando la mirada ofendida de su hermana menor.

—¡Nabiki! ¿Estabas espiándonos?

—Sabes hermanita, si buscas privacidad, deberías hablar en otro lado—contestó Nabiki—Somos ocho personas viviendo en esta casa. Ustedes pueden pensar que los estoy espiando, pero la verdad es que ustedes también lo hacen muy fácil.

Kasumi y Akane se quedaron observando la lejanía mientras algunas nubes empezaron a formarse.

—Es admirable—Kasumi agarró un poco más de alpiste—Es muy difícil encontrar a alguien que comparta esa misma pasión por su arte.

—Pues a mí me parece patético—Nabiki no estaba muy convencida—Sacrificar una vida normal por una maestría en las artes de su familia….No es una decisión muy normal.

Akane pensó que tenía que salir a defenderlo.

—¡Oye!

—No pretendía ofenderte, Akane, pero tú misma has declarado a veces que tiene los modales de un simio—Nabiki se encogió de hombros—Yo sólo digo lo que ya todo mundo sabe.

—¡Nabiki!—Kasumi respondió escandalizada—¡Eso no es la forma adecuada de decirlo!

—No hay necesidad de molestarse, Kasumi—Nabiki alzó la bebida que tenía en la mano y le dio un trago—Sé perfectamente que tío Genma tiene la culpa de que Ranma sea un incompetente social.

Las tres hermanas voltearon a ver al aludido, que aquel momento acababa de mover una pieza sobre el tablero para después rascarse el trasero.

—Pues yo creo que deberían darle un voto de confianza—Kasumi las miró a ambas, reconviniéndolas—El hecho de que Ranma esté tan dedicado a su arte sólo demuestra que sus sentimientos hacia Akane son genuinos.

—Al contrario Kasumi, esa es la razón por la que Akane debería estar preocupada. ¡Ranma no tardará en tener todos los defectos de la adolescencia!

—¡Pero si ya los tiene!—contestó Akane con voz de protesta—Es grosero, flojo, cretino….

—No me refiero a eso, Akane—contestó a su vez Nabiki—Dentro de poco va a empezar a comportarse como un perrito tratando de subirse a la pierna de alguien. Ya lo verás. Todos los hombres se comportan igual cuando empiezan a interesarles las chicas. Sólo espero que a la pierna que intente subirse sea la tuya.

—¡Nabiki!

Kasumi se levantó de donde estaba sentada y volteó a ver Nabiki con mirada reprobatoria; Akane sintió el peso de su mano sobre su hombro y no pudo evitar preocuparse. ¿Significaba acaso que Nabiki estaba diciendo la verdad?

—¿Entonces tú también lo crees, Kasumi?

Kasumi dudó por un momento, un momento del que Akane fue dolorosamente consciente.

—No, no lo creo—a pesar de la pausa, la voz de Kasumi sonó segura— Ranma quizás no sea el mejor chico del mundo, y sus modales no podrán ser los más apropiados….

Nabiki no pudo evitar soltar una tosecita.

—Pero es honorable y ambas (Kasumi volteó a ver a Nabiki para reforzar el punto) sabemos que te ama. Ranma tiene buen corazón.

Un colibrí empezó a revolotear en el jardín. Kasumi alzó la mano y el colibrí se posó en ella, contento.

—No digo que no lo tenga, Kasumi, pero sabes tan bien como yo que los hombres son más susceptibles a las hormonas que nosotras—contestó Nabiki con voz queda—Al final terminará sucumbiendo a sus instintos, y si Akane no toma la iniciativa, otra se le adelantará, la quiera Ranma ahora o no.

—¡Nabiki!—Kasumi ahora si estaba completamente escandalizada—¡Ranma estuvo dispuesto a inmolarse por ella en el Monte Fénix!

—¿Y?—un sonido proveniente del teléfono celular de la castaña obligó a esta a desviar su atención y leer el mensaje—Eso no cambia lo que digo, Kasumi; Ranma de todas maneras hubiera luchado a muerte para rescatar a cualquiera de nosotras. ¿Recuerdas a la chica que te conté? Además, Ranma es la clase de chico que siempre ayuda a una persona en apuros, por lo que si encuentra a alguien más probablemente pueda ver lo que hizo en el Monte Fénix de otra forma, ¿no crees?

—Pero Ranma dice que no le interesan las chicas—peguntó Akane, dubitativa— Me aseguró…

—Por favor, Akane—Nabiki le dirigió una mirada de esceptismo—Si le interesaran las chicas, tu serías la persona a la que menos se lo diría, ¿no crees?

Kasumi iba a contestar algo, pero Nabiki tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir por la puerta. En la mano de Kasumi, el colibrí que sostenía no pudo evitar hacer una señal de inquietud.

—Bueno, me gustaría quedarme a discutir, pero tengo un asunto que atender—el teléfono celular de Nabiki volvió a sonar— Y no se tomen mis comentarios como algo personal. Sé que Ranma ama a Akane y todo eso, pero eso no significa que Akane no debería tener cuidado. ¡Considérenlo como un consejo sin cargo alguno!

Nabiki dio un pequeño salto y caminó sobre el jardín; pronto llegó hasta la puerta de la casa y despareció tras ella. Pero sus palabras no desaparecieron.

—¿Tú, tú crees que tengan razón las palabras de Nabiki?

—Por supuesto que no—Kasumi apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Akane, buscando reconfortarla—No creo que debas preocuparte Akane. Sin importar lo que pase Ranma hará lo correcto y se casará contigo.

—¡No me refería a eso! —contestó Akane, un poco exasperada de que su hermana no notara el punto—¡Además, yo no quiero que se case conmigo por hacer lo correcto sino porque me ama!

—Oh, Ranma te ama, Akane, de eso no hay ninguna duda—Soún se metió entre ellas y apoyo sendas manos sobre los hombros de ambas, obligando a su hija menor a dar un respingo—Después de todo luchó a muerte en el Monte Fénix por ti, ¿no?

—¿Y cómo no podría hacerlo?—Genma apareció detrás de su amigo y le dio una palmada en el hombro—¡Después de todo, tiene a la mejor prometida del mundo!

Ambos empezaron a reírse, mientras Akane se lamentaba en voz baja y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Se dió por vencida; esperaba que hablar con Kasumi le ayudara a sentirse más tranquila, pero descubrió que sólo le quedaba un severo dolor de cabeza. De nuevo su familia había vuelto a enredarlo todo.

—Pues yo no veo porque tienen tanto empeño en casar a una princesa como Akane con un vago como Ranma—el maestro Happosai salió en ese momento de su habitación, para gran desazón de todos—Sobre todo teniendo a mano mejores prospectos de marido.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso, maestro?—preguntó Kasumi.

—¡A que Akane estaría mejor estando casada conmigo!

—Ni siquiera lo piense, anciano asqueroso!—el maestro se acercó peligrosamente a Akane, y esta respondió como cabía esperar—¡Largo!

—No le hagas caso al maestro, está loco—Soún se acercó a su hija y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro inmediatamente después de que Happosai hubiera salido volando por los aires—Además, no deberías preocuparte por eso, Akane. ¡Lo importante es juntar otra vez dinero para que puedan casarse!

—Así es—Genma apareció al lado de su amigo y se agarró el estómago—¿Además, que importa que no admita que te ama? ¡Ya lo admitirá después de tener un hijo!

Akane sintió el casi irresistible impulso de agarrar la mesa y estrellárselas en la cabezota mientras ambos se miraban el uno al otro y reían a mandíbula batiente. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de lo ofensivos que eran sus comentarios? Akane no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido y darse un zape en la cabeza, exasperada.

—Suficiente—Akane se levantó furiosa y se dirigió a su habitación—Me largo.

—¿Akane? ¡Akane!—Soún no entendía el malestar de su hija—¿Qué sucede?

Akane se alejó de ellos, molesta y sin decirles nada. Pero pronto una voz diferente hizo de las suyas.

—No te preocupes, papá, Akane sencillamente esta de mal humor—Nabiki apareció detrás de ellos y subió el escalón—Es el resultado de que Ranma haya tenido una erección con Kodachi, eso es todo.

Un escalofrío bastante fuerte recorrió la espina dorsal de Akane. Incrédula, volteó a ver rápidamente a Nabiki, que se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo al refresco que llevaba encima.

—¿Qué?—Nabiki la miró con desparpajo—¡Nunca dijiste que era información clasificada!

Nabiki y Nodoka acababan de regresar; Akane nunca se alegró menos de ver a su hermana mayor. .

—¿Qué Ranma…..tuvo una erección?—preguntaron Genma y Nodoka, perplejos—¿Es…es en serio?

—¿Con Kodachi?—a Soún empezó a temblarle la ceja—¿Quién es Kodachi?

—¿La hermana desquiciada de Kuno, no la recuerdas?—le contestó Nabiki—La gimnasta rica con una risa desquiciada y leotardos de…

—¡¿Kodachi?!—Ranma (que en aquel momento había acabado de bajar por las escaleras, todavía algo somnoliento) corrió a esconderse—¿Está aquí?

—¡Ven para acá, traidor!—Soún saltó hacia él y trató de asestarle una patada voladora—¡Enfrenta tu responsabilidad en este mismo instante!

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a correr; en ese momento no necesitaba poner atención a su aura para saber que Soún lo perseguía con ganas de matarlo.

—¡Qué te detengas!—Soún levantó una de las rocas en el jardín y se la aventó contra la cabeza—¡Que te detengas en este mismo instante!

—¡Ranma, me avergüenzo de ti!—Genma se llevó una mano a los lentes y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—Traicionar a tu prometida….¿Acaso no es suficiente vergüenza el temerle a los gatos y cambiar de sexo cada vez que te bañas en agua fría, ahora también tienes que agregar la de la infidelidad?

—¡Cállate!—Ranma dio media pirueta en el aire y esquivó una serie de cuchillos—¡Todo eso es culpa tuya, en primer lugar!

—Ranma, tener una erección con alguien más que no sea Akane es una falta de respeto—lo reconvino su madre también—Sé un hombre y enfrenta lo que hiciste.

El súbito reproche de su madre sorprendió a Ranma y lo hizo desviar la atención, cosa que pagaría chocando contra uno de los pilares de la casa y cayendo al piso.

—Vas a pagar Ranma—murmuró Soún, mientras lo miraba hacia abajo y empezaba a tronarse los nudillos—¿Cómo te atreves a tener una erección con otra mujer que no sea mi Akane?

—¡Oigan, esperen un momento!—Ranma volvió a esquivar otro objeto que le aventó Soún, esta vez un armario, mientras todos en el Dojo se acercaban hacia él y lo miraban hacia abajo—¡Eso ni siquiera fue culpa mía!

—¡Cómo no va a ser culpa tuya!—Soún empezó a pegarle—¿Así es como correspondes al cariño de Akane, teniendo erecciones con otras mujeres?

—¡Papá, ya déjalo!—aquello era sencillamente vergonzoso y Akane pensó que tenía que ponerle un alto—¡Basta!

Nadie la escuchó. Soún volvió a alzar el puño; Ranma alzó ambas manos para parar el golpe y exclamó:

—¡No es mi culpa!— Ranma ignorante de los esfuerzos que Akane pasaba por defenderlo pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era un comentario mordaz—¡No es mi culpa que Akane tenga la misma clase de sensualidad que un hipopótamo!

—¿Qué dijiste?

Un silencio tan denso que se podía cortar en él se asentó en la sala de estar de los Tendo. Ranma tragó saliva. ¿Era su imaginación, o un aura de batalla completamente negra estaba tras la espalda de su tío?

—¡Akane!—Ranma comprendió inmediatamente su error—Yo…

—Así que soy igual de bonita un hipopótamo, ¿eh?

Ranma se rascó la cabeza mientras se Akane lo sujetaba por ambos lados del cuello de la camisa.

—¡Lárgate!—Akane no dudó en darle otra patada y mandarlo a volar lejos, muy lejos de allí—¡Vete y déjanos en paz!

Todos pudieron ver como el cuerpo de Ranma describía una amplia curva y desaparecía en el horizonte.

—Y todavía que lo defiendo—Akane se sacudió fuertemente las manos y se alejó de ahí—Torpe.

Ranma no tuvo tiempo de escuchar las últimas palabras de Akane: describió una parábola de varios kilómetros y se despertó algo lejos de ahí con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un montón de porquería encima; había caído justo en un bote de basura. Y para acabar incluso parecía que un perro le había orinado mientras estaba inconsciente. Suspirando, se levantó y se alejó de ahí. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido así?

Había empezado a cansarse de la actitud de Akane.

No es que la relación entre ambos no hubiera mejorado; los estallidos de ira de su prometida se habían hecho más intermitentes y cada vez ocurrían con menos frecuencia. Lo malo, y como sus costillas se lo indicaban a cada paso…

Era que cada vez dolían más.

Ranma se alejó gateando de ahí y llegó hasta la intersección. Giró la cabeza por todos lados, ubicó donde estaba y se alejó en dirección al Dojo. Pero algo más captó su atención.

Una mujer policía se alejaba de él moviendo las caderas ostentosamente.

Ranma se forzó a volver a la realidad, pero no lo consiguió. Tenía mucha hambre. Y por lo general sus peores impulsos llegaban cuando tenía mucha hambre, bien lo sabía él muy bien. Se dió un puñetazo.

—Sabes Ranma, Akane se molestaría mucho si descubriera lo que estás haciendo—una voz conocida a sus espaldas le hizo dar un respingo—No es algo muy amable de tu parte.

Ranma volteó inmediatamente; como se lo temía, tenía enfrente de él a la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

—Nabiki—Ranma soltó un gruñido de resignación—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo nada, paseando—contestó Nabiki, extraordinariamente ufana—La verdadera pregunta es qué haces _tú _aquí. ¿Es por eso que no llegabas al Dojo, Ranma kun, por estar viéndoles el trasero a las demás chicas?

—¡No es así!.

—Pues tu pantalón me dice lo contrario.

Ranma bajó la mirada, pero no encontró evidencia alguna: regresó a ver a Nabiki, más molesto que antes y furioso por tener que mirar su sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, estoy de tu lado—la carcajada de Nabiki fue espectacular—Me parece tierno que apenas empieces a vernos e esa forma, Ranma kun. ¿No quieres comer?

Ranma desconfió inmediatamente, pero Nabiki señaló un restaurante detrás de ella y Ranma la siguió. Entraron al local: era un lugar algo caro pero no extremadamente lujoso. Ranma se preguntó si era porque planeaba invitarlo.

—Pide lo que quieras—Nabiki le dedicó un guiño—No te limites, ¿sí?

Algo en el cerebro de Ranma emitió una señal de alerta, pero Ranma la ignoró: su estómago estaba primero. Así que comió y comió, para gran disgusto de Nabiki. Y es que a esta no le gustaba la perspectiva de que la relacionaran en un lugar tan público con alguien que a todas luces comía como un animal.

—Eso estuvo delicioso—Ranma se llevó una mano abajo y se frotó el estómago—Muchas gracias, Nabiki.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, Ranma kun—Nabiki volvió a sonreír—Este lugar es excelente.

Una mesera se acercó a ellos y preguntó si estaban bien; Nabiki se acercó a su oído y susurró algo. La chica asintió con la cabeza: se alejó y volvió casi inmediatamente después con la cuenta. Ranma no pudo evitar atragantarse cuando vió que la mesera la colocaba en su lado de la mesa.

—¿Y esto?

—¿Es obvio, no?—los ojos de Nabiki brillaron por un instante—Jamás pago la cuenta. Y si no quieres que le diga a Akane tu pequeño, ejem, accidente, más te conviene pagar.

Ranma alzó la cuenta y le dio un vistazo. La bajó y la volvió a mirar otra vez.

—Vamos Ranma kun, no seas tacaño—Nabiki estaba que se moría de la risa—Sé que tienes algo de dinero.

Ranma se resignó: soltó un suspiró y sacó su cartera.

—¿Y por qué no le dices?

—Porque es obvio que no la estás engañando—Nabiki se encogió de hombros—Si lo hicieras, ni todo el dinero de Tokio impediría que le contara la verdad.

—¿Ni todo el dinero de Tokio?—cuestionó Ranma, sarcástico.

—Bueno, exageré—concedió Nabiki—Pero digo la verdad.

—¿Pero entonces porque me extorsionas?

—¿Es obvio, no? —Nabiki esbozó una sonrisa, mientras le tendía a la mesera el dinero que Ranma había proporcionado; este gruñó y frunció el entrecejo. Aquello era un insulto.

—Esto no es divertido—Ranma protestó—¡Todo el dinero al que le echo la mano termina en tu bolsillo!

—Bueno, ese es tu problema—Nabiki se volvió a encoger de hombros—Si fueras más discreto….

—¡Pero si si lo soy!—protestó el chico golpeando levemente la mesa—Son ustedes los que…

Nabiki se levantó y enfiló hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, Ranma kun, me encantaría quedarme más tiempo disfrutando de tu compañía pero tengo negocios que atender—Nabiki movió la mano antes de marcharse—Y un consejo: Consigue un trabajo. No esperarás que tú y mi hermana se mantengan viviendo de los árboles, ¿o sí?

Una carcajada sonó en el aire apenas Nabiki abandonó el restaurante y Ranma tuvo la desagradable sensación de que alguien se burlaba de él: volteó a todos lados, pero no vió al responsable. Tuvo un ligero atisbo de inquietud.

"Esa risa la he escuchado antes" Ranma volteó a diestra y siniestra "¿Pero dónde?"

Buscó por todos lados, no vió a nadie y se marchó. Estaba harto. Un balón salió volando hacia él, y los niños que hasta entonces habían estado jugando con ella retrocedieron inmediatamente cuando Ranma se limitó a mover la cabeza, agarrar la pelota y reducirla a una masa informe. Siguió caminando, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos, agachó la cabeza y enfiló hacia la casa de Akane. Le molestaba que su prometida tuviera mal genio, pero le molestaba aún más que su hermana no dejara de aprovecharse de él.

Trató de consolarse pensando que sin duda había en el mundo gente que la pasaba peor que él. No lo consiguió: el ser un guerrero capaz de derrotar a un fénix pero que aun así era extorsionado y manipulado por su familia lo hacían sentirse aún más enfermo.

O furioso.

—¡Ey, deja eso!—una voz conocida le llegó desde un callejón—¡Eso es mío!

—¡Cállate!—a él le llegó otra voz mucho más violenta—¡Los gusanos no hablan!

Ranma agradeció inmediatamente el desafío: reconocía la voz de un matón en donde sea, y era obvio que alguien necesitaba una mano. Así que saltó las varias bardas que se interponían entre él y la posible víctima y analizó la amenaza: una pandilla de maleantes, cuatro en total, estaban asaltando a alguien que por su edad parecía ser un estudiante.

—Pero que mujer tan bonita—uno de los asaltantes sacó de la cartera del chico lo que parecía ser un pedazo de papel—¿Te importa?

—¡Alto!—la víctima estaba siendo inmovilizada por tres de los gorilas mientras el cuarto se pasaba por la entrepierna el pedazo de papel—Por favor… por favor, no hagas eso.

Los matones soltaron una carcajada: el matón se restregó la entrepierna aún más fuerte. Gosunkugi (pues era él) reunió fuerza y saltó hacia su agresor: fue detenido inmediatamente y molido a golpes, en medio de maldiciones y súplicas de piedad.

—¡Alto ahí!—Ranma se puso en posición de combate—¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Los cuatro agresores voltearon hacia Ranma. La conmoción era evidente incluso tras sus máscaras.

—¡Tú!

—Sí, yo—Ranma esbozó una sonrisa y empezó a frotarse los nudillos—¡Y a no ser que quieran un par de huesos rotos, les sugeriría que se largaran de aquí!

No necesitaba decirlo: apenas lo reconocieron los asaltantes habían salido huyendo.

—Je, es bueno saber que los Saotome aun imponemos algo de respeto—Ranma no pudo evitar sonreir de satisfacción—Eh…¿Gosunkugi? ¿Estás bien?¿Qué te pasa?

Ranma había soltado un comentario fanfarrón, pero se calló inmediatamente al oír la reacción de Gosunkugi. Su compañero de clases estaba llorando.

—La foto.

—¿Qué, esta?—Ranma levantó el trozo de papel—Quizás debería quedármela, considerando que tanto tú como Nabiki tienen fotos de Akane sin su permiso…

Gosunkugi no dijo nada: por toda respuesta volvió a emitir un sollozo y miró el piso, al parecer incapaz de levantarse. Pero inmediatamente algo en su actitud cambió; se levantó rápidamente y tiró un golpe contra el pecho de Ranma.

—¡La foto, dámela!—Gosunkugi empezó a aporrearlo con ojos cercanos al odio—¡Es mía! ¡Dámela!

—¡Oye, estoy de tu lado!—que Gosunkugi le hablara de esa manera después de haberle salvado el pellejo lo estaba contrariando—¡Y ni creas que te devolveré esta foto de Akane! Yo…Demonios.

Ranma había volteado la foto y le había echado un vistazo. No era en absoluto una fotografía de su prometida.

Era una fotografía de la madre de Gosunkugi.

—Vaya Gosunkugi, no tenía ni idea—Ranma se sintió inmediatamente mal y le devolvió la fotografía, la cual su compañero recibió con afecto reverencial—Lo siento mucho.

Ranma le tendió una mano y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Le quitó algo del polvo que tenía encima y examinó los moretones del chico, algunos de los cuales lucían bastante feos. Ranma movió la cabeza de lado a lado y lo reconvino:

—Sabes Gosunkugi, deberías tener un poco más de dignidad—Ranma le dio una palmada—¿No te cansas de que la gente siempre se esté aprovechando de ti?

Gosunkugi dejó de sollozar e hizo algo que en otras circunstancias no hubiera hecho nunca: se limpió los mocos y miró a Ranma de hito en hito.

—¿La misma dignidad que tú tienes con Nabiki?

Ranma, a su vez, hizo algo que en otras circunstancias no hubiera jamás contra alguien que no fuera uno de sus adversarios: movió el puño y se lo enterró a Gosunkugi en el estómago.

—¿La verdad duele, eh?

Ranma se olvidó inmediatamente de Gosunkugi. Algo raro pasaba ahí. Volteó hacia todos lados y esta vez si vió a alguien: una anciana, con una cara tan vieja como el tiempo y una sonrisa que le resultaba insoportable.

—¡Usted! ¿Qué hace aquí?

La anciana lo miró, pero no dijo nada; dio media vuelta y empezó a huir. Ranma la siguió inmediatamente.

—¡Alto!—Ranma trató de alcanzarla, pero por alguna razón la anciana ya se hallaba demasiado lejos—¡Espere!

La Anciana no contestó; en su lugar, se internó entre el grupo de gente que deambulaba por la ciudad japonesa y se perdió de vista.

—¡Ey!—Ranma empezó a caminar encima de la gente, arrancando varios gritos de disgusto—¡Imbécil!

El chico no les prestó atención y siguió corriendo. Volteó hacia todos lados y finalmente la miró: la Anciana caminaba rápidamente hacia el parque, capucha en la cabeza y con paso apretado. Ranma sonrió.

"Ya sé a dónde va" sonrió Ranma con satisfacción y empezó a saltar por encima de los edificios en la dirección sospechada "¡Va hacia el templo Sensoji!"

Ranma vio como la mujer entraba al recinto y el chico fue tras ella; encarar a la anciana dentro del templo sería relativamente fácil. Sólo tendría que saltar sobre la muchedumbre, evitar cualquier guardia que pudiera haber y enfrentar a la Anciana edificio adentro.

Lo difícil seria digerir todo lo que descubriría entonces.

Ranma entró al templo y buscó a la Anciana por los pasillos. Pronto la encontró, pero la mujer se volvió a perder de vista: Ranma intuyó hacia donde iba y tomó lo que juzgó sería un atajo. Funcionó: giró tres veces y finalmente dio vuelta hacia la derecha. Pero una esquina bastante puntiaguda se clavó en su camisa, forzándolo momentáneamente a aminorar su velocidad.

Y a ver lo que la Anciana quería mostrarle.

La anciana no había seguido escondiéndose; muy por el contrario, había saltado hacia él y había metido una mano en el bolsillo, de donde había sacado algo que parecía ser un círculo.

—Que….—el sexto sentido de Ranma no la percibió como amenaza—¿Qué quiere?

La Anciana aprovechó la confusión del muchacho y alzó el objeto, que resultó ser un espejo pequeño, redondo, negro y de un material que Ranma no había visto nunca. Parecía humear. ¿O eran las nubes de incienso dentro del templo?

Y entonces miró. La Anciana alzó el espejo y le enseñó todo.

"Ranma" una voz conocida se dirigió hacia él "¡Eres un idiota!"

Ranma se quedó sin habla. Cuando finalmente pudo recobrar el control de su lengua, hizo la pregunta que en aquel momento parecía ser la única que tenía sentido:

—¿Qué...quién es usted?

—Soy una amiga—la anciana se guardó el espejo y sonrió —Sólo una amiga que quiere que seas feliz.

Mientras, y en otro lado de la ciudad, una mujer que normalmente era fuerte y poseía una belleza exuberante se sentía bastante mal. Bueno, no exactamente: se sentía _absolutamente _mal. A pesar de lo fresco del clima, no podía dejar de tener escalofríos y le dolía horrores la cabeza: tenía una temperatura altísima y estaba tan enferma que incluso se había retrasado su periodo. Pero la mujer (una chica de 16 años aproximadamente) siguió caminando, implacable, despreciando su dolor y sin importarle que su cuerpo le estuviera pidiendo alivio a gritos.

"Debe de estar por aquí" pensó la chica en un idioma que no era el japonés "Ella…"

La chica miró a todos lados, pero no vió a nadie. Se sintió como una tonta. Por supuesto que la gitana que buscaba no iba a estar allí. ¿Cuántas posibilidades habían de encontrar a una persona desconocida en el mismo sitio? Furiosa, empezó a caminar a casa de regreso. Apenas lo pudo conseguir; un rayo tronó en el cielo. La chica, caminó dos o tres pasos, volvió a trastabillar. Se cayó. Y un aluvión de agua le empezó a caer encima.

"Ranma."

La chica había querido salir de su casa, porque quedarse en ella pensando en esos momentos le resultaba insoportable.

La piel de la adolescente se transformó: su corteza cutánea se hundió, se endureció y se reconfiguró: su cabello se encogió; sus dientes se modificaron y se afilaron, sus extremidades se encogieron también y se convirtieron en sendas garras; sus ojos se alargaron y la retina en ellos se hizo diferente. Y empezó a soñar.

Soñó que se hallaba sola, y que sentía mucho frío. Y soñó que empezaba a ahogarse. Y que el chico que quería la dejaba para no mirar atrás.

"Pero yo te amo" la chica se esmeró en salir del pozo en donde se hallaba estancada, pero sólo terminó hundiéndose aún más "Yo…"

"Pero él a ti no" una voz conocida y francamente detestada por ella le habló desde la sombras "Él me ama a mí. ¿Qué mal, no?"

"Tú" la chica china alcanzo a esbozar un gesto de furia "¡Tú me arrebataste a mi Airen!"

La chica peliazul se giró y soltó una risotada.

"Adiós, Shampoo. ¡Y que te quedes sola para siempre!"

Shampoo soltó un gemido y empezó a llorar. Pero ¡y aquí que unos brazos fuertes y protectores la rodearon! Se sintió en el cielo. Esos brazos fuertes y musculosos….¡Solo podían ser los de Ranma!¡Por fin se había dado cuenta de que ella era quien realmente lo amaba de entre todas sus prometidas!

—¡Tú!

El darse cuenta de que en lugar del chico de la trenza había sido el chico de los lentes el que la había cuidado, había constituido un duro despertar. Como fuera, como fuera, Shampoo no pudo dejar de notar que Mouse la había cuidado magníficamente, sacándose la camisa para envolverla en ella y llevándola al Nekohanten lo más pronto posible; una vez ahí respeto su sentido de la privacidad y le tendió un camisón para que pudiera taparse. Luego Mouse procedió a atenderla, revisándola y complaciéndola en todo lo que le fuera posible. Aunque no sin soltar un reproche.

—Te he dicho mil veces que te cuides cuando estás en tu forma de gata—Mousse entró en ese momento con una taza de té bien caliente—Pudo haberte pasado algo.

—No me molestes, chico pato. No me pasó nada.

Mouse le dirigió una mirada que por al menos una vez hizo que Shampoo se arrepintiera. La chica trató de redimirse:

—Aunque supongo que tengo que agradecer que cuidarás de mí—la chica lo miró a los ojos—Gracias Mouse.

—No tienes que decir nada, Shampoo—Mouse alzó las manos de la chica entre las suyas—Después de lo de anoche, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti.

Un silencio incomodo de diez minutos se impuso entre los dos. Shampoo retiró las manos inmediatamente y luego musitó:

—Lo prometiste.

—¿Qué?—Mousse no la entendió muy bien—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Qué no volveríamos a hablar de ello, lo prometiste!—Shampoo ni siquiera se molestó en usar el japonés, sino que usó el mandarín—¡Lo prometiste, Mouse!

Nadie dijo nada por cinco minutos más. Hasta que finalmente Shampoo volvió a romper el silencio.

—Creí que habíamos quedado en que nunca más íbamos a hablar más de esto, Mousse—la chica china censuró a su compañero—Lo prometiste. Es a Ranma a quien le pertenece mi corazón. Es hora de que lo aceptes.

En el tono de Shampoo había un tono de reproche; la chica había esperado que Mouse cumpliera su palabra. Pero por una vez, el chico no se dejó amilanar.

—¿Pero por qué, Shampoo? ¿Por qué?—Shampoo no pudo ver bien la cara de Mouse estando como estaba en penumbras, pero pudo oírlo perfectamente—¿Por qué sólo Saotome tiene la oportunidad de llegar a tu corazón?

Shampoo entrecerró los ojos, resignada. ¿Es que acaso Mouse no lo entendía? ¿Es que acaso no era obvio? ¿Es que acaso era tan, tan, pero tan ciego?

—Cuando más necesitabas a alguien, yo siempre he estado ahí; de todos los que te han dicho que podías confiar en ellos, solo he estado yo— Mouse no dejó que Shampoo lo interrumpiera—Siempre. Creo que merezco al menos una oportunidad.

—Ya tuviste tu oportunidad—una voz glacial habló detrás de él—Y fallaste. Y ahora lárgate, estúpido.

Mouse volteó, sorprendido; Shampoo dio un respingo y escupió lo que tenía en la boca.

—¿Sorprendido?

Hacia ellos avanzó Perfume, esbozando la sonrisa de un chacal.

—Sí.

—Más sorprendida estoy de verte yo aquí—Perfume se encogió de hombros—¿No se supone que tenías una cita con algún chef en la cocina?

Mouse se levantó en ese mismo instante, completamente furioso y a duras penas reprimiendo su rabia reprimida. Perfume lo había golpeado y luego _lo había entregado _a un restaurante, donde a punto había estado de convertirse en pato a la naranja.

—¿Qué sucede, Mouse?—Perfume lo volteó a ver con toda la desfachatez del mundo—¿Tienes algo que decir?

—Yo, yo…yo me marcho—Mouse apretó ambos puños y dio media vuelta—Tengo que salir de aquí.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron, aunque una con una sonrisa entretenida y la otra con pesadumbre. Pero Shampoo alcanzó a preguntar:

—¿Tú me amas, Mousse?

—Más que a mi vida misma, Shampoo.

Aquellas palabras, dichas en un momento en que ella estaba desilusionada y gravemente enferma, tuvieron un efecto demoledor. Quizás, y sólo quizás, Mousse merecía una oportunidad.

—-

Cambiando de lugar, pero no de ánimo, una chica con cabello azulado y un humor algo decido mataba sus horas libres paseando en el centro comercial. Bueno, "pasear" no era realmente la palabra adecuada. En realidad, estaba sentada, sosteniéndose la mandíbula con la mano derecha y mirando a una pareja de enamorados con envidia.

—Te juro que tú eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en mi vida mi amor—el chico se acercó a su compañera y la abrazó—Te amo de aquí a las estrellas.

—Y yo a ti, mi cielo—la chica se paró de puntillas y le plantó un beso—Te quiero.

Akane soltó un resoplido tan fuerte que se alzó con el aire el pelo de la frente; arrugó el ticket de su compra más reciente y lo tiró con fuerza al bote de basura. ¿Por qué no podían ella y Ranma ser una pareja feliz?

Todo había salido mal: después de la pelea, Akane había subido a su habitación, algo herida y bastante furiosa. No sólo con Ranma; furiosa consigo misma. Y es que, ¿de verdad había esperado que en el Dojo pudiera despejar su mente?

No importaba cuantas veces le diera vueltas al asunto, cada vez se sentía más y más ridícula. Se levantó, entró a una de las tiendas de autoservicio del centro comercial y compró un refresco de lata. Tomó de él y luego lo estrujó entre sus dedos: estaba harta. Si no era una cosa era la otra: si sus padres no arruinaban el momento era Nabiki o uno de los enemigos de Ranma quien lo hacía. Era exasperante. Y lo peor era que los modales de Ranma no ayudaban. ¡Como deseaba que por al menos una vez se comportara diferente! Daria cualquier cosa…..

Se levantó. Ya habían pasado bastantes horas y era tiempo de volver a casa. Empezó a caminar; llegó a la parada del autobús y se dispuso a esperar el transporte. Pero pronto se lo pensó mejor y empezó caminar.

—Si tan siquiera Ranma reuniera valor para decir lo que siente—musitó Akane para sí misma mientras caminaba en medio de la llovizna—Si tan siquiera….

—¡Akane! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una voz conocida la interpeló justo cuando se hallaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

—¡Darién! ¿Qué sucede?

—Oh nada, sólo me preguntaba por qué caminabas en medio de la lluvia—Darién dio una zancada y se colocó a su nivel—También se te perdió el pasaje, ¿eh?

—No, no es eso…—Akane lo miró—Sólo quería caminar.

—Pues entonces caminemos juntos, ¿no te parece?—respondió su compañero con una sonrisa—Si pudieras echarme una mano…

Akane asintió y sostuvo un par de bolsas que amenazaban con caerse de las manos de Darién. No eran pesadas; sólo abultaban mucho.

—Gracias Akane, me salvaste—Darién empezó a mover la mano derecha, que era en donde el peso de las bolsas se le habían marcado entre los dedos—Tú…¡Oh mierda!

Un aguacero bastante pesado empezó a caer sobre ellos; Darién se sacó la camisa y cubrió con ella a Akane.

—¡Ahí!—Darién tomó la mano de Akane y la condujo hacia la heladería mientras señalaba al local con uno de sus dedos—¡Ahí podremos guarecernos!

—Sabes, no tenías que hacer esto—cinco minutos después, ambos gozaban de sendos helados, las dos cortesía de Darién—No quiero abusar de ti.

—No te preocupes Akane, no es nada—Darién sacó la cuchara del helado e hizo un movimiento con ella en el aire—Afuera está lloviendo, y tal parece que lo hará por un rato, así que, ¿Por qué no divertirse? ¿No te gusta la vainilla?

—No, no es eso—Akane no quería que Darién pensara que abusaba de él—Es sólo que no tenías que sacarte la camisa.

—Fue lo mejor—contestó Darién con toda la seriedad del mundo—No me gusta que una mujer tan hermosa como tú parezca triste, y las gotas de la lluvia parecen lágrimas.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa ante el bochorno de Akane y siguió comiendo. Akane se quedó pensando. Si tan siquiera todos los chicos fueran como él…

—Por cierto, Akane, una pregunta—Darién se limpió la boca con una servilleta mientras Akane miraba momentáneamente a través de la ventana—¿Qué fue esta vez?

Akane ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle a qué se refería:

—Dijo que soy tan bonita como un hipopótamo.

Darién la miró, consternado. No hizo falta que preguntara "¿Quién?"

—Pero tú no crees que Ranma piense en serio que tienes el sex appeal de un hipopótamo, ¿verdad, Akane? Dudo mucho que Ranma piense eso.

Akane soltó una mirada resignada y soltó un suspiro.

—Supongo que no.

—No suenas muy convencida—Darién le dedicó una mirada de preocupación desde detrás de su helado—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas todo, Akane? Hablar es bueno para el alma.

—¿Contarte qué?

—Cómo porqué te la has pasado mirando a esa pareja a tu derecha con aire cercano a la añoranza.

Akane se sobresaltó y dio un respingo. ¿De verdad Darién era tan perceptivo que había sido capaz de darse cuenta como miraba a la pareja detrás del mostrador con envidia?

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No hace falta prestar mucha atención para darse cuenta: chica linda, completamente sola a las 7 de la tarde y que regresa de un centro comercial sin haber comprado nada….No hace falta ser Sherlock Holmes para llegar a una conclusión así.

Akane dudó. ¿De verdad Darién podría ayudarla con algo con lo que ni la misma Kasumi había podido hacerlo?

—¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?

—Sí—Darién asintió rápidamente—Pero solo si tú quieres.

Akane se preguntó tiempo después por qué decidió abrir su corazón en ese entonces: Darién no era un desconocido, pero solo llevaba conociéndolo tres meses; ciertamente era un lapso menor que el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a todos sus demás amigos. Más tarde a Akane le remordería la conciencia haber depositado sobre él aquella carga, pero en aquel momento Darién era la mejor opción de entre todas las personas a las que Akane podía pedir consejo. Era cortés, amable, divertido y hacía que se sintiera segura…cosa que hasta entonces pensaba era una capacidad exclusiva de Ranma.

Y lo mejor de todo, lo hacía sin necesidad de hacerla sentir como a una marimacha gorda y fea.

Así que Akane le contó: le contó sobre Kodachi, sobre Ukyo, sobre Shampoo y sobre ella misma. Le contó cómo se había sentido furiosa, y después herida; le explicó también la sensación extraña y amarga que le había dejado la explicación de Ranma. A Akane le pareció ver un dejo de burla en sus ojos cuando le contó la excusa que Ranma le había proporcionado, pero un segundo después tal luz burlona no estaba ahí y Akane quedó convencida de que se la había imaginado.

"¿Es en serio?" en lugar de un gesto de burla, lo que Akane encontró en la cara de Darién fue un gesto de incredulidad "¿Ranma hizo eso?"

Akane prosiguió con su historia y Darién la dejó continuar. Contó cómo le había frustrado la posición indulgente de Kasumi y los comentarios de Nabiki; contó también el entrometimiento de su demás familia y la falta de tacto de Ranma, todo aquello muy, pero que muy familiar. Y sobre todo, contó lo confundida que se encontraba ya.

—Y lo peor de todo es que a ninguno de ellos parece importarle—concluyó Akane con un dejo de frustración—Papá obsesionado como siempre en tener un heredero que lleve el nombre de nuestra escuela, el tío Genma solo quiere no tener que trabajar y a Nabiki le gusta divertirse a costa nuestra. Ni siquiera Kasumi parece poder ayudarme. Pero Nabiki y Kasumi son las personas más cuerdas en mi casa y yo…yo…yo ya no sé qué pensar.

—Déjame ver si entendí—el chico se veía absolutamente serio, cosa que a Akane le agradó—No quiero equivocarme en nada. Déjame enumerar los hechos, ¿sí?

—Kodachi se apareció, pelearon con ella y reveló el problema de Ranma; tú te negaste a creerlo pero al ver sus pantaletas caer de su pantalón no pudiste negarte a la evidencia y le diste una patada en el culo….Literalmente. ¿Hasta ahí todo bien?

A Akane no le gusto mucha la categorización concisa que Darién estaba haciendo de los eventos, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Luego él te fue a buscar a tu cuarto; ambos se confrontaron y te dio su versión de la historia: que a él no le interesan las chicas y que solo le importa su entrenamiento…Al final hablaste con tus hermanas, pero la respuesta honesta de Kasumi muestra que no entendió el punto y la opinión honesta de Nabiki te preocupó. ¿Correcto?

—Sí.

—Y ahora, no sabes si Ranma te dijo la verdad, o si es correcta la respuesta de Nabiki—Darién la miró—Al final, todo se reduce a una pregunta…¿te ama Ranma, o no?

La sensación de alivio en Akane fue tan grande como no lo seria en los meses siguientes. Por primera vez, alguien la entendía; su amigo no había perdido el punto, no la estaba chantajeando o ciertamente no estaba dándola por sentada [10]…Sintió en ese momento que confiar en él había sido lo mejor idea que había tenido en su vida.

— Tú eres mi última esperanza, Darién. Háblame con la verdad: ¿Tu qué opinas?

Darién se tomó un tiempo en responder.

—Opino que Nabiki tiene razón: que te haya salvado en el Monte Fénix no constituye prueba alguna de que te ama.

—Supongo que siempre fue así— Akane sintió que toda la tranquilidad que había experimentado desahogando su alma ante Darién desaparecía—Debí haberlo sabido.

—Pero eso no quiere decir en modo alguno que Ranma no te ame.

Akane alzó la mirada

—Pero si tuvo una erección con Kodachi!—Akane no podía creérselo—¡Con Kodachi! ¿Cómo puede demostrar eso que me ama?

—No lo demuestra, lo admito—Darién tuvo que conceder ese punto—Pero Akane, eso tampoco demuestra que quiera a otra. Demonios, si he de hacer honor a la verdad, he tenido una erección delante de mi madre. ¿Acaso crees que me siento excitado por ella?

—Pero Kodachi me lo manifestó en la cara, y lo peor es que tiene razón— Akane no quiso dar el brazo a torcer—Ranma no hubiera tenido una erección si no se sintiera atraído por ella.

—Sabes Akane, quizás lo estás viendo de forma equivocada—Darién la miro con precaución—No deberías ver las cosa en blanco y negro. Que haya tenido un erección viendo el cuerpo de Kodachi no significa que la encuentre necesariamente atractiva. No más que tú, al menos.

—¿Pero porque las tiene?—Akane no dio su brazo a torcer—Si no la encuentra atractiva, ¿Por qué detenerse siquiera a platicar con ella?

—No porque Kodachi sea más hermosa, eso seguro—Darién examinó el fondo de su copa y raspó el contenido con su cuchara—Ella está loca.

—Sabía que no entenderías—Akane estalló de repente; se levantó e impactó la mesa con las palmas—¡Sabía que como los demás, no entenderías! ¡Nadie nunca se ha tomado en serio mis problemas! ¡No estoy loca, y esto es importante! ¡Ranma es un traidor!

Akane había explotado; estaba harta. Harta de que todos minimizaran sus sentimientos, harta de que todos la dieran por sentada; harta de que su padre, Genma e incluso Kasumi enredaran las cosas con sus comentarios a destiempo y sus intereses egoístas ¿Es que acaso ninguno comprehendía la gravedad de la situación? ¿Acaso era tan difícil esperar que alguno de ellos lo entendiera?

Akane se tranquilizó inmediatamente después, avergonzada de haber estallado repentinamente con alguien que había demostrado ser un buen compañero y un gran amigo. Pero Darién no le guardó animosidad.

—Al contrario Akane, me tomo lo que me dices seriamente—Darién la miró de hito en hito—Sólo que lo veo desde una perspectiva diferente.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí—confirmó Darién—Para empezar, no creo que debas sentirte _tan_ amenazada, aunque es obvio que estás en todo tu derecho por sentirte más que molesta. Si de verdad Ranma sacrificó temporalmente su libido en orden para ser el más fuerte no me extrañaría que ahora tenga erecciones hasta por ver señoras sexagenarias sin camisa—Darién al parecer no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa—Además, uno no puede tratar de reprimir la sexualidad de alguien indefinidamente y esperar que tal acto no tenga consecuencias. Demonios, eso incluso explicaría por qué le es tan fácil andar por ahí desnudo en su forma femenina: Si hasta entonces no ha tenido tales urgencias, no me extraña que sea incapaz de ver las urgencias que genera en los demás.

"Además, los hombres somos así. Incluso el más santo, no puede dejar de sentir tales presiones de vez en cuando, y el que diga lo contrario miente. Es más, yo te recomendaría que te alejaras de tal clase de hombres: siempre son los más cerdos."

Akane pensó en el maestro Happosai, y no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Pero aun así no quedó convencida.

—Pero eso no significa que la encuentre repugnante, ¿a qué no? Es obvio que a Ranma le gusta. ¡Eso solo puede significar que Ranma la considera muchísimo más hermosa!

Akane volvió a mirar hacia el mostrador y a la pareja que se besaba detrás.

—En cambio conmigo nunca le ha pasado algo parecido—Akane regresó su vista al frente y bajó la cabeza—Al final, es como dice Hiroko…La razón de que Ranma siga comportándose como siempre incluso detrás de todo lo que hemos pasado es que ya empieza a considerar atractivas a las otras chicas…

Akane se detuvo por un momento, se levantó y golpeó la mesa.

—¡Y por tanto no quiere cerrarse las opciones!

Todos los clientes en el local dieron un respingo y voltearon a ver a Akane. Incluso la pareja de amantes detrás del mostrador no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada recriminatoria.

—Akane, todos en la escuela sabemos que te ama—la réplica de Darién no daba lugar a dudas—todo mundo lo sabe.

—Eso dicen todos—repuso Akane, mosqueada—Pero nunca lo demuestra.

Akane se cayó y esperó que Darién dijera algo, pero este no lo hizo, así que continuó.

—Además, una cosa que todos parece olvidar es que un hombre no tiene derecho a decir que ama a una mujer mientras se fija en otra…Especialmente si esa "otra" le provoca erecciones.

—Akane, ya te dije que…

—Sí, ya me lo dijiste, sí—Akane hizo un gesto de hastío—¿Pero cómo sé que Ranma no me está mintiendo? Que no le hayan interesado las chicas en el pasado no significa que no le hayan empezado a interesar de esa forma en el presente, ¿verdad?

Akane se cruzó de brazos y soltó un gruñido.

—Quizás a ustedes pueda mentirles, pero a mí no me engaña: a él ya empezaron a interesarle las mujeres de esa forma. De ninguna manera es posible que él me ame como dicen. No le gusta lo que cocino, es descortés, grosero, y nunca hace nada de lo que le pido: la vez pasada se negó en redondo a asistir conmigo a las clases de baile pretextando que tal sería indigno de un hombre, pero nunca ha tenido ningún escrúpulo en ir con Kuno convertida en chica cuando le conviene. Sin importar lo que ustedes digan, jamás he sido su prioridad. Y eso ni tú puedes negarlo.

Darién hizo un gesto de incomodidad; Akane ciertamente tenía un punto. Pero tampoco tardó en contestar.

—Bueno Akane, admito que esa clase de problemas no hablan muy bien de él—Darién trato de ser lo más cuidadoso posible—Pero me mantengo en mis trece: quizás su amor no sea el mejor, ni el más perfecto que tú—Darién parpadeó un par de veces y corrigió su error—digo, que todo mundo quisiera, pero Ranma te quiere. Eso sigue siendo tan obvio como lo era el día que los conocí.

—¿Pero por qué no lo admite? Digo, puedo entender que no lo quiera decir enfrente de medio salón y delante de los idiotas de nuestros padres, pero ¿porque no lo dice cuando estamos en la intimidad?

A Akane la respuesta de Darién la sorprendió.

—Me imagino que por la misma razón que no lo haces tú: si Ranma supiera de manera indiscutible que lo amas…..

—¡Pero si se lo he demostrado!

—No, no lo has hecho—Darién negó con la cabeza—¿Desde cuándo la sutileza ha sido el lenguaje de los hombres? Sencillamente con Ranma debes dar un paso más allá. Nabiki tiene razón, aunque no por los motivos que ella cree. Ranma no se arriesgará a aceptar un _no_ de parte tuyo y no dará el primer paso hasta estar absolutamente seguro de que eres tú quién se muere por él. No quiere dar un paso en falso.

—Pero eso significa que no sólo es un engreído, sino que Hiroko y Asami tienen razón. No quiere cerrarse las probabilidades.

—No, eso sólo significa que no quiere comprometer su autoestima. Después de todo, esta depende de ser _irresistible_, ¿no crees?

—Supongo que tienes razón—Akane se reclino en su asiento—aunque no puedo dejar de sentirme frustrada. Ranma no baka. Si al menos Ranma fuera diferente…Me gustaría que al menos me diera una señal.

Akane volvió a suspirar miró a través de la ventana. Darién removió otra vez su copa y comentó como él que no quiere la cosa:

—¿Estás segura de querer de que Ranma cambie, Akane? Podrías arrepentirte.

—Claro que no. Jamás me arrepentiría de que Ranma aprendiera a apreciarme. Y ciertamente no me molestaría que Ranma aclarara su posición de una vez por todas.

—Bueno, hay una forma.

Akane volteó a mirarlo, interesadísima.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero al final ya no habrá marcha atrás—Darién escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente—Ranma revelará sus sentimientos….Para bien o para mal.

—No importa—Akane sonó decidida—Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea.

Aquellas palabras eran bastante inocuas, pero tiempo más tarde Akane se preguntó si había hecho bien en pronunciarlas. Quizás fue en ese momento en que una de las clavijas de su destino quedó sellada, de la misma forma en que otra también lo había sido tras el enfrentamiento de Ryoga con Katsunishiki. ¿Pero cómo podría haberlo sabido Akane? Es más, ¿cómo podría haberlo sabido Katsunishi? Solo quedaba una clavija por fijar, y esa era la de Mousse, la cual sería colocada por Shampoo y remachada por Perfume. Pero Shampoo quizás no lo sabría nunca…. Para bien o para mal.

En otro lugar, pero sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, Ranma salía del templo al que había entrado más cabizbajo y meditabundo que nunca. Y es que también él tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Su encuentro con la Anciana no había salido exactamente como había esperado. Si, la Anciana se había internado en el Santuario y a Ranma le fue fácil perseguirla dentro de los pasillos; había sido un juego de niños acorralarla y encararla, aún si había resbalado de la velocidad con que la perseguía y chocado con un poste de madera que lo había sujetado a la altura del pecho.

Pero el problema había empezado justamente ahí.

Ranma caminó unos pasos y pateó una piedra, molesto. Recordó el espejo que le había puesto enfrente aquella mujer de sonrisa irónica y risa sarcástica; aquello había sido perturbante, pero más lo fue lo que había visto a través de él.

"¡Ni creas que no me doy cuenta de cómo miras a tus alumnas!" el hecho de que el espejo estuviera hecho de una piedra negra que desconocía y que parecía humear en medio de las nubes de incienso del templo era nada a comparación de lo que veía a través de él "¡Siempre pasándoles las manos por lugares donde no debes! ¡Cerdo!"

Ranma se había quedado inmóvil, observando las imágenes que en el espejo iban formándose ante sus propios ojos, parte de una visión concebida en tinieblas y humo. Vió como una Akane ya mayor agarraba una taza de café y se la tiraba en la cabeza. [11]

"Yo me largo" Ranma no pudo dejar de notar las ojeras que lucía su reflejo "Es imposible estar contigo, mujer gorila. Adiós"

"¡Eso es, vete!" la Akane ya mayor frente a sus ojos empezó a hipar incontrolablemente "¡Vete y déjanos en paz!"

La mujer en el reflejo empezó a sollozar: apretó aún más al bebe entre sus brazos y corrió hacia su habitación. Ranma fue tras ella, pero no sirvió de nada; su esposa no quería hablar con nadie.

"Akane, por favor, necesitamos hablar" el chico, no, _el hombre _empezó a hablar desde el otro lado de la puerta "¡Akane!"

"Sabía que nunca debía haberme casado contigo" los gemidos de aquella Akane eran más que reales para Ranma "Yo..¡Yo jamás debí haber confiado en ti!"

Ranma parpadeó un par de veces; la escena frente a él no desapareció y sucumbió a la tentación de frotarse los ojos. Pero la imagen seguía ahí. Estupefacto, volvió a prestar atención:

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos casados, Akane?" el Ranma del espejo dejó de disculparse y empezó a aporrear la puerta "¿Cuántos años? ¡Diez! ¡Diez malditos años! ¿Hasta cuándo me darás tu confianza?

"¡Cuando la merezcas!" el grito de aquella mujer resonó en los oídos de Ranma "¡Solo hasta que la merezcas, asqueroso hijo de …!"

Ranma se quedó sin habla. Cuando finalmente pudo recobrar el control de su lengua, hizo la única pregunta que en aquel momento parecía tener sentido:

"¿Qué...quién es usted?"

"Soy una amiga" la anciana se guardó el espejo y le sonrió una vez más "Sólo una amiga que quiere que seas feliz."

Ranma no creía en el tarot, ni en la quiromancia, ni en las tazas de té, ni en la astrología, y para acabar, ni en los adivinos, pero una media hora después seguía pensando en la anciana. La mujer tenía una evidencia real…..bueno, al menos tan real como podía serlo un reflejo. Pero había funcionado.

"¿Acaso mi vida con Akane siempre será así?" Ranma aminoró aún más el paso "¿Nunca avanzaremos? ¿De verdad las cosas_ siempre seguirán igual?"_

Ranma había vuelto a mirar al espejo, y no le gustaron ninguna de las cosas que en el vió. Molesto, trató de alejarse, de salir de ahí; se negó en redondo a creer en ellas.

"Esto es una mentira" Ranma se alejó de la Anciana y el espejo con manifiesta aversión "Esto solo puede ser una mentira. De acuerdo, Akane es terca, y cocina mal, y tiene el carácter de un gorila, pero…"

"¿Mentira, eh?" la Anciana le dedicó una mueca escéptica "Permíteme mostrarte algo más, niño."

La mujer volvió a sacar el espejo. Ahora no había duda alguna: del espejo salía humo. Ranma al principio no le había puesto atención, porque el pasillo del templo donde había estado estaba lleno de incienso, pero ahora innegable. Aunque en aquel momento aquel detalle no le importaba mucho.

"Ranma kun, será mejor que me dés más dinero, o no me quedará de otra más que decirle a Akane sobre la estudiante que intentó seducirte" una Nabiki del futuro, vestida como ejecutiva pero con ganas de aprovecharse de él le extendía la mano con toda la desfachatez del mundo "Tú eliges."

Ranma parpadeó y la imagen en el espejo se difuminó, literalmente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos la escena era diferente; el único que seguía igual era él.

"Ranma kun, deberías ser más comprehensiva con mi hermana" una Kasumi ya convertida en toda una respetable señora había fijado un ojos reprobatorios en él a través del espejo "No deberías portarse así con la madre de tu hija, sabes? No es honorable."

"Nada honorable" apoyó Nabiki, comentario que al parecer, tanto al Ranma del futuro como al del presente les había disgustado "¿Verdad, tía Nodoka?"

"Si, nada honorable. Y tampoco es varonil."

Su familia en el reflejo asintió con la cabeza. Todos y cada uno voltearon a verlo con ojos recriminatorios. Todos buscaban hacerlo sentir culpable, bien lo sabía Ranma muy bien. Y al final estaba Akane; la Akane del reflejo giró la cabeza e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

"Bueno, tengo que irme" Ranma vió como su otro "yo" se levantaba lentamente de la mesa "Ya mero son las tres, y yo tengo que dar la clase…"

"Tú te quedas" una Akane malhumorada y algo pasada de peso le dirigió una mirada asesina "Al menos si quieres dormir esta noche bajo techo, baka."

"Pero…"

"Será mejor que le hagas caso, Ranma" la Nabiki del futuro esbozó una sonrisa "A no ser que quieras que otro mazo gigante se estrelle en la cabeza."

Akane asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Capicchi?"

Ranma (el adolescente) miró como su reflejo miraba a todos lados, bajaba la cabeza y daba un suspiro, derrotado.

"Si, mi amor."

Ranma, que todavía recordaba el chantaje reciente de Nabiki, tensó sus músculos. El chico soltó un gruñido y las manos que tenían metidas en sus bolsillos se volvieron sendos puños. No, esto no podía terminar así. Ni soñando.

Antes era preferible la muerte.

O en su defecto, soportar un mazo gigante en la cabeza y la desaprobación de todos los demás.

—Vaya, aquí estás, Ranma—una voz conocida y por completo inesperado lo encaró—No es muy correcto que andes ocultándote para evadir tus compromisos, ¿sabes?

—Yo nunca evado mis promesas—Ranma encaro a sus amigos, Hiroshi y Daisuke—¿Qué quieren?

—Míralo Hiroshi, se hace el desentendido—Daisuke volteó a ver a su amigo—Típico de Ranma, ¿eh?

—Sí, típico de él—asintió a su vez Hiroshi—Pero no se nos va a escapar, ¿eh, Daisuke?

—Por supuesto que no. ¡La fiesta está por empezar!

Los tres empezaron a caminar, aunque de entre ellos Ranma era el único con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza cabizbaja.

—¿De qué están hablando?

—De verdad…¿de verdad no lo recuerdas?

Ranma volteó a verlos.

—¿Recordar qué?

Tanto Hiroshi como Daisuke bajaron los hombros y una gota de sudor bajó por sus nucas. Ranma miró los boletos en las manos de sus amigos y lo recordó todo.

—Saben, no estoy de humor para esas tonterías—repuso Ranma mientras empezaba a caminar otra vez y pateaba una piedra que se había interpuesto en su camino—Mejor vamos otro día, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Como en las palabras de la anciana, por ejemplo.

—Sabía que tendría miedo de ir—comentó Daisuke de forma socarrona mientras giraba los ojos para ver a Hiroshi—Tal parece que Akane no le dió permiso, ¿eh?

Algo en la mente de Ranma se rebeló. Furioso, avanzó hacia ellos y arrebató el boleto de las manos de Daisuke.

—Ella no puede mangonearme—Ranma regresó el dinero a las manos de Hiroshi—Y se los demostraré.

Media hora más tarde y varios accidentes de tráfico después, los tres amigos llegaban a una de las calles más visitadas de Tokio. Aunque no era una calle visitada por gente honorable, precisamente.

"¿A Kabukicho?" el taxista había levantado una ceja, gesto que pasó desapercibido incluso para Ranma "Entiendo."

A los ojos expertos del taxista, era obvio que los tres jóvenes en edad escolar solo podían ir a un barrio así por una cosa.

La vida de Ukyo Kuonji no era todo lo que ella deseaba, pero se había sentido razonablemente satisfecha con ella. Había pasado por muchos sinsabores y penas a lo largo de su vida (originadas por cierto ladrón que había huido con el puesto de su padre), pero la mayoría de estas habían sido auto infligidas y Ukyo había estado dispuesto a pasar a través de ellas; vengarse de Ranma Saotome había sido durante muchos años su preocupación principal.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado, y la persona a la que más había odiado durante todos esos años había regresado a ser el amigo que ella seguía deseando…con todo el poder de su corazón.

Cosa que suponía a su padre no le caería muy bien que digamos.

Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa. Había tomado el tren desde Tokio hasta Osaka con el propósito explícito de ver a su familia, después de una ausencia de varios meses, pero en lugar de sentirse aliviada, lo único que había conseguido era sentirse más culpable, tanto que incluso había pensado en rentar una habitación tras haber llegado el viernes para no tener que encarar a su padre aquella misma noche. Pero no lo había hecho y su padre la había recibido de buena manera; la había abrazado fuertemente y le había alborotado el pelo.

"Padre" Ukyo había juntado ambas manos y hecho una pequeña reverencia "Me presento…"

"Oh, dejémonos de formalidades, hija" el señor Kuonji había caminado hacia delante y respirado de su cabello "Me alegro de verte."

El señor Kuonji la abrazó otras tres veces y le señaló un asiento; quería agasajarla cuanto antes. Se sentaron a comer y su papá comentó como quien no quiere la cosa:

"Hacía tiempo que no venias a verme."

Ukyo se sonrojó. En un era de trenes rápidos y un Japón moderno en el que un viaje de Tokio a Osaka era cosa de dos horas, sencillamente no había excusa para no visitar a su padre más seguido.

"Yo..Yo he estado ocupada. Verás.."

"No tienes que explicarme nada" el señor dejó de comer e interpuso una mano entre los dos "¿Sigues con tu venganza, ¿eh?"

Ukyo no dijo nada, pues en ese momento tenía un bocado especialmente ente los dientes. Pero no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable.

Ukyo regresó al presente y siguió caminando cabizbaja bajo su cielo natal, cielo que durante el pasado año no había tenido ocasión de visitar. No era provincia: a pesar de no ser la capital del país, Osaka era una ciudad industrial próspera y muy diferente a la ciudad de su infancia. Caminó por su antiguo vecindario, recorrió las viejas tiendas de su niñez que todavía seguían en el mismo sitio y saludó a viejos conocidos, algunos de los cuales la habían ayudado en su búsqueda por la perfección de su saber culinario y habían sido indulgentes con ella cuando niña. Pero seguía algo desanimada…Las palabras de su padre la habían afectado fuertemente.

Suspiró y siguió caminando; le gustaría que con ella estuviera Konatzu, aunque fuera solo para gritarle órdenes y así animarse un poco.

—Pero que linda te has puesto, Ukyo chan—una de las ancianas que más la recordaba había extendido la mano y la había sujetado por el mentón—Te has convertido en una linda señorita. Me alegra que hayas regresado a ser la que eras antes.

Ukyo fue humilde y asintió en gesto de agradecimiento, aunque más por respeto que por otra cosa. Si había empezado a vestirse como hombre había sido por Ranma en primer lugar.

La mujer hizo un gesto y la chica la siguió. Entraron a una tienda (ya mucho más grande de lo que Ukyo recordaba) y pasaron a la casa detrás de esta.

—De seguro se debe a un novio, ¿eh Ukyo chan?—la anciana esbozó una sonrisa cómplice y le dio un codazo leve en las costillas—¿Es guapo?

Ukyo asintió otra vez, aunque tratando de ocultar en todo momento cualquier gesto delator. Ranma no era su novio, y había empezado a aceptar que quizás no lo seria nunca.

—No es mi novio, pero somos buenos amigos.

Algo en la palabra "amigos" se sintió como si hubiera tragado una pastilla amarga.

—Pues me alegro por ti—la anciana le ofreció un asiento—Debe ser alguien muy especial si ha hecho que empieces a liberar un poco más tu personalidad femenina.

La mujer siguió hablando, jurando y perjurando que era una gran satisfacción para ella que Ukyo hubiera abandonado sus antiguas maneras y empezara a vestirse y comportarse menos severamente. Sin embargo, la anciana lamentó que Ukyo no hubiera hecho el cambio completo; según la mujer, era una lástima que Ukyo no se vistiera de una forma completamente femenina.

—Tienes un buen cuerpo, querida—la anciana caminó alrededor suyo y la examinó concienzudamente—Muy bonito en verdad. No me extrañaría que un tu escuela los trajeras todos locos. ¿Has tenido que usar tu espátula?

—Sí.

—Ya lo decía….—la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa—Los hombres no cambian ni siquiera a través de las épocas. Aunque la mía fue distinta y eran más discretos.

Ukyo aguantó lo más que pudo; pasaron treinta minutos antes de que decidiera marcharse de ahí pretextando una excusa. Finalmente se fue de ahí y volvió a caminar, esta vez de regreso a casa.

"Sabes, Ukyo chan" la anciana la había abrazado y le había susurrado algo al oído antes de que la chica se marchara "Tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti."

"Orgulloso de mi?"

"Orgulloso de ti. No hay mucha gente que esté dispuesta a permitir que su hija adolescente viva sola, ¿sabes? De una manera u otra, te has ganado su confianza."

—Mierda.

Ukyo siguió caminando y pronto llegó a su casa. La recibió un aroma a Okonomiyakis bastante delicioso.

—¿Papá, eres tú?

—¡Ukyo!—una voz fuerte le gritó desde la cocina—Ahorita voy contigo, hija. Estaba esperando tener lista la cena antes de que llegaras.

—No importa, me gusta ayudar—Ukyo sacó de entre sus ropas una espátula más pequeña y se dirigió a la cocina.

—De ninguna manera. No te he visto en al menos un año y eres mi invitada. Déjamelo a mí. Tú.. Tú puedes servir la mesa.

Ukyo no discutió. Su padre pronto términos su platillo y se sentaron juntos a la mesa; el señor pasó varias veces su mano sobre el cabello de su hija.

—Te has puesto muy hermosa, Ukyo. Eres igual a tu madre.

Ukyo se sonrojó. Sabía que no había halago más grande que pudiera provenir de él.

Mientras tanto, y en otra parte, otro chico con pésima suerte pero con mejor vista se despertaba en la cama de una clínica. Se trató de incorporar inmediatamente y mirar a su alrededor; una mano se apoyó en su pecho y lo detuvo.

—Yo no te recomendaría eso—la voz del propietario de la mano era inconfundible—Aún estás muy malherido, Ryoga kun.

Ryoga había despertado en medio de la oscuridad, y solo el ruido de los rayos y de las gotas de lluvia lo habían traído de vuelta a la consciencia. Alguien prendió la luz y Ryoga alzó la cabeza: delante de él estaba el doctor Tofú.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?

—Yo diría que al menos un día—el doctor Tofú alzó la tetera a su lado y sirvió una taza—Pero desde que te encontré han pasado 14 horas. ¿Gustas una taza de té?

Aquella era más bien un aviso que una orden, por lo que Ryoga agarró la taza entre sus manos sin rechistar y se llevó el líquido a los labios. La mezcla lo reconfortó, aunque no podía dejar de seguir notando dolor en las articulaciones en que lo había golpeado Katsunishiki. Le dio un vistazo a toda la habitación: era pequeña, con un armario en el lado izquierdo de la cama al lado de la puerta y pintada de azul. Alzó un poco más la cabeza y alcanzó a ver su mochila dentro del armario y sus ropas colgadas de un perchero: se sintió exhausto.

—Tuvo que haber sido una pelea bastante brutal la que tuviste con Ranma.

Ryoga no dijo nada; ser vencido por el guardaespaldas cuadrúpedo de su novia no era algo de lo que cualquiera pudiera hablar libremente. Tofú Ono se levantó de su silla y abrió la ventana. Ryoga se cruzó de brazos y se amodorró sobre su cama.

—La siguiente vez que lo vea lo aplastaré—Ryoga se enfocó en el otro único hábito que en aquel momento parecía tener sentido y que parecía poder ofrecerle algo de alivio a su atribulada conciencia—¡Y será mejor que entonces Ranma esté preparado para morir!

El doctor soltó un suspiro: conocía a Ryoga lo suficiente como para esperar, si no esa, una respuesta parecida.

—Veo que sigues igual de enojado con él—el doctor abrió la ventana para que entrara el aire fresco—¿Qué es esta vez, Akane?

El tono ligeramente diferente del doctor Tofú molestó a Ryoga. No estaba seguro: ¿acaso el resultaba tan predecible, o el doctor lo estaba juzgando? Ryoga decidió que no valía la pena concentrarse en eso; se sentía más que culpable por Akari…además de que enojarse con el doctor que lo estaba atendiendo sería una descortesía.

—Como sea, ya tendrás tiempo de encarar a Ranma después—Tofú ignoró la momentánea hostilidad de su paciente, agarró una toalla y la colocó sobre su cabeza—Ahora necesitas descansar.

Otro rayó volvió a sonar, y Tofú abandonó la habitación. Ryoga se quedó solo.

Con su conciencia.

Ryoga dió otro sorbo a su té. Una profunda somnolencia lo invadió, y cinco minutos después yacía durmiendo sobre su cama. Pero el suyo no era en modo alguno un sueño tranquilo.

Traidor.

Fenómeno.

MONSTRUO.

Y lo peor de todo, soñó a Ranma también. Solo que él no estaba triste.

Estaba sonriéndole.

"¿Qué pasa, Pechan?" un Ranma como el que había conocido en los viejos tiempos lo miró hacia abajo, vestido como novio y sujetando a Akane a su lado "¿Te quedaste sin novia?"

"No le hagas caso a ese cerdo, amor" Akane apoyó una mano sobre el pecho de Ranma y le dio la espalda a Ryoga "Aléjate de mí, Pechan."

Pechan alzo una pezuña e intentó tocar la pierna de Akane. Esta retrocedió inmediatamente, horrorizada.

"¡No me toques!" Ryoga soñó como Akane daba un grito de asco "¡No te atrevas a tocarme! Después de todo lo que has hecho….. ¡No me extraña que incluso Akari piense que eres un monstruo, Pechan!

Ryoga sintió que el mundo se le partía en dos. Sintió un dolor en el pecho. Vió a toda la gente que significaba algo para él, mirándolo para abajo o ignorándolo, _despreciándolo._ Odiándolo por su comportamiento inexcusable y por lo que había hecho.

"Estaba sólo, ¿está bien?" Ryoga logro transformase en humano y giró, gritándole a todas aquella figuras que lo miraban de manera sardónica "¡Completamente sólo! Ustedes no saben lo que es tener una maldición como la mía, ser consciente de que poder morir en cualquier instante, vivir siempre en soledad, incapaz de saber cuándo volveré a ver a mis seres queridos! ¡Ustedes no saben lo que es extrañar el calor de una mujer!

"Pero tenías una mujer" un Ryoga completamente oscurecido en penumbras le sonrió desde la oscuridad "¿Y no te portaste demasiado caballeroso con ella, ¿o sí?

"No, por favor, Ryoga, esto no está bien" el ente extendió una mano, y al instante la oscuridad dio paso a todas las veces que Ryoga había forzado la mano de Akari "Yo.."

"Oh por favor Akari, no hay de qué preocuparse. Después de todo eres mi prometida, ¿no?[12]

Un gemido resonó en la mente de Ryoga: aquella vez éste había forzado a Akari hacer algo que ella no quería. El ente frente a él empezó a reírse. Y Ryoga ya no pudo más.

"¡Cállate!" Ryoga se lanzó contra la versión más oscura de sí mismo, la tiró al piso y empezó a molerla a puñetazos "¡Cállate!¡Maldito seas, cállate!

Las manos de Ryoga se llenaron de sangre, pero no cejó en su empeño, hasta que el rostro de su antagonista quedara casi completamente irreconocible.

Casi.

"¡No, por favor, Ryoga, no, por favor, no…" desde abajo, la voz de Akari le llegaba de la que hasta hacía pocos segundos había sido la cara de su otro yo "Ya no quiero, no…"

"No, por favor no" esta vez las palabras salieron de la boca del propio Ryoga, bajo cuyos puños estaba el cuerpo de una prometida que había estado dispuesta a darlo todo por él "Qué…¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

"¿Qué sucede Ryoga?" la voz sarcástica de Ranma le llegó desde detrás "¿Teniendo problemas con tu conciencia?

El Ranma en su cabeza soltó una carcajada; bajó la mano y la metió dentro del vestido de Akane.

"Mira como me divierto, Ryoga" Ranma volteó a verlo y esbozo una sonrisa llena de maldad "Yo me caso con Akane, mientras que tú…"

"!No!" Ryoga se rebeló contra un destino que parecía más que negro "¡Esto no puede terminar así! Shishi Hokodan!"

La habitación a su alrededor explotó y varios cientos kilos de escombros le cayeron encima; Ryoga recuperó inmediatamente la conciencia y un doctor Tofú y una enfermera bastante pechugona se abrieron paso entre los pedazos de concreto para comprobar que estaba bien.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien—Ryoga tosió un poco y se levantó por sí mismo—Yo..

—Vamos, hay que salir de aquí—el par lo fue guiando y lo condujeron a otra habitación—Espérame aquí.

El doctor abandonó el lugar y la enfermera se quedó a atenderlo. Lo recostó sobre la cama; Ryoga no obedeció inmediatamente y la enfermera empezó a revisar su cuerpo. Estaba bastante malherido, y su pecho estaba negro de la cantidad de contusiones que había recibido de Katsunishiki. La mujer movió las manos de manera experta y empezó a vendarlo; primero limpió otra vez sus heridas y envolvió su cuerpo con una cinta de gasa bastante fuerte.

—Deberías alejarte de Ranma.

El doctor Tofú entró entonces a la habitación y Ryoga se sintió incapaz de verlo. ¡Era por su culpa por lo que una habitación de su clínica había saltado deshecha en mil pedazos!

—Yo lo siento mucho, Tofú sensei—Ryoga se pasó una mano por la cabeza mientras se moría de la vergüenza—Yo..Este... Le prometo que no me marcharé hasta reparar el daño.

—No te preocupes por eso, que el seguro cubre por todo, Ryoga kun—repuso el doctor—Aunque ambos tenemos mucha suerte de que por el momento nosotros tres seamos los únicos en la clínica….Sólo no lo hagas otra vez.

El adolescente asintió y el doctor Tofú descolgó el teléfono. Lo que siguieron fueron quince minutos bastante vergonzosos, en los que Ryoga pudo darse cuenta de la cantidad de destrozos que había hecho. No tuvo que llorar; el tipo del seguro de accidentes lo haría por él.

—Bueno, esto está hecho—el doctor hizo un gesto y la enfermera abandonó la habitación— Pero en serio, pienso que deberías alejarte de Ranma.

Ryoga iba a contestar de mala manera: "¿Y cómo por qué?" fue la respuesta que más rápido se le vino a la cabeza. Pero eso sería una grosería, especialmente después de que el doctor lo hubiera atendido después de que haberle destruido una habitación. Aceptó la taza humeante que el galeno le ofrecía y optó mejor quedarse cayado

—Especialmente si sueños así te hacen tener episodios como este.

—¿Y cómo supo que estaba soñando con Ranma, doctor?

—Me lo acabas de decir—repuso el doctor con un sonrisa.

Esta vez, y por muy cortés que quisiera ser, Ryoga Hibiki no pudo evitar hacer una mueca salvaje en la que resaltaban su incisivos prominentes. Se reprendió a sí mismo.

—No quiero que te molestes, Ryoga kun, pero como doctor, es mi responsabilidad velar por el bienestar de mis pacientes. Y es por eso que me siento obligado a advertirte que tu enemistad con Ranma te terminará matando.

—¿ Y por qué piensa eso, Tofú sensei?

—Porque la tuya es una lucha sin futuro.

Era un comentario que de tan inesperado le hizo olvidar a Ryoga por un momento que era también la clase de opinión que por tener algo de razón no deseaba escuchar. Y entonces sintió fuertes deseos de marcharse cuanto antes de ahí: disfrutar de los cariños de una mujer era una cosa, pero que un hombre te tuviera lástima era otra.

—Quizás sería mejor que me fuera, doctor—Ryoga se incorporó de la cama—Usted de seguro tiene cosas mejores que atender.

Tofú Ono no dijo nada; por toda respuesta volvió a agarrar la tetera y sirvió otra taza.

—¿No me detendrá?

Tofú agarró un poco de azúcar, la echó en el té y se lo extendió a Ryoga.

—Nadie puede detenerte, y yo no te obligaré a quedarte en un lugar en el que no quieres estar. Pero, ya que lo dices, permíteme hacerte una pregunta. ¿Por qué tu animosidad con Ranma?

Era una pregunta que Ryoga no se esperaba. En absoluto.

—Pues porque es un engreído, abusivo, intolerable, deshonesto y tramposo patán—contestó Ryoga como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—Alguien como él no se merece a alguien como Akane. ¡Y porque él es la causa de todos los problemas en mi vida!

—¿Quieres decir que él es el responsable de que te conviertas en Pechan?

Parte del té se atoró en la garganta de Ryoga de forma tan violenta que no pudo evitar toser y escupir sobre la cama. Tofú se acercó a él y lo ayudó rápidamente.

—¿Cómo sabe lo de Pechan?

—Bueno, tenía mis sospechas—repuso Tofú, encogiéndose de hombros— Además, no te encontré en tu forma humana precisamente. Estabas tan malherido que cuando te sumergí en agua caliente ni siquiera te despertaste. Aunque, y para ser tan categórico, tú también te has portado bastante deshonesto con Akane, Ryoga kun.

—No, yo no necesito excusas, Ryoga—el doctor alzó una mano e impuso su silencio sobre las excusas balbuceantes del chico—Quien tendría que escucharlas es Akane. Y si Ranma ha sido capaz de hacerse de la vista gorda, sin duda es porque sabe que no intentarás sobrepasarte con ella…y porque sin duda es mejor contar con un aliado dispuesto a protegerla bajo el mismo techo que Happosai. Pero…

El doctor hizo una pausa; terminó de sorber su té y al terminar bajó la taza.

—Pero…¿Hasta cuándo, Ryoga? ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás empeñado en una lucha en la que no ganarás?

Ryoga alzó la ceja.

"Así que el doctor también es de los que piensa que jamás podré ganarle a Ranma".

—Venceré a Ranma —Ryoga se terminó de abrochar la camisa y se echó su mochila a la espalda—Y usted y todos los que dudan de mi habilidad estarán ahí para presenciarlo. Solo recuerde mis palabras.

—No es tu rivalidad con Ranma, sino tu futuro lo que me preocupa, Ryoga—Ono lo miró a los ojos— Eres joven. Y por lo que sé, tienes novia. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Acaso no deseas poder disfrutar de una vida normal? Por culpa de esta rivalidad podrías perder ambas cosas.

Por un momento las palabras del doctor Tofú parecieron hacerle mella. ¿No era eso lo que había lastimado tanto a Akari, que antepusiera sus obsesiones a ella?

Pero él no entendía. De hecho, nadie que no fuera un Hibiki podría entenderlo.

Todos en su familia necesitaban un destino.

Y el suyo era vencer a Ranma Saotome.

Por supuesto, Ryoga se daba cuenta del peligro que corría. Se daba cuenta de que una vida tras de Ranma lo alejaría para siempre de Akari.

Pero fue entonces cuando regresó a la realidad y recordó que no la merecía.

Ella le había correspondido con un amor puro y sincero y él lo había roto en mil pedazos.

—Yo ya no tengo novia—los ojos de Ryoga alcanzaron a brillar con dureza antes de que su dueño abandonara la habitación—Y ya jamás podré tener una vida normal gracias a Ranma.

Tofú Ono se alzó los lentes y observó por la ventana como Ryoga se alejaba de su clínica; no lo quería decir en voz alta, pero le tenía lastima al chico perdido.

"Tanta rivalidad…."

Por supuesto, el carácter obsesivo de Ryoga no era un rasgo desconocido entre los combatientes más fuertes de Nerima. Tofú Ono había tenido tiempo para saberlo bien. Ranma tenía su obsesión por ser el mejor, por ejemplo, y él también había compartido tal carácter al estudiar su carrera de medicina. No por nada gozaba de la aprobación de sus pacientes; el mismo se había esforzado por emular a su padre y ser un doctor excelente. Pero tal característica en Ryoga parecía denunciar un vacío; era obvio que gracias a esa obsesión hacia Ranma, Ryoga se había convertido en el combatiente y artista marcial tan fuerte que había llegado a ser.

Y por un momento, se preguntó si su animosidad hacia Ranma era la única forma que tenía de equilibrar su existencia solitaria, salvando así su integridad mental.

"Me pregunto si Ranma es la brújula que necesita" Ono abandonó la habitación en cuanto se aseguró de que Ryoga había desaparecido tras el horizonte "¿Será por eso que siempre vuelve a él?

—Aléjate de mí—repuso Ranma en otro lugar con voz gruesa—Si mi prometida se entera que estoy aquí, es capaz de matarme.

La chica frente a él lo miró con una sonrisa irónica. Ella y su amiga se habían acercado al joven Saotome con segundas intenciones; ni bien se habían bajado los tres del taxi y caminado unos cuantos pasos cuando las dos chicas se les habían echado encima. Pero de nada les valió.

—Pues entonces no debiste haber venido, cariño—la chica se acercó aún más al joven y le acercó las nalgas—¿Seguro que esa chica es más bonita que yo?

—Seguro que no—repuso la amiga con una voz maliciosa—Por algo está aquí.

Amabas mujeres soltaron una risita y se alejaron sonriendo. Ranma se estremeció; si Akane se enterara que estaba en un lugar como ese…

—Ni bien acabamos de llegar y Ranma ya está espantando a las chicas—Hiroshi apoyó una brazo sobre el hombro de Daisuke—Vaya cosa, ¿eh?

Ambos soltaron una carcajada bastante fuerte. Ranma observó la calle en la que los había dejado el taxista y frunció el entrecejo; estaba lleno de antros, mujeres con minifalda y bastantes _gurentai_.

—Bueno, acabemos con esto—les contestó Ranma con una gruñido—¿Dónde está el lugar?

—No debería estar lejos de aquí—Daisuke se sacó los boletos del pantalón y les echó un vistazo—local 4568….¿En qué parte de la calle estamos?

Era difícil distinguir las direcciones en medio del mar de luces, pero pronto lo hicieron; el número más cercano a ellos era el 37.

—Maldición—Ranma volvió a gruñir—pudimos haberle pedido al taxista que nos llevara más lejos.

—Ranma, deja de portarte como una nena llorona y camina—respondió Daisuke—Estás arruinando la diversión.

—Si, además no puede estar tan lejos—lo apoyó Hiroshi—Esta calle está llena de locales.

Pero resulto que si lo estaba. Caminaron por varias cuadras, alejándose de la zona más bulliciosa y acercándose a la parte más retirada de la calle.

Y maloliente.

Aquello era muy extraño: No estaban en un país del tercer mundo y sin embargo frente a ellos estaba un garito que a todas luces era de mala muerte.

Los tres chicos localizaron el local que estaban buscando y sacaron sus boletos.

—No puede ser este—Hiroshi miró el boleto entre sus manos una y otra vez—Se ve muy…

—Sucio, sí—el sakkijutsu de Ranma se activó por una causa que no supo definir, pues no se sentía amenazado por una amenaza mortal—Dudo mucho que incluso Happosai quisiera venir aquí.

—Vaya cobardes—Daisuke los miró con desaprobación, aunque en su voz también relucía la duda—Como si nos fuera a pasar algo. Y aunque lo hiciera, aquí está Ranma con nosotros, ¿no?

Ranma tuvo que conceder que Daisuke tenía un punto. Estando él con ellos, no había oportunidad de que nada malo pudiera pasarles.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón—Hiroshi, a pesar de todo, no estaba muy convencido.

Ranma tomó la iniciativa y entró; inmediatamente un matón le impidió la entrada. Hiroshi y Daisuke intentaron explicarse.

—Lárguense.

Algo en el corazón de Ranma se iluminó: si el matón se negaba a dejarlos a entrar, sencillamente daría media vuelta y se iría, su honor intacto. Su ánimo alcanzó nuevas alturas….

—No, espere, nosotros tenemos unos boletos… Mire.

El matón examinó los boletos y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Entren antes de que me arrepienta.

…aunque sólo para caer aún más bajo.

Entraron, y la mandíbula de Ranma cayó a sus pies.

Ranma miró a su alrededor, tratando de fijarse en todo menos en la mercancía que ofrecía el local. El lugar era muy amplio, con una gran cantidad de compartimentos privados detrás y una cantidad abrumadora de clientes, la mayoría de ellos tan desagradables como Happosai. Y en las esquinas había….

Ranma no pudo evitarlo; estaba en juego algo más que su serenidad mental. Se dio un puñetazo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada. Yo… Acabo de ver algo.

Lo que Ranma acaba de ver era una película porno, la cual estaba siendo pasada en las cuatro pantallas de plasma de las que disponía el lugar en cada esquina. Inquieto, movió la cabeza y buscó un lugar lo más alejado del bullicio; no lo encontró y tuvo que conformarse con sentarse al lado de la barra. Se sintió deprimido. Nunca le había gustado ir a lugares como esos.

Su único consuelo es que él no era el único que se sentía fuera de lugar; Hiroshi y Daisuke no lo estaban haciendo mejor.

—Yio meh sietho halgadgho de tenbherla aqupi señorittha—Hiroshi habia balbuceado un monton de palabras cuasi ininteligibles— Es usted muy hermosa.

La mujer sobre Hiroshi apoyó una mano sobre su vientre y lo miró, zalamera. Daisuke no estaba mucho mejor: Ranma hubiera podido jurar que acaba de perder la consciencia por unos segundos.

—Idiotas.

Tanta lata que le habían dado y resultaban ser más patéticos que él.

—¿No quieren que les traiga algo, cariño?—a ellos se había acercado una mesera, también extranjera y con una caderas anchísimas que movía ostentosamente—Parecen tener sed.

—A mhi traigahme una bo bo botella de sa sak sak sake—Hiroshi casi perdió la consciencia en cuanto la chica se sentó sobre sus piernas—Cariño.

—¿Y tú?

—Uha cer cerveza estará bien.

—¿Y tú?

La mesera había volteado a ver a Ranma. Éste trató de mantener la compostura y pidió lo que le parecía lo más lógico; era fuerte, pero no sabía cuál era la resistencia de su cuerpo al alcohol y no quería terminar como el resto de clientes a los que había visto vomitar en el piso.

—A mi tráeme una taza de café.

—¿Es en serio?—la chica alzó una ceja—¿Una taza de café?

Tanto Hiroshi y Daisuke le dirigieron una mirada de incredulidad. Ranma no quería que volvieran a cuestionar su virilidad (en especial dos idiotas que no habían dejado de tartamudear desde su llegada al local) así que pidió una _Corona_ con limón.

La chica se le quedó viendo como si hubiera dicho algo flagrantemente estúpido; giro la cabeza y se marchó.

Algo en la nuca de Ranma se sobresaltó; al principio pensó que eran los gemidos falsos de las meseras alrededor, pero un vistazo rápido le mostró que no era así. Uno de los gurentai estaba hablando con la mesera, la cual a todas luces parecía ser nueva. Ranma se dio cuenta que quizás se debía a que los tres habían gastado mucho dinero; probablemente se estaban preparando para tomar ventaja de ellos. Pero algo en la cara de la mujer no cuadraba; la extranjera no veía al matón con un gesto de complicidad…

Lo veía con un gesto de miedo.

Ranma parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Por qué le debería tener miedo aquella mujer a su compañero? Por más que se esmeró en oír sus palabras el ruido del local no lo dejó escuchar.

—Si quieren, podemos disponer de un lugar aún más íntimo—la mujer volvió y los miró con una sonrisa—¿Les interesa?

—Saben, tengo que irme—fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba planeando el matón, Ranma no tenía interés en averiguar que era—¿Vienen o se quedan?

Ranma les dirigió una mirada a sus compañeros de parranda, pero estos no parecieron haberlo oído; seguían mirando a sus acompañantes demasiado arrobados como para contestar.

—¿Pero cuál es la prisa, cariño?—a diferencia de Hiroshi y Daisuke, una de las mujeres si lo había oído—No te ponemos nervioso, ¿verdad?

Las chicas soltaron una carcajada que le pareció abominable. Se parecían extraordinariamente a las de Nabiki.

—Sí, Ranma, ¿cuál es la prisa?—Hiroshi lo miró mientras la mujer a su lado soltaba una risita tonta—No te estarás arrepintiendo, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no. Es sólo que mañana tengo que entrenar y...

Las chicas frente a él lo miraron de reojo.

—Es que están demasiado gordas.

Ninguno de sus dos amigos dijo nada; se miraron el uno al otro y empezaron a reírse.

—Típico de Ranma, ¿eh?

—Sí, típico de él.

Ranma reprimió un impulso de golpearlos en la cabeza y empezó a alejarse.

—Y yo que pensé que era el más masculino de los tres.

Ranma se paró en seco. Ya lo habían molestado los comentarios de Hiroshi y Daisuke, pero el hecho de que un trio de mujeres cuestionara su hombría con tono de maldad era inadmisible. ¡Nadie, jamás, diría que Ranma Saotome era lo suficientemente hombre!

—De acuerdo, cambié de opinión—Ranma no tenía ni idea de lo que planeaban aquellas tres, pero se volvió con ellos, se sentó con los brazos cruzados y adoptó una posición enfurruñada—Me quedo.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos sin que Ranma se diera cuenta que aquello había sido una mala idea. Apenas habían entrado al privado (que venía con un jacuzzi incluido, jabón perfumado y varios paquetes de condones encima de una mesa) las chicas se habían quitado incluso la ropa interior y habían empezado a moverse de una forma que incluso Shampoo hubiera encontrado reprensible,

—¡Oh, dioses!

—¡Kami!

Hiroshi y Daisuke se llevaron ambas manos a la cara, tratando inútilmente de contener la hemorragia nasal. Ranma por su parte, se había volteado de cara a la pared y había empezado de darse de golpes en la cabeza:

—Sabía que no debía venir aquí, sabía que no debía, Akane me matará, me matará y cuando acabe conmigo Nabiki no tardará en vender mis huesos, me ma…

—¿Qué pasa, nenes?—una de las chicas, la de los ojos atigrados y cabello castaño se acercó a ellos con coquetería—No los vamos a morder, saben?

—Bueno, sólo que no quieran—su amiga, una mujer aún más alta y con la piel aún más oscura afirmó con la cabeza—No tienen que ponerse nerviosos.

Las dos volvieron a reír. Comparado con atender viejos pedorros depravados y malolientes, atender a jóvenes tan ingenuos como estos sin duda sería la gloria.

—Solo déjennoslo a nosotras. `

Cinco minutos después, Ranma había tenido suficiente. Se había negado en redondo a "atender" las insinuaciones de su chica, pero ella seguía ahí, impertérrita.

—Vamos, si te tapas la cara te vas a perder toda la diversión—una chica morena, alta y que obviamente no era japonesa lo miró con coquetería—¿Seguro que no quieres divertirte conmigo?

Ranma hizo lo que parecía lo más lógico; huir. Miró a Hiroshi y Daisuke (que hacía rato que habían perdido la conciencia) y salió al balcón de su privado en el segundo piso. Aspiró una bocanada de aire; esa chica extranjera era exuberante. ¡Rayos, era igual de exuberante que Shampoo!

"No debiste venir aquí" la voz de su conciencia le habló con un tono parecidísimo al de Akane " Sabías que era mala idea. Y ahora…

Ranma miró hacia abajo, y se le cayó el alma a los pies. Eso era….

—¡No, no puede ser, ahora no, mierda!

—¿Qué pasa, Saotome? ¿Aún no casado y ya engañando a tu prometida?

Ranma dejó de golpearse el vientre para bajarse la erección y volteó a todos lados buscando al dueño de aquella voz.

—¡Mousse!

Aquella voz resultaba inconfundible.

—Sabes, había llegado a pensar mejor de ti—Mousse giró la cabeza desde su posición en el barandal y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio al barrio circundante—Encontrarte en un lugar como este…Me pregunto qué diría Akane Tendo si se enterara.

—¿Buscas pelea? —preguntó Ranma, alzando una ceja.

—Tranquilo, no le diré nada—Mousse le sonrió con desprecio y dio media vuelta—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que informarle a una adolescente sobre las infidelidades de su novio transexual. Muchas más cosas.

—¡Oye!—Ranma alzó el puño y se dispuso a saltar detrás de él—¿A quién le estas llamando transexual, pato ciego?

Pero Mousse no le prestó atención. Por un momento pareció haber olvidado por que estaba ahí; un trueno iluminó la noche y Ranma pudo verlo sobre la barandilla del edifico al frente, ensimismado.

—Sí, tengo mejores cosas que hacer—susurró Mousse, aunque más para sí mismo que otra cosa—Muchas más cosas que hacer.

Ranma parpadeó un par de veces. ¿De qué estaba hablando, Mouse?

—Aquí tierra a Mousse, ¿me captan? ¡Mousse!

El adolescente chino salió de su ensimismamiento, aunque solo porque Ranma le tiró un tomate encima.

—¡Akane Tendo es una estúpida por confiar en alguien como tú, Saotome! ¡Menos mal que Shampoo ya se dio cuenta de que tan puro es mi corazón! ¡Adiós!

El chico chino se alejó y Ranma pudo oír el frufrú de las ropas de Mousse contra el viento. De que estaba hablando?

—¡Cállate, imbécil!—Ranma se llevó ambas manos a la boca y le gritó una grosería—¡Yo nunca le he fallado a Akane!

—¿Qué pasa, Akane?—en otro lugar, una pequeña mujer de cabello azulado no pensaba lo mismo—¿Acaso Ranma te dejó plantada?

Akane volteó a ver a su hermana y soltó un gruñido. Ranma y ella habían quedado aquella noche; se suponía que ambos tenían que estar ahí para el concierto de Teresa Teng. Pero Akane había esperado media hora afuera de la escuela y Ranma ni sus luces…Estaba empezando a dudar de él.

—Para nada, Nabiki—Akane rehuyó la mirada de su hermana—Seguro tuvo un problema.

—Pues esperemos que ese problema no sea uno llamado Kodachi, ¿eh, hermanita?

Akane no pudo evitar traicionarse a sí misma: la mirada que le digirió a su hermana mayor dijo más que mil palabras.

—Oh vamos, sabes que no lo dije en serio, Akane—por una ocasión Nabiki se arrepintió de su comentario—Además, Kodachi ya ni siquiera está en Japón.

Las orejas de Akane no pudieron evitar moverse.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, se fue con su hermano al Reino Unido a no sé qué—Nabiki se encogió de hombros—Los voy a extrañar...Bueno, al menos a su dinero. ¿Mejor para ti, eh?

Akane cruzó los codos.

—No sé por qué lo dices.

Un trueno sonó en el cielo; en ese mismo instante ambas supieron que iba a llover y buscaron donde guarecerse. Nabiki extendió su paraguas y se despidió de Akane.

—Tú sabrás—Nabiki le hizo un gesto con la mano que tenía libre—Y no te preocupes: tratándose de Ranma, lo más probable es que ni siquiera se haya fijado en la fecha que traían los boletos. ¡Adiós!

Akane hizo un gesto también y se guareció aún más dentro del umbral. La tormenta arreciaba. Se había esmerado tanto en su vestido…. Sólo esperaba que Ranma llegara antes de que la lluvia lo arruinara.

"Ryoga jamás te haría esperar"

Akane volteo hacia todos lados, sin poder identificar la voz que le había hablado. No supo de donde le había venido la idea; pero ahora, y mientras esperaba a su prometido en medio de la lluvia, le pareció cargada de razón.

"Ranma" pensó la chica para sí misma "¿Dónde estás?

Esperaría a Ranma otra media hora….Luego no sabría qué hacer.

En otro lugar (a bastantes kilómetros de ahí) Ukyo Kuonji regresaba a su casa después de haber paseado por los barrios por algún tiempo por los barrios de Osaka. Se había limitado a recorrer las calles y observar de lejos, y la lluvia que sobre ella caía no le importaba en lo absoluto…. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

"Sabes, me gustaría haber estado ahí cuando les diste su merecido a ese patán de Genma" tuvo que haber sido magnifico."

"Sí, lo fue" Ukyo recordó la conversación que había tenido con su padre "Fue genial."

"No tengo ninguna duda de eso" su padre la miró con satisfacción "¿Quieres más salsa de soya?"

"Sí, muchas gracias" Ukyo atacó su comida con todo lo que tenía "Lo único malo es que no tuve otra forma de hacerle pagar que darle una buena paliza. No tiene ni donde caerse muerto."

"Ese haragán" la mirada del señor Kuonji se obscureció "Me arrepiento mucho de haber permitido de que se interpusieran en nuestra camino, hija. Si hubiera sido inteligente, ellos no se hubieran ido con nuestro puesto de Okonomiyaki y nosotros no hubiéramos tenido que pasar por tantas penurias."

Ukyo se estremeció. Sólo había oído ese tono de voz contadas veces, y solo cuando su padre pensaba que ella estaba en peligro y estaba dispuesto a matar.

"Todo eso es historia vieja, papá" comentó con cautela "Olvidemos el pasado."

"Tienes toda la razón" su padre abandonó por completo su actitud y adoptó una más jovial "Aunque espero que le hayas roto también todos los huesos a ese tal Ranma. Sería una pena que después de que hayamos tenido que sacrificar tantas cosas por culpa suya se haya ido sin recibir su merecido."

Ukyo tragó saliva. Se sentía culpable de haberle mentido a su padre. Y tenía miedo también. A pesar de haberle dado rienda suelta a Ukyo, su padre tenía un carácter sumamente fuerte que la hacía temblar de vez en cuando.

Quizás, lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de estimular su paladar.

Ukyo sabía que su padre había salido, así que decidió tomarse el tiempo de comprar provisiones en una de las tiendas. Seleccionó los ingredientes cuidadosamente, regreso a su casa lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a cocinar; al instante un aroma más que sublime empezó a inundar la habitación. Pero pronto notó que le faltaba un ingrediente. Buscó en la alacena hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

Inquietantemente, también encontró algo más.

Ukyo parpadeó muchas veces, incrédula y negándose a creer en lo que veía. Pero el papel ahí estaba: era una nota de embargo.

"Pero esto es imposible" Ukyo no comprendía lo que estaba pasando "A papá no le puede estar yendo tan mal en el negocio…¿o sí?

"_No te preocupes, Ukyo, no necesitas pagar por mi" _la chica recordó como su padre había insistido en pagar el helado que ella había querido en lugar de dejarla pagar por ambos "_Sé que pareciera que la he pasado mal últimamente, pero la fortuna finalmente me ha sonreído y he podido hacerme con algo de dinero extra, ¿sabes? _

Ukyo se tranquilizó a sí misma, diciéndose que seguramente su padre tenía muy buenas razones para estar tranquilo; regresó a la cocina y terminó de prepararlo todo. Para cuando su padre llegó, la mesa estaba servida.

—Me alegro que te guste, papá—Ukyo sonrió, complacida al ver la expresión de su padre—¿Por qué no te sientas? Yo te atenderé.

—Esto estuvo delicioso—el señor Kuonji se acarició la barriga inmediatamente después de haber terminado de comer—Tu mano ha mejorado mucho, hija. Creo que incluso tu uso de los condimentos ha superado al mío.

—Gracias, papá, aunque creo estás exagerando…Aunque no ocultaré que tus palabras me hacen muy feliz.

Era verdad: su padre era su maestro, y que un chef de su reputación y altura le dedicara esas palabras era todo un logro.

—Pues se dé algo que te alegrará aún más—el señor recogió un paquete que hasta ese entonces había estado oculto entre sus piernas y se lo pasó a su hija—Ábrelo.

Ukyo lo abrió inmediatamente y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¡La espátula del bisabuelo! ¡No es posible!

—Así es—su papá sonrió, satisfecho—Sigue luciendo igual de impresionante, ¿eh?

Así era. Aquella espátula, que había permanecido en la familia por más de diez generaciones, era una de las causas por las que Ukyo se había vuelto cocinera en primer lugar.

—¡Pero pensé que estaba perdida!—Ukyo no alcanzaba a comprenderlo—¿Cómo es que pudiste encontrarla?

—Bueno, es que nunca fue robada en primer lugar—repuso su padre—Cuando ese _maldito imbécil_ robó nuestro puesto de Okonomiyakis tú te enfermaste gravemente y pues…La empeñé.

Ukyo miró a su padre; regresó a ver la espátula y miró de nuevo a su padre.

—Afortunadamente, aquel prestamista no pudo vender un objeto de este calibre, y él no fue lo suficientemente inculto como para fundirlo, así que pensé que sería buena idea recuperarlo con la idea de heredártelo…Me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo, pero me pude hacer con una cantidad considerable de dinero encima y ya ves….Pienso que merece la pena celebrar que te has convertido en una verdadera chef.

Ukyo miró a su padre con la boca abierta, sin alcanzar a comprender. El señor Kuonji sonrió de satisfacción al ver la cara estupefacta de su hija y continuó.

—No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, Ukyo; has abierto tu propio negocio y te mantienes a ti misma; trabajas arduamente y sin embargo encuentras tiempo para ir a la escuela y estudiar. Tu mano[13] ha mejorado de una forma aún más magnifica de lo que lo hizo la mano de tu padre a tu edad y más aún, has sido capaz de vengar tú sola y sin ayuda de nadie nuestra dignidad lastimada y recuperar nuestro honor perdido tras la llegada de ese infeliz. No podría estar más orgulloso de ti.

Y de repente Ukyo comprendió. ¿Lo has hecho tú, lector? Su padre había querido usar el dinero para pagar la hipoteca, pero al ver a su hija había pensado que recompensarla era mucho más importante y había actuado en consecuencia. Para él, no importaba si se arriesgaba a perder la casa…o el restaurante.

—Lo lamento, pero no la puedo aceptar—Ukyo devolvió el tesoro familiar a las manos de su padre—Le he fallado.

Ukyo no pudo aguantar más. Cayó de cuclillas e hizo una profunda reverencia. No lo soportaba: su padre siempre había estado ahí, la había querido, le había dado el beneficio de la duda y la había apoyado siempre; y Ukyo sólo le había correspondido desperdiciando su tiempo y contándole mentiras. Se sentía sucia.

—¿Ukyo?—su padre no comprendió—No hace falta actuar con modestia, hija, la mereces. Cierto que tendré que apretarme el cinturón, pero saldré adelante y…

—No la merezco—de los ojos de Ukyo habían salido un par de lágrimas— No he vencido a Ranma.

Aquella fue la vez del papa de Ukyo de lucir estupefacto; miró a su hija sin comprender.

—Bueno, si no has podido vencerlo todavía no importa mucho, hija—su padre trató de reconfortarla—Él ya era muy fuerte y….

—Es mi amigo. Lo he perdonado. Y yo…yo sigo queriendo casarme con él. Lo lamento.

El señor Kuonji se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial: La mirada del papá de Ukyo se endureció y sus ojos adoptaron una luz siniestra.

Y lo que era más grave, sus puños se cerraron fuertemente.

—También yo.

De vuelta en el barrio de Kabukicho, el hijo de Genma Saotome tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, cosas que no envolvían a Akane Tendo o a Ukyo Kuonji, precisamente.

Y tampoco es que podamos reprochárselo.

Porque sin duda, estar en un Soapland lleno de yakuza apuntándole con armas de fuego era una cosa que ameritaba toda su atención.

"Están ustedes todos locos" cinco minutos atrás, Ranma había mirado al gurentai que se había acercado a él con la cuenta como si al Yakuza se le hubiera fundido el cerebro "¿Cómo se supone que voy a pagar todo esto?"

Ranma zarandeó a Hiroshi y Daisuke, pero los dos estaban inconscientes y borrachos.

"¡Pero si nosotros traíamos boletos!"

El gurentai juntó ambas manos y apretó los nudillos.

"Paga."

"¿Qué sucede?"

Por fin sus amigos habían empezado a levantarse. Ranma les explicó la situación no sin antes darle un par de coscorrones; aquello los despertó y Ranma les enseñó la cuenta.

"¡Pero esto no puede ser!" a Daisuke la peda[14] se le bajó inmediatamente "¡Pero si nosotros teníamos boletos!"

El gurentai no dijo nada; por toda respuesta hizo una seña y más patanes entraron a la habitación.

"Pero sin duda encontraremos dinero para pagarles" se apresuró a añadir Hiroshi "Vamos, saquen la lana" alcanzó a decir entre dientes "A mí no me alcanza para hacerme responsable de todo esto…"

"Cuando vine con ustedes me prometieron que no pasaría nada de esto" Ranma se sintió con derecho a dirigirles un reproche " ¡¿Y ahora tenemos problemas con un banda de Yakuza?!"

Y es que a pesar de la luz tenue de los focos, aquellos tatuajes eran inconfundibles.

De vuelta en el presente….

—Tranquilo, entre todos deberíamos tener dinero para pagar esto—Daisuke empezó a buscar entre los bolsillos —Aunque cuando mi padre se entere de esto va a matarme.

—Bueno, pues si no pagamos estos tipos van a matarnos— contestó Hiroshi —Dudo que incluso Ranma sea capaz de esquivar balas.

Pero por más que buscaron y buscaron, el dinero no aparecía. Los gurentai desenfundaron sus armas de fuego y volvieron a mirarlos; Ranma agarró la factura y se acercó a ellos. Era su última oportunidad.

—Miren, estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo— Ranma se acercó a ellos; los matones no perdieron el tiempo en rodearlo —Sí nosotros….¡Corran!

Una lluvia de puños llovió sobre los Yakuza: uno de ellos cayó vomitando inmediatamente al piso del daño que Ranma le había hecho y los otros quedaron inconscientes. Hiroshi y Daisuke intentaron descolgarse por la ventana; desgraciadamente para ellos, Ranma no tenía mucha paciencia.

—¿Qué esperan? ¡Muévanse!

—Oye, no todos somos artistas marciales—protestaron sus dos amigos—¿Tenemos miedo de rompernos los huesos, sabes?

—¡Muévanse!

Ranma les dio un empujoncito y los dos estudiantes cayeron aparatosamente. Los tres empezaron a correr.

—Vaya de la que nos salvamos… ¡Eso estuvo cerca!

—Es la última vez que vengo con ustedes a un sitio como este, bola de idiotas—protestó Ranma—Eso pudo haber terminado muy mal.

Ranma podía ignorar a su padre en muchas cosas, pero uno de los consejos más apropiados que le había dado su padre era "No te metas en problemas con la policía." Y el otro era "No te metas con los Yakuza."

—Oye, yo no tenía idea de que algo así pasaría—se defendió Daisuke—Además, se divirtieron, ¿no es así?

—Sí, claro, muy divertido—repuso Ranma—Ja. Ja. Ja.

—Que pesado eres, Ranma—su amigo no pudo evitar alzar una ceja—Pero al menos tú si te divertiste, ¿eh, Hiroshi?

—Esa colombiana estaba impresionante—asintió este—Hasta me dio su número de teléfono.

—Sí, pero sólo porque te bajó todo tu dinero—repuso Ranma, pesimista.

—Por supuesto que no—repuso Hiroshi, herido en su amor propio—Hasta me dijo que nunca había tenido un cliente tan limpio y caballeroso como yo: me dibujo un corazón en el papel... mira.

Hiroshi se metió la mano en el bolsillo, pero resulto que no tenía nada. Molesto, estrelló su puño en la palma de su mano derecha.

—¿Lo perdiste?

—Sí. Lo metí con mi cartera, y al parecer….

El corazón de Ranma se le cayó hasta los pies,

—Dime que eso era lo único que venía en tu cartera.

—Desgraciadamente no. En ella venía algo de cambio, facturas y..

—¿Y una identificación?

—Sí, la de la escuela. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ranma no contestó: dio media vuelta y empezó a correr. Hiroshi y Daisuke se miraron al uno al otro.

—Tal parece que a Ranma le gustaron las colombianas, ¿eh?

—¡No es eso, idiotas!—a pesar de correr a toda prisa, Ranma tuvo tiempo de un último regaño—¿De verdad creen que esos Yakuza van usar esas tarjetas para mandarnos flores?

A diferencia de su padre, a Ranma si le preocupaba meterse en problemas; no tenía intención de permitir que una banda de matones ciertamente peligrosos se acercaran al dojo Tendo, no si podía evitarlo.

Ranma llegó rápidamente al local saltando entre los techos y saltó sobre el balcón. Pero se llevó una sorpresa.

Uno de los matones le estaba pegando severamente a una mujer.

Ranma la reconoció inmediatamente; era la chica que había mirado con miedo al mismo patán anteriormente y que había tratado de seducirlo. Sólo que ahora tenía la cara llena de moretones.

Y ahora miraba a su verdugo mucho más aterrorizada.

Ranma se acercó sigilosamente y prestó atención. La chica no estaba sola; junto a ella, sus demás amigas estaban siendo golpeadas sin piedad.

—Llévenselas de aquí—el que parecía al mando dio una orden que los otros se apresuraron a seguir—Yo me encargaré de esta ramera.

—¡No, por favor, no es mi culpa!

—¡Cállate!—el matón le dio una patada que estuvo a punto de tirarle los dientes—Enseguida me encargaré de ti. Desde que llegaste no has estado causando más que problemas.

—Pero si yo traté…

—¡Que te calles!—el hombre volvió a pegarle—Si hubieras hecho tu trabajo, ese tipo hubiera estado borracho y esto no hubiera pasado….

Aquello era más de lo que Ranma podía soportar; hasta ese momento, había estado esperando el momento oportuno para actuar. Pero saltó; un puño de hierro se incrustó contra la cara del matón y destruyó su mandíbula.

—¿Qué demonios?

Los demás Yakuza giraron inmediatamente, dejando su carga y tratando de desenfundar sus armas para acabar con Ranma. Pero este no les dio ninguna oportunidad: saltó hacia ellos y los noqueó usando el Amaguriken…aunque no lo suficiente rápido como para evitar recibir un rozón de bala en la espalda.

"Sabía que era mala idea" Ranma se pasó una mano por la herida pero al ver que sólo había sido un rozón se tranquilizó inmediatamente "Menos mal."

—¿Estás bien?

La chica lo miró también a él con terror y se alejó de él. Pero Ranma fue paciente.

—Vamos, tengo que sacarte de aquí—Ranma había recuperado las identificaciones de su par de amigos—Hay que llevarte al hospital.

—Pero mis amigas…

—No te preocupes por eso, ellas estarán bien—Ranma pensó que lo mejor era salir de ahí—Pediré por ayuda.

—¡No lo entiendes!-la chica gritó completamente histérica—¡Si me marcho las matarán!

-—Entonces llamaré a la policía—Ranma dejó a la mujer y se acercó a uno de los matones y le sacó su celular—Ellos se harán cargo.

La chica volvió a gritar, pero esta vez un torrente de palabras en un idioma que no era el japonés salió de su boca. Ranma la miró extrañado: ¿Qué estaba diciendo? La chica se dio cuenta y trató de volver a usar el japonés:

—¡Pero ellos las matarán! Nosotras no…Ellos…¡Son tratantes de blancas!

Ranma iba a contestar algo, pero en ese mismo instante una lluvia de balas llovió sobre él, así que de un puntapié hizo volar la silla más cercana y la lanzó contra los demás Yakuza. Ellos interrumpieron sus disparos por un momento y Ranma saltó hacia ellos, despachándolos rápidamente con el Umisen ken.

—Escucha, quiero que te marches cuanto antes de aquí y llames a la policía—la vacilación y la duda desaparecieron de la voz de Ranma—Yo me encargaré de que nada les pase a tus amigas, ¿está claro? ¡Vete!

La chica asintió y abrió el teléfono. Pero no sabía a qué número de teléfono llamar… ni cómo usar un teléfono celular en japonés.

—¿Qué estas esperando?

—¡No se cómo usarlo!—le contestó la chica, completamente histérica—¡Ni siquiera cual se cuál es el número de la maldita policía!

Ranma sintió ganas de darse de topes en la cabeza, pero ignoró tal urgencia y le arrebató el teléfono celular. Marcó el número y le tiró el teléfono a la colombiana.

—¡Ahora vete!—otra ola de matones había intentado entrar al cuarto, pero Ranma se había escondido detrás de la puerta y los noqueó conforme iban llegando—¡Deprisa!

La chica asintió y saltó por el balcón. La operadora le habló pero la colombiana no pudo decirle nada; en un momento tan estresante como ese, la chica se olvidado como se pronunciaba todo excepto su propio idioma.

—¡Necesito ayuda!—la chica empezó a hablar en español—¡Es urgente!

—¿Disculpe?—la operadora no le entendió—Si esto es una broma…

-¡Esto no es ninguna maldita broma!¡Necesito ayuda!

Afortunadamente, los disparos provenientes del local eran lo bastante elocuentes como para que la operadora supiera que era lo que estaba pasando; la mujer al otro lado del teléfono preguntó por la dirección. La colombiana no le entendió al principio, pero después de escuchar varias veces la pregunta captó la idea y buscó la placa con el nombre de la calle. Afortunadamente para ella, la placa también incluía el nombre en Romanji: los practicantes del habla hispana por lo general no tienen ningún problema al pronunciar la romanización.

En ese mismo instante sonaron otras dos docenas de balazos; estos resonaron en todo el edificio y el pánico se apoderó de los clientes en el lugar. Ranma entró en todos los cuartos, noqueando a clientes y a Yakuza por igual y liberando a las mujeres una por una.

—Vamos, hay que salir de aquí—Ranma le tiró una sábana a la chica delante de él y la llevó hacia la puerta—¡Vamos!

La chica estaba confundida, pero hizo lo que le había indicado y puso pies en polvorosa. Ranma avanzó hacia la otra habitación, pero no encontró a las chicas que buscaba; en su lugar, se encontró a una japonesa, pálida, atemorizada y desnutrida.

—¿Dónde están las colombianas? ¿Dónde?

La chica estaba demasiado atemorizada como para hablar, pero le señalo otra habitación y Ranma fue hacia ella. Echó la puerta abajo inmediatamente; los matones tenían desenfundadas sus armas de fuego y Ranma se dio cuenta de que habían estado a punto de matarlas.

—¡Es ese maldito!—los gurentai se olvidaron del par de chicas que tenían amordazadas y le apuntaron a Ranma en la cabeza—¡Mátenlo!

Los Yakuza dispararon, pero Ranma ya lo había previsto; se dejó caer al piso y le tiró una patada al objeto más cercano: la maceta voló y se impactó contra la cabeza de uno de los matones, forzando a los otros a retroceder y alejarse de su compañero, que seguía disparando pero ahora con una maceta en la cabeza.

—¡Suelta esa arma imbécil!—uno de sus compañeros empezó a gritar—¡Nos matarás a todos!

Ranma volvió a saltar y le tiró una patada. El gurentai se dobló sobre su estómago y cayó al piso; el matón que quedaba apuntó a Ranma y trató de dispararle. Pero Ranma fue más rápido, así que le hizo una llave a su muñeca y le forzó a tirarla; Ranma la recogió, lo empujó contra la pared y le apuntó con ella.

—¡Mátalo!—las chicas habían conseguido zafarse de la mordaza que las tenía calladas—¡Mátalo! ¡Mata ese asqueroso hijo de …!

¿Están locas? —para Ranma, la idea de matar a otra persona era completamente inadmisible—¡Ademá, la policía está a punto de llegar!

"No te metas en problemas con la policía."

Ranma recordó las palabras que su padre. Así que hizo lo que su cerebro en alerta máxima le estaba exigiendo que hiciera; huir.

—¡Alto o disparo!—los policías acababan de llegar en sus patrullas y Ranma había saltado por encima de ellas para escaparse—¡Detente!

El uniformado disparó, pero en ese momento Ranma había doblado la esquina y se perdió en la distancia. El oficial sacó su radio y se dispuso a ordenar que lo siguieran, pero otra mano lo detuvo.

—¿Señor?

—No hace falta que pidas refuerzos—el sargento alcanzó a ver un último destello del chico de la trenza—Es gracias a él que todos estos aún están aquí.

El oficial al principio no comprendió al sargento, pero finalmente lo logró:

—¿Quiere decir que él solo fue capaz de neutralizar una guarida llena de Yakuza?

El sargento asintió, y ambos empezaron a inspeccionar el lugar. El daño era impresionante: el edificio sin duda tendría que ser reparado antes de que alguien pudiera volver a disponer de él. Examinaron rápidamente a los matones que encontraron y revisaron de reojo sus heridas; algunas de ellas estaban bastante mal.

—Pues quien quiera que haya sido, tuvo que haber tenido el poder de una máquina—el oficial soltó un chiflido que hubiera podido ser interpretado tanto de admiración como de incredulidad—¿De verdad no cree que debimos haberlo seguido, señor? Que alguien de su habilidad trabaje para otro líder Yakuza no es un buen prospecto…

—El chico no trabaja para los Yakuza.

El oficial entornó los ojos. Era obvio que su jefe sabía algo. Prefirió hacerse el desentendido y volvió a inspeccionar el lugar. A su lado, uno de los matones soltó un gemido de dolor; tenía la mandíbula y cinco costillas rotas.

—Tenemos que buscarlo, señor—el oficial había intentado callarse, pero ya no pudo hacerlo más—50 yakuzas heridos, treinta y cinco de ellos bastante graves y el edificio cayéndose a pedazos...No hay manera de que podamos explicar todo esto.

Como oyendo sus palabras, un pedazo de pared severamente agrietado eligió ese momento para caerse. El oficial soltó una maldición y se quitó el polvo de encima.

—Encontraremos la manera.

—¿Señor?

El sargento sacó una cajetilla y prendió un cigarrillo.

—Además, sé perfectamente donde vive.

_Y ahora algunas notas:_

Elena 79: e_fectivamente, Kodachi sencillamente estaba en el momento y lugar apropiados, aunque eso Akane no lo sabe XD. _

_Guest: Ni si siquiera yo sé quién terminará con quién, honestamente XD. __Gracias por la info. _

* * *

[1] La princesa Ori, capítulo 148.

[2] Nodokita; en México, a menudo usamos el diminutivo para expresar cariño. Supongo que en Japón sería correcto decir Nodoka chan.

[3] Ya tenía pensado en un dialogo así, pero después de releer el fic "Heian Conglin" decidí incluir el dialogo de brown phantom aquí. Sólo espero que el desgraciado actualice su fanfic!

[4] En muchos fanfic, especialmente los que están escritos en inglés, se dice que Nodoka es de ascendencia Samurái.

[5] No sé si incluir en esta historia aspectos de mi otro fic, infidelidad.

[6] "La Saga de Shampoo y Mousse" del Dr Facer.

[7] Sylphé: diosa protectora de las Amazonas, al menos según el fic de "Sayonara Amazonas" de Mu-Tzu Saotome, el cual recomiendo muchísimo. Además, el personaje de Perfume la chica en este fic es un homenaje al suyo.

[8] The best way to translate it is: I am telling you this cause I care about you.

[9] Soldado del amor, de Mijares.

[10] Tomarle la medida.

[11] Aquí tengo que hacer una aclaración. Hay un fic que ando buscando (pero de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo) en el que Ranma ve como sería su vida de casado con cualquier mujer a la que le ponga la mirada encima. Si ustedes saben que fic es, les pido de la manera más amable (por favor!) que me lo digan.

[12] Se acuerdan de cuando Ranma se hizo pasar como la prometida de Ryoga? No me extrañaría que éste se hubiera comportado de la misma forma con Akari.

[13] In Spanish, you can say "_Me gusta la mano de ese cocinero" _to say you like the way he cooks.

[14] "Peda, la peda" manera en que le decimos a la borrachera.


	4. Te será dada una señal

_(Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. En este caso el capítulo es mucho más corto, pero para la mejor lectura del mismo busque los siguientes videos en YouTube, acomódelos en un playlist uno detrás de otro y disfrute del fanfic. La experiencia será mejor que si no lo hiciera. O si tiene flojera y no quiere hacer un playlist o no sabe cómo hacerlo, busque el nombre de estos videos y pongo una detrás de otro conforme se vayan acabando, o ponga música tenebrosa. Por algo estamos en día de muertos)_

Red Steel [Music] Katana Giri Theme

Música para relatos de Terror "Pandora's Music Box By Nox Arcana"

Dead Silence soundtrack

Ария - Тебе дадут знак

http /pfcl1p43Mfw

Aclaraciones:

Chico = a boy.

Chica = a girl

Carta= a card.

_La señal_

"La tirada de Los Amantes, La Muerte y el Diablo siempre indican el fin de una relación por una infidelidad o por las malas mañas de una tercera persona…Siempre. Siempre… Salvo cuando esa misma tirada sirve para describir el sumergimiento de una persona en la maldad."

_Te será dada una señal/ Mío, la adivina amiga de Akane/ La Anciana con el Espejo Humeante/La Muerte de un Alma_

—Oh dioses, les doy las gracias.

La anciana prendió una ramita de incienso y se inclinó ante el altar familiar con la seriedad y solemnidad que la ocasión ameritaba. Y los dioses frente a ella le devolvieron la mirada.

—Oh, Hachiman, poderoso protector del Japón y señor de la Guerra, te doy las gracias.

La señora volvió a hacer otra reverencia mientras un rayó conmovió el cielo y una nueva oleada de agua le caía encima. A la anciana no le importó; tapó el incienso con una mano para que no se apagara. Otro rayo cayó cerca, pero la Anciana continuó rezando, inconmovible.

—Oh Bishamonten, santo patrono de los Guerreros y los Guardias, te doy las gracias.

Las gotas de lluvia resbalaron por los rostros de piedra, impertérritos ante la incomodidad de la Anciana, que empezó a toser. Ya no estaba para esos trotes: era una mujer normal, humana, con muchísimas arrugas y con ojos apagados por la neblina del tiempo. Pero hizo un esfuerzo y reasumió la compostura: nada se interpondría entre ella y la promesa que había hecho ya tiempo atrás.

Aquella mujer se volvió a inclinar y soltó un quejido. La tormenta arreció, y la artritis paralizó la movilidad de sus huesos. . Pero ni así se dio por vencida: en algún lugar, una diosa tan vieja como el tiempo mismo sonrió y alzó la mano.

—Y a ti, oh Kannon, santa diosa de la Misericordia, a ti es a quien más te doy las gracias, pues trajiste a mi hijo de vuelta al Japón.

Un rayo cayó sobre la casa, produciendo un ruido ensordecedor e iluminando el patio de la casa japonesa. La Anciana había hecho una reverencia tan sincera y tan profunda que había tocado el lodo del piso con su frente.

—Oh, santa Kannon, te doy las gracias porque ni aún en el momento más oscuro lo abandonaste….Y le permitiste tener una vida plena y feliz.

Pero aquel gesto sincero no duró por mucho.

—Por Dios, abuela, no se te puede dejar sola ni por un momento sin que empieces a cagarla—una voz atronadora sonó detrás de ella— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

La Anciana reclinada sobre el techo soltó una mueca mientras veía como la mujer era rodeada por dos pares de brazos fuertes y forzada a levantarse. La mujer no se molestó en contestar las recriminaciones de uno de sus nietos y volvió a tratar de inclinarse.

—Sólo cumpliendo una promesa.

—Sólo cumpliendo una promesa—repitió éste de mal humor—¿Y porque tienes que cumplir una promesa a las 12 de la noche y en medio de una tormenta, si puede saberse?

La anciana no pudo evitar contestarle en tono de reproche:

—Los dioses no esperan.

—Los dioses están muertos.

La anciana se tapó los oídos como si hubiera oído una blasfemia especialmente grosera. Por encima de ella, _la otra Anciana _esbozó una sonrisa de desprecio.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer se dio cuenta que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Aterrorizada, volteó sobre el hombro de su nieto y miró el altar familiar.

Y descubrió que se estaba cayendo en mil pedazos.

—¡Piedad, oh Kami!

_Les había sido dada una señal. _

_Y _ fue en ese entonces que _Mío__**[1]**_, aquella compañera de Akane aficionada a leer las cartas de Tarot que además era una adivinadora excelente, se levantó de su cama inmediatamente, habiéndose despertado improvisadamente después de un día que a todas luces le había parecido normal.

Pero por alguna razón, se sentía mal.

Al principio la chica no le dio importancia, y asumió que se debía a las incomodidades que todo viaje transoceánico traía consigo. Acaba de volver a Nerima tras un viaje al otro lado del mundo; era imposible sentirse cómoda en un viaje que durara más de una docena de horas, y más si la pasajera al lado tuyo era una gorda insufrible que tenía como costumbre rascarse las extremidades de manera más que obscena. Pero al bajar de la terminal, y aunque en cierta forma se sintió mucho mejor, el sentimiento de inquietud no se difuminó, sino todo lo contrario: desde el primer momento en que puso un pie de regreso en el Japón fue capaz de sentirlo.

"Hija, me alegro de verte" su padre la recibió con un abrazo "¿Qué tal estuvieron las vacaciones de mi princesa?"

Mío asumió que sus padres se habían guardado sus propias sensaciones para sí mismos con el afán de no incomodarla, pero después de llegar a la casa familiar y tras una cena llena de comentarios algo triviales, la chica llegó a la conclusión de que en realidad no tenían ni idea.

"¿Y la abuela?"

"Oh, ella está bien" "Sencillamente se la pasado durmiendo todo el día y no tenía hambre. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas como te fue en los Estados Unidos, cariño?"

Mío tomo como evidencia aquel comentario como una prueba de que había estado en lo cierto. Sus padres eran mejores adivinadores y augures que ella, pero al parecer eran insensibles al sentimiento de zozobra a su alrededor. Pensó en subir y pedirle consejo a la abuela (una señora ya grande y algo lunática), pero pensó que si sus padres no habían sido capaces de sentirlo mucho menos lo haría ella. Todos sabían que no había tocado siquiera una carta desde que había dejado el negocio familiar. Como fuera, pensó que sería buena idea hacer una pregunta, así que…

"Mama, papá, no ha pasado nada raro últimamente?"

"¿Raro como qué?

Mío de ninguna manera consideró la respuesta de su madre como una evasiva; la señora había contestado brevemente y luego se había limpiado la boca con una servilleta. Su madre siempre había sido una mujer de buenos modales.

"No sé, como algo fuera de lo normal" "¿Qué le ha pasado a mis compañeros de escuela?"

Mío pensó y no sin cierta razón, que si sólo ella era capaz de sentir el aura de angustia a su alrededor era porque ésta se relacionaba sólo a ella. Pero sus dos progenitores se encogieron de hombros.

Y ahora, y en medio de la noche, _Mío _se había levantado con una sensación que le atenazaba la garganta.

Aquella no era una chica que se asustara fácilmente, pero volteó hacia todos lados; a pesar de no temerle a la oscuridad, las sombras en su cuarto se veían siniestras, así que prendió la luz y se obligó a si misma a serenarse. Era ridículo: en la oscuridad no había nada que pudiera dañarla: había visto sombras amenazantes en cada rincón de su habitación por que se sentía inquieta. Cerró los ojos, respiró tranquilamente por dos minutos y luego los volvió a abrir.

El truco había funcionado: ya con la mente más tranquila, los miedos irracionales que habían invadido su mente se habían desvanecido tan rápidamente como habían llegado, aunque la sensación de inquietud permanecía ahí…. lo cual evidenciaba que algo andaba terriblemente mal.

Mío analizó la situación de una forma bastante lógica. No podía tener nada que ver con ella ni con su familia; el viaje que habían hecho había resultado más que perfecto y ninguna tribulación o imprevisto había perturbado su viaje. Además, había realizado una lectura de Tarot antes de subir al avión y todo había salido normal. Su regreso a Nerima había sido agradable y sus padres lucían felices; así pues, ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Cómo podía saber que estaba pasando? No tenía idea, a no ser…

Mío sacó su bola de cristal de entre su equipaje aún sin acomodar y se preparó para desentrañar las brumas del futuro.

Solo que aquella vez las brumas del futuro no tenían la menor intención de que alguien pudiera desentrañarlas.

Mío parpadeó un par de veces. No era solo que la bruma dentro de la esfera se negara a aclararse, sino que todo lo que veía dentro era confusión. Sin más. Pura y absoluta confusión.

Trató con el siguiente método de adivinación que conocía, pero tampoco dio resultado. Y con otro. Y con otro. Y con…

¡Aquello era increíble! La adivinación astral no había funcionado, ni la numerología, ni tampoco lo había hecho ninguno de los otros métodos que ella conocía. El único sistema que le había dado una pista era el del mapa en el tablero; cuando había extendido un mapa de la zona de Tokio el péndulo en su mano había señalado claramente a Nerima, pero hasta ahí había llegado toda la ayuda. Si tan siquiera tuviera más información….

Y entonces la respuesta surcó su mente: el Tarot.

La chica se dio una palmada en la cabeza. ¡Por supuesto! Las cartas no eran el método más apropiado para despejar su inquietud, pero eran su punto fuerte y nunca le habían fallado. Así que sacó un manojo de cartas de la cómoda al lado de su cama y empezó a barajarlas Aquellas cartas habían sido especialmente hechas para ella de manera artesanal: las imágenes eran bellas y el sello mágico al reverso era potente. Una vida dedicada al arte familiar de la adivinación había desarrollado en ella un sexto sentido, y claramente algo alrededor de ella andaba mal, así que….¿porque no preguntárselo al Tarot?

Mío se sentó apropiadamente y revolvió el mazo de cartas: concentró su mente en la tarea adelante; necesitaba enfocar toda su atención. Coloco frente a ellas un trapo negro y se dispuso a usar la tirada que creyó que más le convenía.

Pero se detuvo.

Mío se dio cuenta del error que estaba a punto de cometer: usar una tirada compleja antes de tener una idea general de lo que estaba pasando sólo confundiría las cosas. Mío quería saber qué estaba pasando: como era natural, las posibilidades y eventos eran casi infinitas y las respuestas posibles también lo serían. Así que optó por la tirada más sencilla: aquella que consistía en una única carta.

_El juicio_

La chica volvió a barajar las cartas y tiró otra vez.

_El Mundo/La torre partida por el rayo_

Mío parpadeó un par de veces. Las cartas nunca le habían fallado, pero tampoco le habían hablado tan flagrantemente nunca.

_El Juicio /La Muerte/ El Mundo_

Mío le dirigió a las tres cartas una mirada consternada. Aquella tirada no le decía nada…. O por el contrario, lo decía todo. Volvió a barajear el mazo y tiró otra vez: el resultado no fue inesperado, pero si le sorprendió su franqueza y la magnitud de lo que parecía sugerir.

_La Torre partida por el Rayo/ El Juicio/ El Mundo_

El viento entró por la ventana lo suficientemente fuerte como para mover las cortinas y causarle un escalofrío. Empezó a barajar de nuevo las cartas, pero algo la detuvo.

_—__Tú también lo has sentido, ¿eh? _

Mío dió un respingo tan fuerte que tiró las cartas aparatosamente; en esos momentos se hallaba tan receptiva que la voz de su abuela a través del marco de la puerta la había asustado de verdad.

—¡Abuela!—la chica volteó a ver el semblante de su antepasada, que en aquel entonces lucia bastante serio—¡Me asustaste!

—Ya se te pasará—repuso aquella mujer, mientras señalaba aquellas cartas que su nieta había dejado caer—¿Conoces a una pareja así?

Mío miró hacia el lugar que estaba señalando la abuela y miró sobre su regazo… Y un gesto de estupor recorrió su cara.

—¿Qué significa esto, abuela?—le preguntó su nieta mientras señalaba las tres últimas cartas—¿Qué puede significar una cosa así?

Una estación de trenes en Tokio siempre es algo digno de ver, al menos para el turista extranjero que sólo ha tenido la oportunidad de usar otros sistemas ferroviarios más arcaicos o con infraestructura algo más defectuosa. Como fuera, el moderno sistema de trasporte japonés ofrece muchísimas ventajas, entre ella un buen servicio, puntualidad y una capacidad de movimiento especialmente rápida. Tales trenes bala están entre la lista de símbolos del Sol Naciente; su capacidad de viajar cientos de kilómetros en apenas una hora es una cualidad que ningún japonés entusiasta deja de recalcar a todo aquel que le haga un comentario al respecto.

Especialmente si sabe que el único tren al que su interlocutor ha abordado es el tren suburbano de Chicago.

Como fuera, había una… ¿extranjera? a la que nada de esto le importaba, a pesar de ser la primera vez que había usado tal lugar. Cómo mucho alzaría una ceja: aquella era una muestra de ingenio, nada más.

Ahora, y en Osaka, aquella mujer ahora tenía que tomar el autobús, así que caminó hacia la parada más cercana y se sentó sobre una banca guarecida por un cristal transparente. Esperó—por primera vez en mucho tiempo—con actitud paciente la llegada del aquel vehículo que se acercaba en la oscuridad. Miró hacia el cielo, y sintió como un rayo cayó por encima de ella; la luz resultante iluminó por un momento las facciones serenas aquella mujer. A su lado, la niña que en aquel momento era cargada por los brazos de su padre volteó a verla y miró hacia el reflejo del objeto que había captado su atención. Un objeto negro, negrísimo, circular y que en su interior parecía tener humo….

_—__Vamos, todos ustedes, ¡muévanse! ¡Tenemos escoria que masacrar!_

Aquel vejestorio empezó a divagar, absorta en sus propios pensamientos; por su parte, aquella niña de menos de 4 años de edad la siguió mirando mientras se chupaba el dedo. Aquellas imágenes captaban toda su atención, aunque a decir verdad, no las comprendiera ni pudiera alcanzar su significado; pero aquellas imágenes eran interesantes de ver y atrajeron toda su atención.

Y empezó a escuchar.

_—__Dolor. _

La niña parpadeó un par veces. Pero aquel espejo de ¿piedra negra? obró su magia y otras imágenes aparecieron frente a ella; los restos de la magia que el propio objeto había convocado y que por alguna razón desconocida había decidido mostrarle.

_—_No me refiero a eso, Akane_— _aquella niña supo al momento que una voz como aquella sólo podía provenir de una hermana mayor, pues era tan razonable que llegaba a lastimar_ —_Dentro de poco Ranma va a empezar a comportarse como un perrito tratando de subirse a la pierna de alguien. Todos los hombres se comportan igual cuando empiezan a interesarles las chicas. Deberías tomar medidas al respecto,_ ¿no crees? _

Aquella imagen mostraba el cuarto de una mujer; aquella niña pudo darse cuenta de ello con solo echarle una ojeada.

_(Ojalá que puedas ser algún día al menos un hombre, hermano… Porque en este mismo instante no lo eres.)_

¿De donde había procedido aquella voz? No había salido de la boca de aquellas tres mujeres, pero el timbre había sido claro y preciso como el de una gota de cristal. La escena se trasformó en otra, y la niña puso atención: aquel cuarto desapareció de las profundidades del espejo y otra escena surgió frente a sus ojos.

—Vaya, vaya, Saotome—comentó aquel ¿hombre? mientras alzaba su vaso y miraba de reojo a su rival, en medio de una sala que pertenecía a aquella misma casa—_¿Vas a permitir que esta mujer te hable así?—_la niña observó como la figura de aquel adolescente con gafas mutaba y se transformaba en el de una anciana con el cabello larguísimo y apoyada en lo que parecía ser un bastón y en medio de lo que parecía ser una vivienda de un lugar muy, muy pobre—¡Por dios, chico!_ ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que mi bisnieta te ama?_

_(Ojalá que algún día puedas sentirte orgulloso de ser un hombre, porque en este mismo instante no lo eres. Adiós…_

_—__¡Ranma Saotome debe pagar! ¡Su insolencia no puede ser permitida!_

_Mi amor) _

(Ya _no sé qué le pasa a Ranma, Kasumi. No come, no bebe, ya no pelea, y sus ojos…..)_

_—__¡Eras mi amigo!_—aquella voz grave y afectada por la edad fue sustituida por las recriminaciones furiosas de una adolescente_—¡Eras más que mi amigo, Uz! ¡Eras mi hermano!_ ¿_Y ahora te arrastras por una mujer que no quiere saber de ti¿_ ¿Acaso no tienes orgullo, acaso no tienes dignidad? _¿Cómo puede alguien que se considera a sí mismo un hombre siquiera caer tan bajo?_

_—__Mira, Mousse_—el chico de la coleta le contestó al chico de los lentes— _Tú no eres nadie para decirme que o que no hacer en esta casa….. _

_(Y sus ojos...¡Sus ojos son los de un muerto!)_

_—__¡Jamás te perdonaré que hayas lastimado a Akane, malnacido!—_la niña miró como aquel chico de la coleta alzaba un puño y lo apuntaba a un ser alado envuelto en un mar de llamaradas_—¡Te haré pagar por lo que has hecho, maldito!_

(_Que pasó en ese viaje, Mousse? ¿Qué pasó en ese viaje que incluso ahora no dudas en considerarlo tu amigo?_)

—Hoy nosotros destruimos lo que queda de esta broma—aquel hombre alto y furioso que había visto en una de las escenas anteriores volvió, aunque esta vez rodeado de un líquido y de un montón de bultos que la niña no supo identificar—¡La hora de la venganza ha llegado! ¡Por nosotros, por nuestras aldeas, y por todo lo bueno y lo justo que nos es más querido…¡Ha llegado la hora de nuestro sacrificio final!

(_Eso, Abuela, es un asunto entre Ranma y yo_)

—¡Nuestra aldea exige su sacrificio final!—vociferó aquel mismo hombre con la fuerza de diez mil leones —¡La Guardia Imperial defendiendo este edificio defenderá a esa bestia hasta el último aliento! ¡Ahoguen en sangre toda resistencia y para esta noche la montaña será nuestra!

La niña miró como aquel portento se transformaba en otra escena completamente distinta. Aquel mar de imágenes se confundía con una multitud de voces en su cabeza; voces que por alguna razón tenían algo que ver las unas con las otras pero que sabía que quizás no tenían nada que ver con la escena que estaba viendo. La escena frente a ella despareció y a la imagen de aquel hombre y su montaña se interpuso otra; la de una joven pelirroja frente a un adolescente con un par de incisivos bastante prominentes:

_—__¡_Y no me importa que seas un cerdo o un elefante, sabes que mi amor es todo tuyo!_**[2]**_

_("¿De verdad la he abandonado por estar detrás de una puta como ella?) _

_ —__¡Pensé que lo sabrías Akane! ¡Pensé que sabrías que jamás podría engañarte!_

(¡_Te odio Ryoga Hibiki! ¡Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido, ojalá estuvieras muerto!)_

—¡Prostitutas!—para aquel entonces aquella niña había dejado de chuparse el dedo, totalmente absorta ante el cúmulo de información procedente de aquel espejo de piedra—¡Mujerzuelas! ¿Es así como le enseñaste a ser desobedientes a nuestros niños, tirándoles perlas a los cerdos y revolcándoles en el fango? ¿Desde cuándo, niño estúpido, desde cuándo? ¡Sabes que las hijas e hijos de Nyucheizu tienen prohibido disfrutar los placeres apestosos que da la inmundicia!

—_¿Listo para bailar Ryoga?_

_—__Mucho más listo de lo que podrías estar tú. _

(¿Quieres saber porque jamás podré amarte_?¿Sabes porque jamás podré mirarte con otra cosa que no sea lástima_?_ )_

_—__No…_

_—__Por favor, por favor hazlo, por favor…._

_—__¡_No lo hagas Ranma!—aquella niña con el pelo azul le gritó a aquel hombre, completamente escandalizada—¡No te atrevas!

_(¡Porque no eres un hombre! ¡Jamás podrás serlo! ¡Tú sólo eres un hazmerreir!)_

—¿Qué pasa pelirroja? ¿Jamás has sentido la esencia de un hombre?

_—_El objeto mágico que tienes en tus manos es un artefacto poderosísimo, Colonia, aunque no por las razones que piensas. Me temo que no puedo dejar que te lo lleves.

_(¿La aguja? Como que la aguja? )_

_ —_¿Y quién me lo impedirá?

_—__Yo. _

_—__¿Por qué no me puedes decir nada, Ranma? ¿Qué te hizo esa tal Shirai para que no puedas decirme…_

(¿Acaso no quieres venganza para el Japón, Ranma?_ ¿No estuviste acaso a mi lado aquella vez en Tokio?)_

_—_¡Durante miles y miles de años hemos jurado que jamás permitiríamos el retorno de la cabra del millar de descendientes, y ahora, y por su culpa, bien podemos rendirnos ahora y morir!

_—__No se puede hacer nada, Suzuki. Jamás se ha podido y jamás se podrá. _

_(No hay esperanza…)_

_—__Eso crees tú_

_(Eso era cierto…Hasta ahora.)_

_(¿De verdad es lo que quieres, chico? ¿Vivir a la sombra de lo que podría ser una vida normal, estar siempre sujeto a la flojera de tu padre, a la locura de tu vida o a los caprichos de esta mujer? ¿No crees que te merezcas algo más? )_

_—__¡Hermano!_

_(¿Algo más que una novia que jamás confía en ti y que no conoce su lugar, al menos?)_

_—__¡Ryoga!_

_(—Ranma se comporta como un patán, y aunque quizás no lo sea, Akane a su lado será sumamente infeliz. ¿Acaso no es obvio para ti, chico?)_

_—__Akari, no…_

_(La verdad duele….Duele mucho)_

_—__Tenía que verlo para creerlo. _

_(¿No es así?)_

_—__Si mi hermano cae en batalla, asumiré sus responsabilidades y me casaré contigo. _

_—__¡No puedes hacer eso, chico!_

_¡Bang!_

_—__Como dije, si Ryoga….Si mi hermano llegara a….. Yo asumiré sus responsabilidades y atenderé el Dojo de tu abuelo, Akari. Es una promesa._

_—__¡Mousse! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que estás diciendo!_

_(Ama a la misma mujer hasta el final, quiérela por encima de todas las cosas, y estoy segura que ella te responderá…)_

_—__¡Hijo, ya basta! ¡Por favor!_

_—__¡Porque me odio! ¡Me odio a mí mismo! ¡Odio haber estado detrás de ti, odio haber desperdiciado 13 años de mi vida en una lucha inútil! Odio haber sido el hazmerreír, odio haber sido tu idiota!)_

_(Hijo)_

_—__Lo primero que haré será casarme. Seguro habrá ella me estará esperando. _

_(Akari será mi esposa, y la defenderé de lo que sea y cuando sea. Es una promesa.) _

_—__No podemos hacer esto Ryoga. Lo sabes muy bien. _

_—__Pues entonces lo haré yo. _

_—__¡Mousse!_

_—__Siempre te amaré. _

_(—Madre….)_

_—__¡Te odio, Ranma!__—_a través de las brumas del tiempo, una adolescente de cabello azul lanzaba un grito de angustia_—__¡Ojalá que te mueras, Ranma Saotome!_

La llegada de aquel tren ultraligero fue anunciada con un pitido y aquella anciana regresó a la realidad inmediatamente. Notó la mirada de aquella niña, y escondió bajo sus ropas aquel espejo: se acercó a ella con permiso de su padre y apoyó su mano encima.

(¿Qué significa el destino? ¿Y qué significa el amor? Y cuando el primero se vaya al garete y el segundo te falle…

_¿Será esa la excusa para ser cruel?)_

Aquella vieja subió al autobús con paso normal y se sentó en el lugar asignado. El autobús prosiguió su marcha y pronto llegó a un hospital, donde bajó del autobús y al que entró inmediatamente. Se dirigió hacia la sala de visitas, caminó hacia cierta persona y se paró frente a ella.

—Está hecho.

—Llegas temprano.

Aquel viejo frente a ella se levantó de su silla y le ofreció un asiento; la anciana le dió las gracias y se sentó como lo haría una gran señora.

—No parece que hayas tenido muchos problemas para encontrarme.

—Eres el único ser con una impronta tan fuerte en este lugar—repuso la mujer con gesto de hastío—Podría encontrarte donde fuera en esta ciudad.

El viejo soltó una carcajada y se llevó una mano al estómago. La anciana inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y aspiró fuertemente; acto seguido, en su cara se grabó un gesto de decepción.

—¿Porque no lo mataste?

—¿Y por qué debí haberlo hecho? Me gusta como cocina.

La mujer contestó con un tono que dejaba bien en claro que la respuesta era la más obvia del mundo y que despreciaba completamente la respuesta que su interlocutor le había dado.

—Si su padre hubiera muerto, la chica lo hubiera hecho responsable.

En aquel momento un grupo de enfermeras que hasta ese entonces habían estado comiendo entre los demás clientes de aquel comedor se levantaron y regresaron a trabajar, mientras el Anciano alzaba una mano y la agitaba en lo que parecía ser un gesto de desagrado, como si la sola idea lo ofendiera. La Anciana, por su parte, soltó un silbido y dijo como quien no quisiera la cosa:

—Te has vuelto muy blando.

Ambos voltearon a ver a cierta adolescente, una chica con unas piernas bien torneadas envueltas en unas medias negras y con una cola de caballo bastante impresionante, que lucía apesadumbrada y ciertamente triste.

—Y tú te has vuelto más inflexible.

—Para nada—repuso la Anciana—Aun sin mi intervención, en el destino del chico está escrito que jamás podrá ser completamente feliz. ¿Piensas acusarme?

El Anciano ignoró la mirada inquisitiva de su compañera. En lugar de mirarla a los ojos, el viejo bajó la mirada y se fijó en su pierna derecha: la cicatriz en ella lucía cada vez más negra.

—No necesito acusarte—respondió el Anciano— Con la cantidad de veces que has interferido para estos momentos en los asuntos de los mortales, me sorprendería mucho que nadie lo sepa ya. ¿Todavía no te dejan de doler?

La Anciana respondió a la pregunta del Anciano bajándose aún más la falda, tapándose con ella las cicatrices que tenía sobre las piernas.

—No.

Pasó un momento, pero la Anciana volvió a la carga; la misión que se había impuesto a si misma era muy importante.

—¿Me acusarás?

El Anciano miró con ojos corteses a la camarera que los estaba atendiendo.

—Por supuesto que no—el anciano terminó de beber de su vaso — Aun cuando no te ayude, reconozco que tienes razón; no podría ser de otra manera. Las cosas han alcanzado un punto límite. Pero aun así, ¿por qué él?

—Es un chico profundamente infeliz.

—Ah, ya, ¿pero acaso es el único que lo es? En mi camino hacia acá, me he topado con cientos, miles de personas desdichadas, la mayoría más que él. Él ni siquiera es consciente de su propia infelicidad.

—Sí, pero ninguno es ni de cerca tan fuerte, ni cargan consigo tantas tribulaciones como él. Seguramente te diste cuenta. Con la única excepción de su amigo, todos los demás son perdedores...

—Tú sabrás—el viejo se volvió a servir en aquel vaso—Aunque pienso que estás poniendo todos tus huevos en una canasta. ¿Crees tú que el chico podrá hacerlo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que el chico acatará tu voluntad?

El hombre no parecía referirse a nadie en particular sino que se reclinó sobre la silla y miró hacia arriba. Parecía el más joven de los dos, pero por alguna razón desconocida, parecía también el más cansado.

—Eso es asunto mío.—respondió aquella mujer, mientras se metía una mano adentro y sacaba de entre sus ropas un objeto—Y aquí está tu espejo.

Su interlocutor soltó una carcajada.

—Tan directa como siempre—el viejo tomo aquella piedra tallada entre sus dedos e hizo un malabar con él—¿Te sirvió mi espejo?

—Dime una cosa— la mujer asintió una sola vez—Y más vale que me contestes con la verdad. Jamás había visto o escuchado de un espejo con tan distintas cualidades. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—¿Acaso importa?—el hombre se encogió de hombros y guardó aquel objeto de piedra verde y centro de obsidiana —Pero si necesitas saberlo, lo conseguí hace mucho tiempo, de un hombre al que creían omnisciente. Aunque no sé si lo era por causa del espejo o si el espejo lo es por causa de él…

—¿Un hombre? ¿Omnisciente? No hay ser, ni humano ni divino, que sea realmente _omnisciente, _ y eso lo sabes muy bien. ¿Cómo puede un hombre declarar que es algo así, salvo si es un charlatán?

—Bueno, hombre es una manera de decirlo—el viejo sacó el espejo y de entre las brumas de aquella piedra negra de la que estaba hecho su centro se formó la silueta de una ciudad en medio de un lago—Y no era realmente omnisciente…Al menos no en el sentido al que estamos acostumbrados a escuchar esa palabra. No, decían que era omnisciente porque de entre todos sus pares sólo él era capaz de conocer a la perfección el corazón de todos los hombres: no había secreto, ni divino ni humano, que escapara de él una vez él les dirigiera su inteligencia.

—Así que es por eso que este espejo puede mostrarte tus más profundos temores, sean reales o no. Era una habilidad que dominaba su dueño original.

—Puede ser—la imagen en aquel espejo se difuminó—Yo sinceramente no lo sé. Este espejo tiene muchas cualidades; en él una mente con voluntad de acero puede ver el pasado, el presente y quizás el futuro; en manos de cualquier otra persona sólo mostrará dolor, ilusiones, engaño y quizás la misma muerte.

—Lo que pudo ser, lo que nunca fué y lo que tal vez será—sentenció la anciana—Si, ahora ya capto la idea. Pero, ¿y en manos de un corazón puro? ¿Qué pasaría si un inocente depositara sobre él la mirada?

El Anciano le dirigió una mirada sarcástica.

—¿Es que un inocente ya lo hizo?

—Sólo pregunto.

—No tengo idea—el anciano se volvió a encoger de hombros—No he conocido a nadie lo suficientemente inocente. ¿Nos vamos?

Ambos se levantaron y abandonaron aquella sala. Pero ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes; mientras aquel viejo bonachón avanzó sobre Kioto, la anciana detrás de él sonrió y regresó caminando al hospital. Todavía quedaba trabajo por hacer.

_"__¿Porque no lo mataste? _

_"__¿Y por qué debí de haberlo hecho? Me gusta como cocina."_

La mujer miró hacia el hospital. Hasta ahora se había limitado a sí misma, comportándose como una persona normal con la esperanza de que su presencia pasara completamente desapercibida.

Pero ya no más.

"Tú sabrás. Aunque personalmente, pienso que estás poniendo todos tus huevos en una canasta_…¿Qué te hace pensar que el chico acatará tu voluntad? _

Aquella pregunta le había dado vueltas a su cabeza desde que aquel hombre la había formulado, pero la respuesta la había mantenido para sí misma a pesar de conocerla desde el mismo principio. El chico haría lo que ella quería, lo supiera él o no. No necesitaba que el chico supiera su voluntad; la misma voluntad del chico lo pondría en el lugar que ella misma quería. _No habría margen de error. _

La anciana se detuvo y miró aquel edificio gigantesco de paredes blancas.

Después de todo, la misión que se había impuesto a si misma era demasiado importante para permitirse fallar.

Una explosión violentísima sacudió el edificio.

_—__¿Qué significa esto, abuela?—_le preguntó a otra anciana en otro lugar de Japón una nieta inquisitiva mientras ésta señalaba las cuatro últimas cartas—¿Qué puede significar una cosa así?

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? _¿O es que quieres ver tu opinión confirmada por mi respuesta?_

Mío se alejó lentamente de aquel portento, haciendo todo lo posible por no tocarlo. Si alguien podía desenmascarar aquel misterio, sin duda sería su abuela; ella era la que mayor poder tenia de la familia. Pero la mujer no se movió.

—¿No las vas a recoger?

—Pienso…Pienso que sería mejor que las recogieras _tú, _abuela.

Aquella mujer soltó una carcajada.

—¿Para qué?—repuso la señora encogiéndose de hombros—¿Acaso su significado no te es _demasiado _aparente?

_Los Amantes/ La Muerte/ El Demonio colocado de forma invertida_

Por debajo ellas, una carta desconocida y vuelta de espaldas

A Mío la amilanó aquel tono despreocupado, pero el énfasis que había puesto su abuela en aquella palabra la convenció de que su abuela quería que aprendiera algo: así que comentó:

—Bueno, sé que la carta de los amantes al lado de la muerte sólo puede significar una cosa—Mío trató de sonar segura, aunque no pudo evitar enojarse un poco, pues no le gustaba la posibilidad de quedar como una tonta—Y ciertamente la carta del Diablo colocada de forma invertida indica una mala intención de por medio, pero ... Siento que esto sólo puede ser_ algo_ _más_ que un mal presagio.

La matriarca de aquella familia asintió con la cabeza satisfecha por la respuesta de su nieta. Se acercó a ella y alzó la carta que había quedado incógnita. La Respuesta no sorprendió en absoluto a ninguna de las dos.

_La Luna_

—Estas tres cartas _(Los Amantes, La Muerte, y El Diablo) _por lo general son cartas inocuas, salvo en contadas excepciones, cuando al aparecer juntos constituyen una mala señal—la señora tomó aquellas entre sus dedos y sintió la textura—_La Carta de los Amantes_, indica una relación amorosa, mientras que la_ de la Muerte _indica un final trágico, mientras que la carta _del Diablo _ en posición invertida indica una mala intención de por medio. Y la carta de la Luna parece confirmar ésta. ¿Conoces a alguna pareja con problemas de fidelidad o celos?

—Se me ocurren varias—repuso Mío con voz pesimista—Pero ninguna esta en Japón en este momento.

—Pues al parecer una sí lo está—repuso aquella mujer—La Chica (_o el chico) _no tiene ni idea de lo que está a punto de pasarle. La luna lo indica muy claro; su amante saldrá de las sombras.

Ambas voltearon a ver inmediatamente hacia la ventana, la cual había cedido ante un golpe de viento por estar mal cerrada y dio un golpe. La anciana avanzó hacia ella y la cerró, asegurándose de que esta vez si quedara bien asegurada. Pero un nuevo pensamiento ocupó su mente.

—Ahora, que ambas podemos equivocarnos y todo esto _no tenga nada que ver con alguna infidelidad….._

_Mío _parpadeó. La voz de su abuela se había tornado absolutamente seria.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La tirada de _Los Amantes, La Muerte y el Diablo _ siempre indican el fin de una relación por una infidelidad o por las malas mañas de una tercera persona…Siempre. Siempre…

La Anciana dejó de mirar hacia la calle a través de la ventana; giró sobre sí misma y volteó a ver a su nieta. Y en ese mismo instante, un rayo tronó en el cielo.

—_Salvo cuando_ e_sa misma tirada sirve para describir el sumergimiento de una persona en la maldad._

* * *

[1] _Mío _ es el nombre en español para designar a la amiga de Akane capaz de leer el porvenir.

[2] Capítulo 42, Ranma hablándole a Ryoga mientras se disfraza como su prometida.

Chapter 42, Ranma talking to Ryoga while disguised as his fiancée.


	5. Una noche con diferentes puntos de vista

_Y Ranma volvió de la Guerra_

_Capítulo 4:_

_Puntos de vista_

Bueno, aquí está. Este capítulo ha sido tan horrendo y tan difícil de escribir que hizo que me doliera la cabeza. Me tardé en su composición tres meses.

Fuc&amp;!

Como se hizo costumbre, aquí están las canciones que la inspiraron; búsquenlas en internet y escúchenlas mientras leen el fic si quieren una experiencia mejor. Aun si no lo hacen, espero que encuentren este capítulo bastante disfrutable.

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Vivir sin ti no puedo _de José Luis Perales y Pimpinela.

Mariachi Vargas - _Kawano Nagareno Yoni_ (Nube de Mar)

_Preso _de José José.

_Paloma Negra_, interpretada por Viktorija Novosel

_Playing with fire_, de Stratovarius.

_The abyss in your eyes_, por Stratovarius también.

_Trinity Blood full opening _

_He renunciado a tí_, por José José.

_** Una noche con diferentes puntos de vista**_

_Ukyo/ Akane/ Ranma/ Kawano Nagareno Yoni/ Mousse/Perfume/ Gosunkugi/ Yoshiwara/ Nabiki/ Incitante del amor. _

_—__¡Soy tu hija!_

_—__¡Tú no eres hija mía! ¡Prefiero morir a pensar que una hija mía pudiera arrastrarse así!_

_—__¡Papá!_

_—__¡Agh!_

—¡Cuidado!

La chica salió de su ensimismamiento para evitar que el altar le cayera encima; el pedazo de concreto sobre el que descansaba éste se rompió y cayó sobre el pasillo del hospital en el que se encontraba. Una de las enfermeras del lugar se dirigió hacia ella a toda prisa y le preguntó por su bienestar, completamente preocupada ante la posibilidad de que la joven adolescente hubiera salido lastimada.

—Estoy bien—contestó la adolescente de manera distraída, absorta como estaba en sus propios problemas—No es nada.

La chica de cabello negro no tenía ni un rasguño; sin embargo, se hallaba tan preocupada que no intentaba siquiera sacudirse el polvo de encima. Como fuera, que un pedazo de concreto se desmoronara sin razón aparente en medio de un hospital no era un asunto para tomarse a la ligera, por lo que en menos de cinco minutos la chica se encontraba siendo interpelada por uno de los manejadores, el cual no dejaba de mascullar disculpas e inclinarse.

—Le aseguro que lo lamentamos mucho—aquel galeno se volvió a inclinar ante aquella chica con el pelo atado en una cola de caballo—Esto nunca había pasado…..No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que ocurrió.

Ukyo no dijo nada, completamente ajena a las disculpas de aquel empleado. Aquella era muy mala señal: el altar se había roto, quedando la cara del Kami a la mitad. La chica sintió una fuerte sacudida en el estómago: Si a su padre le pasara algo…

"¡Lárgate!"

"¡Pero papá!"

"¡Cállate!" Ukyo recordó como su padre la había reconvenido mientras por su rostro pétreo resbalaban un par de lágrimas "¡Me deshonraste! ¡Te has deshonrado a ti misma!"

La chica alzó la mano y se acarició la mejilla. No porque le doliera —y le dolía—sino porque aquella sensación le recordaba la decepción y la vergüenza que había visto en los ojos de su padre.

"Mi hija…Mi orgullosa hija, aquella a la que eduqué con tanto esmero, aquella que no se inclinaba ante nadie... Mi hija, la que tanto tiempo se ha pasado entrenando, la que tanto tiempo ha estado fuera de casa…¡Arrastrándose, suplicando ser parte de la familia de Genma Saotome!"

"¡Ranma es diferente, papá! ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Su padre sigue siendo un imbécil, pero él es fuerte, y caballeroso[1], y..!"

"¡Largo!" era obvio que al señor Kuonji no le habia interesado lo que su hija tuviera que decirle "¡No quiero volverte a ver!"

"¡Soy tu hija!"

"¡No es cierto!" había vociferado su padre, cuyo orgullo en ella había quedado roto "¡Mi hija está muerta! ¡Yo no tengo ninguna hija!" el señor Kuonji se llevó una mano al corazón "¡Mi hija…¡Ahhhh!"

El grito que siguió había sido tan fuerte que había podido oírse a en varios de los apartamentos aledaños; el señor Kuonji se había sujetado tan fuerte el lugar donde se hallaba su corazón que se había enterrado las uñas. El señor perdió la conciencia: Ukyo saltó hacia delante y evitó que el cuerpo de su padre impactara contra el piso. Pero el daño estaba hecho.

"¡Papáaaaaa!"

Una sensación horrible bajó por su garganta.

Ukyo se alejó de la ventana. Hacía frío, mucho frío, y aquella sensación incómoda penetraba a través de la ventana, pues a todo lo largo y ancho de Japón una serie de frentes fríos habían provocado tormentas todo el fin de semana. A lo lejos, y desde la sala de espera, la animada voz de un presentador de programas de televisión se oía de manera continua. Aunque no duró mucho.

—Y ahora, y en un reporte especial, una noticia de última hora—el programa al aire fue interrumpido y la pantalla fue ocupada por la imagen de un reportero—Al parecer, una pelea de Yakuza ha reducido a pedazos un edificio en Kabukicho, mientras que los criminales responsables están en estos momentos siendo perseguidos por la policía…

Un zumbido en su pierna derecha la sacó de su ensimismamiento y Ukyo dejo de distinguir las palabras que salían de aquella televisión. Sacó un teléfono celular de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje.

_Tengo información importante respecto a Ranma. Precio doble. _

Ukyo agarró el teléfono entre sus dedos y lo estrujó tan fuerte que lo rompió en mil pedazos. Aquel mensaje era una prueba visual de su estupidez.

—¿Señorita Kuonji?

Ukyo regresó inmediatamente al presente y volteó a ver a la enfermera que se acercaba a ella.

—¿Está bien?

Ukyo no había puesto contenerse; con voz trémula había preguntado por su padre. Pero la enfermera la tranquilizó inmediatamente.

—Oh, su padre está bien—la enfermera apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la adolescente—Tiene usted un padre muy fuerte; en estos momentos está dormido, pero se encuentra estable.

Ukyo no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Su padre siempre había tenido el cuero muy duro, siempre lo había sabido.

—De hecho, si quisiera pasar a verlo…

La adolescente no dudó ni por un momento en seguirla; siguió a la enfermera y entró a una de las salas del hospital. El lugar era amplio, antiséptico y estaba ocupado por varias hileras de camas, todas divididas entre sí por una cortina. El lugar parecía estar vacío; la chica no vió a nadie más con vida.

"Papá."

La enfermera la guió entre el mar de sábanas y señaló una cama. Ukyo se acercó rápidamente a ella y miró a su ocupante.

—Sólo no haga mucho ruido, ¿está bien?—la enfermera hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de irse—Y si necesita algo sólo tiene que apretar este botón y llegaré enseguida.

Ukyo asintió a su vez y la mujer abandonó la habitación. La chica acercó la mano a la cara de su padre.

Una mano poderosa atenazó su brazo.

—En verdad te has puesto muy hermosa, hija.

Ukyo había intentado acariciar el pelo de su padre, pero éste se había despertado inmediatamente al sentir el contacto y había sujetado el antebrazo de su hija con dedos de hierro. La chica reaccionó con un acto reflejo e intentó golpearlo antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo; su padre alzó el otro brazo y bloqueó el golpe.

—Y sin duda te has vuelto más fuerte.

El señor soltó a su hija y regresó su cabeza a la posición inicial.

—¿Estás bien?

—Oh, lo estoy—repuso su padre, soltando un suspiro—Tan bien como podría estarlo, al menos.

El señor Kuonji miró a la lejanía y musitó otra frase.

—Pero has de saber que me has decepcionado mucho, Ukyo.

Su hija retrocedió, completamente avergonzada.

La chica se sintió culpable. Su padre la había apoyado incondicionalmente en todas sus decisiones importantes; las palabras de su antigua vecina le habían recordado lo mucho que se sentía orgulloso él de ella. Y ahora su padre se negaba a establecer contacto visual, algo que hasta donde Ukyo recordaba éste no había hecho nunca. La voz de su padre no transmitía ira, sino que, y para dolor y vergüenza de ella, transmitía una tristeza infinita.

—¿Debería marcharme, padre?

La chica no había hablado en tono de amenaza; su padre lo entendió así y no contestó. Ukyo se limpió la nariz con el antebrazo y enjugó sus lágrimas. Pero la voz de su padre la detuvo.

—No, quiero que te quedes.

La hija no dijo nada y se acercó más a él. Kuonji le agarró la mano y la sujetó fuertemente; pasó el dedo pulgar por sobre el dorso de la mano de su hija.

—Aunque supongo que tengo que darle las gracias a ese Ranma Saotome.

Ukyo trató de retroceder, aunque más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa. ¿Había oído bien? Confusa, miró fijamente a su padre:

—Tu piel está más suave, y te ves más alegre y lozana…Es como si hubieras regresado a ser la niña que eras antes.

Ukyo soltó un comentario nervioso.

—Es sólo que las cosas han cambiado, papá.

El señor Kuonji no miró a su hija, pero ésta pudo adivinar un temblor muy leve en él.

—Han cambiado, sí… Tanto que incluso abandonaste tus planes de venganza y has abierto un restaurante por la satisfacción de hacerlo.

En realidad Ukyo había abierto Ucchan's por la satisfacción de estar cerca de Ranma, pero la niña pensó que más valía no decirlo. La siguiente pregunto la tomó completamente por sorpresa.

—¿Eres feliz con la vida que has elegido, Ukyo?

El señor Kuonji abandonó su aire adusto y volteó a ver a su hija. La cara de ésta estaba llena de lágrimas; las primeras lagrimas realmente genuinas que Ukyo había derramado en muchos años.

—¿Ukyo?

Ukyo no dudó en decir la respuesta correcta.

—Sí.

¿Qué importaba que se encontrara triste de haber perdido la partida, que importaba que Ranma prescindiera de ella para caer en los brazos de Akane? Ya había cometido un error abandonando a su padre, y no cometería otro dándole un pesar más.

—Sí, si lo estoy.

Su padre soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras le pasaba una mano por aquella cabellera y se la alborotaba.

—Ya decía yo que lo que decía aquella mujer no eran más que chismes.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, aunque ambos lo hicieron cada uno a su manera.

—Bueno, Ojama san me había dicho que han circulado rumores bastante detestables sobre mi persona—contestó Ukyo, como quitándole importancia.

El señor Kuonji giró la cabeza y la miró de hito en hito.

—¿Ojama san?—repuso su padre, perplejo—La señora Ojama está muerta.

Ukyo no se inmutó ante aquella revelación de su padre. No lo contradijo, pues su padre acababa de tener un infarto, y era natural que aun tuviera su mente algo confusa. Pasó un mano por su cabello.

-Hija…—el padre se llevó la mano de su vástago a la mejilla —¿Sería mucho pedir que por hoy te quedarás aquí conmigo?

Ukyo se acercó a su padre aún más. Éste suspiró agradecido y apoyó una mano sobre su regazo.

—Es sólo que tenía tanto miedo…Tanto miedo de que lo que dijera aquel viejo fuera la verdad…..

El señor Kuonji apretó la mano de su hija aún más fuerte, forzando a Ukyo a tragar saliva.

—Tenía miedo de que hubieras desperdiciado tantos años de tu vida por algo que al final decidiste no hacer.

* * *

—¿Qué sucede, Akane?—en otra ciudad del Japón un chico llamado Darién alzó la mirada y volteó a ver a su amiga—No me digas que Ranma….

—Ese imbécil—masculló la chica, mojada como una rata, sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente y al borde las lágrimas—Ese…

El chico miró a su amiga con una expresión cercana a la lástima. Sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía ser plantado. Se acercó a ella con gesto cordial, tapándola inmediatamente bajo la tela de su paraguas y ofreciéndole su café; puede que Akane se hallara debajo de un portal, pero el agua le habia caído igual encima.

—Mira, Akane—el chico le puso la mano encima del hombro— Si quieres, yo…Bueno, yo podría invitarte a escuchar una banda. No será Teresa Teng, pero aun así…

Darién dejo morir aquella frase. Ya no dijo nada más, pero en su lugar se acercó aún más a Akane y la rodeó con su brazo.

—Sólo si tu quieres.

La chica alzó la cabeza y ambas miradas se juntaron.

—Gracias Darién, pero creo que mejor me iré a mi casa—repuso ella con un gesto compungido—Ya he tenido demasiadas emociones por un día.

Como respondiendo tal comentario, justo en ese momento empezó a llover otra vez, y Akane, la cual ya estaba bastante desaminada, movió los brazos hacia abajo y hacia arriba y soltó un rugido de frustración, ahora si completamente furiosa. Un autobús venia hacia ella; Akane se dispuso a tomarlo, pero descubrió que no tenía dinero y que además no iba en la misma dirección. Pero Darién le hizo la parada.

—Bueno Akane, creo que no tienes opción—Darién caminó hacia el camión, se subió en él y extendió una mano hacia su compañera de salón—Ven conmigo a mi casa hasta que pase la tormenta, ¿sí? Estoy seguro que mi madre nos estará esperando con una taza de chocolate caliente. Además, la conciencia me mataría si dejara que te marcharas a tu casa así. ¿Qué dices?

Justo en aquel momento la lluvia volvió a convertirse en tormenta: un rayo cayó cerca de ellos, iluminando el cielo y ensordeciendo sus oídos. Pero Darién se quitó la chamarra y la protegió con ella.

—Gracias Darién— Akane lo miró agradecida—En verdad eres un gran amigo.

—No, sólo soy un tonto que no puede evitar ayudarte al ser mujer—repuso Darién girando repetidamente la cabeza—Sube ya.

Akane lo hizo, Darién pagó por los dos, y ambos se sentaron en los asientos más cercanos al conductor. Akane no estaba llorando, pero era obvio que seguía muy triste, y Darién hizo lo que su experiencia le habia indicado que era lo mejor hacer ante una situación así: se abstuvo de decir nada y le ofreció todo su apoyo. Akane no dijo nada al sentir como el brazo de Darién le pasaba por encima y se inclinó sobre su pecho. Darién tuvo un presentimiento y volteó a ver el conductor, el cual le dirigió a su vez una sonrisa a través del espejo retrovisor y alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—Lo mataré—musitó Akane después de un rato y sin dirigirse a nadie en especial—Juró que lo mataré.

—Eh, Akane—repuso Darién, un poco incómodo ante aquella oleada de ki —Eh…Eto…Deberias darle el beneficio de la duda, ¿sabes?

Para medir unos veinte centímetros menos que él, era impresionante lo mucho que la chica podía parecerse a una bestia asesina de enormes colmillos.

—Sólo digo—Darién se llevó una mano atrás de la cabeza—¿No te parece que Ranma jamás te hubiera dejado plantada de no ser por una causa muy especial?

—Especial—murmuró Akane entre dientes—Sólo espero que esa causa especial no sea ni Ukyo ni Shampoo, porque si no…

—No te preocupes, Akane—Darién sintió que lo correcto era abrazarla, aunque solo fuera para reducir el volumen de aquel gruñido—Estoy seguro que Ranma no sería capaz de dejarte plantada por ninguna otra chica.

* * *

Por supuesto, si Akane hubiera sabido que Ranma la habia dejado plantada y esperando bajo la lluvia para asistir a un antro lleno de prostitutas hubiera dejado a Darién en ese mismo instante y habría ido a conseguirse una metralleta, pero en aquel momento no lo sabía y más aún, Ranma tenía entonces sus propios problemas; en ese mismo momento Ranma saltaba encima de los techos a toda prisa en su intento de eludir a la policía y de encontrar a una persona que sin duda estaría perdida por ahí. Aquella chica necesitaba su ayuda, y Ranma—que habia despachado el sólo a una banda de Yakuza—tenia aquello bien presente.

—¡Alto! ¡Alto en este mismo instante!

Ranma dio un respingo, ignoró la voz del policía y saltó hacia la zona más cercana que le pudiera ofrecer la protección de la oscuridad. No había sido necesario: el policía a veinte metros bajo él le había gritado a una persona completamente diferente. Pero cuando trató de salir, un helicóptero pasó rozando el techo del edificio donde se hallaba, así que Ranma retrocedió y esperó un poco más hasta que aquel helicóptero siguiera de largo. Ranma soltó un suspiro y luego salió corriendo; debajo de él, la primera de las chicas a la que había ayudado a liberar corría como loca a través de aquellos callejones. Ranma dió un brinco y saltó detrás de ella. La chica colombiana dió un grito y se desmayó enfrente de él, lo cual lo sorprendió…Aunque, y en honor a la verdad, no tanto como a ella.

—Ya puedes dejar de correr, estoy aquí.

_"__Admitámoslo chico"_ la sonrisa de la Anciana regresó a su memoria _"Te has acostumbrado a que te golpeen."_

—¡Ahhhhh!

Ranma se sorprendió al notar que había saltado hacia la chica esperando que ésta lo golpeara con un sartén gigante. Por un momento pensó que se debía a que la chica no lo habia reconocido (la lluvia lo habia empapado lo suficiente como transformarla en Ranko), pero sólo entonces se dio cuenta que se había acostumbrado a que las chicas alrededor suyo se aprovecharan de él que habia llegado a considerarse a sí mismo como una válvula de presión: había querido que la chica lo golpeara como medio para hacerla sentir mejor. Pero la chica delante de él era normal y corriente, muy asustada, y que obviamente requería ayuda médica. Así que tomó a aquella extranjera entre sus brazos y empezó a saltar otra vez, buscando llegar a la clínica de un doctor que pudiera ayudarle y al que le tuviera absoluta confianza.

—¡Eh, Tofú sensei!—gritó Ranma con urgencia al llegar a la clínica de su doctor de cabecera—¿Está usted ahí? ¡Necesito su ayuda!

La enfermera de la clínica vió a aquella chica pelirroja con los senos al aire con malos ojos, pero una vez vió el fardo que Ranma traía entre sus brazos su expresión se suavizó y señaló una puerta. Ranma entró a la habitación detrás y acomodó a la chica sobre la cama; la enfermera desapareció tan rápidamente como había llegado y volvió a los pocos segundos con el doctor Tofú detrás de ella. El galeno no necesitó explicación alguna y procedió a revisar a la mujer, la cual tenía encima bastantes contusiones de gravedad, algunas de ellas en el costado. Ranma se sintió satisfecho al ver la atención que el doctor estaba mostrando: un experto reconocía a otro y el doctor Tofu era un as de su profesión.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Unos patanes trataron de matarla—Ranma se había alejado de ellos para evitar estorbarle al doctor, pero una vez quedó claro que la chica estaba fuera de peligro se acercó a ella ya convertido en hombre—¿Estará ella bien, doctor?

—Lo estará, pero en cuanto se despierte estas heridas van a empezar a dolerle—el doctor se alzó los lentes y esbozó una gesto de disgusto, completamente indiferente a las miradas de su asistente, que no salía de su asombro al ver como la chica de los senos enormes se había transformado en un chico varonil—Espero que no hayas tenido muchos problemas dándoles su merecido, Ranma.

Ranma pensó en la cantidad de inconscientes que había dejado detrás y esbozó una sonrisa.

—En realidad no fue nada, doctor—Ranma hizo aquel comentario con seguridad y alzó un pulgar hacia él para reforzar su punto—Se necesita más que una pandilla de patanes para detenerme.

Pero el detalle de una camisa rota no pasó desapercibido para el doctor, el cual sujetó su brazo mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

—Tienes una herida de bala.

Ranma no lo había notado, pues la adrenalina liberada por la pelea y por la persecución aun circulaba por su organismo, aunque ahora aquella herida sin duda parecería obvia.

—Eh, en realidad no es nada, doctor—exclamó Ranma, quitándole importancia—Sólo fue un rozón.

El doctor Tofú limpió la herida y la cubrió rápidamente con un pedazo de gasa.

—Eres muy valiente Ranma.

—¿Qué? En realidad no fue nada…—Ranma estaba más que contento en su amor propio—Dudo que esa bola de idiotas hayan sabido siquiera apuntar con un arma...

Ranma había hecho un comentario modesto, pero la carcajada que lanzó inmediatamente después mostró claramente que se sentía muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

—No me refería a eso—se corrigió a sí mismo el doctor Tofú—Me refiero a que fue algo muy valiente de tu parte haberla traído aquí a pesar de saber lo que te pasaría si llegara a enterarse Akane.

Ranma dejó de reírse inmediatamente. Volteó a ver al doctor y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda: Tofú sensei le estaba sonriendo de una manera amable.

—Escuche doctor, todo tiene una buena explicación—aquella sensación sólo era comparable a la que experimentaba cuando alguien lo mojaba con agua fría hasta en los pies—Lo que ocurre es que Hiroshi… y Daisuke…ellos me retaron y yo…. Bueno, no podía quedarme impasible—Ranma soltó un suspiro de frustración y volvió a ver en la cara al doctor Tofú, la cual le estaba sonriendo más que nunca—Usted….usted no va a decirle, ¿verdad?

—Descuida—el doctor hizo un gesto amable y le dio una palmada—Sé que no harías nunca nada indecoroso. Y en honor a la verdad, en mis años mozos yo también fui una vez a un lugar bastante parecido, si tengo que decirlo…

Ranma encontró el hecho de que el amable y apacible doctor Tofú visitara esa clase de lugares como algo perturbador. Parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Pero cómo lo supo?

Ranma siempre había sabido que el doctor Tofú era bastante perceptivo, pero no tenía idea de hasta que tanto.

—Bueno, en realidad no es tan difícil—el galeno se encogió de hombros—Llegas oliendo a humo, en tu camisa hay varias manchas de lo que parece ser cerveza y llegas en medio de la noche con una chica obviamente extranjera que da la casualidad que no lleva encima ninguna clase de documentación. Y eso sin contar que se nota que le pegaron con la cacha de madera de una pistola y carga una minifalda resaltada por un negligé. No hace falta ser un genio, ¿sabes?

Ranma se dio una palmada en la cabeza. Y pensó (para gran alivio suyo) que entre las cosas que tenía que hacer antes de siquiera pisar otra vez el dojo Tendo era cambiarse de ropa.

—Bueno, será, mejor que te vayas antes de que tenga que llenar el reporte.

Aquel era un comentario tan fuerte como si alguien le hubiera golpeado la mejilla con un guante.

—¡Eh!—preguntó Ranma, sorprendido—¡Pensé que iba a ayudarla!

—Y voy a ayudarla—repuso el doctor—No esperarás que esté en este país por su voluntad, ¿oh sí?

El doctor Tofú tenía razón. Nadie trabaja en un lugar donde lo golpean si no es en contra de su voluntad.

—Tiene usted razón, doctor—Ranma depositó una mirada sobre aquella colombiana—Probablemente quiera regresar a casa.

Ranma recibió un muda nueva de ropa, se cambió inmediatamente y procedió a despedirse.

—Sólo espere a que se despierte, ¿no, doctor?—preguntó él antes de irse—Creo que después de lo que le hicieron los Yakuza es mejor que ella decida.

—Así lo haré, Ranma.

El joven Saotome desapareció en medio de la lluvia. El doctor miró como desaparecía en la lejanía.

—No me extraña que Akane esta tan preocupada de perderte—Tofú cerró aquella ventana—No hay nadie que se te compare en Nerima.

El doctor Tofú volvió a revisar a aquella mujer, comprobó que estaba bien y regresó a su despacho. Si, Akane era una chica celosa. Bueno, él también estaría celoso si Kasumi no fuera una buena señorita.

Y hablando de Kasumi…

Na. Sería mejor no pensar en ello.

"Bueno" pensó para sí mismo, reconociendo su incompetencia en ese aspecto "Al menos tengo más posibilidades de terminar unido a alguien que Nabiki."

Se rió de su propio chiste. Nabiki era una chica muy inteligente, pero no podría dejar de sentir lastima de todo aquel que la eligiera como esposa.

"Bueno, pero al menos ella tiene las pelotas que tú no tienes, Tofú Ono."

El doctor frunció el entrecejo. A veces su conciencia era extraordinariamente cruel.

"No soy cruel" repuso la voz "Soy honesto. Hasta Akane y Ranma tienen más posibilidades que tú."

Quizás si Tofú hubiera sabido lo que acababa de pasar aquella noche su conciencia no le hubiera hablado de manera tan cruel, pero no tenía ni idea de que mientras tanto, y en otro lado, una pareja de amigos bajaba de un autobús y se dirigían a una hilera de departamentos. La lluvia no había dejado de caer, y el varón (un estudiante de preparatoria) volvió a extender el paraguas y cubrió con ella a su acompañante. La chica lo miró agradecida; el chico señaló una puerta a la distancia y ambos caminaron hacia ella a toda prisa. Abrieron la puerta del edificio, subieron por las escaleras y llegaron al departamento del muchacho. Aquél tocó la puerta.

—Darién, ¿eres tú? –una voz femenina les llegó a través de la plancha de madera—¡Pasa!

El chico empujó suavemente del pomo y dejó que Akane pasara primero. El espectáculo la sorprendió: el departamento ciertamente era grande, pero…

Akane no tenía idea de que en el pudieran caber en él tantas personas juntas.

—¡Ah, _morro!__**[2]**__—_un hombre de piel morena y algo pasado de peso abrazó a su compañero —_¡_Hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía! ¿Cómo está todo?

Akane parpadeó un par de veces. El hombre era alto, algo gordo y estaba vestido completamente en negro; más importante, tenía sobre la cabeza un sombrero ENORME.

Y por si fuera poco, la sala del departamento estaba llena de hombres como él.

—¡Ah, cariño!—una mujer japonesa se acercó a Darién y le dio un beso en la mejilla—¡Al fin estás aquí!

—¡Espera mamá, no, basta!—una carcajada salió de la boca de todos los demás—¡Me estás avergonzando frente a todos!

—Impactantes noticias recorren la nación—de la televisión en medio de la sala llegó hasta ellos una perorata—Pelea entre Yakuza destruye edificio en Kabukicho, mientras que detectives de la policía buscan a los responsables de lo que podría ser el peor ataque armado entre pandillas de la historia de la ciudad, y probablemente del país…

—No seas grosero con tu madre—un hombre, a todas luces su padre, le dio un golpe en la cabeza luego de levantarse y apagar la televisión—¿Quién es tu amiga?

—Oh, cierto, no los he presentado—Darién tomó de la mano a Akane y esta hizo una reverencia cortés—Esta es Akane Tendo, mi compañera de clases.

Aquella mujer puso una mirada de desconcierto.

—¿Akane Tendo? ¿No es la hermana de…?

—Ahora no, mamá—la atajó su hijo, para luego señalar a todos los demás—¿Acaban de llegar?

—Si—le confirmó su madre—Al parecer están todos cansados.

Así parecía: aquellos hombres extraños a todas luces extranjeros tenían una expresión cansada. Uno de ellos se había acostado sobre el piso y se había colocado su sombrero encima de la cara, somnoliento. Akane se fijó en lo que el hombre estaba usando como almohada: aquella parecía la caja de una guitarra. Darién soltó un gemido de frustración.

—¿Qué sucede?

El hombre había volteado a verlo y se había acercado otra vez a él.

—Bueno, yo quería saber si podían tocar algo—le contesto Darién con voz cautelosa—Si no están muy…

—Esto no es necesario, Darién—comentó Akane, que pensó que su amigo trataba de compensarla por su decepción de no poder haber ido a ver a Teresa Teng—La verdad es que parecen bastante cansados.

—Es que en realidad si estamos muy cansados—repuso el hombre, esta vez poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Akane también—Pero una canción más no dará problema—el extranjero volteó a ver a Darién—_¿Es para tu novia? _

Akane se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de averiguar cuál había sido la última frase de aquel músico. No la había entendido: suponía que se trataba de otro lenguaje, pues Darién había contestado negando frenéticamente con la cabeza y hablando con otras palabras más incomprensibles aún. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa.

_—__¿Qué dicen ustedes muchachos?—_el hombre volteó a ver a todos los demás—¿Tocaremos una última canción para el joven hijo de nuestro anfitrión?

Aquellos hombres contestaron con una afirmación rotunda. Sacaron sus instrumentos, los afinaron y cuando todo estuvo a punto, el más joven de todos ellos volteó a verlos a ellos dos.

—¿Cuál va a ser?

—_Kawano nagareno yoni*—r_espondió Darién con vehemencia.

—_Igual que siempre, ¿eh chico?_—el mariachi se permitió un último comentario antes de alzar su corneta—_Espero que al menos ésta no te deje plantado como aquella vez. _

Akane nunca supo que decían, pero pudo ver como Darién volvía a negar con la cabeza y volteaba a mirarla.

—Por supuesto que no—Darién le dedicó una sonrisa mientras hablaba en japonés—Akane es una amiga muy especial.

—_Pues eso espero—_el cantante le dirigió un gesto a los demás—Así ya no volverás a pedir la de_ Tu cárcel._**_[3]_**

* * *

Dejemos por un momento al par de amigos y retrocedamos en el tiempo un poco; esta historia no solo es en torno de los problemas de nuestra pareja favorita, sino que también envuelve la historia de un chico nacido en otra cultura y en otro lugar. Algunas horas antes de que Akane tuviera que esperar bajo la lluvia a Ranma (y de que éste se entrara a cierto local de mala muerte y rescatara después a cierta chica colombiana), un chico con un problema visual muy serio y un horrible gusto estético habia salido corriendo de un restaurante extranjero mientras trataba a toda costa de huir de un chef que habia tratado de convertirlo en comida. El extranjero panzón había estado a punto de atraparlo, pero el pato había divisado a un hombre con un café en la distancia y se había lanzado sobre él. Todo salió como había planeado y el hechizo había hecho su trabajo…Aquel hombre había quedado noqueado, el francés había perdido a su presa y un chico con ropas blancas había surgido de aquel montón de plumas.

Mousse (pues era él) habia pateado un bote basura en cuanto dejo su forma maldita y empezó a caminar de vuelta a su casa. Perfume se había divertido con él; lo había torturado durante hora y media y lo había entregado a un restaurante francés para que hicieran con él lo que quisieran. De no haber sido por el descuido de aquel gordo…

Como fuera, ahora lo que quería era llegar al Nekohanten antes que aquellas nubes del cielo desataran su carga sobre él y darse un baño de agua caliente. Así que se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su casa, pero llegó a una esquina y vió a una mujer ya mayor y a una adolecente con un paliacate en la cabeza y ambas detrás de un taburete con una persona enfrente.

—Bah, todo esto es una falsedad—le oyó decir Mousse a aquel cliente, al cual a todas luces no le había gustado lo que la chica había tenido que decirle—¡Todo esto no es más que un fraude!

—Le advertí que quizás el resultado no le iba a gustar—le advirtió aquella mujer, mientras aquella chica más o menos de la edad de Mousse prestaba atención a toda la escena—Pero incluso oír un comentario indeseado es mucho mejor que escuchar una mentira, ¿no le parece? ¿Le he fallado alguna vez?

—Bueno, no—contesto aquel hombre de negocios, titubeante—Pero aun así, ¡eso no puede ser posible!

Mousse se alejó de ahí, completamente indiferente a aquellas dos mujeres que al parecer se ganaban la vida leyendo el futuro de todos los demás. Pero la chica lo divisó a la distancia, y ansiosa por emular los pasos de su madre y de obtener la misma práctica, le lanzó un grito:

—¡Eh, tu! Seguro que hay una chica que te interesa. ¿No te interesa saber lo que te depara el destino con ella?

Mouse pensó en pasar de largo, pero algo en su interior lo detuvo.

—Léeme también a mí el futuro, mujer—Mousse se acercó hacia ella y usó el mismo tono duro que usaba con todas las demás mujeres—¿Cuál es mi futuro con Shampoo?

La gitana lo tocó en el pecho por unos momentos e invocó después el poder de su esfera de cristal. Pero tan pronto como obtuvo el resultado a la pregunta de Mousse su cara se ensombreció. La adolescente alzó los ojos y lo miró con aquellos ojos negros que a su manera decían más que mil palabras; volteó a ver a su mentora, que asintió con la cabeza y la animó a continuar.

—No alcanzó a ver tu futuro con la chica que ha robado tu corazón, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

La mujer dio su sentencia, pero Mousse no dijo nada; al contrario del anterior cliente ni un solo sonido de queja salió de su boca. Pero se alejó rápidamente de ahí, molesto y completamente indiferente a las protestas de la chica, que buscaba ser remunerada por aquel trabajo.

—¿No vas pagarle?

Mousse había saltado hacia el techo más cercano para alejarse de aquella chica y sus molestas quejas, pero la voz de un hombre había llegado hacia él procedente de una chimenea. Un rayo cayó del cielo, y Mousse (que después de su última experiencia no quería convertirse en pato extendió una manga y se tapó con ella para protegerse de la lluvia.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?—le contestó Mousse a aquel viejo sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo—Esta mujer no está diciendo más que mentiras.

Aquel hombre (que a diferencia de todos los demás ancianos que Mousse conocía, transmitía fuerza y majestad) se colocó una pipa en la boca, puso un dedo encima de la boquilla y le prendió fuego. Luego se metió una mano en el bolsillo y le lanzó a aquellas gitanas una moneda de oro.

—Curiosa respuesta proviniendo de una persona cuya esperanza es una mentira.

—Viejo estúpido, no se meta en lo que no le importa—Mousse alzó una ceja y giro la cabeza en su dirección—Nadie le ha pedido su…

El chico parpadeó un par de veces, pero aquel anciano ya no estaba ahí. Sin duda estaba soñando; con paso firme siguió hacia delante y siguió saltando.

Las palabras del Anciano y de aquella mujer no le hicieron mella alguna: sencillamente las ignoró. Las palabras de aquella adivinadora, en particular, no podían tener relación alguna con _su _realidad; ¿Qué demonios había intentado decir aquella bruja de todas formas? _Todo lo que amas…. _¿Qué significaba eso? Bah, daba igual. Había probado la intimidad de la mujer de la que estaba enamorado y le había sabido a gloria; sin importar lo que dijera Selene, era obvio que por fin se acercaba hacia el éxito. Y después de una relación llena de altibajos y golpes del destino, ¿cómo podía el sentimiento resultante ser menos que indescriptible?

"Aun así debería pedirle una disculpa" pensó Mouse, para casi inmediatamente contestarse "Bah, no tengo que pedirle disculpas a alguien que sólo tiene mala intención."

Mousse no se sintió muy avergonzado por tales palabras, aunque no pudo menos que reconocer que no eran verdaderas. Yoshiwara había sido una amiga que siempre había estado ahí.

Como fuera, ahora no era el tiempo para disculparse, sino para reafirmar y asegurar su victoria. Especialmente cuando la mujer a la que finalmente tenía al alcance de la mano era…..

—¡Shampoo!

El joven interrumpió sus pensamientos inmediatamente y saltó hacia una gata de pelambre púrpura; la recogió amorosamente entre sus brazos y la cobijó y protegió de la lluvia.

—¿Shampoo, que te pasó?¡Estás ardiendo!

Por supuesto Mousse no tenía idea de que Shampoo había salido a buscar a la misma gitana a la que el mismo se había negado a pagarle, y para él encontrarse a Shampoo en un charco en medio de la calle no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Pero no se puso a pensar en ello: la chica necesitaba ayuda, y Mousse no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara. El cuchillo que cargaba en uno de sus bolsillos se clavó en su pierna derecha; al instante su ropa blanca se tiñó de rojo. Pero a Mousse no le importó, y siguió corriendo a toda prisa hacia el Café del Gato.[4] Se había olvidado inmediatamente del dolor que emanaba de las heridas que Perfume con tanta saña le había causado.

"Le he dicho tantas veces que se cuidara cuando va por ahí en su forma de gata" pensó Mousse "Le he…"

Por supuesto, Mousse no podía saber que Shampoo habia salido a buscar a la misma gitana a la que él mismo se habia negado a pagarle, y aunque lo hubiera sabido, eso no lo iba a hacer desistir de regañarla. Llegó al restaurante, empujó una de las puertas con una patada, depositó a Shampoo sobre la cama y derramó un chorro de agua caliente en su cabeza. Al instante el cuerpo de aquella mujer se transformó y Mousse se dedicó a cuidarla; le quitó la ropa mojada pero respetó en todo momento su intimidad y encendió la calefacción. Shampoo se retorcía en medio de la cama, victima sin duda de una horrible pesadilla; Mousse apoyó una mano tibia sobre su frente y derramó un par de lágrimas. Bajó a la cocina y preparó una taza de té.

Aunque cuando volvió a subir y la encontró despierta no disminuyó su necesidad de regañarla.

—Te he dicho mil veces que te cuides cuando estás en tu forma de gata—Mousse entró en ese momento con una taza de té bien caliente—Pudo haberte pasado algo.

—No me molestes, chico pato—contestó aquella Amazona— No me pasó nada.

Mouse le dirigió una mirada que por al menos una vez hizo que Shampoo se arrepintiera. Era una mirada de reproche, aunque en ese momento Shampoo no se dio cuenta que más que el insulto, lo que Mousse estaba condenando era el descuido de Shampoo para su propia persona. La chica trató de redimirse:

—Aunque supongo que tengo que agradecer que cuidarás de mí—la chica lo miró a los ojos—Gracias, Mouse.

—No tienes que decir nada, Shampoo—Mouse alzó las manos de la chica entre las suyas—Después de lo de anoche, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti.

Mousse no pudo evitar humedecerse los labios, aunque tuvo el buen tino de hacer que éste fuera un gesto imperceptible. Los otros labios de Shampoo le habían sabido a gloria.

Un silencio incómodo de diez minutos se impuso entre los dos. Shampoo retiró las manos inmediatamente y luego musitó:

—Lo prometiste.

—¿Qué?—Mousse no la entendió muy bien—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Qué no volveríamos a hablar de ello, lo prometiste!—Shampoo ni siquiera se molestó en usar el japonés, sino que usó el mandarín—¡Lo prometiste, Mouse!

Nadie dijo nada por cinco minutos más. Hasta que finalmente Shampoo volvió a romper el silencio.

—Creí que habíamos quedado en que nunca más íbamos a hablar más de esto, Mousse—la chica china censuró a su compañero—Lo prometiste. Es a Ranma a quien le pertenece mi corazón. Es hora de que lo aceptes.

Aquella declaración le había dolido a Mousse más de lo que este mismo había podido imaginar. ¿Cómo podía Shampoo no darse cuenta? ¿Cómo podía Shampoo no haber notado la magia que en la noche anterior había flotado en el ambiente?

—¿Pero por qué, Shampoo? ¿Por qué?—Shampoo no pudo ver bien la cara de Mouse estando como estaba en penumbras, pero pudo oírlo perfectamente—¿Por qué sólo Saotome tiene la oportunidad de llegar a tu corazón?

Shampoo entrecerró los ojos, resignada. Mousse sabía que tenía que hacer algo; con toda seguridad, Shampoo iba a recordarle aquella vez que a los tres años de edad había perdido ante ella. Pero no le iba a dar la oportunidad.

—Cuando más necesitabas a alguien, yo siempre he estado ahí; de todos los que te han dicho que podías confiar en ellos, solo he estado yo— Mouse no dejó que Shampoo lo interrumpiera—Siempre. Creo que merezco al menos una oportunidad.

—Ya tuviste tu oportunidad—una voz glacial que reconoció muy bien habló detrás de él—Y fallaste. Y ahora lárgate, estúpido. Descompones el ambiente del lugar.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mousse.

—¿Sorprendido?

Hacia ellos avanzó Perfume, esbozando la sonrisa de un chacal. Mousse ni siquiera se molestó en esconder su disgusto.

—Sí.

—Más sorprendida estoy yo de verte aquí—Perfume se encogió de hombros—¿No se supone que tenías una cita con un chef de cocina?

Mouse se levantó en ese mismo instante, completamente furioso y a duras penas reprimiendo su rabia reprimida. Perfume lo había golpeado y luego _ lo había entregado _ a un restaurante; por culpa de Perfume, Mousse había estado a punto de convertirse en pato a la naranja

—¿Qué sucede, Mouse?—Perfume lo volteó a ver con toda la desfachatez del mundo—¿Tienes algo que decir?

—Yo, yo…—Mouse apretó ambos puños—Me marcho Tengo que salir de aquí.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron, aunque una con una sonrisa entretenida y la otra con pesadumbre. Pero Shampoo alcanzó a preguntar:

—¿Tú me amas, Mousse?

Mousse estaba llorando, aunque en gran parte para contener su rabia. Pero la pregunta de Shampoo cambió su estado de ánimo.

—Más que a mi vida misma, Shampoo.

Aquellas palabras, dichas en un momento en que ella estaba desilusionada y gravemente enferma, tuvieron un efecto demoledor. Quizás, y sólo quizás, Mousse merecía una oportunidad.

—Acércate, Mousse.

—Pero ni se te ocurra tocarla, fenómeno—le advirtió Perfume—Ese derecho sólo lo puede tener alguien mejor que tú.

—Perfume, por favor—le pidió Shampoo a su prima con voz débil—Acércate, Mousse.

Aquel chico se acercó al objeto de sus afectos y se inclinó al borde de la cama, como si fuera un Lancelot en rodillas frente a su reina. Ésta extendió una mano y la apoyó sobre su cabeza.

—Gracias por estar siempre junto a mí.

Shampoo empezó a sollozar. Aquel momento era….

—Quizás, y sólo quizás, tú y yo….

—¡LÁRGATE!—un pie más o menos pequeño se incrustó en el trasero de Mousse—¡LÁRGATE, CIEGO MALNACIDO!

—¡Perfume!

—¿Qué demonios, pasa contigo, Shampoo?—Perfume ignoró la exclamación de su prima y la encaró—¿Cómo puedes rebajarte así? ¿Cómo puedes conformarte con un premio de consolación?

—Perfume, yo…..

— ¿Cómo puedes? ¿Acaso no tienes orgullo? ¿Acaso no tienes…?

—¡Perfume!—esta vez no fue la voz de su prima enferma la que le contestó, sino una voz más potente y mucho, mucho más furiosa—¡Cierra la boca en este mismo instante!

La Chica dio un respingo y volteó a ver hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz.

—Deja en paz a tu prima y cierra la puerta cuando salgas—gruñó su bisabuela—Ya has hablado suficiente.

* * *

"La nuestra ha sido una pelea interesante."

"Oh, sí" la más vieja de las Perfume había contestado con una sonrisa a la aseveración que hiciera su hermana _"Ha sido un buen calentamiento."_

Colonia había alzado una ceja. _¿Calentamiento? _La pelea había sido brutal y le dolían todos los huesos, lo cual era decir mucho. "_¿Calentamiento?"_¿Estaba Perfume fanfarroneando, o sentía que decía la verdad? Colonia juzgó que debía hacer un último ataque; se lanzó sobre su hermana menor y trató de tirarle un bastonazo. Pero sus pies al final se negaron a responderle.

"¿Qué rayos?"

No podía ser posible. ¿Acaso Perfume le había apretado un tendón? ¿Cuándo había podido hacerlo? Tenía que hacer algo, antes de que su hermana sonriera y proclamara su victoria….

Pero fué entonces que Colonia, la más poderosa de todas las Ancianas de Joketsuzoku, cayó inconsciente al piso.

Perfume se había imaginado muchas veces que sentiría al alcanzar aquella victoria, pero ahora que la había ganado no se sentía exactamente como había predicho. Se sentía adolorida, cansada y bastante sedienta; la batalla contra su hermana no la había afectado tanto como a ésta porque sus viajes alrededor del mundo en calidad de exploradora habían acostumbrado su cuerpo a jornadas como aquella. Colonia también era una exploradora, eso concedido, pero no había viajado tanto … Como fuera, Perfume ya no era tan joven, así que se alegró inmensamente de que Colonia cayera primero; así no se sentiría culpable de caer ella misma inmediatamente después.

Cuando se levantó del piso (media hora después) Perfume tomó a su hermana mayor por la cintura y la arrastró hacia la calle más cercana. El taxista a la que le hiciera la parada le hizo malos ojos (después de todo, ambas ancianas estaban cubiertas de tierra, lodo y varias ramitas) pero finalmente las acabó recogiendo y las llevó al Café del Gato.[5] Perfume le pagó el dinero acordado al taxista, bajó por si sola a su hermana inconsciente y la metió con cuidado a su habitación: le quitó la ropa, le colocó prendas nuevas encima y bajó a la cocina a prepararse un té bien caliente y muy cargado.

Perfume aspiró el aroma que salía de aquel té y giró los ojos hacia arriba. Algo (o alguien) había entrado al edificio. Ya se preparaba a subir por las escaleras cuando se topó con Mousse, que venía en dirección contraria.

"¿Qué sucede, chico?"

Mousse sólo necesitó decir una palabra para resumir toda la explicación:

"Shampoo."

De regreso al presente, aquellas dos mujeres con el mismo nombre se miraban la una a la otra; sólo que una con voz de desconcierto y la otra visiblemente enfadada.

—¿Es así como te dije que cuidaras a tu prima?

—¡Pero si lo estaba haciendo! ¡Shampoo estaba dormida, y …

—Pues no parece—repuso la mujer—Mientras que tú estabas fuera, Shampoo tuvo tiempo de salir, deambular por ahí y terminar en un charco en medio de la calle. De no haber sido por Mousse…..

La más joven de aquellas dos mujeres dió un gruñido.

—Lo cual me lleva a la segunda cuestión. ¿A que ha venido eso?

—¿El qué?

—Eso—la anciana señaló el agujero en la pared—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tienes que ser más amable con Mousse?

Perfume no dijo nada: se tragó su coraje y soportó el regaño de su bisabuela con paciencia.

Perfume salió del Nekohanten con un humor de perros. Había confundido a la prometida oficial de Ranma con su hermana, había dejado que Shampoo se marchara por ahí y para acabar había recibido una regañina por parte de su bisabuela. El haberle dejado en claro a su prima que había perdido una batalla del corazón contra una mujer que a todas luces tenía el carácter de un chimpancé la había puesto de muy mal humor. Así que lo que primero que había hecho era desquitarse con Mousse: la amazona había querido tener una pelea seria con él pero el poder del chico la había decepcionado…Visto en retrospectiva, Mousse ni siquiera había merecido el esfuerzo…

"Creí que te había dicho que tenías que portarte más amable con Mousse. Perfume."

Y para colmo su abuela la había regañado por pegarle a Mousse y castigar su comportamiento oportunista.

"Ahora, sé bien que si tu prima quiere salir, sale, y no hay nada que se pueda hacer" Perfume recordó las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su bisabuela "Pero te he dicho que tienes que portarte más amable con Mousse, y no quiero volverlo a repetir. El chico no merece ni necesita el trato que le estás dando. Y cuando vuelva, quiero que le pidas una disculpa, ¿está claro?

Perfume había agachado la cabeza. Su bisabuela asintió satisfecha ante lo que consideraba una afirmación y dio media vuelta: el último comentario la hizo retroceder y regresar a mirarla.

"No lo haré."

"¿Qué has dicho?"

Perfume había temblado en ese instante, esperando con toda seguridad el castigo de su bisabuela, pero éste no llegó nunca. La habitación había estado en penumbras, pero entre uno y otro destello de luz Perfume había podido deslumbrar el semblante de la mentora de la que era acompañante.

"Dije que no lo haré" Perfume supo que tenía entonces una oportunidad para convencer a su bisabuela de la validez de su punto de vista "¿Qué pasa con usted? ¿Acaso no es obvio que Mousse se está aprovechando de la enfermedad de mi prima?"

La anciana soltó un suspiro. Su bisnieta se asustó: sólo entonces pudo darse cuenta que tan vieja era.

"¿Lo odias?"

"No lo odio" contestó rápidamente Perfume "Pero quiero evitar que Shampoo cometa lo que podría ser el peor error de su vida."

Perfume recordó aquellas palabras y volvió a pensar en ellas. No, no lo odiaba. Mousse había sido un amigo de la infancia, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo. No, Perfume le había dicho a su bisabuela la verdad. Y por mucho que Mousse la amara, Perfume no dudaba que a su lado Shampoo seria profundamente infeliz.

Perfume pateó una lata, desanimada. No se había sentido así desde…

"Pero Mousse la ama" había dicho su bisabuela "Mousse hará todo lo posible para hacerla feliz. Además…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Siempre será mejor que se case con Mousse a que se case con un maldito japonés."

Bah, no tenía sentido dejar que su visita al Japón se viera obstaculizada por el recuerdo de un imbécil; jamás había visitado el país y sentía que no valía la pena desaprovechar la oportunidad. Así que volvió a pasear alrededor de la ciudad, visitando varios de sus templos y deambulando por varios de sus mercados y divisando uno que otro espectáculo. Y cuando finalmente terminó su recorrido y juzgó necesario volver a su casa, se preguntó porque su bisabuela odiaba tanto aquel país.

"Bisnieta, empaca tus cosas rápido" Perfume recordó lo que le había dicho aquélla hacía ya una semana "Tenemos trabajo que hacer."

Perfume se había preguntado en ese mismo momento si había hecho o dicho algo capaz de molestar a su bisabuela.

"Para una semana" repuso la vieja "Entre menos tiempo estemos en Japón, mejor."

Por supuesto, la chica había sido capaz de imaginarse en ese mismo instante los motivos de su predecesora para aquel viaje. Por la aldea corrían rumores, algunos bastante serios, sobre el proceder de su prima Shampoo y su bisabuela Cologne (como que ésta quería al apuesto semental para sí) pero lo que Perfume no podía entender era el desprecio de su bisabuela para un país vecino. Personalmente, ella no lo entendía. Los artistas y combatientes marciales japoneses con frecuencia eran competentes; la Aldea de la Supremacía femenina no podía sentir desprecio por sus iguales.

¿Entonces porque el desprecio de su abuela? ¿Acaso había perdido ignominiosamente ante un luchador japonés y por eso su odio ante toda aquella raza? Alguna vez había oído a su bisabuela hablar sobre un tipo llamado Happosai, que había sido como una plaga y había dejado a su tía Colonia destrozada, pero el tal Happosai era sólo un japonés de muchos tantos, así que…Podía comprender tal cosa de cualquier otra Amazona, pero no de ella: esta era, después de todo, la que le había aconsejado ser moderada, a tratar de no juzgar una cultura basándose en la una propia y a ser tolerante con todo mundo. Su abuela era tan buena onda que incluso le había pedido ser amable con Mousse. Sin embargo, esa misma mujer era la que miraba incluso a los niños japoneses con desprecio y que no podía contener un gesto de asco cuando alguno le dirigía la palabra.

"Contradicciones de la Abuela" se dijo para sí mismo la chica mientras saltaba aquellos tejados en dirección a ninguna parte "Todo mundo tiene sus contradicciones, supongo." "Como el novio de Shampoo, por ejemplo."

Por supuesto, la maravillaba el interés de su prima: ¿Quién no quiere casarse con alguien famoso? Además, la calidad de sus otros (por no decir _otro_) enamorados dejaba mucho que desear. Como fuera, Perfume consideraba que Shampoo exageraba un poco y que su amor era bastante ilógico. ¿Cómo podía enamorarse perdidamente de un hombre que dejaba que su prometida desquiciada lo lanzara contra la pared? Tenía pensado que a su prima le gustaban los hombres fuertes. Claramente, en la lista de hombres fuertes de la Supremacía Femenina no figuraban aquellos que eran golpeados por sus mujeres.

—Hola señorita—la voz de un hombre viejo interrumpió sus pensamientos— ¿No se le ofrece comprar algo para su bisabuela? Me acaban de llegar de China excelentes productos, todos los cuales tienen…

Perfume parpadeó un par de veces. Aquel vendedor no podía conocer a su bisabuela, algo raro pasaba ahí. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que por fuerza el vendedor la estaba confundiendo: no era aquella la primera vez en que un viandante la confundía con su prima.

—Creo que me confunde con mi prima Shampoo, señor—la chica alzó una mano y señaló su cabeza—Yo tengo el cabello verde, ¿ve?

—Oh, lo siento mucho. No pretendía ofenderla, señorita—el vendedor se vió apenado—Pero aun así tengo alguna mercancía y algunos objetos mágicos muy potentes que de seguro le interesarán. Si quisiera…

—Ahora no, gracias—Perfume volvió a saltar y se alejó rápidamente—¡Quizás en otra ocasión!

—¡Si cambia de opinión, estaré acampando en el parque!—le gritó aquel vendedor, sujetándose a la esperanza de haber obtenido un prospecto—¡Pregunte cuando quiera!

Perfume no contestó ya nada más y siguió saltando. La verdad es que no se le ocurría nada que pudiera usar en ese momento a no ser….

Perfume se detuvo: se sentía absolutamente estúpida. ¿Por qué no le había preguntado por un remedio para el catarro? Con toda seguridad podría ayudarle a Shampoo a recuperarse; a Perfume le encantaría evitar que su prima cometiera el mismo error que la noche pasada. Pero cuando iba a dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia el parque algo la detuvo; darle a Shampoo una medicina sin tener en claro que enfermedad tenía era una idea aún más estúpida. Necesitaba información….

Pero en ese caso; ¿Cómo evitar que volviera a cometer el mismo error que había tenido con Mousse? No podía sencillamente encerrarla. Podía hacer desaparecer al pato, claro está, y esperaba que tras hacer eso no volviera nunca más, pero en caso de que no pudiera hacer ni una cosa ni otra tenía que adoptar un mejor plan. Si tan siquiera el _Airen_ de Shampoo cambiara de opinión…¿Pero cómo conseguir tal cosa? No parecía que el chico fuera a cambiar de opinión de la noche a la mañana. Necesitaba…

¡Claro, información! A eso se reducía todo, a recabar la mayor cantidad de datos posibles para así tener una idea clara de lo que podía y tenía que hacer. Necesitaba estudiar a aquel chico llamado Ranma; sólo así podía tener alguna esperanza de ligarlo con Shampoo. Así que en lugar de dirigirse hacia el Nekohanten, saltó sobre los demás tejados y exploró las demás casas en Nerima.

Lo primero que buscó fue pruebas del poder de Ranma. Si el chico era tan poderoso como decían, Perfume supuso que por fuerza algún rastro de su poder tenía que ser visible en las casas vecinas, y aunque le costó encontrar evidencias al principio, si las encontró. Toda aquella zona tenía evidencias de que en ella se habían librado mil batallas; sólo la meticulosidad japonesa había hecho que las reparaciones subsecuentes fueran imperceptibles para el ojo no entrenado. Entre más se internaba en el barrio, más evidencias encontraba; incluso se encontró con un grupo de trabajadores de la ciudad arreglando un puente descompuesto. Los comentarios del grupo de trabajadores le hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón: todos ellos se quejaban de que aquella era la sexta vez que tenían que arreglar el puente en lo que iba de aquel mes.

—No sé qué pasa con este lugar—uno de los trabajadores se secó el sudor, el cual aún brillaba aunque estuviera a punto de entrar la noche—Esta es la sexta vez en lo que va del mes y a cómo van las cosas habrá una séptima. Y sin embargo, nadie parece quejarse ni presentar una queja formal ante lo que parece estar pasando. ¿Tiene algún sentido?

—Tal parece que a los chicos se les está yendo la mano—repuso otro, que al ver la cara interrogativa de su compañero prosiguió con su comentario— Mira, no vives aquí, así que no espero que lo entiendas. Y ahora, ¿te importaría cerrar la boca y apurarte? Está a punto de llover. Sí..

Perfume quedó sorprendida ante aquella revelación. ¿Otros chicos? ¿Es que había otros chicos con la misma capacidad que Ranma viviendo en Nerima? Claro, eso explicaba que los muros de la casa de los Tendo estuvieran tan remendados como una colcha vieja. Aunque el hecho de que ninguno de los vecinos hubiera interpuesto queja alguna contra ellos era algo intrigante también. Empezó a llover, cayó también la oscuridad, y los trabajadores empezaron a marcharse.

El estómago de Perfume soltó un gruñido. Tenía hambre, quizás sería buena idea visitar un restaurante. Dado que regresar al Nekohanten para comer comida china parecía una contradicción en si misma (no había viajado al Japón para comer en él la misma comida que podía comer en casa) pensó en visitar otro de los restaurantes de Nerima, así que se dirigió hacia aquel cuyo nombre le había oído a su tía[6] y cuyo nombre recordaba.

—Bienvenida a Uchan's—una "mujer" vestida con un kimono la recibió de buena gana mientras le hacía una reverencia—¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Quisiera algo de comer—la recién llegada se sentó junto a la parrilla, mientras examinaba el rostro de aquella empleada, que hay que decirlo, parecía tener una piel perfecta—¿Okonomiyaki? No lo había oído nunca—Luego, y al ver el menú tomó una decisión—Uno de res, por favor.

—En seguida—la chica se arremangó el kimono y empezó a preparar aquella orden—¿Nueva en la ciudad?

—Sí—Perfume empezó a tamborilear con los dedos—No había venido nunca.

Perfume volteó su asiento y volteó a ver hacia la calle. Nadie venia, así que regresó a su posición inicial y se dirigió de nuevo hacia aquella empleada.

—¿Y tú? ¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo en Nerima?

A juzgar por las ropas que vestía aquella "mujer" tal parecía que provenía de un lugar más tradicional que la capital japonesa.

—No mucho—Konatzu mezcló los ingredientes y los derramó sobre la plancha—Antes de mudarme aquí con Ukyo sama, vivía en otro lugar. ¿Lo quiere picante?

—Claro que sí—Perfume asintió con la cabeza—Pero permíteme hacerte una pregunta: ¿Qué tanto conoces este lugar?

—Oh, lo suficiente. No es un barrio muy tranquilo, pero de ninguna manera es peligroso. Al menos no tanto como otros. Ranma sama y sus amigos alejan toda esa clase de problemas.

—¿Ranma sama?—Perfume reconoció aquel nombre como el enamorado de Shampoo—¿Quién es él?

—Ranma sama es el mejor luchador que este lugar ha visto jamás—respondió su interlocutora—Es muy fuerte. Y aún más rápido. No hay peleador que pueda resistirse a su poder. Todos aquellos que lo desafían se arrepienten.

—Suena a que es un peleador muy cruel.

Afuera empezó a llover a llover otra vez.

—¿Él? Para nada— la _mujer_ se señaló a si misma—Yo alguna vez peleé con él. E incluso cuando trataba de matarlo, nunca dejó de ser un caballero. No sólo es el más peleador más fuerte, sino que es el más honorable. Incluso en medio de una batalla, para él matar a su oponente es algo impensable.—Konatzu terminó se cocinar el Okonomiyaki y se lo dió a su cliente—Aquí está. Si tan siquiera se fijara en Ukyo sama…

Perfume alzó el tenedor y cortó un pedacito. No estaba tan mal; el hambre de la chica se impuso y terminó pidiéndole otro. La empleada asintió a su vez y empezó a preparar los ingredientes. Perfume aprovechó para interrogarla; no tardó mucho en enterarse de muchos de los pormenores de todas las batallas que habían tenido lugar en aquel sitio. Pero algo no pasó desapercibido para ella.

—¿Prometidas? ¿Quieres decir que tiene más de una?

—Pues eso—la "chica" se encogió de hombros —Ranma sama es tan buen peleador que todas las demás chicas son atraídas a él como abejas a la miel. Si usted supiera…

Perfume salió de aquel lugar bastante satisfecha de sí misma. En verdad Ranma era buen partido; el hecho de que varias mujeres estuvieran detrás de él lo comprobaba. Y entendió porque la estrategia de Shampoo había fallado; con tantas rivales compitiendo entre ellas por el afecto del chico, era más que obvio que su prima no tenía ninguna oportunidad siguiendo la misma estrategia empalagosa que todas las demás. Así las cosas, no se extrañó que Ranma hubiera pasado de ella. En caso de que un montón de hombres intentaran ligarla siguiendo el mismo método (como Mousse) ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Podía entender a aquel Ranma; tener que soportar las intenciones de un montón de pretendientes era algo bastante molesto; si Shampoo hubiera jugado bien sus cartas, hubiera establecido una diferencia entre ella misma y las demás, una diferencia que no fuera abrumadora pero que fuera a todas luces obvia. Como muchas mujeres y hombres a todo lo largo y ancho del mundo, Ranma parecía haberse enamorado de aquella mujer que era justamente la que no parecía interesarse en él.

¿Pero entonces, como hacerle? Tenía que haber una manera de convencer a aquel chico de que casarse con Shampoo no sólo era la mejor idea, sino que era la única posible. Se sentía ansiosa….aunque la verdad fuera dicha, no sólo por Shampoo sino por ella misma.

Si lo que aquella chica le había dicho era cierto, Ranma era la clase de peleador contra el que ella le encantaría pelear.

Pero aun así... dejar que su prima Shampoo se casara con alguien que dejaba que todos los demás lo chantajearan o se aprovecharan de él a voluntad….

Caminó hacia el restaurante que por ahora consideraba su casa. Abrió la puerta de manera sigilosa, subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de su prima.

Un objeto rectangular llamó su atención.

Retaría a ese tal Ranma. Y si lo consideraba digno, se aseguraría de que se casara con Shampoo.

Como que se llamaba Perfume.

* * *

En otro lado de Japón, aunque no muy lejos de ahí, un chico con un papel secundario en las series pero con cierto protagonismo en esta historia caminaba con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos por el barrio donde vivía. Y es que no podía dejar de pensar que era un cobarde.

"¡No podrás lastimarme nunca Colonia!" le había oído gritar a aquella mujer que sin duda era hermana de la dueña del Café del Gato "¡No sin que uses tus cuchillas de ki!"

Aquel chico (un adolescente con aspecto cansado y alumno de la escuela Furinkan) había parpadeado un par de veces y mirado a su alrededor. El daño era impresionante: a pesar de la nube de polvo que cubría aquel lugar, aquí y allá podían verse los restos de lo que sin duda había sido una batalla épica.

"¿Quieres que use mis cuchillas de ki? ¡Pues entonces déjame mostrarte como se usan éstas, principiante!" Colonia se había abalanzado contra su hermana menor con una sonrisa de satisfacción "¡Toma!"

El adolescente había olvidado por un momento sus tribulaciones mientras caminaba de regreso a casa y había prestado atención a la pelea. Ni siquiera había visto a Ranma pelear así. Aquellas mujeres se habían atacado con todo, mientras que ahí donde sus extremidades habían hecho contacto, chispas y destellos de color rosa y verde salían despedidos en el aire.

"¡Así que este es el poder!" había pensado para sí mismo "¡Así que este es el poder de combate de esa anciana!"

El chico triste recordó como la contendiente de Colonia salía disparada hacia un cúmulo de rocas y había hecho impacto en ellas. Había sentido ganas de huir, de esconderse, pero obviamente él nunca había sido el objetivo de ninguna de las dos mujeres y se quedó ahí. Observando.

Gracias a lo cual pudo alcanzar a ver como Colonia, aquella anciana china a la que incluso Ranma respetaba, caía por primera vez derrotada.

Aquella había sido la pelea más espectacular que jamás habia visto.

Había querido pedirle ayuda a aquella anciana, había querido que le enseñara como defenderse a sí mismo, pero no había podido. No había tenido el valor para hacerlo.

Y eso era porque él, Gosunkugi, era un cobarde.

Aquel no era un pensamiento agradable por lo que trataba de alejarse de él siempre que fuera posible. Pero aquella verdad inescrutable era obvia, aunque no tanto para sus padres que para todas las demás personas, que dándose cuenta de la debilidad del chico no tenían ni sentían ningún escrúpulo aprovechándose de él.

"Me la pagarán" Gosunkugi recordó como había sido sujetado por ambos hombros mientras aquel matón se restregaba en la entrepierna aquella fotografía "Me.."

¡Tud!

El golpe que había recibido en el estómago le había sacado un grito, y los matones que lo sujetaban de ambos brazos lo habían dejado caer al suelo. Gosunkugi se metió las manos aún más en los bolsillos….Los recordaba demasiado bien. Burlándose, mirándose los unos a los otros…

_Riéndose. _

"¿Oh, y que piensas hacer?" le había contestado el jefe de aquella bola de malditos "_¿Tratar de maldecirme usando una muñeca vudú? _

El chico se sintió como un estúpido. De no haber sido por Ranma, aquellos tipos hubieran seguido atormentándolo; de no ser por Ranma, Gosunkugi no hubiera tenido más remedio que mirar impotente como se masturbaba con la imagen de su madre. Aquello había sido horrendo. Siempre había defendido su autoestima mintiéndose, diciéndose a sí mismo que todos aquellas personas que le habían hecho daño se la pagarían, que él, Gosunkugi, no tardaría en encontrar el hechizo que le permitiera obtener justicia y dejara que se saliera con la suya. Sintiéndose miserable e impotente, había recorrido toda su vida a los medios a los que solía recurrir todo hombre miserable.

Pero ya no más.

"Sabes Gosunkugi, deberías tener un poco más de dignidad" aquellas palabras de Ranma le habían quemado el alma como si estuvieran sido grabadas en él al rojo vivo "¿No te cansas de que la gente siempre se esté aprovechando de ti?

Pensó en vengarse de él. Pero aquella muestra de su cobardía fue tan obvia que lo hirió aún más. ¿Vengarse de Ranma? _¿Acaso no era obvio que le gustaba pensar en vengarse de Ranma porque éste no sería capaz de lastimarlo? _

Gosunkugi regresó a su casa con el firme propósito de conseguir una pistola y saltarse la tapa de los sesos.[7] Aquella agresión había sido la destrucción completa del muro de mentiras con el que había tratado de proteger su autoestima; siempre se había consolado a si mismo que un verdadero hombre en lugar de los músculos siempre usa su cerebro. Pero al llegar a su habitación, y ver todos aquellos fetiches en los que había confiado, se sintió el hombre con vida más estúpido sobre la tierra.

_"__¿Oh, y que piensas hacer?"_ "¿_Tratar de lastimarme usando una muñeca vudú?" _

Gosunkugi había tratado de proteger su conciencia, tratando de decirse a sí mismo que Ranma se podía meter su comentario por el culo y que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Pero aquella última prueba de su mediocridad le dolió aún más: aquel último pensamiento, en el que había tratado de proteger su conciencia recurriendo a la autocompasión, le mostró claramente lo débil y patético que realmente era.

Así que tomó una decisión.

Si no había lo suficientemente valiente para vivir como un hombre, al menos lo sería para dejar aquella vida con dignidad.

Gosunkugi subió a su habitación totalmente ignorante de la mirada preocupada de su madre y cerró la puerta. Agarró un cinturón y lo ató fuertemente al candelabro; acto seguido se subió el mismo a una silla y se colocó el mismo aquella soga improvisada al cuello.

—Hijo, Gus…¿Estás bien?

La señora nunca lo supo, pero aquellas palabras suyas llegaron en el momento exacto para evitar que su hijo cayera en el suicidio. Pero eso no significó en modo alguno que su hijo estuviera dispuesto a abrirle la puerta.

Y menos a la mujer a cuya imagen sentía que le había fallado.

—Estoy bien— le contestó su hijo, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible —Yo... yo sólo quiero estar sólo.

—Recuerda que si te pasó algo malo siempre podemos platicarlo— le contestó su madre —Tu padre está por llegar…No dejes de bajar a comer, ¿sí?

¿Hablar? Hablar siempre había resultado tan inútil como cualquier otro de los fetiches, pócimas o artefactos mágicos en los que había confiado.

—No faltaré.

El hablar y su manía por los hechizos mágicas eran sus rasgos de cobarde.

A partir de ahora resolvería sus problemas (y protegería su dignidad) como hacían todos los hombres normales.

Con los puños.

¿Pero a quien pedirle ayuda? No conocía a nadie…

Bueno en realidad si lo conocía. A Ranma.

El estómago de Gosunkugi dio una sacudida. Pedirle ayuda a Ranma sería casi tanto como aceptar su inferioridad ante éste. Aunque, y pensándolo bien, ya era inferior respecto a todos los demás en todos los aspectos de su vida.

"Él tiene todo lo que yo no" pensó para sí mismo el adolescente "Popularidad, un harén de prometidas y la mano de la mujer que amo" "Yo…"

Cómo fuera, aquel día el viejo Gus había dejado de existir, así que se dio un puñetazo en el estómago y juró visitar el Dojo Tendo.

Si, Gosunkugi había odiado a Ranma Saotome….

Pero no tanto como se odiaba a sí mismo.

* * *

Ahora, y de regreso en el Nekohanten, aquella había sido una tarde más o menos incómoda para Mousse. Había terminado peleándose con Yoshiwara, que era más o menos la única amiga que tenía en todo Japón. Y había tenido que encarar a aquella lunática de Perfume, que lo había dejado hecho polvo y que no conforme con ello lo había atado fuertemente de las patas y entregado a un restaurante donde a punto había estado de convertirse en pato a la naranja. Peor aún, aquella peste había llegado a tiempo para frustrar su momento con Shampoo; Perfume le había dado una patada en el culo tan fuerte que lo había mandado a volar varios kilómetros por el cielo. Mousse soltó un gemido y se asobó las nalgas. Esa maldita Perfume….

Mousse había quedado inconsciente al caer al piso, así que cuando despertó se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba en uno de los lugares más concurridos de Tokio. Debajo de él, hileras de transeúntes caminaban sobre la calle; Mousse vió como todos entraban a uno u otro local lleno de mujeres para divertirse. El pato se había sacudido el polvo de encima, soltado un eructo y hecho un gesto de disgusto. Mousse odiaba aquel lugar. Puede que Japón fuera un país maravilloso, pero despreciaba profundamente una cultura cuyos hombres aspiraban a convertir a las mujeres en _cum buckets.__**[8]**_

El chico había buscado un Starbucks, pero encontró una tubería cercana de agua caliente y se puso debajo de una de las goteras que emanaban de ella. Se sentía extraño el cambiar de forma de aquella manera; como sea, una vez había recuperado su forma de humano, concentró su atención en otra cosa.

Yoshiwara.

Aquel era precisamente el lugar donde podía encontrarla, y sabía exactamente cuál era el local donde trabajaba la chica, así que hizo a un lado su disgusto y empezó a saltar de techo a techo y de callejón a callejón, buscando en todo momento cortar distancia entre ella y su amiga. Se sentía mal… No tenía por qué haberle dicho mujerzuela. Bueno, ella técnicamente si lo era, pero aun así…

¿Pero cómo sentir piedad de aquellas mujeres, que exhibían y vendían sus cuerpos de aquella manera? Mousse no le hallaba ningún sentido. Yoshiwara al menos tenía una excusa, pues no había podido conseguir una beca para seguir estudiando y de algún lado necesitaba conseguir el dinero, pero…¿y las demás? ¿Es que acaso ninguna de ellas tenía orgullo ni dignidad? ¿Cómo podían siquiera soportar acompañar a esa clase de hombres que a todas luces eran basura?

Sólo había una clase de personas que despreciara más que aquellas mujeres, y éstos eran sus clientes. Mousse acarició uno de sus cuchillos. Sí…

Mousse se obligó a no pensar en ello. Si despreciaba a Ranma por tener detrás de él a todas aquellas prometidas y no dejar en claro si sentía algo por alguna de las cuatro, el sentimiento que sentía por aquel lugar de la capital japonesa era más que cercano al odio. Mousse pensaba que un verdadero hombre tenía que ceñirse a una sola mujer; encontraba particularmente ofensivo el hecho de que todos aquellos visitantes se acercaran a aquel lugar en busca de mujeres como quien elige un corte apetitoso de carne. Aquellos hombres, todos ellos, no eran sino una bola de malditos depravados inmerecedores del amor de cualquier mujer; trataban a toda fémina a su alrededor sin el respeto y la ternura que toda mujer merecía. En la escala de valores de Mouse, los hombres que asistían asiduamente a aquel tipo de lugares eran peor que basura.

Y lo peor de todo es que Yoshiwara parecía encontrarse a gusto trabajado rodeada de gentuza como aquella.

—¿Qué pasa, Saotome? ¿Aún no casado y ya engañando a tu prometida?

El chico había divisado en la distancia a su rival y se había acercado a él, deteniéndose en la azotea más cercana y dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio. Claro, sólo Ranma Saotome, el enemigo de todas las mujeres, podía encontrarse a gusto en aquel lugar…

—¡Mousse!

—Sabes, había llegado a pensar mejor de ti— Mousse había girado la cabeza desde su posición en el barandal y le había dirigido una mirada de desprecio al barrio circundante —Encontrarte en un lugar como éste…Me pregunto qué diría Akane Tendo si se enterara.

—¿Buscas pelea?— le preguntó Ranma, alzando una ceja.

—Tranquilo, no le diré nada—Mousse le había sonreído con desprecio y había dado media vuelta — Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que informarle a una adolescente sobre las infidelidades de su novio transexual.

— ¡Oye!— Ranma había alzado el puño y a poco había estado de saltar detrás de él —¿A quién le estas llamando transexual, pato ciego?"

Ranma respondió al insulto alzando la voz y disponiéndose a saltar contra él, pero paró en cuanto se dio cuenta que Mousse no le había prestado atención. Por un momento el chico chino pareció olvidar porqué estaba ahí; un trueno iluminó entonces la noche y Ranma pudo verlo sobre la barandilla del edifico de en frente, ensimismado.

—Sí, tengo mejores cosas que hacer—había susurrado Mousse, aunque más para sí mismo que otra cosa —Muchas más cosas que hacer.

Cómo disculparse con Yoshiwara y pedirle consejo, por ejemplo.

—¡Akane Tendo es una estúpida por confiar en alguien como tú, Saotome!—aquel comentario, hecho sin odio, le dolió aún más— ¡Menos mal que Shampoo ya se dio cuenta que tan puro es mi corazón! ¡Adiós!

Mousse había saltado sobre la cabeza de su rival y proseguido su marcha. Ranma pensó en saltar inmediatamente y hacerle pagar por aquel comentario, pero su recién conocida colombiana lo distrajo. Además, Mousse tenía que darse prisa: en cuestión de segundos se había convertido en una mancha informe en medio de la oscuridad. Un rayo volvió a tronar en el cielo, así que apuró el paso y llegó pronto a la avenida principal, donde encontró el local que andaba buscando y por cuya puerta trasera entró inmediatamente después. Se escurrió sin que nadie lo notara y entró en el camerino de su amiga.

—Lárgate antes de que llame a seguridad y te hagan pedazos— una chica morena y con un tono de piel ligeramente más oscuro entró al camerino y empezó a arreglarse las uñas —Está prohibido que cualquier clase de clientes entre a los camerinos de las chicas.

Mousse hizo una mueca.

—Ni se te ocurra confundirme con la clase de basura que sueles atender, Selene.

—¡Mouse!— la chica volteó rápidamente, sorprendido de verlo en aquel lugar con ella —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, yo…

La lengua de Mousse se trabó. Yoshiwara no le dio tiempo de recuperarse y le dio la espalda.

—Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo— la chica adoptó un tono que dejaba sin ninguna duda lo enojada que estaba —Y será mejor que te largues antes de que_ yo_ te haga pedazos. ¿Entendiste Mousse? Estoy muy molesta contigo.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Mousse, con un tono que no tardaría en lamentar—¿Has visto este lugar?

Yoshiwara no dijo nada: por toda respuesta, frunció los labios y le derramó toda la basura del contenedor encima.

—¡Idiota!

—¡Pero trabajas en un night-club!—trató de defenderse Mousse—¿Has visto la clase de clientes que llegan aquí?

—¡Largo!

Mousse hizo un esfuerzo por morderse la lengua y calmarse.

_—_Escucha Yoshiwara, no pretendía ofenderte.

—Pero lo hiciste— Selene volteó hacia él, completamente furiosa—Lo hiciste, y eso es lo que importa.

—No lo decía en serio.

—Oh, por favor, sé perfectamente cuando alguien está hablando en serio— repuso Selene, apoyando un dedo sobre el pecho de Mousse y golpeándolo varias veces con él —Y tú, maldito chico chino, estabas hablando en serio.

—¿Pero qué quieres que te diga?— Mouse alzó los hombros y trató de defenderse —¡Trabajas en un night-club!

—¡Mousse!

—¡Pues sí!

—¡Mousse!

—¿Está todo bien ahí?— preguntó una voz de mujer al lado de la puerta —¿Selene?

La chica se llevó las manos a las caderas y volteó hacia la puerta. Luego entornó los ojos y volteó a ver de reojo a Mousse.

—Escucha Yoshiwara, en verdad lo siento mucho— Mousse se esforzó mucho en aquella disculpa —No quería ofenderte, aunque he de confesar que me cuesta mucho aceptar que trabajas aquí, que estés rodeada de tanta carroña, y que dudes de mi relación con Shampoo, viendo que…

—Está todo bien— la voz de Selene sonó fuerte y clara —Déjanos solos, ¿sí?

—¡De acuerdo!— le contestó aquella voz desde aquel otro lado de la pared —Pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar, ¿de acuerdo?

—No te preocupes, no lo olvidaré—Yoshiwara asintió para sí misma luego y luego se dirigió a Mousse—¿En qué estábamos?

—Estábamos en que…

—Así, estábamos en que ibas a besarme los pies— la chica alzó el pie derecho y movió los dedos —¿Mousse?

El chico hizo un gesto de asco.

—Primero me muero.

Selene soltó una risotada.

—Vamos Mousse— la chica sonrió aún más —Si no lo haces, no te ayudare con Shampoo.

—¿Eh?—¿Cómo sabes que vine a pedirte ayuda?

—¡Por qué es obvio, dah!— Selene le sacó la lengua —¿Por qué otra razón vendrías aquí en lugar de ir a verme en la mañana a mi departamento?

La mujer volvió mover los dedos de los pies, sólo que esta vez más ostentosamente.

—Vamos Mousse.

—Pero…

—Vamos…

Mousse soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a agacharse. Yoshiwara se alejó de él y se agarró el estómago, esta vez completamente divertida.

—¡Lo ibas a hacer!- la carcajada de la chica fue tan fuerte que incluso fue escuchada por algunos clientes del local —¡En verdad lo ibas a hacer! Yo estaba bromeando, pero tú…

Mousse se sintió el chico más estúpido del mundo. Soltó una grosería.

—Tranquilo, estoy de tu lado— Yoshiwara se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, tarea bastante complicada, pues el chico la superaba por al menos unos 40 centímetros—Aunque no te lastimaría tener un poco más de respeto por ti mismo, ¿sabes?

Mousse entornó los ojos.

—¿Me vas a ayudar sí o no, mujer?

La sonrisa que adoptó aquella chica "fácil" fue digna de una esfinge.

—Claro que te ayudaré—la chica lo abrazó fuertemente, alzó una mano y apretó uno de sus cachetes—Pero sólo si prometes no enojarte por lo que voy a decir.

* * *

—Este ha sido el peor altercado con armas de fuego en la historia de Japón: la policía ha podido ha podido contar al menos 300 cartuchos…

Nabiki miró las noticias con interés desde su lugar en el comedor.

—Oh, eso es horrible—comentó Kasumi—Espero que no haya habido ningún muerto.

Nabiki pensó que con más de 300 cartuchos gastados aquella era una posibilidad muy remota, pero Kasumi siempre deseaba lo mejor. Soún bajo la mano a la mesa y agarró un bocadillo.

—Hubiera sido mejor que nosotros hubiéramos estado ahí, ¿no Saotome? Probablemente hubiéramos podido evitar todo ese desastre.

La respuesta de Genma no sonó muy convencida.

Nabiki terminó de ver el reportaje especial y subió a su habitación. Tenía cuentas que revisar.

Ahora bien, hay una cosa sobre Nabiki que todas las personas que se relacionaban frecuentemente con ella conocían y era que ésta era la chica más interesada sobre la tierra. Los que apenas tenían un contacto con ella podían considerarla sencillamente como a un chica con espíritu emprendedor, pero todo aquel que por alguna causa u otra tuviera que hacer un trato con ella no dejaría de tenerlo bien presente. Alguna vez un pretendiente suyo se preguntó si aquel comportamiento tendría origen en su niñez; ciertamente lo tenía, pero si Nabiki seguía comportándose así era porque sencillamente no le gustaba depender de nadie y quería considerarse como la dueña de su propia vida.

Simplemente, aquel estilo de vida le funcionaba.

Por supuesto, habia gente que conseguía tal meta de manera distinta. En el caso de Ranma, por ejemplo, eso significaba ser lo más autosuficiente posible y por tanto no depender de nadie. En el caso de Nabiki, era precisamente lo contrario; su meta era hacer que todo trabajara para ella y en su beneficio. Su familia podía reaccionar pasivamente ante la vida (ya fuera esperando que pasaran los días en el caso de Soún, remediar todo con una sonrisa como hacia Kasumi, o anhelando y suspirando porque llegue lo mejor, como Akane), pero para Nabiki, lo mejor que se podía hacer era priorizar de manera implacable y colocarse suficientemente atrás de los demás para evitarse problemas.

Eso no significaba que generalmente fuera una perra. Si lo era, pero sólo a veces y con cierta clase de personas. A Nabiki jamás se le hubiera ocurrido nunca importunar a alguien como Colonia. Que algunos "suckers"[9] la detestaran o le guardaran rencor nunca le habia importado, pero siempre se aseguraba de no ofender a los que podían devolverle el golpe; con todos los demás ella siempre era alegre, jovial y ciertamente confiable. Además, incluso sus víctimas no tenían otra opción que reconocer que no podían culpar a nadie de caer en sus trampas salvo a ellas mismas.

Y tampoco podía decirse que no pudiera sentir simpatía. Puede que cuidara su reputación para siempre obtener los mejores resultados, pero tenía muchas amigas y se comportaba afable con ellas. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que habia dejado de meterse con Kasumi.

Así que subió a su habitación, revisó su contabilidad y empezó a manejar los números. No era que gastara mucho: por lo general sus citas trabajaban para ella, alimentándola y pagándole cualquier capricho que tuviera. Y si no eran sus víctimas, era el dinero del fondo a disposición de su padre. No, aquellos números pertenecían al registro de apuestas.[10] Era hora de que se preguntara que debía hacer.

Como dije antes, lo primero que sabía toda la persona que se relacionara con ella era que podía ser sumamente interesada.

Y lo segundo era que ella nunca, pero nunca perdía dinero.

Aquello habia empezado más como un acto de diversión que otra cosa; la relación entre Akane y Ranma era tan caótica que era solo cuestión de tiempo que la gente empezara a apostar en su contra. Sin embargo, pronto más y más gente empezaron a unirse, y Nabiki vió pronto las ganancias que podía obtener con ello. Hasta las amigas de Akane habían participado, aunque obviamente a su favor. Como fuera, y tras la boda fallida, era obvio con quien se iba a casar Ranma, así que habia empezado a preocuparse…

Nabiki revisó sus cuentas otra vez. Por supuesto, podría alegar que Ranma y Akane no se habían casado, y que las apuestas seguían en pie, pero debía mantener su credibilidad, y una triquiñuela así no era muy conveniente que digamos.

Lanzó un suspiro. Se habia sentido tentada a cerrar las apuestas y devolver el dinero tras el secuestro de Akane (después de todo ni ella hubiera sido capaz de lucrar con la muerte de su hermana) pero por fortuna Ranma la habia traído a salvo y no habia tenido que hacerlo. Por supuesto, Akane acababa de regresar después de un secuestro, así que a sus amigas y demás compañeros se les habia olvidado por un momento lo de las apuestas y habían dejado a Nabiki en paz. Como sea, Nabiki sabía que siempre es mala idea esperar a que estalle un problema, así que…

La chica mordisqueó la goma de aquel lápiz y tomó una decisión. Cerraría las apuestas. Pagaría a cada quien lo que tenía qué y minimizaría las perdidas. Los apostadores eran ellos, no ella. Ligar a la fuerza a Ranma con otra persona para evitar perder dinero era una maniobra muy peligrosa: habia muy pocas posibilidades de éxito, y eso sin contar a su hermana. Aquello no podía durar indefinidamente. Podía asumir un riesgo, pero no una apuesta.

Después de todo, eso era lo que la distinguía de todos los demás; a diferencia de todos aquellos a los que le tomaba ventaja, ella si sabía cuándo terminar.

Nabiki se tendió sobre la cama y miró al techo. Como fuera, a ella si le dolía perder dinero. ¿Pero que se podía hacer? La chica se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello. Sabía por experiencia propia que cuando pasaba algo así lo mejor era consultarlo con la almohada: ya conseguiría un plan mañana en la mañana.

Por ahora, lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar nuevas fuentes de ingreso.

Aquello fue como si de repente se le hubiera prendido un foco. Agarró su teléfono celular a toda prisa. T

_Tengo información sobre Ranma. Precio doble. _

Luego pensó que la información que proveería a Ukyo no debía ser tan barata, pero el mensaje ya habia sido enviado y era un error verse tan avorazada[11]. Con Shampoo no cometió ese error.

_¿Shampoo? Tengo información que te ayudará a ganarte a Ranma. Precio cuádruple. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme mañana. _

No recibió respuesta de alguna de las dos, así que se quedó en su habitación y empezó a dormir. Hasta que un zumbido la despertó.

_¿Qué clase de información? _

Nabiki por lo general procuraba estar despierta al hacer un negocio, pero ya era muy tarde y aquella era Shampoo, así que dejó pasar aquel primer mensaje. Hasta que recibió otro.

_Ven ahora. _

Nabiki soltó un bostezo. Aquella Amazona estaba loca si creía que iría hasta ella. Como sea, le contestó el mensaje.

_Sólo efectivo. _

Fuera Shampoo a ella o no, de ninguna manera iba a dejar fiada aquella información. Pero recibió otro mensaje.

_Si vienes ahora te pagaré el doble en dólares. Y también pagaré el taxi. _

A Nabiki se le bajó la molestia inmediatamente, pues aquello le haría ganar al menos 1000 billetes verdes. Así que enfiló hacia el lugar acordado, aunque sin ninguna prisa. Seguramente Shampoo la estaría esperando; el hacer que otras personas esperaran su arribo sin duda la ayudaba en su dinámica y hacia que mantuviera el control. Por supuesto, también era necesario que las demás personas no se sintieran en absoluto preocupadas, pero Nabiki consideró que la obsesión que la amazona tenía por Ranma sin duda trabajaría en su favor. Así que no le sorprendió corroborar su suposición y ver que Shampoo habia llegado antes que ella. Bajó del taxi y se acercó a aquella sombra reclinada contra la pared.

—Estoy aquí.

A Nabiki se le heló la sangre en las venas. Pensó en correr. Maldita Shampoo. De seguro la contraseña en su teléfono era Ranma.

* * *

En otro lugar de Japón, pero en diferente ciudad, una chica que normalmente cargaba una espátula en la espalda contemplaba la cara durmiente de su padre.

"Al menos no lo persigues como una loca desnuda."

El recordar aquel ultimo comentario de su papá la hizo sentir mal. Aunque se consoló. Eso sólo lo hacía Shampoo.

_"__Pero eso no quita mi punto" _a través de las brumas del tiempo, la memoria de la reconvención de aquella maestra volvió a aparecer entre sus recuerdos_ "Saotome es un hombre, y un hombre muy orgulloso de sí mismo, además. ¿No les parece que si amara a una de ustedes ya lo habría admitido? Pero no, sigue actuando como si nada estuviera pasando, y mientras tanto ustedes peleándose por él…"_

"_Ukyo…."_

La chica abandonó sus pensamientos y sujetó con fuerza la mano de su padre. Aquella mano callosa y grande que la había acariciado desde niña….

_"__¿Eres feliz?"_

Aquella pregunta hecha por su padre al principio de su conversación la había dejado pensando.

—Señorita, perdone, pero tiene que retirarse—la enfermera que la había atendido al principio se acercó a ella una vez más—El horario de visitas está punto de terminar y …

Por supuesto, que un pedazo de concreto hubiera caído sobre ella habia ayudado a que los doctores y enfermeras la dejaran en paz todo ese tiempo y que se hicieran de la vista gorda en cuanto al horario de visitas, pero este no podía extenderse indefinidamente. Así que Ukyo se aprestó a abandonar aquel hospital.

La adolescente bajó aquellas escaleras inmaculadas con paso lento. El ruido de sus tacones resonó a través de todo aquel complejo, y algunas enfermeras alzaron la cabeza. Habia intentado no enfrentarse a aquello, habia esperado no tener que encarar aquel vacío; habia intentado evitar lo inevitable redoblando sus ataques hacia la relación de Akane y Ranma, intentando callar la voz de la derrota y obtener una oportunidad aliándose con Shampoo.

Una adolescente ensimismada y con fuertes sentimientos de culpa recordó el sermón que había recibido de su maestra mientras entraba a la cafetería.

_"__¿No se dan cuenta? ¿Porque decidirse por alguna, si puede disfrutar de la atención de las dos?"_

La chica recordó a Akane Tendo. Y por un momento que fue más que fugaz, Ukyo se preguntó si en verdad la maestra Hinako no había dicho la verdad y tenía razón. ¿Y si Ranma estaba jugando con ambas? No, no era posible: Ranchan….

"Ranchan es un imbécil, sí" se dijo a si misma mientras pasaba al lado de una pareja de ancianos, siendo la mujer a su derecha la que tenía una falda larguísima y unas cicatrices en las piernas "Pero no es su culpa. Es su padre quien tiene toda la culpa. El responsable de esto es Genma, y solo Genma. Ranchan tiene buen corazón. Si supiera…"

Se paró ahí y se dio a sí misma una bofetada.

Ranma lo sabía. Por supuesto que sabía que ella estaba loca por él.

"Pero no es su culpa" la voz amigable que siempre usaba con él surgió en su cabeza "Sabes que no tiene la culpa."

_Sabes que no es su culpa. _

"Tienes razón" le respondió a su vez la voz cruel que usaba de vez en cuando "Nada de esto es su culpa. Él no sabe que tu padre estuvo a punto de morir de un infarto. En realidad…"

_Eres una estúpida, Ukyo chan. _

_"…__en realidad la culpa es tuya."_

Desde lejos le llegó el dialogo de un película de acción. Ukyo no le hizo caso y se dirigió al mostrador. La ansiedad le habia generado unas ganas enormes de comer.

—¿Porque no lo mataste?

Ukyo ni siquiera prestó atención a aquel diálogo: estaba demasiado cansada y con mucha hambre como para preocuparse por una conversación proveniente de una película. Pero aquella pregunta no había salido de la pantalla sino de los labios de uno de los comensales en aquellas mesas que con su mirada dejaba en claro de quien estaba hablando. Ukyo agarró su paquete de comida y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—¿Y por qué debí haberlo hecho?

El Anciano alzó su vaso de sake e hizo un gesto con él. Su interlocutora hizo un profundo gesto de disgusto.

—Si su padre hubiera muerto, la chica lo hubiera hecho responsable.

"Si mi padre hubiera muerto" pensó Ukyo "_Yo sería la responsable."_

La chica abandonó aquel edificio, y aquella pareja de ancianos se fué: cada quien agarró por su lado. Pero pronto se oyó una explosión en el hospital, y el anciano regresó al lugar del siniestro.

"Perra" pensó para sí mismo "_Lo necesito vivo."_

_El Anciano _hizo ademan de acercarse a los escombros, pero algo lo detuvo. Sonrió.

_En verdad que en esta familia todos tienen el pellejo muy duro. _

Dio media vuelta y regresó a Nerima. Se puso sus ropas de vendedor ambulante y se alisó la cara, todo antes de llegar a aquel parque y meterse de aquella lona donde empezaría a dormir.

Una adolescente con el cabello verde y acento neutro se colocó afuera de su tienda de campaña.

—Vine a comprarle todas las feromonas para caballo que tenga.

* * *

[1] Ukyo casi siempre ha pensado lo mejor de Ranma.

[2] En algunas zonas de Latinoamérica, _morro_ es una palabra que usa para referirse a un niño o a un joven.

[3] _Tú cárcel, _canción cantada por los _Enanitos Verdes_.

[4] Nekohanten.

[5] Café del Gato= Nekohanten.

[6] Colonia. La bisabuela de Perfume se llama también Perfume, que a su vez es hermana de Cologne. ¿Cómo se llama la relación que hay entre Perfume la chica y Cologne? Ni idea, pero aquí diré que son sobrina y tía.

[7] Saltarse la tapa de los sesos= suicidarse.

[8] Depósito de esperma. Aceptémoslo, el género Hentai tiene cosas muy extrañas y que si pasaran en la vida real ocasionarían varias querellas penales.

[9] Otra manera de decir pededor.

[10]_Matchmaking (and Moneymaking)_, fanfic que está siendo escrito por Maltrazz. Esta es mi manera de decirle que no comparto su opinión en cuanto a Nabiki. Como sea, su fic es de los mejores que he visto. Espero que lo continúe.

[11] Avorazada: hambrienta, deseosa, impaciente. Ey, esperen un minuto. Quizás debí usar esa última palabra.


End file.
